A Journey: Finding Love
by lovebeauty011
Summary: A journey of vampire and human mates finding one another throughout time. Spanning from the 1800s to the 2000s. Of love, death and drama that follows into making a family for Carlisle. Canon couples. (Read Inside for the important message)
1. Charleston, South Carolina 1801

_(This is my first Twilight fic, so please be kind to it! Welcome to the official first chapter. Almost 80% of this story is written in Carlisle's POV. Annlisse is a new character, but she_ _ **I**_ _ **S NOT**_ _ **(I repeat**_ _ **IS NOT**_ _ **)**_ _the main character-never will be. This is about the Cullens and how they found each other. I really wanted to write about how each of them met and in a bit more detail and their change from human to vampire. The books are great but I wanted a bit more. Call this a prequel if you wish to the next book that will be more about B/E -This one isn't. Bella doesn't show up till the last 2 pages of the story. If this is_ _ **NOT**_ _your cup of tea, please hit the X button on your upper right corner or the back button on your immediate left. I will not accept 'hate mail' or 'ridiculous flames'. Please do not tell me that my writing sucks. I have been writing for nearly (off and on) 20 years now. I know what I like and I know how I write. This is unbetaed as well. )_

As always: I don't own any of this! Enjoy!

Carlisle POV- _Charleston, SC 1801_

The first time I met Annlisse, I was living in Charleston, South Carolina. The year was 1801 and the world was changing for the Southern states. Slaves came in abundance and the slow trickle of immigrants from Europe never kept the population stagnant and the growth rate was tepid. I had bought a small townhouse above an apothecary shop and offered my services as a physician. All I asked of him was privacy, which the owner offered freely to me.

Somewhere down the long line of my life, medicine called to me and I dove head first into the world. I believed myself a scientist when, in fact, science was laughable to most in the community and only 'scholars' prided themselves on being scientists. What made me different from the regular human physicians was my keen sense of smell and hearing. I could tell if something was truly wrong with a patient whereas a human would dismiss it and concentrated on the philosophy of the four humors.

It was an unusually cloudy day that May when I met her. She was standing in front of the butcher shop waiting for it to open. I felt no attraction to her but I instantly knew she was one of my kind. The pale skin, the way people moved away from her, her posture, and the way she would go completely still when no one was paying attention to her. To me, finding another of my kind was an honor. A way to make connections around the world.

Straightening my jacket, I stepped around the humans that were milling around this early hour and proceeded to make my way over to her. As I passed the humans, most cut a glance at me. The blonde doctor that had the most unusual eye color imaginable. Dust kicked around me from passing wagons or random horse. Stopping just a few feet from her, I could tell by her stance, she knew I was standing behind her.

Taking an unnecessary breath, I ignored the comments from the townsfolk. I knew that she was new and they believed the new doctor was easing his way into her life. I minutely shook my head at their antics. I would never understand humans! Taking the few extra steps, I watched as the butcher opened the door. He saw her waiting patiently and gave her a nod and opened the door wider for her.

Seeing me, he nodded as well. I tipped my hat and his rough and bloody clothing. The smell of blood hit me like a rushing wagon, but I hesitated. It was never my intention to taste human blood, although; this was animal that was smeared on his smock. I watched as this woman disappeared into the butcher's shop. I strained to hear the transaction that was taking place. She was buying blood. Who would have thought of that? Animals were in abundance but I had a feeling this was for something different and this sparked my curiosity.

I was lost in my thoughts about this vampire woman that I barely noticed she was leaving the butcher's shop. Her eyes cast a glance at me and I saw they were as golden as mine. This shocked me. I had suspected she fed from humans. Her eyes would be red. I wasn't prepared for this. Giving me a soft smile, she recognized what I was instantly.

Scoffing, she adjusted the basket on her arm, "I suppose there isn't a use in hiding it, is there?"

"No, not really…." I mused giving her a tiny smile. She returned one to me. "Might I implore you for a walk?"

"You may. I must drop this off at my home." she informed me politely. Taking her cue, she began to walk toward, what I assume, was her home. Stepping close to her, I kept a proper distance, but I was intrigued. For the safety of keeping the secret, I didn't ask about herself. Nor did she ask about me. We walked the two blocks in comfortable silence. Both of us ignoring the stares of the townspeople.

We when arrived, she headed into her house and I waited at the end of the steps for her. She wasn't gone long, maybe a few minutes before she reappeared wearing a large straw hat. It complimented her. This time, she took my cue and I led her toward a deserted area where I knew no one would bother us. Taking a seat under a shady tree, she eased herself beside me. I looked over at her and instantly I was nervous.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." I offered as an icebreaker.

"I'm Annlisse Howard." she replied as politely. The questions that were milling around in my mind were ready to burst forth from their prison.

Then she chuckled. "You know, for two people who are dying to know about each other; we're awfully quiet."

If I could blush, I would have. "Yes, that is true. If I may ask, how old are you?" I had expected her to be affronted but she only smiled at me.

"I'm just a little over two centuries old. If you want exact numbers, I'd say…" she paused and thought quickly for a second, "Two hundred and twenty. Yourself?"

"I'm a bit younger than you dear. I'm close to one hundred and forty years."

"Interesting." she supplied. "What brings you to Charleston?"

"Traveling, but I have a semi-permanent home in town."

"You're a nomad?" she asked. Now we were finally getting the pesky questions of out the way.

"I suppose you could call me that." I offered. "This is my second city I've lived in since moving from Italy."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I think she knew of where I was talking about. I shuddered from the rush of memories that flooded me from my time in Volterra. I cast a glance to the sky and realized we would have to take this conversation inside. The sun would be breaking shortly and the heatwave would usher in.

"I've been here for while now. I tend to stay at least a decade at a time in a city." My eyes widened at her assessment. "Yes, I know. It's a long time between cities, but I do stay out of the way."

"How long have you been feeding on animals?" I inquired. This was turning out to be a fantastic day for me. Here was another like-minded individual that I could easily lose time talking too. Her mouth set in a thin line as I asked my question. I had a feeling that whatever caused her to changed diets wasn't something she was proud of.

"Nearly thirty six years now." She confessed quietly. The admission clouding in her eyes.

"Have you had a rough transition?" I didn't care if she had fed off humans for so long, I was curious how she was handling it. The control to keep oneself from feeding off humans was hard but with the right mind and self-control; one could do it.

"For the first few months, yes. I spent over two centuries feeding on humans. I learned how to feed off them without killing them."

My eyes widened at this. For a vampire to feed off humans and _not_ kill them was unheard of! I have never heard of one who could do it. Not even during my time in Volterra. Vampires far older than me still killed their human victims.

I watched her but she refused to squirm under my scrutiny. I'm sure she felt like she was under microscope. To find someone like her was rare. Extremely much more rare than someone like myself. Now that I knew this, I was curious if she had any gifts.

"I know, I know...I can see your brain bursting to know." she chuckled mirthlessly. Apparently this was a well kept secret that she probably never told anyone. To know you could feed off humans without the trails of death that followed...Of course she would keep it a secret. Many vampires relished in killing their victims. I nodded my head enthusiastically for her to continue.

She held up her hands like I would understand. "Not only did biting cause messiness, it caused death. I remember I figured it out about a century ago. I wasn't truly hungry but I knew I could feed. I had lured a young male away from a party I was invited too and proceeded to seduce him. But the smell of blood was overpowering my other senses and I had to taste." She paused seeing my expression. "I knew I was in full view of swarms of humans so I used my nails and cut a scratch on the juncture of his neck and shoulder where I tasted him then. Sealing the cut with venom, I sent him on his way. It wasn't till the next night when I realized what I had accomplished. I had fed without killing."

Her story fascinated me. Extraordinary! I was hooked on to her every word. I could see how it could change how vampires fed. Many of them would succumb to this new idea but many-especially the older ones or those who enjoyed it-would rebuff her idea. It was truly indeed about self control and self-awareness. She was fully capable of separating the urge to kill from the urge to satisfy her thirst.

I fed off animals knowing I could never take a human life. With this new found information, I could truly try to feed off humans. But as soon as I thought about it, I felt sick. The duty I had to myself and to the humans prevented me from even attempting. There were so many things that could go wrong. Especially with someone like me who's never tasted human blood. She was watching me process this new discovery and I could tell she was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to say! You're ability of self-awareness is extraordinary." I begun to praise her.

"It's not. I knew what I had to do. I could have easily stepped away but I didn't. I don't now, and didn't then, feel like dying. I continued to do this until 1765 when I stopped feeding off humans." she interrupted me downplaying the praise.

Like I said...an extraordinary creature.

"There's a lot about me that you probably wish to know, isn't it?" she asked unaware of the start of the breaking clouds.

I gave her a minute nod of my head, "Of course there is, but we'll have to talk inside. The clouds will break soon."

She glanced at the sky unaffected. "Oh. It is a bother for you?"

I looked at her incredulously. A bother? She knew what our skin would do if sunlight touched it. How we would sparkle in the sunlight. The attention we could attract. Her face was unreadable unlike the entire conversation. Perhaps another secret that she didn't wish to share? But I'm sure, with time and patience, I could get it out of her.

Now I sounded insidious.

She sighed realizing what she had said in front of me and started to come to her feet, "Of course, you are right. I'm sorry about that Carlisle." she apologized to me. I wasn't sure why but she did. I stood to my feet fluidly and rubbed my hands together. Humans were close and I knew it would look improper if we were caught alone.

"So how do we do this?" I asked her.

"I could always have you escort me back to my home and we continue this discussion there unless you have other business to attend too?"

"Not today. Unless they come by my practice. Many of them have learned that if it's a nice day, I'm not going to be around."

She pursed her lips in thought. "Good cover. I've used it. I know it looks improper that I don't have a chaperone, but really what can a human say that I'm sure I haven't heard yet?"

Shaking my head, I knew exactly what she was talking about. The rules of society were conformed to appearances and the validity of a female's virtue. It was ridiculous but I let the humans keep to their ideals. She gave me a mischievous smile and I curiosity sparked again.

"Meet me around eight at my place. We can finish talking then." she offered an alternative to me. I nodded and realized this was the safer way to do things. Escorting her back to her home, I left her there promising to return that night so we can finish our conversation. If the day were still cloudy, I would have leisurely strolled through town, but I had only minutes before I was doomed.

Rushing as quickly as I politely could, I made it back to my apartment above the apothecary. Closing the door, I sighed in relief as sunlight streamed into the room making it glow. Alone, I didn't feel the need to rush to close the curtains, but I did so in case I had someone come in for medical treatment.

I had discussed my theories with other doctors but I was waved away with a laugh. Things like washing hands and cleaner living, I believed would be the best outlet to keep diseases and colds at bay. I wasn't inclined to do as they wished me to do so I set out my own practice and wrote pamphlets under a pseudonym to promote better living conditions. Of course my efforts were in vain except for the local midwife would wholeheartedly agreed with my theory.

The day trickled by knowing that I had a meeting tonight with Annlisse. I would learn more about her and she I. She looked quite young to me. I must say she was probably no older than eighteen when she took the change. I also didn't know if it was voluntarily or forced upon her. With any likelihood that since was over a century old, it was accidental. Like mine was. But unlike her, I was able to fend off human blood. Whoever changed her, didn't teach her or didn't know the alternative. She must have learned it on her own.

I had several people come in with common cold, strep throat and even one small girl came in with a case of the measles. Lucky for my vampire immune system or I would have died ages ago from all the diseases and colds that came from the human population. Many were 'treatable'. Bed rest and fluids is always what I offered but many were skeptical if it took them away from their daily lives. The only one that seemed to listen was the family of the little girl with the measles. I had visited her home during a small break of clouds that formed over Charleston.

My quick diagnosis of the measles was far too quick for the parents who were determined that it was something else. Since there weren't vaccines or medication to help this girl, I offered what I could and left the family. I knew in time, that she would either get well or die from the measles. It was a harsh truth that I didn't want to recognize but I knew that, in this instance, I couldn't save everyone. As a doctor and a humanitarian, I wished I could save every life I came across, but there are times that I knew I wouldn't be able too. I would only be able to save whom I could.

Leaving the house, my bag clutched in my hands, I slowly made my way back to my office. My heart was heavy that the little girl was most likely to perish from this horrible affliction. If she had it then she must have contracted it from another small child. I desperately hoped this would not become a measles epidemic in Charleston. They were common but once the spread was done, there would be a lot of grieving parents.

I kept myself busy once I returned from the home. The wait was maddening to me. I wanted the day over to be able to speak with Annlisse again. The doctor in me was fascinated and wanted to learn more but the vampire in me saw a potential ally. In all my long lonely years, I have traveled in great distances across the world; never finding anyone that I could form a coven with. I had a feeling this was the same for Annlisse.

The sky darkened and I added my coat to my attire. Even though it was May, the nights tended to be a little cooler. This was only a prop. I never needed something like this, but it felt nice to blend in. Exiting my home, I quickly rushed down the street toward Anneliese's home. One would think I was hurrying to meet my beloved, when in fact, that wasn't the truth. I carried no flowers, no tokens of affection.

Climbing the steps, I looked around before knocking. I wasn't surprised when the door opened mere seconds later. She was expecting me. Unlike myself, she had changed into a different gown. I said nothing as she stepped aside to let me in her home. Unlike my own, her seems to radiate warmth. It was inviting. I lived a life of a bachelor.

Instructing me to take a seat, I did so and watched as she left the room. Coming back a minute later, my nose perked to the smell of blood. This must be from her purchase this morning. She gave no indication that she was feral to her own hunger. Taking a seat across from me, she was a picture of elegant and poise for this time.

She graciously poured two goblets full of blood and I fought myself to keep my composure. Taking it, I kept my hands from shaking. This type of blood drinking was unusual and new for me. Although, I do see its advantages. It does lower the need and thrill of the hunt. Something, I'm sure I cannot live without. It's ingrained into my habit. She watched me carefully-as well as I would if the situation were in reverse. But her eyes were filled with caution; making sure that I didn't, indeed, lose control of myself.

However, I intended to prove her wrong. Bringing the cup to my lips, I inhaled only minutely before taking a sip. My eyes never leaving hers. When the first taste of blood touched my tongue, I bit back the growl that threatened to erupt. Once it slid down the back of my throat, it was then that I could finally think.

"Interesting way of consuming blood, isn't it?" she asked a smile hinting around her mouth.

"Truly it is." I agreed with her. "I would have never thought to feed like this. Is it difficult to acquire the blood?"

"Not at all. With enough coin, the butcher never speaks a word. I care not what he thinks of its uses for me." she replied without care.

I only nodded at her. Her words were true. I know that she is a vampire but her methods were new to me. I would never hold her upon a high pedestal. There could be something very dark to her nature that would displease and cause suspicion. Like a scientist, I felt that I could learn something from her. Glean new knowledge that could infinitely help my way of life.

In all and all, I am no better than someone trying to better my station in life.

"But why not hunt like the rest of us do?" I asked her with caution finishing my goblet.

"I do, however; this is a fail-safe for me. It helps if I go too long without blood. In lieu of feeding from humans." She explained finishing her own goblet. "I won't risk human life if I can help it, Carlisle."

Her own opinions were similar to mine. It is another reason why I refused to feed on humans. The frail life of humans and their own progress is what keeps myself from consuming them. It would be them; not us, that would bring the world into something more. I wasn't sure if it would be for better or for worse.

"And neither would I. This is a smart way to keep oneself from losing control around humans. I commend you for your idea."

"And I commend you for your stride to try to make the world a better and cleaner place." she said to me. My eyes widened at her admission. "Yes, I asked around about you. Many have eagerly told me of your antics toward medicine. They may condemn you for your ideals but I think they will far more likely be kinder to the human race in the future. Carlisle, I am no fool. I may be a woman-young woman in this society, but I try to keep myself informed."

I nodded at her again. Clearly, the years have opened her eyes that she was not to be a fool among this society. I was like this. I reveled in my younger years and was blind to the world around me, but now that I was older, I kept my eyes open.

Leaning further back into my seat, I gave her a small benevolent smile. What it would be like to form a coven with her. To be like a daughter to me. In a time of need and companionship rather than romantic. This would be the start of 'blending in' that I was unaccustom to. Clearly she was as well.

"I have to ask you, I know this may seem impertinent, but as a scientist and a doctor I am wholly curious about you. Do you have any powers?"

"Do you, Carlisle?" she countered refusing to answer my question.

"No. I brought nothing but my compassion with me when I changed." I confessed. In my early years, how I longed for a gift, but I came to realize that my compassion was a gift on its own. In this knowledge, it is where I find myself in medicine.

She smiled thinly at me, her eyes never betraying her. I suspect she's had a hard time gaining the trust of anyone that's crossed her path. Vampire or human. Her posture was rigid but I could tell if she needed to flee, she would do so in a heartbeat. Fingering a ring on her left hand, she contemplated answering me. I would give her all the time she needed to confide in me.

The ring, itself, was something I was curious about as well. It wasn't an ordinary ring, this I could tell. There was something about it. It was the third time I've seen her play with it since I sat down. In my mind, I thought back to everything that we talked about and her reaction to the impending sunlight is what caught my attention. When she said it, she glanced down at the ring. Was it an amulet or something?

"Carlisle, I mean no disrespect, but I'm not sure if telling you that I have a gift is a smart idea…" I opened my mouth to protest, but she held a hand up to silence me. "Not that I don't trust that you would tell anyone. It's a factor that has been used against me in the past, but for me it's something that I would share with people close to me."

I couldn't fault her logic. If I had a gift I would be selective about who I would tell too. It could be a dangerous thing to tell someone about a gift and have it used against you. My love of knowledge was used against me and for that I nearly paid the price for it.

Then an inspiration came bursting upon me. What better way to get to know one another than to form a coven? Covens for vampires were naturally small consisting of two to three persons. Maybe it was selfish of me to even think I could convince her to form a coven with me to gain the knowledge of her gift. Maybe I was lonely and was in desperate need of companionship. Whatever my reasons were, they were purely selfish. I have tried for ages to be as unselfish and self-sacrificing as I possibly could, but this opportunity has presented itself before me and I wasn't going to overlook it.

But would it take time to get to know her before she gave me an answer? From her being so young when she was turned, and the time period, I'd say she had a poor relationship with her human family. Whoever turned her gave her the knowledge to survive but left her to her own devices. She had no other guidance other than herself and luck. It amazed me how she was able to sneak through the world unchaperoned and without a family.

The things a female vampire has to endure to make it in this world.

"If I may…" I spoke up quietly. Her eyes zeroed on mine waiting patiently. "I do realize that we don't know another well enough…."

"No, we don't." she interrupted me.

"Hear me out, please?" I pleaded. She nodded her head minutely at me and I sighed and continued. "I know I don't know much about your life before we met today but I do have a feeling that you've been alone for quite a long time. Without guidance or companionship. It's the same for myself. However, whatever you may think, I do not have any romantic feelings for you."

She raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing. Either she found this intriguing or humorous.

"Annlisse, I would like to propose an idea to you. I would like to start a coven." I said quietly. "I realize that a coven is no larger than two or three persons, but one day I would like to have more included. That would mean a mate for the both of us. Or if we decide to go a little crazy and add more to the coven." She gave me an undecided look. I realize, that unlike many vampires, she was very expressive.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure. I mean the idea and the logic behind it is sound. It would be a way to move through this world without the pressures of being alone and, well...vulnerable. Might I have a few days to think over it?"

I nodded, albeit, too eagerly. "That sounds like a good idea to me. I can leave you to your thoughts?" I offered her. She nodded at me, but stood to escort me from her home.

Stepping lightly down the small flight of stairs, the night surrounded me and as I walked back toward my home, I briefly wondered to myself if I had made a mistake in suggesting to join a coven with her. On a positive note, it would greatly benefit the both of us. I could gain a daughter and she a father. One I felt that she needed in her life. Neither of us would ever have to worry about solidarity.

Though, solidarity was inevitable unless you were mated. Vampires roamed freely through the world. Many staying on one place for a long time before packing up and starting over. I, myself, only stayed for a few short years before I left. I knew Annlisse's stay was far longer than mine. An unmarried woman with no chaperone nor parents. It was quite unheard of! Of course being as old as I was, this did not bother me.

The issue of trust weighed heavily on my mind. I was easy to trust those around me. Eager to give up myself to learn more about others. I gain, they gain. However, this didn't seem to be the issue. I quickly gained a small respect for her security. The time with the Volturi should have taught me to be more wary and secure of others. It didn't. No matter how they tried to break me, I wasn't going to let them.

The days flew by and for the first three days, my eyes kept a sharp eye on the door. Hoping that it was Annlisse coming by to say she would take me up on the offer. Of course, she never showed. I wondered why it was taking so long for her to chose a new path. The endless stream of humans coming in and out of my office kept my mind occupied.

I detested this time period. It was far better than the ones before it, but it was lacking in something that I couldn't put my fingers on. The dredge of sickness that flooded my tiny place was nauseating and I was forced to keep a window open. With the strong heatwave that seemed it was never going to end and the sudden flash flood of rain that would come pouring in. It lasted for only an hour but it was enough to muddy the streets and make life around us miserable.

Only once did I see another vampire pass through the town. He was unaware that there were already two living here. At least, I assume Annlisse was still living here. It had been close to two weeks since our talk and I was becoming increasingly worried for her. I wanted this joint venture-finding someone I could possible talk to on an intellectual level that wouldn't laugh at my ideals of pushing forward to the future with medicine.

Or one that could share my ideals of abstaining from human blood. Living a life with substance and keeping face toward the humans as if we were human. To learn about another vampire's way of life was intriguing because no two vampires lived quite the same. Sure, we all drank blood. Nearly all of us fed from humans but there was a insignificant small percentage that fed from animals. Choosing the harder path.

I think this would be beneficial. Forming a coven and maybe one day adding more people to it. I'm sure I would find my mate and I believed that Annlisse would find hers. Only that was a mystery to our kind. When that right person ….that other side of the puzzle would find their way to us and complete the bond. I've only seen a few cases of mated couples. The trio in Volturi were all mated. It was an unusual experience to watch the males around their mates. Many of us, like myself, were nomads on the run and hiding from the humans. Not a life that sounded luxurious. Packing up and moving every few years to a new city to avoid being caught or someone realizing we weren't aging.

The rain pattered against the window of my office. I sighed, taking an unnecessary breath, and kept my eyes on the falling rain. Seeing every droplet that hit the buildings and the puddles. At the moment, the office was quiet. The last patient leaving only half an hour ago. I needed to hunt, but I didn't wish to hunt in this rain. I could always make the excuse I fell in the mud. A tight smile formed on my face and I sighed once again. The room around became still. The floating particles that danced in the room seemed to cease.

Someone was here.

Turning myself around slowly, in case it was a human, I prepared myself. Slipping on the jovial physicians facade, my body made a full circle to see Annlisse standing in the doorway. Her silk dress was in ruin from the rain and her coat drenched. She wore no hat, but a light blue shawl wrapped her shoulders. Her eyes were golden, but unblinking. Her lashes thick framing her face and I knew if there was something more to my affiliation to her then I would consider her beautiful. But, alas, all vampires were beautiful in some form or fashion.

"Annlisse," I broke the silence, "please come inside. You are drenched." I said before disappearing and returning in seconds with a towel for her to dry herself. Handing it to her, she smiled gratefully and began to wring her hair out.

"Thank you Carlisle." she said taking a seat on the small couch I had installed a few weeks earlier. I didn't care if she got it wet. To me it was another prop to make it look like I was human. I stood a distance from her and watched her movements. Slow and methodical, but she eventually dried herself enough.

"I've come to talk to you about your offer from two weeks prior." she started setting the towel in her lap further staining her silk dress with more water. I said nothing but motioned for her to continue. "I've been alone a long time-even in my human life, and your proposal threw me. I wasn't expecting anything of the sort." she gave me an apologetic smile. " I have taken the time and relayed on my past to learn that I can learn from those mistakes. Mistakes that have surely intensified my animosity to trust others. However, even knowing you for quite a few hours, I found myself sinking back into my old ways of trusting people."

"Can I trust you Carlisle?" she asked hesitantly but with full authority.

Could she trust me? Lord, I hope so. I think I could learn to trust her. Vampires are naturally solitary creatures that only form covens when they need the support of others to help with a task or to roam freely about the world. I wanted this based on trust and hopefully familial love that I have longed for. I sensed she wanted it as much as I did.

"You can trust me, Annlisse. But I will tell you now. I _will_ make mistakes. I _will_ say the wrong thing and I _will_ anger you. Just as you will do the same to me, I'm sure. I have my ideals and ways of life that might seem too idealistic to you but I want to say that we can compromise and find middle ground. I'm a pacifist through and through and this is where I believe will anger you. I sense a great fire in you that will not bow down to that sort of authority, but I do think you are level-headed enough to be able to take a step back and assess the situation before acting." I replied giving much thought to my words.

She only nodded at me. Her expression hadn't changed from my statement. This gave me a small chance for hope. I know she was mulling over my words carefully but what seemed like ages for anyone was but mere seconds for us.

A small smile begin to form at her lips that ended touching the sides of her face. This was new side of Annlisse. Happiness. I couldn't help but to return her grin. She was accepting my offer. "You know it's not often someone assess my character so quickly and quite accurately. Carlisle, I will say this; I may not always agree with your decisions but you will always have my loyalty. I realize that true trust takes time but we can always start small. I mean, we already have, haven't we?"

I nodded at her and grabbed a chair that was close by. Sitting it down, I took a seat from her. Oh, the possibilities now! For the first time, in a long time, things seemed to be looking up for me. Since I carried no romantic interest in her, I figured to myself this would be a father/daughter companionship.

"Indeed we have." I agreed with her wholeheartedly. "How do you wish to do this life? It will be hard here to tell everyone here that we are father and daughter. You're a bit too old for me to 'adopt'."

She chuckled and shook her head at the possibility that was set before her. "I think we carry on as we have until it is time for us to leave. Then we will leave together. Start over somewhere else. This country is still quite new that we can travel wherever we wish to go or we can go back to Europe."

That sounded well to me. It would make it easier. With my resources and I'm sure of her own, we could manage quite well for a while before we would have to do something drastic. Money was never an issue, but we would soon run out. Maybe we would strike it rich somewhere. I chuckled to myself at the prospect. Vampires with an inordinate amount of money being shown off to the world. It would never work.

"However, Carlisle, there is one thing I wish to discuss with you before we go skipping through the forest." Her light tone turned serious quickly. Her eyes hardened and I prepared myself. "In the few covens I've seen, there are bylaw and punishment for breaking said rules." I opened my mouth to protest. To remind her that I am a pacifist.

"This has nothing to do with us personally but if we ever-I mean, ever...have others join us then we need to have guidelines."

I sighed a little. I'm sure that whatever she had in mind didn't concern blood and wrath of killing off vampires nor humans. I couldn't see her doing it. Although, you never know what a person will do until they're pushed too far. A person may say they would never kill, but place them in the situation to be killed or kill. We will always go for the kill. That was inevitable.

"What do you propose? I know that we all have a common law from the Volturi." I mentioned casually. However, she didn't know exactly how many laws they did have other than the main one of ' _Keep the Secret._ '

"It's like this Carlisle," she started but thought for a second composing the words correctly. "There shall be a strict rule of privacy within our coven. No member may ever reveal Coven business to anyone outside the group. This includes the names of other Coven members, and meeting information or gifts that anyone has acquired through their change. I know it sounds a bit harsh, but soon-maybe one day we will find our mates. Be they human first or vampire. They will need to know this."

I nodded at her logic. The bylaw seemed relatively easy enough to remember. It was a bit more detailed than the original the Volturi gave us. "And what of the punishments?"

"That I haven't decided on, but I do know of a coven where a male found his mate that was human. She blurted a secret of theirs to someone she thought she could trust and before they corrected the error of the newly informed; a punishment was set out by her own mate." she replied. I could tell she was still thinking about how to go about it. "I know there are small factions that keep the peace and deal with minor infractions that don't require the Volturi's attention."

This was news to me! How have I not heard of these factions? You would think that with all my travels and my seventy years of living side by side with the Volturi that I would have learned of this knowledge. I frowned thinking about my words. Of course they wouldn't tell me anything like that. I wasn't' part of the guard or their inner circle. I was a guest and as a guest, I wasn't privy to much of their way of life. I only learned of the many laws from reading ancient text, but the main one stood out that we need to keep the secret.

Would there be one in North America or were these European factions? There wasn't much that I could now but to accept her offer of security. In a coven where there might be more than two of; we were bound to have a few with interesting or specialized gifts. Anyone finding them out from an outside source would leave us without the upper hand. The element of surprise would be taken viciously from us and therefore weaken us.

"Annlisse, I've come to realize something about you…" I smiled and shook my head. She raised an eyebrow by a fraction. "Each time I speak to you, I learn something new."

She chuckled shaking her head as well. "I'm not wholly omniscient, Carlisle. I just tend to hear more than I need too. I ask far too many questions that I should. Trust me, it's a far greater thing to be ignorant than to have unlimited knowledge."

"Is that your gift? Absorbing knowledge or mind-reading?" I asked intrigued.

"No, nothing that extraordinary, I assure you." she replied but laughed seeing my crestfallen face. I knew she was itching to tell me about her gift, but it was her past that kept her from revealing so quickly. "Oh, hell...we're in this together, aren't we?" she asked me.

I looked at her with surprise. "Of course we are, Annlisse."

"Then I might as well tell you about my gift. Or, I should say, show you." she smirked mischievously at me. I wasn't prepared for this. I suppose to everyone vampire there are different sides to them and I was beginning to learn Annlisse's sides. Her eyes looked around the room for something. I begun to fear my possessions.

Eyeing an open book across the room, she looked at me. "Can you please bring me the book?" I looked at her curiously but got up and strolled toward my open book. Picking it up, I walked back over to her and proceeded to hand it to her. When she shook her head no, I eyed her again. She was having far too much fun for my taste.

"Now, I wish you to toss it in the air…." she said quietly. Shaking my head, I tossed it in the air, and with a small intake of breath, her fingers twitching involuntarily, the book froze in mid air. Shocked, I looked at the book then back at her. Her grin was infectious. She seemed quite pleased with herself. Reaching on my toes, my hand caressed the book and it instantly fell into my open hands.

"You...you can freeze things!" I exclaimed becoming overly excited.

Clapping her hands in glee, the grin never leaving her face. "I can. By being able to use this gift when I needed it has helped me escape several tricky situations." Her face suddenly turned serious. "But I can do the reversal. I can make things explode…"

"Would you like to show that as well?" I asked interrupting her never noticing that her demeanor had changed.

"No. I haven't used that gift for almost forty years…." she mumbled softly. Her eyes were pained like she held a haunted past that she wasn't ready to admit to anyone. I couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed. How marvelous it would have been to see the other side of her gift. But the pain in her voice, kept me from asking any further. I needed to respect that privacy and in return, one day, I was sure she would tell me.

Part of me was in complete awe of her but a small part of me was completely terrified. Her gift could go both ways. For good or evil. Depending on how it was used. That was always the plight of many gifts. How to best used them. Some like Jane and Alec used theirs for evil. Others like the Amazonian coven used theirs for good. It depended on the person and the situation.

It amazed me how she hadn't been captured by the Volturi for her gift. It would come in handy during battle. If, and only if, it could be used against vampires. The exploding effect on our bodies, if it could penetrate it, would be devastating. The freezing effect as well could be just as bad. I wondered if it was only used for small objects or large scale areas?

This was something I was desperate to test out. Over time her gift could exponentially grow into something more. Maybe not an object or person, but maybe a whole city or crowd. The possibilities could be endless for her.

"How does your gift work?" I asked her quietly coming slowly from my thoughts.

"I'm not sure. It's a mental gift though. I'm aware that we bring something from our human lives into our vampire lives but this is something completely different. I have no clue how I received this gift." she explained to me, but the furrowed her face in concentration. "Then again, maybe it has to do with my experiences in my human life."

"So how do we do this?" I asked for her opinion.

"We do as we always do, Carlisle. Just this time we won't be alone. It's a start of a new life. A family…."

"A family…." My eyes widened in amazement. It was a word that I haven't heard of in a long time.

"I agree with your decisions, Annlisse. I have no issue with the laws nor the punishments." I said earning an eyebrow raise from her. The words flew out of my mouth before I could think about them. "However, whenever you find your mate, you will relinquish your position as co-founder of this coven."

She gave no indication that she was angry with my demand. I was completely blown away by my own words. I would have never thought something that like would ever come out of my mouth. But the images of my own father ruling his house stirred in me when we talked about having a family. It was what I wanted. I didn't know how I was going to rule over my own family-if we ever made that far, but I was going to learn as I went. Giving me a nod of her head, she submit to my demand. It was that easy. Of course, given her history and age, it was easy to see her fall back onto her old human ways.

It was settled. I looked over that the girl across from me and knew that a new chapter. Nay, a new adventure was upon me. Of course, now realizing that I had decided this, I wasn't aware that things would go as they would. The lives that we would meet. The situations that we would find ourselves in. My small coven would grow into something much larger and more defined as a family. A family that would see it's trials and errors and come out stronger for it.


	2. Ashland, Wisconsin, 1906

**(As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!)**

Carlisle POV- _Ashland, WI 1906_

Once, long ago, nearly a century ago, I met Annlisse and we formed a coven of sorts. She became the daughter that I never had and I-the father I hoped she wished to have. Once we left Charleston, we traveled the rest of the United States and even bypassed the Civil War that begun in the later part of the century. The gruesome fighting the entire half of the country unnerved me. War was natural but it was something completely useless.

Once we learned that things were going bad, Annlisse suggested to leave the country. Settling in Canada, we journeyed from city to city until we arrived on the Pacific Coast. The long stretches of Canadian wilderness gave us a surplus of wildlife that I'm still surprised that we still don't live like cavemen. When we reached the coast, a momentary squeal emitted from Annlisse before she reeled it in. I remember smiling because for that one moment, she let her age slip.

Recalling the conversation we had when we decided to create this coven, I realized that she and I were right about one another. There were times she and I angered one another, but I learned that she was fiercely loyal and protective. Even toward me. The many nomads that we ran across in the 19th century-it never ended well, but she never left. There were times she hated my pacifist ways and I found her stubbornness intolerable. She would fight to the death, if she was pressed to do so.

She and I continued to learn about one another. There were things, indeed, that angered her about me. And the reversal. She was a fighter. Claimed it was the French in her but her easy spirit when things were calm was endearing. I learned a major thing about her. That ring. The black band that never left her finger was indeed an amulet. It protected her from the sun's rays. Letting her completely blend in with the rest of the world. I immediately had to have one.

She told me they were incredibly hard to get and quite expensive, but nevertheless; on the eve of the Civil War, when we had moved to Canada, she presented me with a ring of my own. Thanking her, I never asked her how she came to receive it. This was something priceless indeed. Later on, she sheepishly told me she had ordered mine when we were living in Raleigh.

There were highlights of having someone around. It gave the illusion of not being partnerless. But I could tell she was becoming restless. As was I. Neither of us were romantically inclined, but we each longed to find a mate. It was going to be inevitable for the both of us. The question was: who was going to find theirs first?

As we traveled the country, I kept to my profession and while she argued several times that she didn't need any further education; I argued that too keep up appearances and with the times it was appropriate for her. Each time, I sent her away to a boarding school, the hateful look she gave me was priceless. Each time, I retrieved her she was in full happiness. Regardless, if she hated spending time with other females of her own biological age-the vampire side of her revelled in it. I think, it helped her further insinuate herself into the lives of humans.

When she returned her last endeavour, she argued with me that she could fit in very well with today's society and refused to go back. This was in 1903. She told me that no matter how much she loved me, she was leaving for a few years. It wasn't a matter of separating us, but she told me in earnest that she was tired of waiting around for her mate to show up and she was determined to find him herself.

She wanted to leave for a decade but I convinced her to stay away for five years. Five years, I think I could deal with. It wasn't like I was a stranger to being alone. I was for several centuries before I met her. Even though I loved and cared for her like a father, her leaving was painful to me. And I think, to an extent, herself as well. It was the call of solidarity that she heard blowing in the breeze. A call that she answered most vehemently. Truth be told, there were times I enjoyed me times alone immensely. Not that I didn't like having her around, but there was something in the peacefulness of the quiet. Of getting lost in your work that called to me. It was something I truly enjoyed.

It was something I came to learn that she enjoyed just as much. While I tinkered away in medicine, she took it upon herself to learn the arts. Music, painting, drawing, dancing. She jokingly told me that she did it to balance us out. The both of us couldn't be dedicated to helping society. I glared at her momentarily but grudgingly agreed with her.

So here I was sitting alone in my home-our home I should say. Annlisse was nowhere to be found. OK, that was a lie. She was in upstate New York. Something about celebrating the turn of the 20th century. The last letter I received, which was three weeks ago, she described how wonderful the city had turned out since the last time we were there. It was so full of life unlike where I had settled. She encouraged me to give up the farm town living and come back to the city where it was full of life.

However, as much as I missed her, I declined. She wasn't upset by my refusal, but wished me well and that she would see me a couple of years. Where we would go then; we had no clue?

I sighed and looked out the window that faced the waters of Lake Superior. Ashland, Wisconsin. My God, how did I wind up here?

The evening was grey with rain threatening to pour over the city. It wasn't much a city. Not yet, at least. Maybe in a few decades or so, but not now. In the far distance, I could hear the Milwaukee and Northern Engine No. 18 whistle. Bringing in a whole shipment full of goods. This was excellent news because I was running low on supplies. Wildlife was abundant in the White River Boreal Forest State so I never needed to worry about losing control.

What brought me here was a mystery. Maybe it was my determination to live in as many cities I could. To learn about each area before moving on. Living so close to the Lake Superior was fascinating. The way the humans lived their lives up here. The winters were harsh but the summers were nice-from what I was told.

There were times my mind drifted and this was one of those times. I recalled a memory from ten years hence. I was in Columbus, Ohio when I met a young girl whom I found to be fascinating. I was working, yet again, as a doctor when I received a call about a girl who fell from a tree and broke her leg. Rushing immediately, I found her still smiling, even though, I'm sure she was in quite a bit of pain. Her brown eyes were bright and her smile was infectious. I couldn't help but talk to her weeks even after I treated her. She was a young girl of 16, and I tried to keep myself from becoming attached. Which I failed horribly, but soon I left Columbus and away from her. Of course, a decade later, I was still thinking about her. Was she that 'one that got away' or was I becoming paranoid in my old age? I wasn't so sure. Like all vampires, we longed for a mate. One that will complete us. Maybe I had found that in the girl?

Looking down from my townhouse window, I could see the townspeople milling around. The boats in the Lake were bringing in the catch for the day and I longed for company. Grabbing my coat, I left the apartment and headed over to the hospital. Ignoring the stares from everyone that passed me, I kept my eyes focused on my mission. When the hospital was in sight, I picked up the pace a little and within a few minutes, I was walking through the doors.

Removing my coat, I nodded to several other fellow doctors who were milling around. The sun was beginning to set and I could see that many were getting ready to leave for the day. Leaving myself and a few others to maintain the hospital. As I strolled through the hospital, the night shift nurses offered coy smiles and a few waves. Returning a smile, here and there, I was rewarded with blushing faces. The call of blood moved me, but I held firmly still. It had taken me many years, and I mean _many_ years to control my bloodlust to the point where human blood affects me no longer. Annlisse has joked that my control is better than hers.

Talking quietly to the head nurse, she handed me a stack of papers to go through. It was the nightly list of who was going to be on our floor. I had two patients with tuberculous, one with measles, another with a bad case of gout. And many more. What disturbed me more was that there was a young woman brought into the morgue today. Presumably dead. She had fallen from a cliff and landed in the cold waters of Lake Superior. My heart went out to her and her family. It was a shame to see someone take a life.

My night was quite. I spoke with a few of the nurses and the other resident doctor. He was an unusual man, but had a brilliant mind. We often discussed strides in medicine, but tonight he was distracted. In that case, I kept to myself and did my rounds. Sitting in the office that had been assigned to me, I read over the cases that were on my floor. In my vain attempt, I read them every night I worked hoping I could find a cure. If not a cure then a pattern that would help me further their lives.

Sometimes, I got lucky and I helped out someone. It wasn't often. Whereas medicine had taken strides in the past century; we were still far behind. Many of the colds and diseases could now be prevented by taking better care of oneself. Of course, that wasn't the way for many people in this country. With an influx of immigrants coming into the country, it would decidedly bring more diseases and death. It was vicious cycle.

Coming back to the file about the woman who fell off a cliff, my heart became heavy again just by reading it. What in the world could have caused her to take her own life? Something horrible must have happened to her to make her do this. Reading further on, it read that she was brought in only an hour before I arrived. Her body was laying in the morgue and I had the indescribable urge to see her face. It wasn't like I could help her but I needed to see.

Leaving my office, the quiet sounds of the rooms around me gave me solace. As I reached the nurse's station, I informed the head nurse that I was going to make a round in the morgue. She never questioned my antics, but nodded her head at me and turned to yell at some new nurse that had begun working here last week. The journey to the morgue was quiet. The kind of quiet that I relished in. It was like that moment between daytime and nighttime...dusk. Twilight. The one moment where the world stands still and you can hear the wind blowing around you. My footsteps barely touched the flooring as I reached the door to the morgue. Down the stairs I went. The darkness surrounded me but I could see with perfect clarity. Pushing the door open that led into the morgue, the smell of death assaulted my senses and I held my breath to keep myself from gagging.

I might be quite immune to the smell of blood, but the smell of death is another story. Wandering around the tables that held the dead bodies, I stopped hearing a very faint heartbeat. Snapping my head around the room, I used that perfect vampire hearing to track down the body. Coming to a table that was plastered against the wall, I stopped at the foot of the table and looked at the big toe. There it was. It was the young woman who had taken her life. Reading the name, I trembled for the first time in many years.

Rushing toward the head of the table, I gently grasped the blanket that covered her. Peeling it back, I saw the lovely face that hadn't left my mind in a decade. She was here and she was dying. Her heart, was quiet but it was there. Her face, lovely as ever, was pale from being down here in the morgue. A sudden instinct overtook me. I had to get her out of here. I had to save her, but she was dying.

I had thought about this girl-no woman for a very long time and here she was in front of me. Biting my fist in my mouth, I winced from the pain and the sting of my own venom. Thoughts rushed through my mind at an incredible rate. This was my chance at happiness. I was happy when I knew her a decade ago and I have been aching for that happiness to return. Could she be my mate? The one I have been searching for?

Looking around the morgue, like someone was going to see me, I acted before my brain could catch up. Which was quite unusual for a vampire. Gently, I lifted her bridal style in my arms and assessed her body quickly. She had a broken arm and most likely a concussion, but seemed to be in decent health. Reaching for a spare blanket, I wrapped her gently and began to kidnap her from the morgue. I crept quietly up the stairs and when I reached the upper floors, I cautiously looked around to see if anyone was on rounds. Hearing nothing, my feet carried me as fast as I possibly could without raising suspicion.

I could have laughed at myself. I worked the night shift hospital rounds. Who could tell on me? The patients? Many of them were asleep and the nurses were in the laundry room taking care of the linens for the morning crew. As I carried her down the halls toward the front door, I kept my eyes opened. Once I reached outside the hospital, I could rush as fast as I needed too. I needed to get her back to my townhome.

There had to be something I could do. Once I was outside, half my brain was trying to come up with a solution to help her while the other half was consciously aware of my speed and the little human traffic. The streets were quiet and the oil lamps illuminated the streets but only enough. Listening to her heart, it was still faint but it was still beating. At least for a little while longer. I sighed seeing my apartment. The trip home seemed far longer than it did going there a few short hours ago. Racing up the steps, I blasted my way into the building still careful to not wake my neighbors.

Pushing my door open, I laid her gently down on the couch and stepped back. Her heart was still faint, her breath was shallow and I knew her time was coming to a close. The _pitter patter_ of her heart was beginning to stutter. Like she was giving up. Accepting death. My mind was a whirlwind of possibilities but no solutions. The only one I could come up with was to change her.

If I did, would she hate me? To give her eternal life. Hoping I could walk beside her for that eternity. I hesitated to call Annlisse and ask her opinion but I knew time was running out for her. Before I could think, I squatted down beside her frail body and kissed the inside of her dangling wrist. Biting down, I quickly let go. Doing this three more times, I stepped back and waited. She had bite marks on her wrists and neck. I watched as her body struggled with the venom that was coursing through her veins.

Now that she was in the process of changing, I needed to call the hospital. Reaching for the telephone-a wonderful invention, I asked the operator to connect me to the hospital. A few minutes later, the head nurse, Grace answered the phone. Telling her I fell ill, that I wouldn't be back to the hospital for the next few days, she graciously told me that she would tell the other night shift doctor. Hanging up, I removed my doctor's coat and took a seat across from the girl.

The girl-nay, the woman. I recalled her name. Esme Platt. Looking over her body, I noticed a faint line on her ring finger. She had married someone in the decade that we have been apart. The hours ticked by as I sat motionless and watched Esme's body take the change. I could hear her groan and stifle screams that threatened to erupt from her plump lips. It never occurred to me how her mind was going to be after this? I knew that my venom would heal her broken body but it wouldn't touch her mind. Resting my head in my hands, my mind battled my heart and my instincts.

Golden streaks broke through the windows of my apartment. Daybreak was upon us and she was still laying on my couch in pure agony. I never left my spot the whole time. My body molding itself into the chair. I was meticulously responsible and in my lack of judgement for my feelings for a woman that I barely knew, I had taken her and changed her. Given her the gift of immortality. What would she think of me when she awoke? I would graciously accept her ire and distrust for doing this to her in her most vulnerable state.

Another day passed and I sat there in my misery. I was wallowing and I knew it. It was selfish of me to think that I could do this to someone but damnit, I felt something when I met her ten years ago and leaving her has left a hole in my heart since. I never told Annlisse this or she would have helped me kidnap a sixteen year old Esme. The slow painful agony that I put myself through tore at me and it took everything in my power to smile and move on with my days and nights. Don't get me wrong, when Annlisse was here, she was a great comfort, but there wasn't anything between us except a father and daughter love. I needed more.

And that's where my selfish nature came to play. I saw Esme broken in that morgue. On the verge of death and I stole her. I stole her away and placed my venom in her veins. I sat there and prayed that she wouldn't hate me for what I had done. I knew, in that moment, when I gazed over to Esme's form, I needed help. I was way in over my head and I didn't know how to approach Esme once she woke up.

Releasing my body from its rigid captivity, my hands searched for the telephone that I had used two days ago. Had it already been two days? Lifting the receiver, I asked the operator to connect me to Annlisse Cullen in Watertown, New York. I sat there, with my eyes on Esme, and waited for the call to connect.

After a few long minutes, I heard the call connect. I sighed in relief knowing that she was at home. I braced myself and rehearsed what I was going to say to her. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of anyone-with the exception of the Volturi-but this was a coven issue.

"Dad! It's wonderful to hear from you. Isn't this telephone invention wonderful?" I heard her gush over the line.

"Yes, quite wonderful, Ana." I replied using her nickname. She hated her name so much that she gave herself a nickname to keep people from butchering it.

"Dad, this isn't a social call, is it?" she asked, her voice becoming concern.

"No, I'm afraid it isn't Annlisse." I mumbled. "I need you to come to Ashland. I've done something…."

"What have you done, Carlisle?" her voice sharp. Gone was the loving daughter of minutes ago. Replaced was the co-founder of the coven.

"Come home and I'll tell you…" I answered vaguely.

"No, you will at least give me something." she demanded.

I sighed heavily. "It has to do with Esme Platt…." the line disconnected and I knew that she would be on her way shortly. Now, all I had to do was wait. Replacing the receiver in the cradle, I stood up and stretched my legs.

It would take her at least two days to arrive. Esme would already be awake by then. She would be in fear and have questions. But of course, that is, if she traveled the human way. There was a great chance that she could be here within hours. Wandering around my home, I tried to keep myself busy but to no avail. My thoughts were on Esme in the living room and the hell that she was going through.

The sky was darkening and another night was upon us. The fading sun streaked into the house and I watched the sunset over Lake Superior with a dread in my heart. I knew what was bothering me. It wasn't that I gave another this life but I had to take her life to give it. Granted, she was on the verge of death and I couldn't let another human die if I could help it.

The hours dragged slowly. The small cries and whimpers that came from the living room bothered me. I could hear everything in her body start to slow down. The thumping of her heart, that was already slow, had slowed considerably. It wouldn't be long now. She would wake up and be in a strange home with a stranger man. Selfishly, I wondered if she would remember me?

A knock on the door interrupted my wallowing. Turning sharply, I rushed with vampire speed to open it. Grasping the handle, I eased the turn and opened the door. Annlisse stood there covered in leaves and small twigs were in her hair. She had ran from New York to Wisconsin in a matter of hours. Just as I as opening my mouth to tell her to come in, Esme's heart fully stopped. It was time.

She didn't say a word to me, but strode past me and stopped. Her sharp intake of air broke the silence around us. Esme was sitting up on the couch looking around wildly. Her eyes frantic and fear radiating from them. Annlisse and I stood our ground and kept still for fear we would make her bolt. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them as if she were protecting herself.

I knew this was a mistake. She was frightened and Annlisse didn't look appealing to her. In a matter of seconds, Annlisse was gone then returned dressed in something I didn't know was in the townhouse. She was cleaned and I could tell she plastered a convincing smile on her face. It was a stare down. Frankly, I was hoping that Esme would break and speak first. It would help Annlisse and I figure out what to say to her.

"Wh-where am I? Wh-who are you people?" Esme's lilting voice floated through the room. I could detect the fear and I was afraid that she would bolt.

Annlisse glared at me with a heated passion that I was sure I was going to burn where I was sitting. She was going to force me to tell Esme what happened. But how do you tell someone that they're sitting across from two people that are out of legend? Vampires exist, but to the human world, they didn't. How do you tell someone that their life has completely changed and there is no going back?

I moved slowly and took a seat beside Annlisse. Esme's eyes followed me but she didn't shrink from me. This was a good sign. At least she was willing to listen to us. She stared at my face for a long time before a small smile broke over her lovely features. "I know you, don't I?"

"I am Carlisle Cullen." I spoke softly. My eye never leaving hers.

"From Columbus? You were the doctor that treated my broken leg when I was sixteen!" she exclaimed. I was pleasantly surprised that she could recall that memory. Most human memories became fuzzy once the change was complete.

"I am." I said hesitantly.

"And who are you?" she turned to look at Annlisse.

Glancing at Annlisse, she gave me a tight smile. "This is my daughter, Annlisse. I'm not sure if you remember her…."

"Vaguely. I think…." she furrowed her face and frowned. "I think I met her once, didn't I?"

"You did." Annlisse said carefully.

"What's happened to me? What are you two going to do to me?" she suddenly cried out frantically.

Annlisse shot me another look...Clearly this was my show to run. "Esme, I found you in the morgue. You had fallen off a cliff. They believed you to be dead, but when I found you I knew it wasn't true. I brought you back to my-our- home and helped you."

"Helped me how? Why do I feel so different? Why is everything so loud?" she demanded. I fought a smile. I had forgotten how inquisitive she could be. I took a breath and braced myself to answer her the hardest question tonight.

"Esme, I turned you into someone like myself and Annlisse." I begun to explain.

"What's that?"

"A vampire." I said quietly. My words might have been soft but they carried through the room. I felt Annlisse stiffen beside me and I fought a wince. She was angry with what I had done, no doubt about that, but there wasn't anything we could do about it now.

Then she did what I least expected; she laughed. And laughed hard. We gave her a few minutes to realize that this wasn't a joke. Her laugh, if it had been any other situation, would have been infectious. But neither Annlisse or I were laughing. After a few minutes, she came down from her high and looked at us. The realization set in that we weren't laughing.

We were serious and this was a serious situation. "Oh, God…." if she could pale any further, she would, "you're serious, aren't you?"

I nodded at her carefully gauging her every emotion. She scrambled further away trying to climb off the couch, but Annlisse beat her to it. "Esme, we're not here to hurt you. You don't have to hurt anyone…."

"Then what do you want with me?" she hissed.

"It's not what I want to do with you…." Annlisse trailed off. She turned her head looking at me in the eyes. Esme followed her line of sight and narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you do this to me?" she snarled.

"I saved your life, Esme! I remember you from when you were a girl and in the decade since I've seen you, I've always thought about you. I didn't know what had happened to you until you showed up in my morgue presumably dead!" I cried from my seat. I was too afraid to get up and come closer to her. Her newborn strength could do damage if she was provoked.

My words must have done something because her features softened at my words. "You remember me?"

"I do. It tore my heart in two seeing you laid up on the table. I thought you were dead till I heard your heart beating. Its how I knew you were alive. I wanted to save you…." I confessed.

I couldn't believe I was confessing to her like this in front of my daughter. Annlisse didn't seem affected but I could tell she was beginning to see that Esme being here was decidedly a good thing. Her smile gave me the help I needed to do this.

"So what is to become of me now?" Esme asked carefully.

"Well that is up to you Esme." Annlisse interrupted. "You can stay with us or you can go about your own way once you learn what you need to know."

I knew this was imperative that Annlisse step in. It was easier for Esme to speak with another female than it would be a male. Whatever sent her to jump off a cliff must have something to do with a man. Anger rolled down my spine and throughout my body. The sheer thought that a man would push something so lovely as Esme to jump off a cliff boiled the venom in my veins.

"But before we go into the deeper things, you need to hunt. How do you feel?" Annlisse asked gently.

We watched as Esme gasped holding her throat. Her eyes wide as she frantically looked around until she saw a window. I knew she could hear the heartbeats below. The sounds of life thrumming gently in the wind. Her features sharpened as she removed herself quickly from the couch and in the blink of an eye she was standing by the window.

I looked at Annlisse and shrugged. I wanted to help her, "Esme you don't have to feed on humans…"

"But they smell so good Carlisle." she whimpered. I knew this was going to be hard.

"Would you like Annlisse or myself to take you hunting?" I asked gently coming close to her. Her eyes lit up in anticipation. "Animals, Esme."

"You feed on animals?" she looked at us incredulously. Both Annlisse and I nodded. "We have for many years. I have since I was changed and Ana has for over a century now."

"I will be honest with you, Esme." Annlisse spoke up. She twisted the ring on her finger. I knew she was antsy. "I know the feeling you're having. The temptation to taste human blood compared to animal. I spent a century feeding on humans only to come to the realization that their death wasn't worth it anymore. Taking a human life isn't something that Carlisle and I do."

She nodded at us. I could see in Esme's eyes that she really wanted to believe us. Her posture changed and I could tell her thirst was there but by our distraction she was had forgotten about it. "I think, I'll have Annlisse take me, if you don't mind Carlisle." she answered my question from earlier.

I nodded in defeat. Taking Esme by the arm, Annlisse led them out of the townhouse and into the forest close by. As the door shut on me, I slumped into the same chair that I held vigil for nearly three days. Three days of hoping that Esme wouldn't hate me when she found out about her life. As much as I wanted to be there for all the firsts for Esme, I knew that she would be much more comfortable with Ana there. I know that Annlisse wouldn't rub it in and let me have my fun later on. Maybe the next hunt that she needed I would go with her.

I needed to hunt as well, but I couldn't pull myself out my head. I sat there and waited diligently like a parent waiting on a child to return. Shaking my head, I felt slightly ridiculous. I was waiting on them to return home to tell me how it went. I needed to know this, but I knew it could wait. Grabbing my own coat, I easily slipped out of my own house and headed toward the Forest park to hunt.

An hour later, I returned full. Taking a step on the bottom step of the stairs outside the townhouse, I heard female chatter. A sound of laughter. My heart warmed. It felt like I was coming home to a real family in there. Jogging up the steps, I pushed the door opened. Entering my own home, Esme and Annlisse looked at me. Both were smiling.

"Oh Carlisle!" Esme smiled happily at me. "It was marvelous. All the sights and sounds. It was like a fairytale."

"She did well, Carlisle. Didn't even growl at me." Ana informed me smiling as well. "We were talking about the what she would like to do when she is far more stable to venture out…."

"..And I've decided to stay with the both of you!" Esme interrupted. There was the girl that I remembered. She was exuberant tonight. Her deep red eyes would turn amber soon, then gold. That would make me happy. It was making me happier that she was staying.

"Esme, there is one other thing that needs to be discussed…." Annlisse began. Esme, turned her head back toward Ana. Her eyes serious and quite focused. "There's just a few rules to remember…."

"Rules? Vampires have rules?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, the whole of the vampire species has rules. Just a few, but in this coven we also have our own. Trust me, we're not horrible people, but it goes like this; "There shall be a strict rule of privacy within our coven. No member may ever reveal Coven business to anyone outside the group. This includes the names of other Coven members, activities, and meeting information or gifts that anyone has acquired through their change."

She soaked up the information like a sponge. I barely remember what this felt like. During my own early days after I was turned, I was hiding out in woods and fighting my own thirst. Until I found wildlife and drained it. It was all I knew and what I expected to know for the rest of my existence. Annlisse had introduced bottled blood to me, but it wasn't the same as a hunt.

"Just remember, keep the secret from humans and keep to the privacy of what goes on in the coven and you'll be fine." I spoke up helping her out. Ana shot me a grateful look. One that I returned.

"If you two don't mind, I think I'll lay down. Annlisse has explained that we don't sleep but I think resting would be beneficial." she told us before leaving the room.

Turning on me, Annlisse's eyes were hard. She was angry with me. I suppose it was time to face the music. We stood there for a few minutes staring at one another. Neither of us willing to break the stare down. The tension in the room grew thick and uncomfortable.

"You know, I should be insanely infuriated with you Carlisle." her voice was harsh when she spoke. If she called me by my name, it was coven business. Other than that, she never had an issue calling me Dad.

I sighed heavily. "Yes, I know. I acted rashly, but I couldn't leave her there to die Annlisse…."

She held up a hand to stop me, "I am aware of that. She and I spent some time talking and I see now why you did it. She's a wonderful woman but she has a dark human past. A woman can always tell…" she trailed off and I raised an eyebrow at her. Annlisse hardly spoke of her early years or even her human years. Whatever happened to Esme must be something similar to what happened to Annlisse.

"Whatever happened to her, don't push her to talk. I know how you are and I know you'll ask her constantly until she breaks or until you anger a newborn. Then I won't be here to patch you back up."

"You're leaving again." she nodded at me. I sighed again. Just when I think I've got it together with this new family, she's willing to leave.

"But not for a year or two. If you keep up the hospital work, you're going to need me around to keep an eye on Esme." She eyed me carefully. I would give it all up to be with Esme, surely she must know this?

"You know I'd give up medicine to be with her. I know things are tense right now, but I think it will be alright. She's been in my thoughts these past ten years and I prayed I would find her again. I did, but I found her broken and dying. Saving her was all that was on my mind."

"I understand. Truly, I do. But after this Carlisle, please inform me if you're going to do this again. All these decisions are to be made between the both of us. I know that Esme wouldn't care but I do."

"Deal." I said a bit too quickly. She didn't say anything again but it didn't matter to me. Once she found her mate, the roles that we played would change. I would no longer have her opinion in anything else anymore. Leaving me to my thoughts, I looked up the stairs where she went and knew that Esme was close by. Maybe, after 240 years, things were finally starting to look my way. I had a daughter that I cared for and the woman that I yearned for all these years. Maybe things were finally looking up for me.

The days and weeks flew by and Esme came into her own. The insatiable thirst that all newborns had began to wane and her strength levelled out. Annlisse had decided to stay for a few years until Esme was in better control of herself. Once she was, Annlisse said she would be leaving again. This displeased Esme who had grown very attached to Annlisse. She saw her like a daughter that she never could experience as a human.

The night that Esme finally opened to us about her human life, I nearly lost control. The uncontrollable rage that hurtled through my veins caused me to see red. I barely remember leaving the townhouse before I destroyed our home. My screams from the woods caused a panic in the town and I raced further from Ashland where I eventually found myself in northern Canada. Her story ran through my mind like a plague. Her own human husband had beaten and starved her then when she finally ran from him, pregnant with his child, she found solace until that child died. In her grief, she had jumped from the cliff. Intending on taking her own life.

I was gone for three days before I returned home to a very worried Esme and a calm Annlisse. Apparently, if I had hunted down Esme's former husband and killed him, Ana wouldn't have looked at me any different. In their time alone, Ana offered to help Esme take revenge on her ex-husband. Whether she took my daughter upon her offer, I never found out. I never wanted to know that my sweet Esme was capable of taking a life. That was my job to protect her from those horrors.

Within two years after her changing, Esme and I were married. It was quiet. Just the three of us. It was wonderful. The ceremony was enough to make a woman like my daughter tear up. She wanted what I had found but I knew that her mate was out there. Once the ceremony was over, our vows exchanged, Annlisse hugged us both and that's when I knew she was going to leave us. Again.

Esme fought with her for days about it. Saying that she would love to have Annlisse stay for a while longer, but I knew my daughter, and I indulged her by letting her leave, she wasn't going to stay. She was determined to find her mate. Once she did and submit to his will, then things would be different.

"Where will you go?" I asked standing in the doorframe, watching she and Esme talk.

"Not sure, but it's been awhile since I've been home. I'd like to see London again." my daughter said softly. Her voice carried a depth of sadness that I had yet to hear from her. It peaked my curiosity about her human life.

"Please tell me that you'll write to me!" Esme begged. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. Tears that I knew she wished would fall. I knew that I would have to deal with the aftermath of Annlisse leaving.

"Of course I will." She promised and stood up. Someone had already came by and sent her things to the station. A train to New York and a ship to London. Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She pulled Esme close to her and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you mom…."

My heart swelled knowing that Annlisse accepted Esme as her eternal mother already. Releasing her, she came over to me and embraced me as well. "I'll miss you too dad…"

With that, she left again.

Esme and I moved from city to city. Enjoying our bridal years where all I could think about was her and our new life together. In 1912, when we received a letter from London from Annlisee that she was coming home, we were ecstatic. It had been four years since we had seen her and we were ready to be a family again. Unfortunately, when the ship sank, and the news around the world said that almost fifteen hundred people had died; Esme's cries were profound.

We had believed we had lost our daughter and that thought shook me to the core. But on a rainy night while were were living in Pennsylvania, a knock at the door interrupted our nightly routine. Opening it carefully, there stood our daughter. Alive and well. We were overjoyed to have her back. Of course, she told me that she wouldn't dare go back to Europe until they found a better mode of transportation.

On a whim, she decided to leave again, but this time was going to be for a year. There was something she had to do in New Orleans. I warned her that heading to the South was a dangerous place, but she told me that she would be gone for a year-at least. There was something that she always wanted to do. Begrudgingly, we let her leave and Esme and I moved to Chicago where the threat of the Spanish flu hit the city like a plague…..


	3. Chicago, Illinois 1918

Carlisle POV _Chicago, IL 1918_

With Annlisse in New Orleans, Esme and I settled in Chicago. It had turned into a bustling city that we were happy to live in. We found a townhouse that Esme fell in love with. With her being my mate, I could deny her nothing. Once it was purchased, she took to re-decorating it like a storm. It made me happy to see her thrilled. Our daughter was in New Orleans, away from the city life, but she was in far greater danger being in the South than we were. There were constant wars that plagued that area and we were afraid we would learn of her death.

Esme and I were happy in our home and in life. She was the perfect complement for me. Her pragmatic views on life helped control my never changing pacifism. Her lovely heart and compassion that she carried with her touched those around her. I think, after watching her for a few years, that she brought a fierce love with her when she changed. To help bypass the days, she begun to teach at a local elementary school. I was busy working in the nearby hospital. I was truly afraid that she was far too young to be around small children but she proved to be able to handle herself.

I was amazed by her.

And I continue to be.

There were days that she would look at the children and I could see a wave of sadness cross her lovely face. She longed for children of her own. I know this. I could feel it as she thought it.

She truly enjoyed her work so much that her enthusiasm spilled over onto me. I went into work happier every day. My co-workers noticed a huge difference in me and all I could say was 'Happy wife…" I still love saying those words aloud. There were times I could see a sadness float through Esme's eyes. Those were the days she would come home saddened by the day's events.

She and I loved the bustling city. The sights and sounds of this growing city pulled us in. There were days that we would take strolls, just admiring. The hunting grounds that we dedicated ourselves to stayed stocked and fully unaware of any other vampire presence. But where there was good there was bad. The waves of immigrants that swarmed in the area tripled the crime rates and for once, we were thankful that vampires weren't the ones that were killing humans.

The city was changing at a rapid pace. The waves of immigrants and well as the people moving in from the rural life. Then in the summer of 1918, something happened to the city. Historians later would call it the "Red Summer" . Jobs and housing were short from the massive racial violence from trying to relocate the post war veterans. It was a horrible time during that summer for us. Luckily, Esme and I relocated as far away from the violence as we possibly could. There were perks to be a vampire. Being able to hide out when things became bad.

Annlisse continued to write and call occasionally. She learned from us about what was going on in our city as well as how things were in New Orleans. She had longed to own a plantation house and was determined to find and abandoned one that she could take over herself. The wars that she described were horrifying. The blood feuds that sprung up around here were nauseating and tested her limits on human blood. It was a trying time for her and we begged her to come home to us. She was capable of feeding off animals, which weren't fully in abundance, but she had enough to take care of herself.

She explained to us that she was coveted by several covens to join in. Denying them, she kept her gifts a secret. Telling them each time she already belonged to one but they often asked her why she wasn't with us instead of being alone. The war torn South reminded her when of the Civil War when the battlegrounds were much fiercer. She had learned that the Civil War continued after 1864 because of a newborn feeding frenzy.

Annlisse did promise that she would return before 1920. She didn't leave us to find her mate, but to accomplish something she had always longed for. We were both understanding though Esme would have loved to re-decorate her plantation home. I was fully against us moving to New Orleans where it was one of the bloodiest cities. The only thing Annlisse said she liked was that everyone spoke French. It reminded her of her human years when she learned the language from her mother.

While our daughter was far from us, Esme longed for more. She longed to have the our home with someone. A sibling for Annlisse. Someone that she knew that Annlisse would come running home too. What we didn't know was that she would eventually get her wish, but it would cost me my sanity again to give her what she truly desired.

Just as were were finally settled in Chicago. When life seemed so idyllic the world comes crashing down around us. Chicago grew to a bustling metropolis of 2.7 million by the time influenza arrived on September 8, 1918, when a few sailors at the nearby Great Lakes Naval Training Station fell ill with the disease. We were stuck in the city with the plague swarming around us. It was tragic to see so many people ill. So few doctors willing to come into the city to help the sick.

This was where I found my niche. This was where I found myself pouring over the sick and the dead and praying at the same time that I would be able to save someone. Anyone. The smell of death was around us that you could smell it off the rooftops. Esme loved Chicago, but even she was affronted by the smell. I came home every day to her smelling of death that I was required to bathe myself before getting close to her.

Where it seemed that many of the school children escaped the influenza, adults came in droves dying each day. I was passed around from shelter to hospital. Wherever I was needed, I went. I had no qualms about the sickness. The same doctors that traveled with me caught the sickness and I was there to take care of them while they died. It was a horrible way to go. The cries of the dying reached my ears and haunted my nights while I sat there with Esme who cried silent tears for those that we knew and had died. The funerals that we saw passing our house daily was a cruel reminder that we were spared from this while droves of humans died.

Posters were plastered all over the city demanding nurses and doctors, but not many people were destined to do this. Esme offered several times to assist me but I declined every time. It wasn't that I wanted my mate with me but her tender heart couldn't handle the death and dying. She couldn't handle the sick children crying out for their parents or the parents wailing as their child died in their arms.

The city was turned into a blockade before the month was over. The influenza had spread far and wide and there didn't seem to be a silver lining. There wasn't a break in the clouds. The day that changed our lives was monumental.

I remember kissing Esme goodbye that morning and left for work. Today, like all the other days, I would be stationed about a mile from the hospital in a shelter. I had spent the past four days there and I helped wheel out as many deaths as they came in.

Stepping into the shelter, I donned a mask that everyone was required to wear. There were several doctors walking around and testing vitals on several patients while the nurses scurried back and forth bringing supplies and giving cups of water or blankets. I ignored them as best as I could and headed toward my area. The poor light streamed into the room as I walked and I surveyed the beds.

I had three new patients. A family. My heart went out to them. Like it did every time a family was brought in. Only this time, the child was nearly a grown man. A boy of seventeen. I shuddered to think of what their family was going through. The influenza was deadly and thousands had already died. Now I was about to witness three more.

Going about my rounds, I hated that I had to wear the mask. Even though it gave no comfort to me, it seemed foreign to those that were dying. Stopping in front of the new male patient, he was an older man with reddish brown hair. His eyes were sunken in and I could tell he was hours from death. I instantly felt sorry for him. After checking him over and instructing a nurse to give him a glass of water, I moved onto his wife.

She would have been a lovely woman if not for the sickness. When she opened her eyes, they were the greenest eyes I've ever met on a human. The color reminded me of emerald. She, like her husband, was in grave danger of dying, but I felt that she had some fight left in her. She would try to fight this sickness if not for herself, but for her son that was in the next bed. I admired that in her.

She and I sat and talked for hours afterwards. She told me of her life growing up in Chicago, meeting her husband and finally producing her son, Edward. He was her bright beacon in the darkness of this sickness. Her words tore at me, but I kept my composure as best as I could. She told me how happy they were as a family and that Edward wanted to go to Law School, like his father. That decision made the both of them proud, but then they contracted the influenza and those happy dreams were halted.

As my shifted ended, I promised to be back the next day. I knew she would be here. She and her son were fighting this tirelessly. As I left the shelter, I inhaled a deep breath trying to push the smell of death out of my lungs. Rushing down the street, I paid no mind to the wandering souls that passed me. I had no time to think about them as the women turned and smiled at me while the men ignored me. I needed to get home to Esme and her touch.

Breaking through the front door, I startled her as I rushed past her into the shower. Cleaning myself quickly, I stepped out. In my robe, I found her sitting in her favorite chair. Her needlepoint close by as if she set it down as soon as I came through the door. She watched as I came to her and collapsed before her. Laying my head in her lap, I sighed and forced to keep the unshed tears from coming.

I had been through alot in my lifetime but this was becoming too much. Humans were dying and there wasn't anything we could do to save them. Every time a doctor caught the influenza, there wasn't another to replace him. The nurses were in abundance but no doctor wanted their opinion on how to care for the sick.

Shuddering, I felt her fingers glide through my hair. She didn't say anything. She didn't have too. She felt my pain as much as it was cocooning me. If I could breath, I would say I was lost for breath. If my heart could beat, it would be shattered right now. I would be exhausted and ready to flee from this city, but I wasn't. I wasn't any of those things. I could keep going on and I could keep doing my part when I knew it was futile.

"Oh, Carlisle, my love...it was bad today, wasn't it?" she asked sadly.

"It was. There was so much pain. I met a family today. Her husband is close to dying. He won't see daylight but she and her son are fighters. She told me about her life...how she came to find her husband and birthed her son, Edward. God Esme…" I groaned in her lap.

I could feel her love pouring from her as I laid there with her. I needed her comfort tonight. There wasn't anything I could but let her hold me. Gently raising my head to look her in the eyes, I found nothing but love in them. Kissing me softly, she led us back to our bedroom where she proceeded to show me how much she loved me.

The next morning I dressed slowly. I was dreading going back. I know it sounds surprising that I would dread to go back to my work. It was something I always loved. The helping of others was my greatest gift I could give to the humans. As I came down the stairs, Esme embraced me and held me for a long time before she let me go. Her eyes were sad for me, but for her, I would get through this.

Once this was over, we would be leaving Chicago. For good. It would take years for the smell of death to leave the city and neither of us wanted to be around it anymore.

Entering the shelter again, I immediately made my way to the same area I was yesterday. My heart fell when I noticed that the husband had died soon after I left last night. Another one gone. Making my way slowly over to the woman, Elizabeth, I took a seat beside her and checked her vitals. It pained me to say that she wouldn't make it another day. By nightfall, like her husband, she would be gone from this world too.

Leaving her, I checked on her son. He was suffering, that was for sure, but he was quiet about it. While others moaned and prayed to their gods, he was quiet. His eyes were opened and looking around. His face scrunched in pain but he was bearing it. I knew from experience that things could take a turn for the worse in a matter of hours.

Returning to my rounds, I checked on all of my patients. I spoke with doctors about how to ease the suffering of our dying. None of them had new ideas that could help us. Even with all my knowledge and research, I was coming up blank. It was most disturbing. I didn't wish to think about it anymore.

Nearing the end of my shift, I stopped by to check on Elizabeth. She had tears pouring down her face, her eyes looking toward her son who had taken a turn for the worse. Feeling me sit down, she turned to me.

"Dr. Cullen, you must take care of my son…" she begged.

"I can try to help him…."

"NO!" she shouted at me. Her voice strong for one who was dying. "I know there is something different about you...I know that you aren't like the other doctors in here. None of them care enough about us to do anything, but you...You are the one that can save my Edward. Pl-please." she sobbed the last words.

I knew what she was asking me to do. She was asking me to change her son in order to save his life. Could I do this again? Could I put someone through that kind of hell like I did my Esme? If I did this, who knows how he would react to being changed. How he would take to this life. I had many questions, but no answers. It was like when I decided to change to Esme.

I looked her in the eyes and for some reason, I think, my silence was all she needed. She smiled at me once more and took her last breath. She died knowing that someone was there to save her only son. The one that her eyes would go bright when she talked about. They were never that bright when she spoke her of husband or her family. Just her son.

Releasing her hands from mine, I stood up and looked over at Edward. His breathing was labored. He was fading fast. I had no time to waste but I remembered a promise I made to Annlisse about changing a new member. Exiting the room, I found myself locked in a room that used to be an office. On a desk sat a phone. Touching it tentatively, I pulled at the receiver and asked the operator to connected me to my daughter.

"Annlisse…" I began.

"Dad, what's wrong?" It was amazing how she always knew when something was wrong. "I was going to call you."

"It's not that daughter." I said quickly. I went on to explain about Elizabeth and her pleading to help her son.

"Do you want to do this Carlisle?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I do."

"You know I respect your decisions. I always have. Will you need me?"

"Can you be here quickly?"

"I can be there in a few days…."

"He won't live that long. He might not even make it past tonight." I protested. I really didn't need her here to help with the changing process. I was perfectly fine doing it myself.

"I suppose do what you can." she said distantly. "Is it really bad there?" she asked in a whisper this time.

"More than you can imagine, Ana…." I whispered back.

"I'll be on the next train…"

She hung up and left me to my thoughts. Could I do this again? It wasn't like I needed her permission to change Edward, but would I need his? I never asked Esme, but she could really tell me what she wanted. Would Edward be coherent enough to give me a solid answer? I shook my head at my thoughts. Hoping to make them go away.

Getting to my feet, I placed the receiver back on its hook and opened the door a second later. Looking around, there wasn't anyone around to keep an eye on me or ask questions. I think it would be easier to change him in the shelter and stay close by. No one would ask why he was in pain and dying. They may move him to the morgue where I could retrieve him. It would be ridiculous to bring him back to our home and wait the change out there. Too many questions would be asked.

Easing myself back into the room, I notice they had moved Elizabeth to the morgue where she would be laid to rest with her husband soon. Now they were waiting on her son to die and take him. I wasn't going to let that happen. Taking a seat beside his bed, I looked over at him and I realized he would make a fine vampire. His youth would be damning factor but Annlisse said she was changed at eighteen. But she lived just fine doing work as an artist to help with her own finances.

Looking at Edward, he must have noticed I sat down beside him. Giving me a pained smile, he must have known that his parents didn't make it. I shook my head at him confirming this. His face fell and I could see the tears pouring down his sunken cheeks. I knew there were so many things that could factor over physically when he changed. However, I couldn't take him home and nurse him back to health and plump him up. He would forever be lean but not muscular.

"Edward, your mother asked me to save you….Do you wish to be saved?" I asked quietly.

His emerald eyes widened at my question. It wasn't every day you had someone say they could save you from death, but today was that day. He opened his mouth to try and talk but nothing came out. Calling for a nurse, she brought water which I handed to him. His hands shook, but I intercepted before he could spill it on himself. After helping him drink his water, he opened his eyes again and looked at me seriously.

"Wh-why would she ask that?" his voice was hoarse.

"Because she loved you." I replied simply.

"How could you save me?" he asked. That was probably one of the hardest questions I have had to face since Esme's changing.

"I would make you like me." I said evasively. I couldn't go into much detail. "Edward, if you say yes…."

"Yes.." he interrupted me. I looked at him curiously. He had said yes without knowing what he was going through. Covering his mouth with his hands, he severely coughed. Pulling his hands back, I saw small traces of blood on his palms. It was to minute for human eyes to see but my vampire eyes had no problem seeing. He looked at me in alarm. He knew he was dying. He knew his time was close at hand. I'm not sure why he said yes and I'm sure I'll never know, but I leaned over him, like I was checking his temperature and gave him a sad smile.

"This is going to hurt Edward…"

"No more than what I'm going through now…" he choked out. His eyes squeezing painfully.

Placing my hand on his chin, he sighed at the cool contact. He was burning with fever and this instant contact cooled him. Tilting his face to one side, I leaned down and found the column of his neck. Biting down, he gasped and I forced as much of my venom in his veins as I could. Releasing him, I leaned back and bit down again on his right wrist then again on his left.

Cleaning my mouth, I watched as he struggled. The venom pouring into his veins and slugging its way through his heart. Like Esme, he didn't scream. I was surprised. Most people who were changing screamed for hours. I remember my own changing. How I laid there in the wet darkness and clung to myself as I tried to keep myself from screaming as well. The pain was intense but I knew I could make it through this.

I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I was going to have too. I couldn't carry him out of the shelter without anyone seeing, but maybe I could do the same thing that I did with Esme? I thought long and hard about it. It might be able to work. I could claim that he was at death's door and take him to the morgue and sneak him out. Take him back to our home and let him continue the change there.

It would be the smarter of the two evils. I could just leave him here and pray I would return before his body completed the change and he would be in a room full of humans. I'd have the Volturi after my ass if I did that. Taking a look at him, I could tell he was burning, but he was still quiet. His breathing was labored but I wish I could give him something to ease the pain. I hated to see anyone suffer.

"Edward…" I whispered close enough that only he would be able to hear me, "I'm going to wheel you out of here. I'm taking you to the morgue and sneaking you out. I can't leave you here alone during this critical time."

I could barely see him nod, but I hurriedly left the room to find a gurney. Calling for an orderly, he rushed to my side and produced a gurney. Instructing him that I wish to move a patient to the morgue, he nodded somberly and helped me moved a burning Edward. My sorrow escalated for the young man but this is what he wanted.

I couldn't deny him this.

As we carried him to the morgue, I knew I should contact Esme and let her know that I would be bringing a newborn by. I know she was capable of handling a newborn, but with her tender heart she would easily sugarcoat things. She loved unconditionally and I knew as soon as Edward changed, she would love him.

Entering the morgue, the orderly helped lay him down on a nearby table and left as par my instructions. I checked him over quickly assessing his burning. He was still fighting the fight but I could tell he was ready to scream but he was holding off. Whatever kept him from doing it, was admirable.

Leaving him for a few minutes, I searched for something to carry him out in. His body was frail enough as it was, but the venom would change much of that. Finding a blanket and an exit door, I sighed in relief. This was going to be much easier than I anticipated. Leaving the morgue, my feet stomped up the stairs till I reached the top. Ignoring the milling doctors and nurses, I searched for the same office that had the phone. Finding it a few minutes later, I locked the door when I stepped into the room.

No one would say anything untoward to me about it. Most would think I was having a hard time coping with all the sickness and needed a moment. I have seen many of them do the same since the shelters and hospitals started overflowing. Pulling the chair from the desk, I sat down heavily in it and sighed. Reaching for the receiver, I asked the operator to connect me to my home.

Several rings later, Esme answered, her lilting voice sent comfort through my body, "Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"Esme, I need you to prepare a room…." I said evasively. I knew I was going to worry her.

"Carlisle! What is going on?" she demanded. Her voice laced with worry.

"I'm bringing home a newborn…." There was silence on the other line. Then, I began to panic. "Esme! Are you there love?"

"I-I'm here Carlisle. What did you do?"

"The woman, Elizabeth died earlier today and begged me to save her son. I called Ana and informed her but she told me it was my decision. My decision, Esme! I couldn't leave that boy to die, you know how I am…"

"I know love, but are you sure?"

I thought for a moment before responding. Was I really sure this is what I wanted? If it wasn't, then why in the hell did I bite him? I had a daughter, but I wished for someone to give her some sort of happiness. If not for a mate, then for a sibling. That is, if he stayed with us. He would have too for a least a year before he would make his departure into the human world.

"Yes, Esme, this is what I want."

"Alright then. I'll make up a room. You are coming home tonight?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can make my escape. I love you Esme."

"I love you too Carlisle. Just hurry." she expressed before hanging up.

I had every faith in my mate that she would have everything set up for us before I even managed to leave. I knew that she would be pacing the floor in the study that I was so fond of. She would try her needlepoint, but after a while she would give up to her increasing nerves.

I remember how it was trying to training her to form into society. How she, Ana and I struggled to re-teach her the basics of surviving and controlling her strength. Neither Ana and I clearly remembered how we did it so it was a lot of trial and error before we got it right.

Soon enough, within a year, Esme was back to her old self again and she was finally happy that she was. It was a trying time for her relearning her whole life again. I think what helped was that Ana dropped the serious attitude that she normally carried around and frivolity came forth from her. I had only seen it a handful of times but the laughter that came from Esme's lips was heaven to my ears; even with all the times that she became frustrated with her strength.

Heading back down the morgue at a slower pace, I knew I had to wait for another hour before there was a shift change, I could hide out and say I was helping out down here. Doctors were scarce so everyone pitched in where we could. Nothing would be said, I was for certain. The hour dragged by slowly but finally, I could hear the sighs from the doctor's above that their shift was over and the night shift was coming in.

I had a five minute window to escape the morgue with Edward in tow. I could this. Wrapping him gently like a mummy, I heard him groan as I lifted him. Cradling him to my chest, I easily maneuvered through the morgue and pushed the exit door open. Looking around, I knew this was risky but the sun was falling around the city and the curfew was about to commence. I had exactly fifteen minutes before the curfew set in. After that, I would be stopped by the police about being out.

Each step I took seemed to take forever. I lived two miles from the shelter. On a normal night this would take me merely twenty minutes to get too. I preferred to walk but now I was carrying someone, it was going to take a lot longer. My heart was heavy which was making the rest of my body heavier. I didn't know if I could make it without being seen but I was determined too. I wouldn't subjected the both of us to the grimy back alleys of Chicago, but I couldn't walk the main streets without being seen.

I kept to my pace and ignored whoever was out in the streets. If I was stopped, I would tell them the shelter was full and I was taking him somewhere else. I was a doctor they couldn't say much to me. Sometimes there were perks to being a doctor. No one argued with you. Nearly half an hour later, the amount of pain Edward was in, he became quite still. Had it been six hours already since the burn set in? I just hoped he wouldn't regret his decision once he woke up.

Seeing my townhouse in the distance, I was happy that I was finally on my street. I knew, by now, that Esme would have sensed me. Passing the darkened townhomes, I knew that just a little over three months ago, they were filled with families who had busy lives. Normally, I would pause by their homes and let the sadness sweep through me, but not tonight. Tonight my mission was to take care of Edward. See him safely home.

Home.

The word was still foreign to me. Even after all the years that I've had a coven. We were already over a century strong and now we were expanding again. Sometimes, I wonder if Annlisse hated that I wasn't the one that changed her. That we could share a deeper bond, but according to Esme, who could act as a third party, told me that our daughter and I shared a bond that surpassed the normal creator/changeling bond.

Hurrying up the steps to my townhouse, the door whipped open and Esme let us in. Ushering us into a spare room, I gently laid him down on the bed and unwrapped him. He was still in the same hospital clothes that were given to him when he was admitted. I made a mental note to buy him some appropriate clothing once this was over with.

Esme gasped beside me and I turned to look at her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and I gave her a small smile. "I know love. He is young, but he wanted this."

She looked at me incredulously. "He wanted this?"

"He did. I asked him and I am surprised he said yes. I don't know why and I don't' think I'll ever know why he did." I glanced down at the young man that seemed small compared to the big bed he was in, "but he did. I couldn't deny him."

She nodded and we left the room. I quickly showered and she returned to her needlepoint. I needed to hunt tonight and giving her a quick kiss, I left. When I returned, she slipped from his room. Her motherly instincts were on high gear and I knew she was concerned for him.

Taking a seat in my chair, I pulled her to me and she gently sat in my lap. Tugging her closer, I inhaled her lovely scent of orchids. Her scent instantly calming me and centering me. We sat there for quite a while before I spoke up.

"Annlisse is on her way." Esme lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me. Her eyes were shining brightly.

"She is?! Why didn't you say something sooner?" her excitement was overflowing and I couldn't help to relish in it.

"I needed to get Edward here safely."

"That's his name?" she asked. I nodded at her warmly. "It's a lovely name. How old is he?"

"From his charts, it says seventeen." Her eyes widened at me. Her mouth opened in a small 'o'. "Yes, I know he's young, but times are quite different. Many his age are leaving to go to war."

She nodded at me slowly. She must be remembering that Annlisse was only eighteen when she was changed as well. Their physical age would be nothing compared to the longevity of time that would mature them. Annlisse, already over three centuries old, was far more mature than her eighteen year old physical self. Sometimes she was too mature, but she knew how to live a little and laugh.

The hours passed for us and we kept ourselves occupied. I hesitated to leave the next day but Esme said she would call me if anything happened. If he woke up sooner than the expected three days. I nodded and stood hesitantly outside his door trying to make myself stay but I knew that they needed me back at the hospital. We did receive a small bit of good news. Annlisse would be arriving by nightfall. Having three vampires in the house would increase our chances of helping Edward adjust quicker.

Like Esme changing, she would stay for a year or two before leaving us again. I was sure of it. I did indulge her far too much. She needed to be home with her family and wait out to seek her mate. He would come to her. Just like Esme came to me. Fate works like that for vampires. Eventually, everyone would find their mate. I knew that there were several who haven't found theirs, but I believed that everyone's mate had to be born. Human or vampire.

The day at the hospital was increasingly long. Good thing that I don't carry the same human functions anymore because I would be sweating and sick from the late September heat. Of course, I couldn't imagine how hot it was in the south compared to living in Chicago. I never received a call from Esme, so things were progressing as they should be. When I was finally released from my work, I rushed home.

We sat there again and waited for the change on the Edward to continue. It was agonizing to Esme who wished for it to be over already. I took her to our room and made love to her tenderly in every way that I could think of to show her my love and devotion to her. Laying there in bed, we talked about our futures. What we wanted to do and where we would like to live. Like most people, she wanted to travel the world.

She admitted that she was a bit jealous of our daughter for being able to travel like she did. I chuckled and promised her that I would give her the world tour she so desired. However, I knew, we would never make it to Volterra. I would never subject her to Aro's gift. Nor the petty wives. It would be beneath me to do that to my mate.

The next day, I checked on Edward and the change was going as well as it did with Esme. He kept quiet and refused to scream even though I knew he was in incredible pain. I was proud of him in that instant and I knew I would love him as my son for all of eternity if he would accept me as a father like Annlisse did.

Leaving for work, I dreaded it again. It was becoming comical how I was dreading do the very thing I was destined to do. It wasn't that I hated my work, it was this city and the sickness that plagued it. A few years in the middle of nowhere would be beneficial to everyone. I might try to talk Ana in staying with us. When I arrived at the shelter, I received a note that I was supposed to be at the hospital for rotation. Apparently, several nurses became sick and they needed an experienced doctor that could pick up the slack.

Strange to say, but it was a nice change of scenery. Whereas the shelter, people were clumped together side by side; at least in the hospital people were in separate rooms. This kept the privacy but it would help keep the sickness from spreading so quickly. The heat wasn't as bad in the hospital as it was in the shelters. But the smell of death lingered. Hidden by the strong perfumes of the wealthy who could afford to come to the hospitals. Many of them stayed at home and used a private physician to take care of them, but when he became sick, they were forced to come here.

For the first time in a very long time, I was glad I was leaving my work. It wasn't that I was worried for Edward's sake, but I knew that once he was in control of himself, we would be leaving Chicago for good. I don't know if I ever wanted to come back. At least not in this century. Up the steps my feet carried me and into my warm and inviting home that Esme worked so hard on, sat Annlisse.

I held up a hand and headed toward the master bath to wash up. Once I was sure I didn't smell like death, I changed into more comfortable clothing and slowly walked back down the hallway. Stopping at the guest room door, I opened it and stepped in to check on Edward. Already, from the door, I could see the changes.

His skin was hardened already. The peaches and cream color humans have had already faded and his skin was porcelain. Those were major changes. Of course, his eye color would change and his hair had a subtle darker change. I hated to leave him, but I knew the he would be waking up by at least morning. I would be calling out of work. Stating that I was needed somewhere else and we would be here to take care of Edward.

My feet softly plopped down the stairs and I was encased in Esme's arms before I took the last step. Her lovely scent of orchids assaulted my senses calming me instantly. I don't think I'll ever get over it. Breaking the contact, I leaned down and kissed her plump lips reveling in her love for me.

I could tell she didn't want to release me but she did so reluctantly. Turning toward my daughter, she gave me a bright smile and rushed toward me. Throwing herself in my arms, her happiness overflowed the room. I knew she hated to be far from us, but Esme and I understood why.

"I'm so happy you're home." I said softly holding her.

"Me too dad." she mumbled back and released me.

We took a seat and no one said anything for a moment, but Ana knew how to break the ice, "You weren't playing when you said this city smelled like death."

I chuckled at her and shook my head. "It's gotten so bad that your mother won't kiss me until I've bathed myself." I looked at the two women in my life and I couldn't help to smile. This felt right.

"Can you tell us about this boy?" she asked me curiously.

"There isn't much to tell. I wish I could say different. His parents passed only hours before he made the decision, in his delirium, to live."

"You don't suppose he's going to hate his choice?" Esme asked tentatively.

"I couldn't say. It's been plaguing my mind since his mother begged me to save her son."

"But why bite him if he was delirious Dad?"

"If I didn't, he would be dead by now." I replied uneasily. "I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but I couldn't wait for the sickness to pass for him to make a decision, so I went on a gut instinct."

The girls nodded at me and we turned our heads toward the upstairs guest room. It wouldn't be much longer now. Morning at least. "I need to hunt. Is there a place close by?" my daughter spoke up looking at us.

"At Whistler Woods Forest Preserve." I said giving her the location where we normally hunted. "It's mostly herbivores but there not as plentiful in the city than they are in the country."

She nodded and kissed us quickly and left. She would be back in an hour or two. Turning back to my mate, she gave me a small sad smile. "What is is love?"

She sighed softly, wringing her hands, "I feel for the boy upstairs." I nodded at her letting her remember her own burning. "I did manage to pick him up suitable clothes." she tried giving me something positive to think about.

I gave a tiny nod of my head and we sat there in silence until Annlisse returned. She breezed into the house like she had been living there for months instead of hours. Esme's face lit up seeing her take a seat across from us.

"How much longer do you think?"

"I want to say by morning he'll awaken…"

"He has no clue what he said yes too, does he?" Ana asked cautiously. I knew of her caution. She wasn't angry with me for my decision, but she was just as curious but she was ever the cautious one. It was part of her personality something I was sure that would change once she found her mate.

"I didn't get the chance to explain it to a dying boy. He said yes to the doctor, not the vampire." I replied sternly. I didn't regret my decision. Neither of them mentioned my tone of voice, but they both knew not to argue with me about it. What's done was done. "If he chooses to stay, he will be a wonderful addition."

"A brother…"

"A son…"

I gave both of them a nod. I was building a family. I had expected it to stop once Edward was changed but I never thought it could be bigger. Another night passed for us and I took to my study and called the hospital, telling them I wasn't going to be coming in for a few days. My daughter arrived in town and I didn't want to expose her any further to the influenza. They reluctantly agreed but none of them could doubt my words. Many of them were family men. They knew what it was like coming home every night and potentially exposing their families.

I returned from hunting earlier than expected to find the sitting room abandoned. In my hands was a bottle of blood that I had garnered. I wasn't expecting to use it today but as a fail safe. It would be enough to keep Edward's head sane long enough to get him to the forest for an animal. I sat the bottle in the icebox and listened for my family. Following the soft hushes, I found them sitting in Edward's room.

Listening to his heart, it was slowing down. It was almost time. He would be with us shortly. Esme came to smiling wrapping her arms around me. Kissing her mouth, I breathed her in like I did every day and every night. Taking a seat in Esme's chair, I pulled her into my lap. Glancing at Ana, her smile brightened the room at our affection.

While I know she was desperate for a mate, she couldn't contain the happiness for Esme and I. It was a love from a daughter to her parents. Seeing them happy and in love was all she wanted from us. While her face showed happiness, her eyes and posture were getting ready for the arrival of her newborn brother. Even in the shelter, I hadn't the heart to tell Edward that his parents had died before he could say goodbye. I only hope that when they were buried, he would be able to see them and grieve properly.

We listened as Edward's heart began to stutter, giving its last few pumps before it stilled forever. His body jerked and we watched in anticipation as he opened his eyes and begin to sit up. His eyes were the normal crimson but that would change in a few short months.

His eyes surveyed the room. Noting that he wasn't in the shelter and that he was in a proper bed. It appeared that Ana and Esme had delicately changed his clothing for him because he wasn't in the same white pajamas that I carried him home in.

He winced hearing a lone siren from a mile away. A fire engine screeching toward something. A dog howling in the distance. The sounds of heartbeats that were in the next townhouse. Looking at us finally, he shrank from his spot and hovered closer to the head of the bed. He recognized me, but I know Esme and Annlisse startled him.

"Dr…?"

"Cullen…" I finished for him. "What do you remember, Edward?"

"Dying at the shelter with Spanish flu. You said you were going to make me like you...that it would hurt." he replied softly. His voice, already changed from the young voice of a teenager to a bell like chime that fit well with his ownself. "And it hurt. A lot. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to scare anyone."

"You did exceptionally well…" I begun but Ana gave me the same look she had given me when I changed Esme. I needed to get this flowing. "Edward, how are you feeling?"

"What am I?" he demanded, sounding much like Esme in her first few moments.

"A vampire." Ana spoke up suddenly. Normally, she never spoke up unless she needed too. It was a product of how she was raised.

"Like Dracula?" he asked skeptically. I watched as the girls hid their smiles. We were far from Dracula. The were few things we shared like the strength, speed, perfect vision and heightened senses. And most importantly our lust for blood.

"Not...quite.." Annlisse shifted in her seat and gave him a small teasing smile. "The incredible feats of the story are impossible, but the physical things are the same. Speed, strength, etc…"

"And blood?" his voice was hesitant but curious.

"Yes, that. Always that." It was like her answer was the bursting dam. We watched as he gasped and grabbed his throat. That searing pain that reminded him he was hungry. That he would always be hungry no matter how well he sated himself. Human blood did take the pain away longer but it was animal blood that would always suffice.

"I'm...thirsty... " he gasped and looked around the room wildly searching for the door so he could escape. A low growl emitted from him as he realized I had moved to block him from leaving and Ana moved to block him from jumping out the window.

He wasn't like Esme who was more startled than anything when she realized her own thirst. I think the maturity had something to do with it. Edward was young and he was fueled by his teenage hormones and desires.

"Let me out. Now!" he growled at us.

"Edward," I begun trying to placate him, "we will take you hunting but we're going to give you blood here before we take you anywhere." Edward's face lit up at the word 'blood'. "But you need to gain some control." he begun to protest, his eyes darkening at my words, " I know it seems unfair and that you're going to burst out of your skin but you need to learn this."

I watched as Edward looked between Ana and I. His eyes settling on her like she was going to tell him that I was wrong. When she shook her head at him, his eyes narrowed at her but he stood his ground.

"I'm sorry Edward, but da-Carlisle is right. I wish I could say I remember those first few moments before my first hunt and I could relate but I cannot." She confessed to him while Esme snuck out of the room to get the bottle of animal blood. I know from first taste it wasn't going to be what he wanted but it would help him nevertheless.

When she returned, his eyes zeroed on Esme-who had yet to speak to him. Handing me the bottle, she brought a glass but I knew he wouldn't need it. Ana eyed me as if she was asking if that was my only bottle. When I nodded reluctantly, she sighed with me and shrugged her own shoulders.

You could almost see him salivating. He could smell what was in the bottle and he lunged for me, but Ana and Esme grabbed him and held him back from tackling me. He growled and fought them and I knew they were putting their whole strength in holding him back. "I'm going to give this to you Edward, but you need to stop fighting my family."

He reluctantly nodded his head and stilled himself. His crimson eyes watching me warily as I uncorked the bottle and he nearly lunged for me again. The girls hands shot out in front him preventing him from doing it again. Handing the bottle to him carefully, I was grateful he didn't break the bottle but he stood there and chugged the bottle like his life depended on it.

When it was empty, he looked at forlornly, but he glanced back up at us. Seeming to be a bit more under control. "I want more."

"That's fine. Would you prefer me or Ana to accompany you?"

"You. I don't know her." he said looking at Ana. "No offense."

"None taken Edward." she replied easily.

Taking him from the room, I helped him down the stairs. It was truly a pain to relearn how to do everything, but the caught on quickly and soon we were gone from the house. He stumbled a few times against the onslaught of the heartbeats and the sights and sounds but we finally made it.

When we returned home, Esme and Ana were waiting on us. He wasn't fully covered in blood but he was close to it. Thankfully the streets weren't very busy and I had remembered to grab a coat before we left. The first few weeks were going to be rough but he would manage.

"How do you feel?" Ana asked as she brought him another shirt. He gratefully took it and thanked her.

"Better…" he fumbled for the right word. "I'm not as thirsty now. Carlisle explained that we didn't need to feed on humans that we could learn to feed on animals. Is that what you two do?"

Esme and Ana nodded. Playing their roles perfectly. Letting me do the work that needed to be done. Ana would assist him when I needed her too. "How old are you both?" he asked hesitantly.

I watched as Ana chuckled right along with Esme. The girls looked at each other encouraging one another to answer, but Esme spoke up first. I think if Ana told him how she was before Esme, it might startled him.

"Edward, I've been a vampire for seventeen years." Esme spoke up gently. Her eyes full of mirth but you could see the love flowing easily from him. She would love this boy till the world ended.

"That's good…" he turned to Ana who hadn't said anything but she looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm three hundred and thirty seven, Edward." I covered a smile as his eyes bugged out of his head. He hadn't even asked me my age yet. I'm surprised the girls were so ready to tell him what he needed to know.

"An-And you..?" he asked me.

"I'm just shy over two hundred and fifty years." I replied. This time his eyes widened but it wasn't nothing compared to Ana's age. Everyone chuckled at his reaction but this was the beginning of a new life for us. Later on when I asked him if he wanted to stay or go, he happily replied that he wished to stay with us.

I had secretly hoped that he and Ana would make a lovely mated couple but she saw him a little brother and took care of him whenever he needed a different opinion. She later told me that she was the youngest and had an older human brother that tormented her when she was human. She never had anyone to take care of and she loved being there for Edward when he was embarrassed to ask a question to me.

This time Ana stayed with us for three years but left soon after. The sadness that ripped through our family was palpable. Esme cried for days and Edward was unhappy but he learned very quickly why she kept leaving. He made a passing comment that he could understand her reasonings. Like I've said time and time again, I indulged her too much. A few weeks after Edward came to us, I took him to see his parents graves. Then presented him with a last gift his mother had slipped to me before she died. It was a ring and I knew that Edward would cherish it for eternity. Maybe one day he would give it to his future mate.

It took us several weeks after that to realize that Edward had a gift. Every time I thought about asking him a question he would answer it before I could form the words. That's when we realized he was a mind-reader! Another extraordinary gifted child in the family. Esme and I couldn't be prouder and his comment about understanding Ana's absence made much more sense to me.

We left Chicago around the beginning of the New Year. Finding ourselves in Rhode Island, I wished it was somewhere closer to the wildness of Canada. I even suggested it but Esme didn't want to leave the city life for a while and I knew isolating Edward from society wouldn't please him. He was born and raised in Chicago and he was used to the city life. Time would ease him into loving being far away from society. At least Annlisse wasn't too far away from us. She was in Maine enjoying the snow and the local customs of the cold state.

We would be reunited twice more but fully for a while in another decade when we would find ourselves in New York. What I didn't know was that our family was about to get even bigger and I came to find out that I didn't mind it. If only things had gone differently we wouldn't be facing hard issues.


	4. Rochester, New York 1933

**This one is in Edward's POV. Rose has her own POV in the next chapter. It will be quite short. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy! (For those that are 'reading' this-I appreicate it. It seems this fandom is just as picky as the rest of them. Sorry if this isn't what you're looking for but I think I did well considering this is my first go around...)**

Edward POV- _Rochester, NY(1933) & Roanoke, Va (1935)_

The first few years of my life were difficult, but with everyone's help I managed. During the early part of the 20's, everyone begin learning how to block their thoughts from me. Which was fantastic because it was enough that I could hear the thoughts of everyone around me. The way humans think bothered me. Many times it wasn't linear but jumbled. Whatever came to mind, was what they thought about.

Carlisle offered me one year to stay with them. To learn how to control myself and my gift. I'm not sure how I was supposed to control my gift. I couldn't shut my mind down when it was convenient for me. My ever so secretive 'sister' broke down and told me about her gifts. While I was intrigued-just as Carlisle had been-she refused to show me the blasting gift. The sheer thought that she could potentially blast of us a part was disturbing. When I asked her, she became sullen and blocked me carefully from reading into her thoughts...her past.

After I had decided to stay in the family, we moved away from Chicago once I was able to control my thirst. It was difficult to teach me, but eventually I came through. The animal diet wasn't a fulfilling as human blood but I pretended that it didn't affect me. In my human life, it was easy for me to maintain control over any situation and Carlisle thought it helped me settle once I got over my lust for human blood. Living in Providence provided a comfort for everyone. Annlisse was close by in Maine and we were able to see her as often as we liked. She visited us several times during the 20s.

The 1920's were something dreams were made of. Everyone, including us, were swept away in the new era of music, dance, film, fashion and the rise of new adventures that everyone was excited for. It was also a time to invest and make and spend money as quickly as it was made. Once we figured out that I was a mind-reader, I took my time with Annlisse and we begun playing the Stock Market.

We combined my inheritance and her small fortune and to play around at making money. We were very good at it. So much that it made us very wealthy very quickly but nothing that we would be able to have one day. During our runs to New York, Annlisse informed me of our way of life and specifics that I wanted to know. Like Ana, I learned, I was just as inquisitive and wanted to know everything. Carlisle still carried a deep hope that she and I would be mates, but Esme concluded we would never make there.

I asked her about her life growing up as a nomad, finding Carlisle and creating the coven. It didn't seem like a coven. We were more like a family. It was strange. The people who met us stared and wondered how we were perfect. How our beautiful parents made such beautiful children. Not that Ana and I looked alike. Except for the gold eyes.

We were content being siblings and close siblings we were. Which thrilled Emse to no bounds.

Carlisle continued to practice medicine and Esme kept to her teaching. It was something comfortable. It was a life that our parents had longed for. They had us who we both loved and even though I tended to run off to see my sister in Maine, our parents were happy we were getting along so well. There weren't threats from the Volturi or other nomad vampires, but we were always cautious when we hunted.

To meet a nomad vampire in pursuit of a hunt ended dangerously. It wasn't something we were really wanting to subject ourselves too. During our own hunts, Annlisse and I teased each other without mercy. We found it fun to try different animals but when it came to bears, Ana backed away saying that she wasn't into being mauled. To Carlisle and Esme, blood was blood but for the 'younger' two, we could be far pickier.

Then in October of 1929, the world came to a sudden halt. The Stock Market crashed around us and those that money in stocks were in ruins. I'm not sure what prompted Annlisse and I to invest their money elsewhere and hide it in safe accounts that couldn't be tampered with but we kept most of our new fortune.

This crash led us into the Great Depression. It was a time where things were devastatingly hard for millions of workers and their families. Though you might not think it impacted our family, it did, but not as terrible as it was for some. In our own neighborhood, many people lost their homes and their jobs. Carlisle was even in danger of losing his own job. No one could afford to pay a doctor when everyone stopped going to the doctor.

Annlisse demanded that we move immediately, but our parents, especially Carlisle, advised against it. Where would we go? The whole of the country was in shambles but I knew she was talking about Canada or Europe. Esme was ready to leave but I was hesitant about leaving this area. Call it selfishness but I enjoyed having us so close to one another. Part of me was afraid if we left the States, Ana would skip through countries until she was gone for years.

It was a fear that I still have to this day. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. She's been the best she can be but Esme has told me how she's been skipping out of the family for several years at a time to search for her mate. Its why Carlisle thought that she and I would make the best of mates, but neither of us were romantically interested in each other.

Carlisle finally convinced everyone to move to Rochester, New York, we all settled in a large house on the outskirts of the city. I was surprised that Ana decided to join us, but she was reluctant to leave, but never voiced her concerns.

To make us seem more like a family, Carlisle enrolled both Annlisse and I in school. We groaned about for the entire length of the summer, but he wasn't having it. We were a family and we were going to be presented as a family. Pretending we were brother and sister in a new town full humans seemed comical but it was our way of life now.

Before the first day of school, Annlisse and I begged Carlisle to let us start as seniors. I had spent time already being in school once and though times have changed, I wasn't ready to join the world of teenagers again. Annlisse hadn't been back to school since she began leaving for her search. One too many boarding schools and finishing schools and she had enough. While she agreed that it would be beneficial for me to go to school, she wanted to work like Esme.

Carlisle refused her request. Though they were both, technically, co-founders of our coven, she would normally back down when he made a decision. It was something unusual, but she never let me in her mind long enough to know the reason. So the first day rolled around and we were ushered from our house to walk the few blocks to the school.

She confided in me that she and Carlisle had come to an agreement that when-or in her words 'IF'- she found her mate, she would step aside and let him take over the coven. I sat there astounded her words. I choked back venom but asked her why. It wasn't the decision she wanted she had told me, but she knew that it was something he desired. He wanted a family and now he had it, but it made her curious that he hadn't asked her step down.

After that conversation, I begin watching Annlisse and Carlisle. Especially since she and I have been in school. He filled the role of 'father' perfectly but when it came to the major decisions, he still looked to her to make the final say. Whether it was financial, school or work related. I know, in his mind, that he respected her enough to ask for her input, but it was maddening to see how he really wasn't prepared to run a coven.

We had been in school for a few weeks, occasionally skipping for sunny weather, when Annlisse had her first run in with Rosalie Hale. The girls had Home Economics together and Annlisse normally steered clear of her. She told me privately she hated being around all the narcissism, but endured it because of Carlisle.

She told that Rosalie and her friends had been sitting in the classroom when she walked in late. It was one of those days that she had went too long in between feedings and needed an escape from the pounding wet hearts that called to her. I don't know how she resisted but she told me she hadn't tasted human blood in almost two hundred years. So that day she rushed in before the last bell rang and hoped the teacher didn't see when Rosalie spoke up and got her caught.

We didn't know then but she and Rose would become very close. So close that they would become inseparable.

Annlisse and I decided to try and keep under the radar, to stay as far away from human contact as possible, but there wasn't anything you can do when it's unexpected. A quick reprimand from the teacher, Annlisse sat down in her seat unaffected. None of us saw an issue with it until Rosalie opened her mouth. This didn't set well with Annlisse, who told her to shut her prissy mouth.

Since then, both of us steered clear of her. But there were times that we caught her snidely staring down at us. Only I knew what was in her mind. She was jealous of our beauty and the way we moved through the school. We were quiet but we talked to each other while ignoring everyone else. I was asked to join the basketball team, but I declined and instead focused on the schoolwork and trying to ignore the stares from the girls.

I even had a hard time listening to what the boys said about my sister. Many times I wanted to punch them and force them to stop thinking about her. No matter what decade, boys will always be boys. The school year continued as normal and thought many people wanted to get close to us, we pushed them away.

I had a harder time controlling myself than Annlisse did. For that, I was jealous. Her laughter at my annoyance humored her. She told me that she was far older than I was and had plenty of practice being around humans constantly. Carlisle had made sure of that.

For a country being lost in the throes of the Depression, it didn't show it's ugly face here. People still wandered around like they were living in the twenties again. The only difference was the fashion and music. Before the end of the school year, several couples were engaged and we found out that Rosalie was engaged to Royce King.

If I had known what was going to happen to her, I would have warned her that he was a vile creature. That he was going to hurt her once he finally had his hooks in her. Though, I don't know if she believed me. Her mind was simple. While her own parents were up and coming social climbers, Rosalie was happy being herself. She didn't care about the social statue her parents wanted her to be.

But she was young and in love.

Young. I scoffed at the word. I was still young. It had only been a little over a decade since I had changed. That fateful afternoon when I made my decision to prolong my life. Truth be told, I was terrified of death. Its why I told Carlisle yes. Its why I selfishly made my choice to save my own sorry ass. My biological parents had died leaving me everything. It was bittersweet. There were days I wished I could turn back the clock and tell him no.

But a decade in and I was alone. My sister was alone but she gave me a small degree of comfort but it wasn't the same. I was in that age where I wanted someone. A love like Carlisle and Esme. I even wanted the same thing for my sister. She had walked this world far longer and far lonelier than I have.

We were driving to her home in Maine during the first week after the school year ended. Carlisle and Esme wished to go with us but he couldn't get the time off from his work at the hospital. It was supposed to be an idyllic weekend of unadulterated hunting but sometimes things change as quickly as a lightening storm.

We were sitting on her deck talking about her life before meeting Carlisle. I knew that she kept many things to herself and she knew I would be able to read her mind if she thought of something, but she kept her mind clear of her own misery. This one was right after she changed her diet and was far up in northern Canada hunting reindeer. She told that their scent forced her to change course and once she found them, she immediately wept dry sobs.

She said she couldn't kill the babies. Instead she wanted one. To keep. I laughed her incredulity. She wouldn't change her sense of humor. Unlike myself, she was a conundrum. She was serious minded but then she would change pages and the teenage- like sense of humor would come out. Those serious moments were a precious gift. I could tell her things that I couldn't bring myself to tell Carlisle.

Short story. I was unhappy. I about had enough with the demons that lived in my mind. That tore at my soul. I wanted more from this life and I didn't know what else was out there. Hearing her stories about roaming the world sounded amazing, but a deep part of me wanted to know what it was like to live unhinged. I wanted to know what it was like to feed from humans. When I pressed her about it, she hesitated telling me. I think she knew why I kept asking her.

I was pretty obvious about it, but I kept pushing it off that I was merely curious. Carlisle never tasted human blood and neither had Esme. Part curiosity and part depravity. I wanted-no, I _needed_ to know what it was like to hold a human close. To feel their warm skin and hear their heart beating beneath the fragile ribcage. To know they understood fear and death while my razor sharp teeth pierced their delicate skin and drained them of their life.

Just thinking about it surged the pain in my throat. I had to get a handle on myself.

The phone rang and I pulled myself from looking out toward the setting sun to watch her walk into her house and cease the ringing. She wasn't on the phone long. I knew it was Carlisle. No one else had this line. Just as I was beginning to think it was a causal call, I heard the words " _so much blood...I couldn't leave her…"_

A sinking feeling settled in my stomach and I waited for Annlisse to turn around but she didn't. Her voice was quiet and furious.

"Carlisle! Seriously...what have you done this time?" she hissed into the phone. Damn, she was angry.

" _I couldn't help it Annlisse. There was so much blood. I couldn't leave her there. You know it's not in my nature…"_

"You could have taken her to the nearby hospital! You're a doctor, what was you thinking?" she growled but took an unnecessary breath and steadied herself. By now, I had gotten up and came into the house. Her entire body shook with rage but she remained calm.

" _Yes, I know, but she wouldn't have made it."_ I heard Carlisle protest…

"She's human! Human, Carlisle! They die all the time…" her voice seemed calm but I knew as well as my 'father' knew, she was angry. I moved quickly out of the way as she began pacing the small living room. One hand on the receiver, the other holding the rest of the phone.

" _And that makes it acceptable? Damn it Annlisse, she was dying…"_

"You've said that. Did you even ask her?"

" _I did. But her cries were indistinguishable. I reacted before I could think…"_ he protested again trying to clarify.

Clearly he had changed someone. The thought boiled into my veins. No wonder Annlisse was angry. I could feel my own anger boiling. We haven't been in Rochester for a year and now we would have to move because Carlisle changed someone. Just fucking great. If my own few years weren't bad enough, we would have to pick up and head back up north again.

Not that I didn't mind Canada or even Alaska, it was beautiful, quiet and serene. It was far from human temptation and in that instant, I knew I needed to get away from them as well. Maybe I could see this as a blessing and not a curse. Of course, I would change my mind when I found out who it was.

I'm glad I was out of her range when the phone was slung across the room and pitted into the wall across from me. Turning to look at my enraged sister, I fought a smirk. I should never, in no circumstances, smile when a female is angry. This includes Esme. She was feral when she was angry and I learned quickly to keep my mouth shut when she was infuriated. Waiting for her to speak, I watched her pace the room. Her ranting was indistinguishable but I already knew what had transpired between them .

"You heard?"

"I did. Who has he changed?" If this was a nobody, I don't think she would be as angry. Clearly, this was someone we knew or someone of importance.

"Rosalie Hale." she spat like her name was poison.

If my heart could beat, it would have stopped. I could now understand her fury. This was the same girl that had taunted Annlisse but kept her distance because she was jealous of us. Of our beauty and how we were sought after when we wanted nothing to do with humans.

"You can't be…"

"Oh, I'm serious Edward." she interrupted me. Her eyes had faded to black during their conversation. "He found her in a back-alley bloodied up and dying. Said he couldn't leave her there or even take her to the hospital. She would have died before he made it. So he made a mad dash to our home and bit her."

"I'm sure Esme is having his ass for this." I mused my eyes darkening as well.

"You know mum, she'll be upset with him, but once Rosalie awakens; she'll love her." Esme was like that. She loved the both of us even though we weren't her children. It was Esme's incredible capacity to love and keep loving. No matter what or whom.

"Did he ask her if she wanted the change?"

She sighed and ran her hands over her face. A very human like attitude. Besides Carlisle, she was the best at pretending to be human. I had finally adapted over my decade at pretending, but sometimes you forget and then people begin to notice you.

"He said he did….but," she paused and closed her eyes, "said that her words were so indistinguishable that he took it for a yes. You do know that she's going to tear into him when she wakes up."

I nodded knowing that newborn strength was incredible. The remaining human blood in the body led us to stronger than those that are older. I had broken several things trying to adjust to my new strength much to everyone's amusement. She breezed past me and headed toward the kitchen, I heard a cabinet door open and the cool breeze of the fridge. My nose perked smelling blood. I moved quickly leaning against the doorframe, I watched as she poured two glasses.

Breathing in the intoxicating scent, I growled at her when she didn't hand me a glass. Raising a delicate eyebrow at me, her eyes danced in amusement, she gently handed one to me. I inhaled the scent again and realized that it wasn't the normal. It smelled different. Sweeter. Like nothing I've ever tasted.

"I trust you can handle yourself with this?" she asked sternly before taking a sip.

"Th-this is human, isn't it?" I gasped staring at the blood that swirled in the glass.

"It is." she nodded savoring her sip, "Just don't tell Carlisle. He'll never forgive me. I promised to _never_ bite a human, but I didn't say I wouldn't indulge every now and then."

Trusting myself to not fly off the handle, I brought the tantalizing scent to my nose again. Then to my lips where I finally tasted the forbidden liquid. I moaned as the blood touched my tongue and I fought with every ounce of control to not guzzle the goblet and beg for more. I know, in the back of my mind, that Annlisse was watching me. Keeping an eye on me. The taste was nothing like I've ever tasted. Human or vampire. It was like taking a bite of the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden. Once tasted, I knew I was damned for all of eternity. I swear my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I kept drinking.

Once it was done, my rational brain fought to not lick the goblet clean. Opening my eyes, I looked at my sister and my eyes begged her for more. I never noticed that she grimaced as she drained her own glass. Growling as she shook her head at me, I wanted more and my mind was made up.

"No, Edward. I have none left. This was the last of it. It's incredibly hard to even get fresh blood. It has to be bought…"

"I want more." I gasped holding the goblet tightly in my hand. A little too tightly because it shattered in my hands.

Before a human could have time to blink, I had pushed her against the wall. Pinning her against my own frame. My mind was a whirlwind of desire and hunger. I had finally tasted human blood. My curiosity slightly fulfilled, but the beast in my mind roared for more. It was on its knees begging me to take more. Threaten her, seduce her, do anything and everything I could to get more.

I couldn't think about nothing but the taste that I had denied myself for so long and now it was still on my lips. I don't know what possessed me to do this, she was my sister and I knew it was wrong. I knew I would regret it later. Pressing myself harder against her, my hard frame against hers, I nuzzled my nose into her throat before climbing up to her ear. My own mouth ghosting her earlobe. "I said I _want_ more…" my voice heavy with seduction. " _Please Annlisse_ …"

A growl came from her and I felt her hands on my chest as she pushed me off her. Her eyes were black and I knew she was angry with me. I had pushed too far this time. We stood there at an impasse. Neither of us moved or even attempted to breathe. She groaned but sighed softly her eyes changing back to their amber color. "I can't let you." I growled at her again but she ignored it. "Edward, I am your sister and coven leader; do you think I'll let you run off to hunt humans?"

Actually, I knew she wouldn't let me. Because of her and our parents, it was the reason why I never hunted humans. That and I could hear the thoughts of humans constantly. I learned about their lives. How everyone had a family and I couldn't bring myself to take that away from them. I wasn't a monster. I thought about it. More times that I could count, but the urge to kill an innocent human made me nauseous. Watching her clean the shards of broken glass, I immediately felt guilty. She had given me a gift and like an asshole, I threw it back in her face and demanded more. Demanded like a petulant child that wanted more candy.

I was an ungrateful bastard.

Taking a peek at the clock above the door, I sighed and knew that our weekend away was coming to an end. I knew we would never talk about this incident again. How I tried seducing my own sister into giving me more human blood. "Time to go back to reality…." I muttered turning away from the kitchen. Heading to my room, I packed my things with vampire speed and met her outside. Climbing into the passenger seat of her '33 Ford Roadster. When she bought it, I was annoyed that she would pick metallic red pearl, but she told me to off myself and I haven't fought with her since.

In mere minutes we were happily flying down the road. On our way back to Rochester. Back to reality and the very real possibility of a new family member. As she drove, I kept to myself. She kept her thoughts blocked from me, so I hadn't a clue how she felt about what I did to her. Frankly, I didn't care. I regretted it, yes, but it was over now.

I wasn't sure if I was going to like Rosalie as a possible sibling. She was pigheaded and rude. It was something about the newer age women. They weren't anything like the ones I was around when I was human; quiet, but a bit more submissive. They took care of the house and home. They kept busy with their work and left everything else to their husbands. Both Annlisse and Esme were like that. It was refreshing, but I knew with Rosalie coming into the picture it could be chaotic.

Winding our way down the highways, I knew it wouldn't take us long to get back. The way we vampires took to speed, it would be a matter of a few hours. Soon enough, we were crossing into New York and it was only a matter of another hour or two and we would be home. My sister and I kept our talk short and simple. I knew she had a lot to sort out after what I did to her. I knew that she wouldn't let me anywhere near another bottle of human blood.

No matter how much I asked or begged.

Winding through Rochester, the city stayed the same but I didn't care. What was waiting for us at home was about to become more than we could handle. The greenery of wooded area that we bought our house swirled around me and I closed my eyes letting the wind rush through my unkempt hair. I wondered how the conversation would go between Annlisse and Carlisle? I knew she was still angry. Her thoughts about it was loud enough in my head. She was running over every scenario that she could think of to keep them from fighting.

I seriously hoped so. Esme didn't need them fighting. We were a family and we would weather through this. Coming to a stop in front of our light blue Victorian house, I could see Esme waiting on the wraparound porch. Carlisle was nowhere to be found. Most likely working. She stood as I got out and walked over to open my sister's door.

Giving me a small smile, " _We'll be fine, Edward. Please stop worrying about what happened at the cabin. I still love you."_

I nodded in relief. Turning to our mother, Esme embraced Annlisse first. Holding her tightly, their bodies swayed gently before she kissed my sister's cheek. Turning to me, she embraced me just as tightly. Her strong arms didn't want to let me go but she did so reluctantly. Following her inside, I immediately stilled. Sitting in my living room was Rosalie Hale.

I turned sharply when I heard Annlisse come into the house. Bracing myself for her anger, I held my hands up. _What was I doing?_ This was my sister. I wasn't trying to defend Rosalie, was I? But I knew Ana, I knew her temper was legendary when she was angry. She claimed she couldn't help it. It was a product of what happened to her in her human life.

The look in my sister's eyes let me know things would be safe for now. She didn't look at Rosalie, but walked past her in the living room and headed to her own room. The soft clack of her heels let me know that she actually went upstairs. Turning around, I gave a small smile to Esme then turned back to Rosalie.

She was beautiful as a human. I might not have been interested but I still looked. But now, as a vampire, she was extraordinary. She looked angry. Her red eyes were disjointing and I could see the hate flowing from them. Whatever had been said to her wasn't what she wanted to hear. Which was going to make things hectic.

Taking a seat on the loveseat, Esme flitted around the room giving us both a smile. One, which Rosalie returned. It surprised me. Here, I was thinking that she was going to be hostile. Maybe she was but only to me and Annlisse.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked aloud.

"He's working unfortunately. An emergency call-in. I know he wanted to be here…" _And I know your sister is angry with him, and I'm sure you're not happy but you know how he is. He wouldn't do it if he had no other choice_." she said verbally and mentally.

I gave her a slight nod of my head letting her know that I understood his reasoning and her defensive of him. He was her mate and she would always defend him no matter what. Taking a seat on the Queen Anne chair, I surveyed the room. I tried very hard to keep away from Rosalie's thoughts.

They were vindictive. She wasn't particularly happy with her new situation. Her thoughts were about revenge. Revenge to the men who left her in the streets to die. The way her human body was abused and tortured. It sent chills down my spine. If something like that ever happened to my mother or sister, I think I would lose my mind and kill everything in sight.

We sat there in uncomfortable silence. Esme took pity on us and sat with us. We were waiting for Carlisle to come home so we could talk about what transpired while Annlisse and I were away. The quiet talk of the girls intrigued me but I kept my distance. This was the same girl who tried her damndest to single me and my sister out. Who was jealous of us because of our beauty and here she was one of us. Her vanity stood plain as day in my living room. I felt no pull to her; only curiosity.

A light clack of heel coming down the stairs alerted us that Annlisse was coming back downstairs. Coming to the bottom step, she had cleaned up and changed her dress. It didn't take a mind reader to know Rosalie's thoughts about her. They were written on her face. She already hated my sister but didn't know her. Didn't know exactly who she was, but I detected a hint of jealously.

Casting me and Esme a smile, she didn't exactly ignore Rosalie, but she didn't smile. Taking a seat on the couch, she leaned back and said nothing. We all sat in silence for a few minutes before I realized she wanted a glass of blood. My body lurched at the thought of the human blood I had tasted in Maine and I suppressed a growl that threatened to escape. Catching her eye, I shook my head at her. She frowned but I think she understood why I did. There was no way that Rosalie would be able to handle herself with open blood in the room.

"Where's dad?" I heard her ask. Maybe she hadn't overheard the conversation earlier.

"He's at the hospital, didn't you hear them talking earlier?" Rosalie snapped at her. Ana narrowed her eyes at her, but said nothing.

"Actually, Rosalie, I didn't. I'm not the one pry into others' conversations. Whatever Edward and mum were talking about was their business." Ana replied sweetly. Only those that knew her realized she was trying to reel in her irritation.

I had a sinking feeling that they would not become friends. Rosalie didn't reply back which surprised me. Esme shot my sister a look that said 'behave or else.' I suppressed a chuckle but stood up to head to my piano. It was a gift from Carlisle and Esme a few years ago. It was one of the few things that I could escape the world and all the voices.

My fingers grazed the black and white keys and a sudden peace settled over me. Closing my eyes, I let my fingers play. I don't know what they decided on, but the notes danced in my head. I followed the notes and I fell into my own rabbit hole. I never noticed that someone was standing in the doorframe. Watching me play.

Opening my eyes, I turned and spotted Rosalie standing there. Her crimson eyes looked sheepish. Like she had intruded on a private moment. She didn't say anything but turned to leave. "Rosalie, you don't have to leave…"

"I'm interrupting. You play beautifully by the way." she muttered not looking in my eyes. "Carlisle has returned and he and your sister are upstairs in his office. It doesn't look good…"

"It probably isn't." I muttered as well.

"Why is she angry with him?" Rosalie asked curiosity lacing her voice. She hadn't left, but she wasn't hostile.

"She's the co-coven leader. She and Carlisle made a deal when he changed Esme that he would inform her if he was going to change anyone else." I replied.

"How long have they known each other?"

"Over a century. For a long time it was just the two of them. Then he changed Esme, then me and now you."

"So he didn't changed her?" I knew she was trying to be polite and not talk bad about my sister-which I was grateful for, but it didn't seem like Rosalie.

"No, someone else did. She doesn't talk about her life before she met Carlisle. I know it's nothing good but she won't say and I know her pretty well."

 _Yea, like earlier when I tried seducing her into giving me more human blood…._ I thought to myself with disgust. She had confided in me that things were fine between the two of us, but my mind couldn't wrap around that I had done that to her.

Giving me a nod, I watched her walk out of the room. Coming to my feet, I knew presence would be needed upstairs. Exiting the room, I ran into Carlisle. He looked flustered but still quite calm. His thoughts weren't. He was upset with Annlisse but couldn't stay angry with her. He was worried about how this would change the dynamic of our already reclusive family. How Rosalie was faring. How long would it be till he got Esme alone…

Geez, didn't need to know that last part.

"Edward!" he cried happily coming to embrace me. " _What do you think of Rosalie?"_ he asked me mentally.

I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know yet. How is she doing?"

" _Not what I asked son…_ " he chided gently. " _She's doing well in all consideration. She's very angry and hostile. I'm not surprised._ "

"What happened to her?"

" _Apparently, she was engaged to a man who dragged her in with a group of his friends and they violated her. Beat her until they thought she was dead…_ " he said sadly.

My stomach churned. It was exactly what I thought had happened. It amazed me how humans could be so cruel to their own kind. Vampires were monsters anyway. We hunted on them like prey. Marking ourselves at the top of the food chain, but when it came to the violence, I wasn't sure which of us was worse.

Later on after the talk with Carlisle, I was outside sitting in the dark when I heard feet shuffling close by. It was the scent of someone I didn't recognize. Which could only mean it was Rosalie. She took a seat beside me but didn't say anything. I don't know how long we sat there in silence but I could tell she was trying to have the courage to ask me something.

"Can I help you Rosalie?"

"Ho-how did you know I wanted to talk?" she peered at me in the dark.

"I have a unique gift. I can read minds…" I shrugged.

"So, you mean…" her voice turned deadly…"that you've been reading my mind all _day_?"

"Not at all. I try to keep myself from doing it. Sometimes a person is loud enough that I do hear it. I try to give everyone privacy. It's also a lot easier to talk to me if you want to keep prying ears listening in…" I defended myself quickly.

"Oh. Okay…." she said softly. Her faint smile not reaching her eyes. " _Is this better?"_

I nodded for her to continue.

" _I know this isn't exactly ideal for either you or your sister."_ she whispered softly. I barely heard her. I scoffed quietly but I knew she could hear me. " _D- do you know what happened to me? What led me here?"_

I nodded at her. I dreaded this conversation. She didn't know a few hours ago that I could read minds.

" _I'm so angry. Like I could burst into a thousand flames and it wouldn't make me feel better."_ I raised my eyebrow at her. " _Edward, I want revenge on them. I want them all dead. I want them to suffer like I did."_

I felt for her. I really did. The gentleman in me screamed to help her but the vampire half didn't want to dirty my hands with her sob story. None of came out of our human live unscathed. Why was it so different for her? Giving her a long look, she waited for me to respond. How did she want me to respond? Listening to her thoughts, they weren't exactly blank. She wanted me to say that I would help her get revenge and the other half was scared to become a murderer. Carlisle, it seemed, had already talked to her about our lifestyle and diet. How we could co-exist with humans by living on animal blood. The code that we lived by. I gleaned from her mind that Annlisse hadn't talked to her yet.

I warred with myself. I knew that I had been raised differently. A woman, no matter who she was, was never supposed to be treated the way Rosalie had been. Her innocence and life had been taken from her viciously and the only thing that pushed me to say what I did was envisioning my mother or sister being put through that.

"I understand. I really do, Rosalie." she cast me an incredulous look. "I don't want you to have to face this alone. So, I propose this. I'll take care of this for you…"

" _No! I want to make them suffer myself…."_ her mind shouted. I carefully hid the wince on my face.

"Then at least let me help you find them. If you choose to do this on your own, let me help." I pleaded with her looking at her in the dark.

" _Th-thank you Edward. I know I don't deserve your help, but thank you…"_

I felt her get up and walk back into the house. I could feel her desperation and her anger. It was palpable. Have I ever given thought to revenge? I shook my head, but I knew that the voices I constantly could hear in my own mind led me to have evil thoughts about the horrible deeds of humans. It was enough that I wished to venture out on my own and seek justice.

My family were the only ones that kept me around. Kept me sane and from doing something I knew I would day regret.

Rosalie came to me weeks later and told me her revenge was complete. I helped her find every man who dared harm her and I let her go after them. Only Annlisse knew what we were doing in all respect, she didn't say anything to Carlisle about it. She later confessed that she didn't hate Rosalie, but was angry about how her vampire life transpired.

They had sat and talked it out for days before and after Rosalie's revenge was completed. I think my sister gained a new respect for our newest sister. Of course, we had to move. This time we stayed far away from the city life. We couldn't risk any more exposure.

At first, Rosalie didn't realize why we had to move, but once it was explained to her, she felt a bit sheepish that she had been so theatrical. We moved to a house outside Roanoke, VA. Our lives were much the same as they were in Rochester. Except I would have two sisters that would follow me to school. This time, it was me who begged to take some time off, but Carlisle was adamant. Of course, Rosalie wasn't ready and Esme elected to stay with her for the next couple of years.

I almost said something but Annlisse, who had decided to stay, pointed out that we didn't force me to enroll in school until I was ready. The argument we had about that was legendary. I wanted out of the rotation for a few years but she declined my request as well. If she was going to be forced to do it, then I was too.

Two years later and we were still in Roanoke. Surprisingly. Between the three of us, Rosalie didn't have any accidents. What was strange was that Rosalie, Annlisse and Esme gained a close bond and I knew something had changed during a hunt that Carlisle and I took leaving the girls at home. All three women in the house kept their minds blocked from the conversation that must have had. It irritated me to no end, but I could see something change that day.


	5. Roanoke, VA Gatlinburg, TN 1935

( **This is Rose and Emmett's POVs for this chapter. I had originally not written a story for Emmett, but someone mentioned it would be interesting to read about him, so I whipped up a life for Emmett. Now, Emmett is from my home state of TN, so the prose is going to sound quite country. I am from the country and I live maybe 3-4hrs from Gatlinburg. His was probably the most fun to write. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!)**

 _Rosalie POV Roanoke, VA 1935_

My life had changed drastically the day that Carlisle found me. Drastic is an overused word. My fiancee Royce left my fragile body and mind abused in a dark alley. I knew things were tedious between us but it didn't matter. I was in love and I wanted it all. A husband and a family. But that was taken from me.

A new life given to me-unexpectedly, but it happened. I hated Carlisle for what he did to me as soon as I woke up from burning. The burning that never seemed to end. That changed my body and soul forever. What angered me more was that when they walked in, Edward and Annlisse Cullen, ignored me. Here I was, changed and exposed to a world that should never have existed but only in storybooks and neither of them cared.

At least, I didn't think they did. Watching Esme greet them warmly pained my heart. My own mother never cared that much for me or my brother. We were just another way to help them rise above their station. Especially me. The jealousy that grew in my stilled heart didn't bother me. I was already jealous of these people before I found out what they were.

Later, I finally found the courage to speak to Edward. I felt that I could connect with him better since his 'sister' hated me. Yea, the dynamics of this 'family' unnerved me. Carlisle had explained to me that Edward and I were what he called 'venom siblings' and it was as close as siblings could get in this world.

Speaking to Edward, who seemed disinterested in me, I was stunned to find out that he offered to help me kill Royce and his band of merry idiots. No one had ever offered to do something for me just so that I didn't have it weighing on my mind. It touched me, but I didn't let myself think on it much. For all I know, it could be a rouse. I declined his offer but he asked me quietly to let him help find the men. I reluctantly agreed and left him alone to his thoughts.

He was true to his word. He helped but kept his distance when it was time for me to do it. It was late July and I had hunted and stalked the men, leaving Royce for last. In my own way, I let him know who was doing it so by the time I found him, he was terrified to leave his hotel room. Nowhere was safe for him. I would find him even in a bank vault. I didn't drain him. Oh, how I wished I had of, but the stern warning from Edward, reminded me not too.

He said it was easy to fall prey to human blood but to come back from it would take more self-control than many vampires ever had. A tiny part of me wondered if he had tasted human blood. In all my vanity, I couldn't do it. I don't think I could ever drink human blood. The thought repulsed me. I told this to Esme, who gave me a warm smile and a hug, but didn't talk to me about it.

The only person I knew who could shed some light would be Annlisse. I had been told Carlisle never tasted human blood in all his years. Which, I was shocked to learn his amount of self-control. Yes, humans smelled delicious to me now but the pull wasn't there.

After my stunt in Rochester, we were forced to move. I complained but no one took notice. Esme said it was the way things worked. We would stay somewhere for a few years then we would move. Only this time, they had lived in Rochester for a year before they were forced to move because of me. No one complained about it but I could tell that Edward and Annlisse weren't happy.

Then I found out why. Both of them were being forced to go to high school. I almost died laughing. She and Edward had a huge fight over and quite frankly it scared and intrigued me. Annlisse acted like the leader but she deferred everything to Carlisle. Esme, being my only ally at the time, told me that Ana (as she called her) and Carlisle were co-coven leaders. They had started the coven over a century ago. My eyes widened when I saw them the next afternoon. How old were they?

Weeks after settling in the new home in Roanoke, my new siblings were at school. Esme was upstairs still unpacking and Carlisle had left to work. His love of medicine and being around humans amused me. It was a lifelong career choice for him. Esme was supposed to be keeping an 'eye' on me but she kept her distance. Letting me come to her when I needed something or needed to know something.

She didn't always have an answer, but she would sit there and listen to me rant on about life and how I didn't wish for this. It didn't help when she told me her story. About her abusive husband who she ran away from. How she became pregnant with his child but that same child died resulting in her throwing herself off a cliff to end her pain.

If I could cry, I would have. Children was something I had always wanted. Her story haunted me for days to come after that. The door slammed and my head snapped back toward the front of the house. They were home. Again. I enjoyed my time alone with nobody to bother me and keep an 'eye' on me. Edward came in first, his eyes were black like he hadn't fed in weeks but his posture told me different. He was angry about something. Ana came in behind him; the frown on her face wasn't something to mess with. While I had my moments as a drama princess, she stole the throne when she was angry. Her eyes were focused on Edward and I swear if she could kill him with her eyes; she would have.

"What's going on? Why all the noise?" Esme asked coming gently down the stairs. Her arms were full of blankets worry etched over her face.

Edward turned to Esme, his face contorted in anger. He opened his mouth to speak but Annlisse beat him to it. "Nothing mum. Edward's taking this out of proportion…"

" _NOTHING!?_ " he snarled. His voice pitched low as he rounded on his sister. "Do you know what that asshole was thinking?"

"Edward, I can handle myself." she argued back crossing her arms like a teenager facing an angry parent.

"That's not the point, Ana."

"Then what is the point ' _oh moody one'_?" she snarled at him through clenched teeth. He growled at her. I had to suppress a chuckle. This was quite entertaining.

"Hold up you two…" Esme dropped the blankets and came between them. She looked at them both. They were ready to fight this out. This wasn't the first time I've seen them both angry with each other. To say, I never really want to anger either one of them was an understatement. "Now what happened?"

"Andrew Walsh what happened…." Edward begun as his hands clenched in his hair. I swear, I'm glad our hair doesn't fall out anymore; he'd be bald by now.

"That boy that asked you the Harvest Dance?" Esme looked at Ana interrupting Edward.

"Yes. Him." he stated hotly. "He was thinking about trying to get her drunk and take advantage of her…"

I froze. Anger welling up in me as well. I see why now Edward was so angry. It was like my life a year ago. Panic set in my brain and I could see the anguish on Edward's face and the sheer annoyance on Ana's. Did she not take this seriously? In the back of my mind, I knew that she was capable of taking care of herself-like she said but it was the principle of the matter.

"...Edward, I can handle myself. I did for over two centuries before I found Carlisle." Ana grumbled. Oh, now she was referring Carlisle as Carlisle and not 'dad'.

"That's not the point, Ana. Do you know how much I wanted to rip his head off for thinking that? Let me tell you, he was very detailed about what he wanted to do." Edward shuddered but refused to look at me. He knew this was worrying me.

He had heard my thoughts about the situation and I was trying to calm myself down and not take his side. If I did, things could get ugly. Oh, how I would help him dispose of this Andrew Walsh. I would do so gladly and cackle like the Wicked Witch while doing it. Esme was doing her best to keep them from lunging at each other, but she kept quiet letting them dish this out.

"And if he tried something, I would have taken care of it. I still want to go to this dance Edward. You might have hated things like this when you were human and even more so now as a vampire, but damn it! It's been a long time since I've done something like this and I want to go." She complained at him. I thought she was losing a battle here. Edward had no rank over her, if she wanted to go then she was going to go.

"And you can go, sweetie." Esme spoke up for the first time a few minutes. Both of them, including me, whipped our heads at her. We each looked at her incredulously. Coming to embrace Edward who stiffened in her arms, she pulled back and gave him a small smile. "Ana is right. She can take care of herself. You know this as well as I do."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I know she can, but I have to hear it every day. How they want her, how they want to take advantage of her. The things they think about. It disgust me."

"What happens when I find my mate, Edward?" Ana asked pointely. "What then?"

"That will be different. His eyes and heart will only be for you. His thoughts will be consumed of you and yours of him. I won't have the urge to kill him when he's making you happy."

She sighed and I watched her leave the room muttered about homework. I wondered when it would be my time to live a life again. Carlisle and I talked about it and he made a mention that we could try to put me in the real world in three years. I sighed. Three years couldn't come fast enough for me.

"What's a mate?" I asked the room. Edward sighed and left me and Esme alone. She took a seat beside me and ruffled my hair a little.

"A mate is our other half. Like a soul mate. They are what makes our existence fulfilling…"

"Like you and Carlisle?"

She nodded brightly. I could tell when I said his name her eyes softened a little. "Exactly like Carlisle and I."

"What about Edward and Annlisse?" I asked softly. I knew that they could hear us but they knew better than to eavesdrop. Everyone was entitled to a little privacy.

"When they find their mates, everything will change for them. Annlisse has been searching-truly searching-for nearly three decades. She, unlike Edward, will continue to search until she finds him. I have a feeling that both my children won't find their mates in this century."

Patting my knee, I knew my question had been answered. Getting up, she reached for the blankets again and headed back upstairs to distribute them.

One afternoon, weeks after the argument after the dance, I begin wondering about Annlisse. How her reaction to Edward didn't seem to faze her. If this was happening to me, I think I would be scared regardless if I was a vampire or not. The boy did end up with a broken arm though. Annlisse nor Edward spoke about it again.

Carlisle and Edward were gone for a weekend hunting trip leaving the girls all alone. I had kept my distance from her but I could see pain in her eyes every time she and Edward were in the same room. They had ceased to speak to one another. One of them was going to apologize soon. Esme had comforted me about it. The strain of the silence in the house was enough to drive me insane. I wanted out, but I knew I couldn't. Unless I was supervised. Caution, they said.

I was sitting at the unused kitchen table looking at my nails. My mind far away from me. My thoughts on my human family. They sprung into my mind every so often and I always had the urge to look the up and see how they were doing. Today was no different. I longed for my younger brother's annoying self. Even my parents' calculating looks.

The chairs across from me moved and I quickly looked up to see Esme and Ana sitting down before me. This was unexpected. Normally, when the boys were out we wouldn't spend much time with each other. I sat frozen in my seat like Annlisse had used her gift on me but I know she didn't.

"I know you have a question to ask me, Rosalie." I cringed hearing my full name. I think it was going to take her a long time before she would accept the shortened version of Rose.

"I-I do. I want to know why you didn't seem upset about the boy a few weeks ago." I said carefully. Like I said, had it been me, I would have been terrified.

Her gold eyes seemed lost in thought. Chewing on her lower lip, she turned her head to look at Esme. There was a relationship there that still made me jealous. Turning back to me, she gave me a tight smile.

"Like I said, I could handle myself."

"Wasn't you afraid?"

"Not in particularly. I've been through worse…" she trailed off. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I suppose I can tell at least the both of you why…"

"Tell us what sweetie?" Esme spoke up. The love and concern flooded her face and I knew she was worried for her oldest daughter. Since we've moved here, Esme has treated me like a daughter. She spoiled me just as much. I didn't mind it, I missed having a loving mother. One that actually cared about me instead of using me for her own gain.

"Just promise me-the both of you-that you won't tell dad nor Edward." she looked at the both of us. Nodding to her, she took an unneeded breath. "When I was human, things were different. Very different. I was fourteen when I was married to a man that was ten years older than me. Everything seemed perfect at first, but then he became abusive. I should have known on our wedding night when he forced himself on me." she chuckled darkly.

My heart began to sink. I'm sure if she looked at me, she would see the worry and pity laying brightly on my face. I cast a look at Esme who looked she wanted to shed tears. If we could, that is.

"I was sixteen when I became pregnant. Oh, how it was a joyous time for me. He left me alone. Telling me that I was there to give him a son. I was in full bloom for nine months. Six weeks before I was due, he left. I was alone with a small staff and a doctor. When I gave birth, it was the happiest and the worst day of my life. I had given birth to twins-girls."

"I was ecstatic and loved every square inch of them. They were a bright light in the darkness of my loveless marriage. I healed from my birthing and I suppose someone sent a message to my husband. He arrived home almost eight weeks later. I don't remember much but I remember the pain as he beat me senseless for failing as a wife."

She paused and looked at us both. She had done something I had always dreamed about. Having children. A gift that I wished I could still have to this day. I remember being so angry with Carlisle when he told me that the females couldn't carry children. Our bodies were unchanged. They would stay the same for all of eternity. A deep pang of jealously swam in my venom veins. Both she and Esme had children before they were changed. What had I done wrong?

I hadn't done anything wrong, I surmised. I didn't sleep around with anyone to get pregnant. I wasn't ready for that until I turned eighteen. Then, I was ready for marriage and motherhood. I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Even spoiled senseless.

"When I woke up a few hours later, I was in so much pain. I wanted to die right there in the floor of my chambers." she scoffed. "But something in my heart told me that things were wrong. I rushed from my chambers to the nursery. Hobbling, I screamed in pain as I pushed the door opened. The room was far too quiet for my ears. Crawling toward their cribs, I managed to push myself up and when I did I screamed in terror." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. I could only imagine what she was about to tell us next. Esme gripped her hand tightly and I reached over to take the spare one in mine.

"There was a note and a pillow. He had smothered them both. _For my failure_. That's what my note said. I spent the next year in agony. In unadulterated pain. I wanted to die. The doctor came back and with his help I became whole again. He was the one that changed me. Burning didn't do anything for me. I was determined to get out of this and take my revenge." Her eyes were darkened by the thought of her revenge on her husband. Venom boiled in my veins and part of me wished the asshole was right here in this very kitchen so I could tear him from limb to limb.

"Well, I got my revenge. Found him in Paris, married with a small boy child. I killed her and my husband. I left the child. For a child was innocent in all this. I don't know what became of him. And quite frankly I never cared." She finished her tale. "So that's why when Andrew Walsh's dirty thoughts came to light, it didn't bother me because I've been through worse."

We sat there in silence. A strange bubble of anger washed over me and I could see why she refused to tell Edward or Carlisle. Both of them would lose their minds. Edward would try to lock her away from the male population. But to know her own children were murdered by the one person that was supposed to love and protect them gave me the vilest thoughts. I caught Esme's eye and I could see it in hers as well.

Something that day changed between us. It was like finally getting our human stories out there; a bond was created between us. It was strange, yet comforting. I never had this sort of connection to my human friends when I was in school. Edward noticed something different about it but never mentioned it again.

The next two years passed blissfully. I was still angry and untrusting of any men other than Carlisle and Edward. They had proven to me that they would never hurt me. We all grew closer to a family but there were days I had my moments. Especially on the day I was changed. It was bittersweet and I always had to leave the house. I needed to be alone. The memories would always come back to me. They haunted me. They way Royce's face looked when he abused my body. The horror I felt when I woke up in this new life. How the sweet revenge still tasted wonderful on my tongue.

When I stepped out the house that cloudy afternoon, something came over me. Something I couldn't place. It was strange. Today, I dressed in black. It was the day I lost my human life and I needed out today. No one would stop me. I've been dedicated to this diet for three years now and I never tasted human blood. I was in the clear to hunt by myself if I wished.

Esme came in from the kitchen. Her smile brightening the room. You could damn near feel the love and warmth radiate from her. "I'm headed out to hunt. I'll be back."

She nodded at me and gave me a light hug, "Please be careful."

"I will." I said turning from her. Stepping off the porch, I didn't hesitate. I let my feet carry me far. I needed to be far away from the world. Luckily for us, we were close to the Appalachian mountains. There was a plentiful of animals that we could feed on and no one would notice anything. Unless you ran into a mountain person. I've heard stories from my siblings how incredible these people lived.

Running as fast as my feet could carry me, I pushed harder. The wind brushing in my hair, the sounds of twigs breaking under my feet. I dodged tree branches and roots that sprung up from the earth. The world was a blurred color around me. I loved this. This speed. Where I used to live in a world that speed wasn't a norm, this was fascinating.

I never realized how far I had went when I finally stopped. I smelled bear close by. One look and I knew I was far from Virginia. I may have been in Tennessee for all I knew. I knew I was still in the mountain area. Home was north. I calculated quickly. I was about 100 miles from Roanoke. Great. It would take me several hours to get back. I didn't mind. I was born in the city but the wild somehow touched me. I couldn't explain it.

Breathing in, I stilled in the middle of the forest and listened. I remembered everything I had been taught. Everyone in my new family had given me help whenever I was with them. It was refreshing that someone wanted to help me instead of use me.

I smelled bear close by but didn't want it. I tried it once and though the tangy blood was incredible, Annlisse told me it was quite close to tasting human. I eyed her when she told me this but she shrugged and ran off. Breathing in again, I could faintly smell deer.

Bingo.

Finding them, I pounded like a gazelle and once I had my fill...three to be exact. It had been several weeks before I decided to hunt and it would be three more weeks before I would be able to come again. I needed to hunt well today. I dug a hole and tossed the carcasses in. I could have left them for the birds and wildlife but I didn't like too. I know it was a circle of life and that everything was used, but it didn't feel right to me.

Turning back toward north, I sprinted back toward home. Before I made it two miles, I heard a man screaming in pain. Then the smell of blood assaulted my senses and I stopped cold in the middle of the woods and I could hear its sweet song call to me. I hissed loudly. The sounds of wildlife running for their lives as if the predator was going to attack them.

I heard the man scream again and a roar of an animal. Oh my God, he was being mauled by a bear! I forgot all about my bloodlust and panic rushed through my body. Being mauled by a bear has to be the most painful way to die and if I could pull the bear off him, maybe I could find him help. Maybe I could help him live. It would give me a slight satisfaction that I helped a human instead of killing them. Though the curiosity was always going to be there. Edward had even said it.

Carlisle had never touched it. Neither had Esme, but Ana had. She said she hadn't fed off a human in three hundred years. But that meant she knew what it was like. I think the urge would always be there, but we maintained our senses and never touched it.

Coming up the scene, I was appalled. Charging the bear, I hit it with enough force that I heard its bones break inside its body. It flew several feet from us and landed with a thud. Reaching down toward the battered man, I had to stop myself again. The scent of his blood was intoxicating. I couldn't think, I wanted my razor sharp teeth sinking into his flesh. Part of me wanted to give into it and see what it was like; the other half wanted to end his suffering.

Getting a good look at him, I gasped. He had curly dark hair and blue eyes. The bluest I've ever seen. He reminded me much of my old friends' little boy and I knew, in that moment, I couldn't let him die. Unlike Edward who didn't want to give into selfish ways, I reveled in mine. Scooping him up, I held my breath. I knew I didn't have the power, nor the strength, to change himself.

Running like lightning, I hurried toward our home. The smell of him was overwhelming but I knew I had to push myself. I would push myself. He was going to live. I knew that I had crossed into Virginia and I could have danced. I was merely minutes from our home. Seeing Carlisle's car into the driveway, I nearly cried from joy. He was home.

Screaming for him, everyone came rushing out of the house. Esme had her hands over her mouth, Annlisse and Carlisle rushing toward me. Edward stood back. I could sense his hesitation. It couldn't be the smell of blood, but I remembered Carlisle would want her permission to be changed. To her, everyone had a choice, even if mine was still fuzzy.

"Save him!" I screamed collapsing into the driveway. My arms felt heavy and I tried to lay him down on the ground gently.

"Rose...what have you done?" Carlisle asked not knowing the story.

"She didn't do it, Carlisle. He was mauled by a bear." Edward spoke up for me. For once, I was grateful for his mind reading.

"I-I don't know…."

"Listen to me Carlisle. You brought me into this life without my true consent. You _will_ do this for me. I-I can't let him die. I just can't. There's something about him. I need him. God, please save him!" I sobbed dry tears. Wrapping my arms around myself, I sobbed and begged him with my eyes that would never shed tears.

He gave me a sad smile, but nodded anyway. I never realized when arms wrapped around me and I felt quiet words in my ears. I couldn't stop shaking. I watched as he leaned down to the man, "Do you want to live?" he asked him quietly.

The man looked at me then back to Carlisle,."

I fought a smile but grimaced as Carlisle leaned down and bit the man on the neck. The instant he pulled back the man before me let out a roar. It was earth shattering and I felt my own heart break for him.

Edward and Carlisle lifted him and carried him inside before the neighbors heard him. His screams echoed from the house and I shuddered. Turning to see who held me, I gave them a smile.

"Let's get you inside and cleaned up sweetie." Esme offered gently. Another moment that I was grateful for. Leading me into the house, I passed the guest room and Carlisle was in there monitoring him. Getting into the tub, Annlisse took my bloodied clothes and I knew she was going to burn them.

I listened carefully hearing Esme give Carlisle a bucket to help clean the blood off the man. But I knew she couldn't stay in there. I smell a fire burning the backyard and the distinct smell of cotton burning. Esme knocked on my door again and I knew she was worried. Climbing out a few minutes later, I dressed with care. Passing the room, I peeked in and saw Carlisle and Ana taking care of him.

How she could stand to be around all that blood amazed me. How could Carlisle do it amazed me even further. He once told me that he was almost immune to the smell of blood. That the smells of decaying and human body odor turned him off their blood. I remember chuckling, but right now I was entire thankful for that. I stepped aside as Ana walked out with all his clothes. They were ripped and shredded horribly.

Edward was nowhere to be found. "He's out finding clothes for the young man." Esme said softly coming to me. I nodded numbly and followed her into the living room. Easing me onto the couch, she wrapped her arms around me again. I shuddered in her arms and sighed. "Oh sweetheart, that must have been horrible for you!"

"It- it was. The smell of his blood was maddening and I just knew I couldn't kill him…" I looked up at her with frantic eyes. "You have to believe me! I just couldn't do it. There's something about him that I need him around."

"Oh honey, I do. I believe you…"

"And I do too…" Carlisle said coming to the room. "What you did was amazing Rose. That kind of strength is unheard of." Esme nodded as well. "You should be proud of yourself. I know I am." he beamed at me. Pride that I had finally lived up to their standards warmed me.

Three agonizing days crawled by and there were times he was quiet and there were times he couldn't stop screaming. I was sincerely afraid the neighbors would hear him, but Carlisle assured me they wouldn't. I sat in the room after he was cleaned and redressed. He was handsome, for sure, but the venom would make him more. I didn't want to leave him not once. Ana took pity on me and brought me several glasses of blood. I knew I had just fed, but she was sympathetic.

Everyone was there the moment his heart slowed to nothing. I held my breath and watched as he opened his eyes. His ruby red eyes surveyed the room. Drinking us in. Then his eyes landed on me and he smiled. His smile was infectious and his dimples melted me. He was insanely handsome and I reached forward slowly to take his hand in mine.

"Whe-where am I?" he asked. His voice floated through the room and into my unbeating heart.

"You're in Roanoke. What do you remember?" Carlisle piped up ruining our moment.

"I was huntin' and a bear jumped me. This angel swooped in and saved my hide." he motioned toward me. I smiled brightly at his words.

"What is your name son?"

"Emmett Dale McCarty sir." he said sitting up. Hearing his name finally did something to me. I think I swooned for the first time in my life. "If you don't mind me askin', why do I feel different?"

"You're a vampire Emmett. You're like myself and my family." Carlisle said hugging Esme closer to him.

"Seriously?" he looked around at us. His eyes landing on me. I nodded at him and his face broke out into a huge smile. "Will this angel be here with me forever?"

If I could have blushed, I would have. I heard the small tittering of chuckles behind me, but I ignored it. "Forever if you wish…"

He reached over and took my hand, "Yea, forever sounds good to me…."

Emmett took to this new life with ease. The hunting was his favorite part. We learned that he was a happy person unless he was angered. I didn't think he could anger easily but there would come a time when he was pushed and he would shove back. I drank in his love for me and he swam in mine. From that first kiss, that first second, he was all mine and he was the one that I had been waiting for. Not Royce in my human life, but Emmett in my vampire life. Things seemed to be happy in the house, but I knew that it wouldn't last long. I had learned long ago that things never stayed happy when you wanted them too.

We stayed in Roanoke for three more years before we were going to leave. Three years to get Emmett on track with us. Animal blood was harder for him to accustom too but I didn't let him fail. I was with him every step of the way. Everyone, including Ana, took to Emmett well enough. Since he said he was older in human years, he was designating himself the older brother but he recognized her as his big sister and Edward as his younger brother. In time, he took the Cullen name. I would have but it would have seemed strange. I was particularly attached to my human last name anyway.

One day, not too long after Emmett was changed, I overheard him talking about his family in Tennessee. He was the eldest with a younger sister and a mother. He was their provider. I figured he was talking to Carlisle, but it was Ana that he was speaking too. She offered him enough money to help them out for the next several generations. He laughed and said enough money until his sister got married would be enough. I didn't know why, at the time, that something like this was to be approved by Annlisse. I wanted to go but I knew this was something he needed to do by himself. Saying goodbye was hard. Edward went with him. He said he sat the briefcase on the step and walked away. He never looked back. To him, we were his new family.

Sitting outside one afternoon, I was watching him and Edward goof off, I remembered a conversation I had almost three years ago. Emmett was my mate. We rotated around each other like the sun and the earth. I was in love with him and I knew it was going to be forever.

 _Emmett POV Gatlinburg, TN 1935_

"Emmett Dale McCarty...you get your womanizin' ass back in here, boy!" I heard as I walked out the door again. As you can tell, I'm Emmett and that lovely woman yellin' at me is my mama. It was a clear night and I was gonna met my friends for drinks. Yea, there might be women too. Waving my hand above my head, I ignored my mama yellin' at me. I had been up since five AM and worked the entire day. A man was allowed to have a bit of fun after a hard day's work, you know?

The woods around me were quiet and I wished now, I had brought my gun. The dog beside me yipped loudly scarin' away all the wildlife. Well damn, if I wanted to hunt, I wouldn't have anything to hunt now. Stupid mutt. Only thing it was good fer was lettin' my mama know I was crawling in the door in the middle of the night. Climbin' into my beat up truck, I flipped the engine on and heard the motor rumble before it died.

Hell and damnation!

Getting out, I angrily slammed the door. Wincing when I heard my mama yellin' again, I set out on foot. It wouldn't be the first time I would be walking somewhere. I would have to fix that beat up piece of shit when I got up in the morning. If I could see, that is. The night air was cold but I had a flask of 'shine to keep me warm. Yea, I would be nice and warm by the time I got to town. Eight miles till I reached the railroad that I spent my days working to keep my ma and sister kept.

Living out here was rough. And survival was the only way to stay alive. We were, just barely though. Pops had died during the War, leaving me, my two older brothers, my sister and my ma alone. Yea, it was tough, but my brothers took care of things and I started helping out when I was old enough to hunt.

Bein' a kid, I could split wood and hunt. 'Bout all my brothers would let me do until I turned fifteen. I started working at the railroad that was being built in Gatlinburg. Both my brothers upped and got hitched soon after leaving me alone with my ma and sister. I brought game in whenever I could and worked every day except for Sundays when mama forced me to go to church. The day I would rather sleep off my hangover rather than sit in a church listen' to the preacher man talk.

My boots crunched against the gravel road and soon enough, I heard my pals yellin' for me to hurry up. There was a large bonfire goin' with several ladies present. And plenty of 'shine. Shine that my oldest friend's daddy always made and we snuck it out. He'd skin us alive if we were caught drinkin'. The party would have lasted till dawn, but my drunk ass had to get up and work again tomorrow. Back on the rails, hungover. Wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last. Leavin' my pals, I stumbled back home drunk where I intended to sleep it off.

No such luck. Mama woke me up dumping a bucket of freezin' ass cold water on my head. Cursing loudly she 'bout smacked my mouth for it.

"Emmett, git up you drunk fool. You gotta be at work in an hour." I heard her say before she slammed the door. Wincing, I slowly dragged my ass outta bed and found my work clothes. Lookin' at myself in the mirror, I looked like shit. Great, boss will know I've been drinkin' all night. As I walked into the next room, my sister, Gracie gave me a sympathetic look while mama handed a cup of strong coffee and a hunk of bread. Handin' me my lunch pail, I took off with my coffee in hand.

Getting in the truck, I remembered that it wasn't working! Damn it, now I'll be late to work. Taking off down the road, I finished my coffee and bread. It wasn't much but it was enough to start my day. Half an hour later, I joined up with the boys for work. The boss already yellin' at a new fella. I almost felt sorry for the poor bastard but the boss yelled at everyone. Setting my pail down, I grabbed my spike maul, I found out I would be driving the rail spikes in while the some of the crew would be laying down the track.

This was my job. I was the strongest and the biggest man out here. That's why I did this. All day, every day. No man was bigger than me. Well except my oldest brother, but he don't do this anymore. Works in Gatlinburg with a pretty cushy job. Too bad he can't git me one of them. His old lady says I'm too wild for the genteel folks. Whatever that means.

So that's how my days go. I work till I can't move my arms, then at night I drink with my pals until I can't walk. I don't know how my mama puts up with me some days. At least, I bring home money and game. I think we've tried everything the woods has to offer. Deer season was almost over and I promised I get enough meat to last us all winter long. Even in winter, I would be workin'. Not like I'd freeze to death. Fifteen minutes sluggin' that spike maul and you were sweatin'.

I had been asked by my second oldest brother if I was gonna take me a wife. He had just gotten married over the summer and he 'spects it my turn. I laughed at him and told him there wasn't a woman out there for me. Little did I know, that she did exist and I would find her. Even mama was gettin' on my case about it. Sayin' I needed a woman in my life to keep me straight and to give her granbabies.

Shit. I had two older brothers for that. Me, I don't want no kids. I take care of Gracie and that's all I want. She was a nice kid and all, I loved her to pieces. Spoiled her whenever I had a spare coin. Mama didn't like it. She wanted Grace to be a humble young lady. She was! Most of the time. She did her schooling and no one would let her drop out to work and help me out. I wouldn't have even her quit school. Someone in this family needed the smarts. I wasn't dumb, but I did lack my education.

I hunted that deer down several days later. I had to get up earlier than normal to hunt. I didn't even drink that night before. Much to the disappointment of my pals. Dropping it off with the butcher, I promised to return after work with the payment. Of course, I'm sure I could have bartered with the man and got the whole deer processed for free. The butcher loved turkey, but there ain't no way I was gettin' a turkey that day.

I returned that night and paid the man. Mama and Gracie would be stocking the cabinets for winter. She had spent the past few weeks canning food from her small garden and I would be in charge of killing two chickens this Saturday. There was wood that needed to be split as well. I had three weeks before it was gonna get too cold to do some things.

Winter came and went. The snow piled up over my head in some areas and I'm a big man. Grace loved the snow but hated when her clothes got soaked. We kept the fire roaring all winter long. It was the coldest we had seen in many years. Long before Pops died, mama said. There were days, I was stuck at home with no pay and nothing to do but hunt whatever I could find and split wood.

When Spring came around, it was warm and wet. The air was thick and cloudy most days, but that it didn't matter. I would work in the rain to take care of my mama and sister. Grace returned to school, leaving mama alone at home to begin the year all over again. The Spring turned into early summer and the meat had finally ran out. Mama glared at me for spending the night drinkin' again instead of getting up early to hunt game.

Packing my gun and a lunch, I gave my sister a hug and a kiss, the same to my mama never knowing this would be the last day I would ever see them again. Shoving my feet into my work boots, I left the house without a second thought. The dog beside me waited patiently for me to start the truck but my feet headed toward the woods behind the house. He followed me. God, I hope he doesn't bark. He'll scare off the game.

Tromping through the woods, I listened closely for something...anything. Normally there was something close by and I could kill it and be home within a few hours, but today there wasn't nothing. The woods were too quiet for my taste and a weird feeling came over me. Shruggin' it off, I kept walking north. Maybe I'll find something there.

As my luck would have it, I found something. That huge ass black bear pawing into a stream tryin' to catch a fish. Bear or no bear-meat was meat in my family. Steadying my gun, I prayed that damn mutt wouldn't bark and ruin this for me. Before I could squeeze the trigger, the damn dog barked anyway. Groaning, I had half a mind to shoot the damn dog instead but his life was short lived when the bear noticed us finally and begin charging at us.

 _Oh shit_. ...I thought to myself and ducked out the way. The mutt wasn't so lucky. I couldn't watch but I heard the last yip from that dog when the bear turned it's ugly head at me. The damn thing was taller than me, had to be. My eyes widened and I scrambled for my gun that had slipped from my fingers when I ducked away from being mauled. The bear landed on its paws and came at me. Bracing myself, I screamed when his giant claws scrapped over my chest. Hell and damnation that hurt! I could smell my blood pouring off my chest and he took another swing at me. This time tryin' to gut me. I knew it then. I was gonna die. I wasn't going to go home and see my family again.

As I was sayin' my prayers-the same one the preacher man taught us-there was a blur and the bear flew away from me. I had only seconds to see it hit a nearby boulder. My eyes swam when I looked up and saw an angel staring back at me. If this is what heaven looks like, I don't want to leave it. She picked me up and I swear I was headin' to heaven with Pops. It'd be nice to see him again.

I struggled to hold on. Maybe I'd get another glimpse of my angel before I met Jesus. The wind rushed around us and I swear it felt like the cold hand of death. Maybe I'm being too dramatic, but damn. It was cold.

Suddenly, we stopped and my angel screamed for someone. I didn't catch his name, but it sure didn't sound like Jesus to me. The image of a blonde man hovering over me confirmed that this wasn't the man upstairs. His eyes were frantic and gold. Then he asked me the stupidest question ever:

"Do you wish to live?" _Well duh asshole...of course I wanna live…_

"If this angel will always be there, then yeah…" I replied groggily. How in the hell was he gonna help me live? I was bleedin' to death!

He leaned forward and I felt a burning sensation begin to spread throughout my body. Jesus Christ, this hurt like hell! Hands picked me up and moved me around. The pain didn't leave me, it just got worse. It felt like I was burning in the pits of Hell with the Devil dancing around it. The pain ran through my veins and felt a prick on my arm. They were shootin' me up with something! Oh hell no! I tried to get up but the burning stopped that.

I laid there and I felt hands strip my ruined clothes off and someone washing me. I wasn't completely out. It felt like my head was swimming. More hands put fresh clothes on me. Then they left. The room was silent except for the pounding in my head and my ears. The pain traveled through my body and finally when I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed.

I don't know how long I laid there and screamed. I screamed until I couldn 't. Then I screamed some more. Finally, the burning stopped and I felt my heart stop. Was I dead? Was this the end of my life? When I opened my eyes, the world was far different than I was used too. Looking around, I saw my angel sitting beside me and woah! Was she a looker! If my heart was beating, it would have burst out of my chest.

"Wher-where am I?" I asked, my voice completely different than normal. The faces around me seemed concerned.

"You're in Roanoke. What do you remember?" the blonde man said. _Holy shit...I was a hundred miles from home…._

"I was huntin' and a bear jumped me. This angel swooped in and saved my hide." I motioned toward the pretty blonde woman beside me. She smiled brightly at my words.

"What is your name son?"

"Emmett Dale McCarty sir." I said sitting up slowly. My body felt the same but it was very different. Even someone like myself could tell the difference. "If you don't mind me askin', why do I feel different?"

"You're a vampire Emmett. You're like myself and my family." the blonde man said hugging a pretty brunette closer to him.

"Seriously?" I looked around at them. My eyes landing on the pretty blonde. She nodded at me and I felt my face break out into a huge smile. "Will this angel be here with me forever?"

If she could have blushed, she would have. I heard the small tittering of chuckles behind me, but I ignored it. "Forever if you wish…" she said softly to me.

I reached over and took her hand, "Yea, forever sounds good to me…."

I learned quickly who they were. The blonde man and they pretty brunette was Carlisle and Esme. They were the 'parental' figures. The second burnette's name was Annlisse and her 'brother' was Edward. The only one that I was concerned about was called Rosalie. But she would be Roise to me. I don't know how to explain it, but I loved her already. I would do anything for her.

The first time they took me to 'hunt' as they call it was thrilling. It was much more fun than actually hunting. While I learned about my new life, the old one crept up on me. I remembered I had a sister and a mama. Devastated that I would leave them destitute because of my stupid ass, I didn't know what to do.

The sister called Annlisse sat down and told me that she could give me enough money to last them a long time. I laughed and told her that enough to see my sister married would be enough for me. There might be enough to take care of mama or Gracie would let her live with them. Taking a bag, Edward came with me. I could see that Roise wanted too but I think she felt a bit guilty that this had happened to me and stayed behind. I dropped the money bag off late that night and hoped mama would see it when she got up the next morning.

Turning around, I nodded at Edward and looked at my home once more. It was the last time I would ever lay eyes on it and I wanted to remember it for how it was. Sprinting off in the rising sunrise, I left and never looked back.


	6. Roanoke, VA (1935) Forks, WA (1938)

( **I have changed one thing for Edward...He does do his 'rebellion years' but at a different decade. I didn't know when so I threw it in there. As always: I don't own this! Enjoy!)**

 _Carlisle POV Roanoke VA-1935 Forks WA-1938_

Emmett took well to his training but the animal blood was testing to him. Our bodies are naturally drawn to human blood and take Emmett's size and strength it was a challenge to keep him in the woods and away from humans. Though, when he found a bear, it was amusing to watch him tackle the same animal that took his human life. He came back and told us he had found a new love. Bears. Everyone laughed and Rosalie kissed him.

I knew something was different when she came running to me months ago screaming to save his life. I had known her for three years. Her hostility and anger was bare on her shoulders the entire time but once Emmett woke up, it was like seeing a new person. She smiled more and tried interacting with our family more.

But like all good things...there are the bad.

After a while, I noticed a change begin in Edward. I don't know when it started but he became much more aggressive. Hostile even. He was unlike I've ever seen him. It worried Esme and I and when we convened with Ana, she told us that he was going through something. I didn't press her, but I knew that she knew something.

He begun questioning our lives and how we lived. How we drank from animals instead of giving into our baser instincts and hunt humans. We argued for days over my points and how we all did this to maintain a sense of humanity and be able to coexist with humans. How it kept the mundane of becoming a nomad at bay.

Everyone in our family stood back and watched us argue. No one intervened even when I silently begged them too. It was too much for Esme who wanted us to forgive and forget. He told us he hated his gift. He was tired of listening the same mundane things that humans think. Tired of the endless derogatory thoughts of men when it came to his sisters.

One morning, when everyone but Edward, came back from a hunting trip; you could tell something wasn't right. The house was silent. It was unusual. He told us that he would be there when we returned but he wasn't. It didn't take long to know why. Rose and Emmett were heading to their room when they passed Edward's open door.

Her scream alerted the rest of the family.

Edward was gone.

We rushed around the property looking for him. Rose and Annlisse ran the perimeter trying to pick up his scent. Emmett, who wanted to help, was frustrated that he couldn't' leave the house yet. He was with me and Esme-who was inconsolable. His room, the same room he had been in for almost five years, was trashed. He took only what he needed and was gone from our lives without a note.

When the girls returned a few hours later, they said his scent stopped at the train station. He had hopped on a train and was gone. Gone for good. Esme collapsed in the living room. The only thing holding her up was my strong arms. It was devastating to see her like this. It was one of the hardest days of our small family to have to deal with something this tragic. The dry sobs that followed for days was heartbreaking. Esme couldn't control her emotions. I held her every night I returned home from the hospital in hope that I would come home one night and she would be smiling at me again.

No suck luck.

We had no clue where he went. But he was going to be gone for quite a long time. When I asked everyone what prompted him to leave no one had an answer. Though, Ana seemed like she might know, but didn't say anything to me about it. I believe she had her own theories about his absence but wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. We were lost without him. While Annlisse might be my daughter in every sense of the word, Edward was my firstborn. Esme was my heart, but Edward was my son. The first of my children that I had created and I was insanely saddened that he left us like he did.

Within months after Edward left, Annlisse said it was time for her to go. Esme cried and begged her to stay a while longer. Maybe she could track Edward down and see why he left. She hugged us all and told us that while she was traveling she would try to hunt him down. It was the least she could do. Emmett couldn't be around humans yet and Rose wouldn't leave without him. Esme, in her state, was far to fragile to leave.

Packing her things, I could tell it was one of the hardest moments of her existence to leave us when we needed her the most. She was determined to find Edward and see why he left. She needed the answers as much as we all did. They were very close and I knew this separation weighed heavily on my eldest. Leaving her at the train station was very hard, but she promised that if she found him, she'd let us know.

After she pummeled him, of course.

We stayed on in Roanoke for at least two more years until Emmett was ready to face the human population. He was insanely crazy about finally seeing other people beside the ones he lived with. It surprised me how well he integrated with us. Eventually taking on the 'Cullen' name which prided me and Esme to no end. Rosalie kept firmly to her human name but that worked out quite fine with us. It would look odd if our 'children' had the same last name and were caught kissing.

We kept to ourselves. I even quit working at the hospital. The hole that Edward left was palpable. Even with Annlisse gone, it was far too quiet for us. Esme, who hadn't recovered yet, would be caught staring out the window like she was waiting for them to come home. Their leaving hit her the hardest. She loved both of them dearly and it killed me to see her so sad. I could feel it every time she sighed. That ache in my chest magnified until I felt like I couldn't breathe. But there were times, when we were alone, she let herself go and I could see the smile in her eyes. She was in pain, but she wasn't gone from me.

Rose and Emmett tried their best to keep us entertained and they were a light in the darkness those following months. They couldn't replace Edward and Ana but they were perfect all on their own. Emmett was a jovial man who didn't take things in life seriously and always carried a smile on his face and Rose lowered her walls and finally begun to open up to us. That, was a gift all on its own.

Sitting around the living room, my face was buried in the paper when I heard booming steps come down the stairs. The couch sank and I turned to see a smiling Emmett.

"When we leaving?"

"Soon, Emmett. It takes time to get us to move to a new location." I replied keeping my eyes on the paper.

"Aww….have we picked a place yet?"

"Not yet, Emmett." Esme voice carried into the living room. I bent the paper and smiled lovingly at her. My whole world returned the smile. Her eyes pouring her love for me.

"But…"

"No buts. It has to be somewhere we can easily hunt."

"Fine. I'm getting a map." he grumbled getting up and leaving the room. Esme took his spot and I set my paper down. Turning toward her, I pulled her close to me and kissed her lightly. My heart felt lighter when our lips touched. As a unwritten rule, no one was allowed to become amorous in the living room. What I wanted from my mate would be hidden away in our bedroom. I know she felt the surge too because she gripped me close and refused to let me go. Laying back on the couch, I pulled her close to me and reveled in her. I loved this woman unconditionally. I never thought I'd find her, but I did and I never wanted to let her go.

"Where are we going Carlisle?" she whispered.

"I was thinking somewhere northwest. Maybe close to Washington."

"Hmm...that sounds lovely. A small town where we can be isolated for a few years. We'll have to contact Ana for a new address. She'll panic if she comes back here and we're gone." she said looking up at me. Her golden orbs piercing my soul and I nodded at her. Always thinking about others. It was another thing I loved about her.

"We will. In her last letter, she was in Toronto." I said sighing. No word from Edward either. "I don't think she'll stay long."

"I know. She said something about going back to London."

"She misses it."

I felt her teasing smile before I saw it. Looking at my lovely mate, I smiled at her. "Maybe we can go to Europe for a few weeks. Once we get settled in. I'm sure Rose and Emmett wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Oh?" I asked intrigued bringing my lips close to hers. "And where would you like to go?"

"Maybe it's time to see where you grew up.." she muttered before closing the distance between us. Cupping her face, I pulled her tighter to me and we sat there and kissed for an inordinate amount of time. She wanted to know where I grew up. The thought exhilarated me. It was another piece of her that I loved so much. Pulling back from her, I took her by the hand and led her upstairs to our room where I knew we wouldn't be interrupted.

Hours later, I was on the phone readying to book passage to London when I was told that traveling to Europe right now wouldn't be advisable. Frowning, I asked what was wrong, but the man simply told me that war was brewing in Europe right now. If my heart could have stopped, it would have. My daughter was possibly on her way to London right now.

Putting the phone back on the receiver, I picked it back up and dialed the number to Annlisse's apartment. It rang several times before she finally picked up.

"Hello…?"

"Annlisse, you're not packing for London yet, are you?" I asked her with urgency in my voice. I believe she caught on because she took a deep inhale. Esme must have heard me because I felt her hand on my lower back. Turning I saw the worry in her eyes. God, I hope Edward wasn't in Europe right now.

"No, I wasn't planning on leaving for another two weeks…" she confirmed. "Why?"

"I've been denied passage to Europe. I've been told there is war brewing. I don't want you to go."

"War? What's happening this time?" she asked exasperated.

"I don't know, I wasn't told the details, but please stay in Toronto." I pleaded with her. I knew how stubborn she could be and this was important that we wouldn't lose her.

I heard her sigh over the crackling phone line. I could hear her musing over the idea of going to London when war was starting. "Do you know where it's the most dangerous?"

I growled low at her. Damn this girl. Always so damn stubborn. "No, I don't Ana….." the phone was snatched from me as Esme gave me a look. I immediately backed down.

"Ana, it's mom. Please listen to Carlisle. Don't go." her voice cracked with emotion.

"Mum, I won't go. I'll stay in Toronto." I sighed in relief. If she wouldn't listen to me, I knew she'd listen to Esme. Esme sighed in relief as well and looked at me with love. I nodded my head at her. She knew how to handle our stubborn willed daughter. We spoke for a few more minutes only learning that she still hadn't found Edward. Of course, if he wanted to be found, he would let us find him.

Hanging up, we weren't alone for very long when Emmett bounded down the stairs with Rose following him. They caught our worried looks but didn't say anything. In his hands was a map and he looked quite smug. Taking a seat, he flopped the map open showing us the continental US map.

"Now, while the adults were busy the kids decided on where we wanted to live…" I raised my eyebrow at him, but he only smiled at me.

Esme led me to sit down across from them. Sitting in my lap, her fingers played with my hair. "And where have you picked?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Emmett waggled his eyebrows while Rose punched him hard. He turned her and pouted but I could see the smile she was trying to hide.

"What my lug of a husband means…" she said with a smile. "We've picked Washington. It's far away from everything."

I leaned over and took the map from the table. Esme and I looked it over for a minute scanning the state of Washington. There was the Olympic National Park that would provide plenty of animals to hunt. It seemed reasonable. Plus it wasn't far from Seattle.

"I suppose that will work. Good job you two." I said giving them a smile. Both of them looked at each other before back to us smiling.

"Means, I need to find a house to stay in…" Esme cheerfully said. Emmett whooped with laughter and it sent us all in perils of laughter.

Weeks later, Esme came to me at the hospital. I pulled her into my office and held her for a few minutes relishing in the moment that we were together again. I know my work was important and she knew it but when we were apart it ate at me. I think this time around, in Forks, where we had picked a town, I wouldn't work. I would devote myself to my mate and we would revel in our love.

"Mhm...I've missed you." I mummered in her hair.

"I've missed you too.." she whispered.

"What brings you here?" I asked softly not letting her go.

"I've found us a house. And I've got the money wired from our bank. Annlisse signed off on it. Since Ed-Edward isn't around to do it." her words carried both happiness and sadness. Tugging her close to me, I placed a small kiss on her delicate lips.

It had been decided over a decade ago that Edward and Annlisse would handle the finances of the family. I would work on a doctor's salary but they were the ones that played the Stock Market. His ability to read minds and learn when to buy and sell. Who was lying to him and what was going to make us the most money came in handy. I knew that they were still working on making us money even though the country was slowly pulling itself out the Depression.

Thankfully for the both of them, we were able to escape the horrors of the Depression. Rose said her father working in the bank helped her family escape it too. But Emmett, his family was hit the hardest and having lost his father in WWI, he became the man of his family at a very young age. He protected and provided for his family deep in the Appalachian mountains. He was very resourceful when it came to surviving. It made sense that he would find the state of Washington an ideal place to live.

A knock on the door interrupted our moment and a nurse popped her head in and said I was needed in the ER. I nodded at her and she left us alone. Looking at Esme, I kissed her gently once more and with one last hug, I escorted her out of the small hospital and watched her leave. I already missed her.

When I returned home, I saw the house was in a flurry of packing. Each room was being packed up and what needed to stay would be left for storage. The only room that we weren't ready to touch was Edward's. I didn't have his permission to pack his belongings, but Esme told me that she had spoken to Ana who said pack his stuff anyway. It wouldn't be hard to find us if he returned here.

We'd leave a note letting him know that we had moved across the country. It was exciting that we were moving that far. Normally we stayed on the East coast moving from city to city but never moving very far. This time it was different. We needed a new environment.

Once we were packed and I had given my notice at the hospital, we looked around the city that we had overstayed on and climbed in our cars. Esme and I rode together while Emmett and Rose took Annlisse's roadster. She made us swear that we wouldn't pack it in storage until we bought a new car. The trip to Washington was interesting to say the least. I have been around for a very long time and I traveled as a nomad but traveling with a family was different.

Refreshing.

Emmett kept our spirits up as we drove through the cities. Never being outside Tennessee, he was excited to see the skyscrapers and the enormous amount of humans. We hit every Northern state and stopped when we could to hunt or fill up our cars. It was insane for people to be traveling as far as we did, but money wasn't a problem for us. We spent enough to help refuel the economy on this trip.

It was fun when we switched drivers and the girls would try racing each other. My Esme, who always seemed lovely and fragile, had a speed streak in her. She and Rose raced down highways at incredible speeds laughing the whole way. No one won but it became competitive when it was mine and Emmett's turn.

The girls laughed and spent their time watching us have fun. In that trip, we could, momentarily, forget that Edward and Annlisse weren't with us. After four days of driving, we finally saw the sign welcoming us into Washington state. We could hear Emmett's whoops of joy from two miles away.

Winding our way around, we passed several small towns that held entertainment but nothing we couldn't find for ourselves. The drive was quiet and the forest surrounding us was pleasant. Almost calm considering what was about to happen to the world around us. Arriving late at night, we didn't want to attract any attention. We wouldn't be interacting much with the humans this time. I don't know how long we would stay there but it could be twenty years before made our appearance to the world.

I knew this would not settle well with Rose and Emmett who were eager to travel to Seattle and explore. Emmett was still young but was ready to travel with her. They wanted to experience married life without the hassle of living alone.

Settling in our new house, Esme had chosen well. It was quite a place, but I knew she would to extend it and make it a real home for us. I kept to my vow and I refused to work. Taking up new interests, I would keep myself busy until it was time for us to leave this place. Then, maybe, Edward and Ana would come back to us and fill the void.

Time passed slowly. For vampires, time passed by very quickly but in the here and now it trickled for us. One day things were quiet and suddenly the world exploded around us. A year after we arrived in Washington, I opened the paper seeing that the second World War had begun with the German invasion of Poland under the false pretext that the Poles had carried out a series of sabotage operations against German targets near the border. My heart sank reading this. My mother's home country was invading and beginning an end to the world.

Two days later, with everyone standing over my shoulder, we read that England and France had declared war. My heart shuddered praising every deity that Annlisse had listened to us and didn't travel to Europe like she had planned. The phone rang as I thought this.

Emmett picked it up with a grave voice. "Hello..?"

"Emmett! Are mum and dad home?" Annlisse cried over the phone.

Esme grabbed it from Emmett, who sat down with a sobbing Rose. This affected her because she found out that her human parents were in Europe. "Ana, is everything OK?"

"I-I'm fine...I swear I am. I'm so glad I listened to you guys…." she sobbed in the phone. England going to war was devastating to her. It was her home country like it was to me. I was half German so it was a paradox for me.

"Oh honey, do you want to come home?" Esme cooed into the phone. Her hand clenched in mine tightly.

"I don't know...I hope England isn't invaded." she whispered. Her tone wasn't accusatory. She was mature enough to understand that while it was my half home country versus fully hers, it wasn't my fault. My heart broke for what was going on. For the loss of lives. Looking at Emmett, who I was glad that couldn't be drafted. It was only a matter of time when the US would join in with this war.

"Mum…" Ana whispered pausing her words. She had something to tell us and it wasn't good news. Leaning close to Esme, I could smell her lovely scent and it soothed me. "I found Edward…."

Everyone stopped and listened. "Where is he?!" Esme interrupted her, crying, and holding me close to her.

"I found him in Harrisburg, PA. I've been roaming around finding inspiration for photography and I travelled there. He didn't see me, but I saw him. He's alive at least. I hid my mind from him. He's different. It's in the way he moves. It's not him anymore. I'm afraid to even contact him…." she mourned.

My body sagged against the chair. At least my son was alive and not in Europe. When she described him, my heart sank. He wasn't the same man that left here. Something had changed about him. He was constantly surrounded by humans. Who knows what he's encountered. Taking the phone gently from Esme, "If he needs you, then he can find you. You know that. It might be best to leave him be for a little while longer. Whatever he's doing-whatever he's trying to accomplish, we have to give him his space. Just like we do you... "

"Yes, I know, but when I go, I don't leave abruptly with malicious intents dad." she argued.

"Do you think he'll stay close to the Northeast?"

"He might. We tend to stay close to each other, except now." she teased.

"Yes, I know. We moved across the country for a reason. Blame Emmett." I said looking at him.

"HEY!" he protested which earned a chuckle from everyone.

Letting her go a few minutes later, relief seemed to spread in the house and everyone began to smile again. At least the kids were safe even though we had no clue what had changed Edward. I had a suspicion that Ana knew more that what she was telling.

We were on a week long hunting trip scouring the entire Olympic National forest, hiding from the world around us, when we were trapped by several of the Native American tribe. Pushing Esme behind me, we watched as they stared us down and circled us. Emmett was ready to brawl, but I whispered in a tone that the Natives couldn't hear that these were humans.

In our months here, I had taken to myself to reading about the local Native American tribe, Quileutes. They were the only tribe in this area that wasn't forced to live in the Mid-West. They kept to themselves close the Pacific Ocean with a reservation. I chuckled reading their legends about my kind, calling us 'cold ones.' Apparently, they had come across one of our kind a century ago and almost their entire village decimated until a sacrifice was made and they destroyed the vampires.

As shapeshifters. They were werewolves.

Interesting.

Since then, they were wary of any nomad traveling close to their reservation. They were there to protect the humans from vampires. There we were surrounded by the tribe. Their wary eyes watching us like we were ready to strike against them. Obviously we weren't, but they didn't know of us.

"Who are you?" one asked us. Clearly he was the leader.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my mate Esme and this is Emmett and Rosalie." I said cordially. We weren't trespassing but we needed to make things clear.

"I am Ephraim Black, leader of the Quileute tribe." he said gruffly. His dark eyes never leaving mine.

I watched as he breathed in smelling the air around him and his face wrinkled in disgust. In a language that I didn't understand he shouted off orders. All his men around him pulled their weapons. Holding up my hands, none of us wished to fight. "You are cold ones…You shall die here today."

Emmett growled low behind me and I felt Rose's anger rise. Esme clenched my arm tightly. She wasn't aware of their legends like I was. "I know of your legends about us, but I assure you we don't hunt humans."

"You lie!" he shouted.

"We do not. We feed off animals. It's why our eye color is different. The last vampires you encountered had red eyes, correct?"

He and several others nodded their heads but looked at us closely. Our eyes were golden, but this new information didn't relax them. "What are you doing here?"

"We have a home close by. We are staying away from the humans for a long time. Taking a break from being around them." I said trying to reassure him.

"How about this," I said stepping forward. My family hissed as they launched their weapons at me, "I offer you a treaty."

I didn't realize this was going to be a mistake later on…

"A treaty? What can a cold one offer us except death?" Ephraim asked me with cold hatred.

"That we won't harm your tribe or any humans in this area. The border will stop at Seattle." I offered him.

The hum of their whispers silenced for a few long minutes as he and several others looked at each other in silent conversation. It was apparent that many of them didn't trust us to not kill humans like the ones before us. Vampires and werewolves were great enemies and if these were indeed shapeshifters like their ancestors we may have problems if any of us crossed a border.

He turned back to us and in that moment, I wished Edward was here. He could read their minds and tell me what their decision would be. "Fine, but Carlisle Cullen, I will add to the treaty. You will not bite any humans while you are here. Will we set a border that you cannot cross. You are _not_ welcomed to the reservation."

I turned to my family and saw them nod in agreement. This was far easier than I had anticipated. I didn't know whether to shake his hand but I nodded to him in agreement. We stood there with baited breath and watched them turn cautiously away from us as if we were going back on our word and attack them.

Emmett was the first to speak, "Well that was interesting…."

"Yes, it was." I agreed. "I read about them several days ago. They truly believe in vampires."

"How do they know about us?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Their legends talk about 'cold ones' but their legends also say they come from a long line of shapeshifters. Werewolves in fact."

"But Carlisle," Esme began looking at me curiously. "Didn't you say once that werewolves were our natural enemy?"

Rose and Emmett looked at me; their eyes begging for information. "They are. I know the Volturi have a few locked in the dungeons but this is a first time I've met a shifter."

We left shortly after that. Returning back to our home seemed to be the safer idea. The town was tiny in comparison to the places we had already lived but it would suffice as long as we stayed far from the center of town. Away from humans. We could live here nearly twenty years or more without making ourselves noticed.

During the next six years, we stayed close to this side of the country. Europe was in shambles and Annlisse decided to visit and stay for a few months, but she was constantly worried about her home in London. She broke down and told us that it wasn't just a house to her. It was her family's homestead that had been in the family since the 1300s. It held many valuable antiques that could never be replaced.

She was determined to go when the war was over and I agreed. It would be nice to visit Europe; even with all the devastation that followed. Everyone agreed to go with her just to see if it still stood. Esme was intrigued about the house and Ana drew it for her. It was quite a home. Pride shown her face as she talked about. She didn't remember much of her human memories of it but what she did remember was fascinating.

I knew of her family and that time period. Medieval England; I shuddered to myself. I mean, everyone knew of her family but no one was 'good' enough for them. It was a wonder that Annlisse didn't carry those same sentiments.

Then Rose had to break the happy moment and she instantly regretted it. "Ana, have you heard from Edward?"

Ana's face cleared of emotion. She had heard from him then. It wasn't surprising that he would contact her first. They _were_ close. "I have…" she started slowly trying to formulate her words. I sat up rigidly. Had something happened to him? I could see the panic clearly etched on Esme's face. She was expecting the worst.

"I heard from him two years ago. And then just six weeks ago." She continued slowly. The time frame of contact was sparse. "What he's done, he's not proud of…."

"What's my baby brother done now?" Emmett spoke up confused.

"I'd rather him tell you. It's not my place." she said ignoring Emmett's pout. "But, he's scared to come home. I told him that he would be welcomed back but he's so damn moody about it that he's afraid that he's going to be, not only a disappointment, but an outcast."

Those words hit me like a boulder to the chest. I knew exactly what she was referring too and I'm glad no one else understood her words. Edward had changed his diet. He hunted humans. The pain in my heart was unbearable. I had hoped he wouldn't fall to victim to the baser nature of vampires, but I was wrong. Don't get me wrong I loved my firstborn son, I always will, but the fact he turned away from the morals and guidelines we believed in, hurt me.

I had tried so hard to help him when he needed it. I don't know if I should be suspicious of Annlisse or not. He _had_ contacted her but maybe he did it knowing she wouldn't judge him. She, unlike the rest of us, had hunted humans in her early years. She had confessed that much to me. But something happened to her and she chose the animal lifestyle decades before meeting me. Even had a strong self-controlled grip on her hunger.

Was he so afraid that I would judge him for changing his diet that he couldn't reach out to me? I would be appalled, yes but I would come to understand why he did it. What his reasons were. Everything about my son told me that he wouldn't do something unless he had a solid reasoning for it. And he had a reason for this. I looked around at my family and I wanted him home. Ana told us this so I would have time to think this over. Come to my own conclusions before he walked through the door.

I knew she was right. He would confess it to us when he was ready. I just hope it wouldn't be too much longer. It had been nearly a decade and we were ready for him to come home to us. Ready to become a real family again. To bond with Emmett and finally see Rose in a new light. Esme missed him dearly and I had hoped when we moved again; the kids would do something different. I was sure high school was out of the question. Maybe college?

That would be a great change for us. College for the kids. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for a while to take a few courses. I'm sure Esme would love to try. Her own control was impressive. Everyone wasn't understanding of her words but they were eager for Edward to come home. Of course we wouldn't be stay long. The pre-planned trip to Europe called to us. She left that afternoon. I was a bit afraid to talk to her about what she told us, but I knew she wouldn't tell me anything more than what she already told us.

When Edward walked through the door six weeks later, I was grateful I was home. He didn't look any different but the way he walked had changed. There was something about his demeanor that screamed that something had changed. I watched carefully as he stopped at the threshold with Annlisse trailing behind him. He saw us waiting on him and he turned around like he wanted to escape. It hurt seeing him wishing to flee us.

But, like always, she pushed him. She didn't need to say anything to him. The look she gave him was enough. Apparently they had talked extensively before he made his mind up and came back to us. It must have been painful for him. The guilt he wore like a suit of armor. You could see it but you couldn't pierce it. He was in tan slacks and a white button up. Looking he always had with the messy hair. When I found his eyes, I sighed in relief. They were his usual golden hue.

The tension was thick but Esme cut that easily. Rushing toward Edward, her arms outstretched she pulled him into a hug. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He missed this, I could tell. They stood there embracing for several long minutes. When she finally let him go, both their eyes had teared up.

Giving Rose a hug, which surprised her. He turned to Emmett and as the big bear Emmett is; he embraced him. It was tentative and unsure but it was there. Finally, he turned to me. He tried to hide it well, but I could see the shame in his eyes. It was torturous to see him like this. But my love for my son overrode my own morals about life. Grabbing him, I hugged him tightly. I felt the tension leave his body and his arms come around to embrace me as well. It was such a huge moment that I felt myself become teary eyed.

We never saw that everyone was watching us. The girls were teary eyed as well. Esme was half embracing Ana and they smiled watching the scene unfold. I think Esme knew more than she let on. I think she knew the trials that Edward had been through and like any mother; she couldn't find it her heart to hate what he did.

Esme showed him to his room with Rose and Emmett leaving to hunt. That left me and Annlisse standing alone in the living room. Words weren't said when I embraced her and held her tightly to me. She knew I was grateful for what she had done. She brought him home and now with her here for a while longer, we could be a family again.

Things were tense for a while but Esme, Rose and Ana threw themselves into planning the trip to Europe. The war was finally over and I know Ana was in a hurry to get back to London. She needed to see the damage and fix whatever had been destroyed. She said while she was there, she would make some changes to protect the heirlooms. I was sitting in my office, reading over a few medical journals when Edward stepped into the room. His eyes were haunted but I had been preparing myself for this conversation for weeks now.

He took a seat and I set my journal down. We sat across from each other; neither of us saying a word for several long minutes. I knew I could mentally speak to him, but as I listened, I heard no one in the house. They had left to give us some privacy. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair like he was playing a song. Never looking me directly in the eye, he sighed and opened his mouth once...twice...a third time.

I had patience for him to speak. I wasn't in a hurry. We could sit here for hours before he spoke up and it wouldn't have been a wasted day. Unlike his fidgeting, I was still as the grave. My golden eyes watching my son and wondering what was going through his intricate mind. I didn't know if I wanted to know what he experienced. Never having the passion to taste human blood; I couldn't give the advice he needed.

But I was his father and I wasn't going to turn my back on him.

"Carlisle….I know I left horribly. I know I said things that hurt you and Esme. I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. How those words haunted me for weeks...years." he began quietly. "I know when I left, it tore this family apart. I know that everyone gave me my space and I will always be grateful for it. Annlisse never hunted me down but I know she wanted too."

I didn't say anything but waited for him to continue. The clocked chimed a new hour before he opened mouth again. "I traveled the Eastern half of the country. I never understood the appeal of living on my own like Annlisse does; but I found myself looking at a bus station more times than I can count. I-I did things that I'm not proud of and the guilt will always follow me."

He stood up abruptly and went to look out the window. My body followed his as I watched him gather his courage to say the next words to me. "I-I fed off humans. I wanted to know what it felt like. But it wasn't just anyone. I fed on the lowest scum the world has to offer. Vile humans that wanted to hurt others. I felt that if I did this, it wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't feel so guilty about taking their lives. They were all too ready to take another's." he sighed heavily leaning his head against the window, but I could see the weight leaving his frame as he spoke the words that needed to be said.

"I'm so sorry." his voice barely a whisper.

"Edward…" I opened my mouth to speak to him. He didn't acknowledge me. Too wrapped in his own misery to hear me. "Edward, please look at me." I said with a little more force. He turned his head to me. His eyes were misted and his heart hung heavy. My own fatherly instincts came roaring quickly. I wanted to sugarcoat things and tell him everything would be OK.

"I'm not angry with you. Yes, we were hurt when you left. And yes, your sister did keep whatever happened with you a secret. She said it was yours to tell, but I knew as soon as she said that you were guilty of what you had done, I already knew." he cringed hearing my words, but I continued, "I can't offer the advice to you to make you feel better about yourself. Only with time and faith will you feel better with yourself. To know you've come back to our ways makes me very happy."

"What I can offer you is my love and support." I stood up to cross the room. Facing him, he looked up at me. "I love you son and I always will no matter what happens. No matter what we face; my views on you will never change. I know you and I know you'll learn from this. Your heart will always be in the right place."

He sagged at my words. To be fully accepted like nothing had happened was pure relief to him. It was written all over him. To know that I had so much faith in him was overwhelming. It's what any parent would feel about their child. He and I stared at each other for a few minutes before a small smile graced his face.

"Thank you." he said simply. Giving me a nod, he stepped out of my office and seconds later he was rushing through the woods for a hunt. I stood there watching him leave and I knew I would need Esme. As luck would have it, she walked into the room. Her eyes full of love and worry. She embraced me and held me tightly for the longest time. I didn't know if she had heard our conversation but when she pulled back, her hands caressing my face, she nodded. She had heard and like myself she readily accepted him back into our lives like nothing had ever happened.

We stayed in Forks for a few more weeks until the war was officially declared over. This was wonderful news to the entire house. Packing our things, we booked passage to London. While we could now fly across the ocean in contraptions they called airplanes, by boat it was still safer for us. Not that any of us fed off the humans. We made sure to feed well before we left the country.

Arriving in London nearly a week later, we shuddered in horror as the world around us was torn asunder. The city of London had been bombed several times and it was a wonder how we were going to get out the city. Waiting around for nightfall, each of us sprinted through the darkened city following Ana. We ran for several hours pushing ourselves as we neared the countryside.

Finally breaking through, we skidded to a halt and I looked at her home. It was amazingly intact. Only minor damage had been inflicted. I could hear her sigh in relief and she turned to us and smiled brightly. Taking off again, I chuckled hearing her laugh as she ran. Following her, she came around to the front of the manor and stopped in front of the door waiting on us.

Turning to us, she smiled noting that we were with her on this, "Welcome to Howard Manor."

We spent several weeks in England with her as she figured out what needed to be restored. It amazed me and especially Esme, that it stayed the same as it did when it was first built. Over time, she said, there had been restorations and renovations, but that was to be expected. There were several areas that she told us that were off-limits and I had a feeling it had something to do with her human life. Rose, Emmett, and Edward were impressed with the sheer size and the history that came with her family.

When she was satisfied that it would be completely restored before the end of the decade, we returned home to Forks. It was quite a change from what we had experienced in London. I half expected Rose to demand we have our own staff to take care of things. I would have laughed as well as Emmett if she had asked this.

We settled into a routine but before long the 'children' became restless and demanded they be allowed to do something other than look at each other for extended periods of time. I suggested they return to school to occupy themselves. That suggestion was met with heated glares and a few words before I surrendered. It was quite hysterical how they seemed to hate returning to school. Then I suggested going to a University. This suggestion was met with less hostily and each of them, Ana included, enrolled at the University of Washington. Each of them deciding to major in something different.

Our relationships with Edward slowly returned to normal. He still regretted what he did in his absences but it was slowly, at least I hoped, come to grips with it. There wasn't anything he could do about it now. It was all in the past. He talked more, he laughed a bit more and begin to take piano lessons. After a while, he became quite proficient at it. We didn't realize that after a few years of peace a whirlwind of energy would blast through our doors and inadvertently change our lives forever.


	7. Little Rock, AR(1943), Biloxi, MS (1911)

**_So this is Jasper and Alice! Now, I will warn everyone now, when you get to Alice's it's completely DIFFERENT than TwilightLexicon's bio of her. I didn't realize she had one until I got done with hers tonight. SO, I am apologizing now, if this pisses anyone off. I will say this about how she lost her memories: Electroshock therapy (ECT) wasn't invented until 1937 and Alice was changed in the 1920s. I did a ton of research to try and make hers seem realistic enough. My brain is fried of reading medical journals of the early 20th century. Instead, I used Malaria-induced fever therapy and worked my magic for it. The ending, however, is the same from the books._**

 ** _As always: I don't own this! Enjoy!_**

 _Jasper POV_ _Little Rock AR Philadelphia, PA-1943-1950_

I wandered along the deserted road alone. Thankfully, it was dark and there wasn't anyone around. I had been wandered the roads for over a decade now. I left Peter and Charlotte alone when I realized I wasn't going to get the screams out of my head. They were sympathetic, but I didn't need to feel that from them. Peter, in his mind, was grateful I had saved his life all those years ago.

My life with Maria in the Southern Wars was something I was desperate to escape. I was there creating newborns left and right. Destroying them as fast as I created them. I trained them. I taught them the basics of our way of life and those that didn't make the cut were destroyed, by me. I was a giver of life and a executioner. All for the prize of blood. My gift was something she coveted. It helped control the newborns until they could function on their own. It drove her to me and drove me further away from her and her madness.

My own emotions warred with me for years before I learned to control them. Well, at least, I think I learned to control them. I could feel the emotions around me; manipulate them. Manipulate those around me to do my bidding. Make them feel at peace or tremble in the most absolute fear that one can conjure. There were days I felt empty and days I could function. I tended to wander alone; keeping to myself. Never letting anyone see me. Its why I stayed far from the large cities when the emotions were in a constant war.

Once I escaped the South, I moved up north and found their way of life to be peaceful compared to the vicious cycle of the bloodied southern states. Whereas these vampires I had come across were nomads, they tend to move freely and never staying in one place, the south tended to stay in groups. Fighting for lands and blood.

Always blood.

Today, I sat up top a newly constructed billboard and watched the sun rise. No one was around, I made sure of it before I climbed up. I was thirsty. Too thirsty and I felt for the poor soul that came across me. But, I sighed, I was tired of humans. I was tired of their blood, their emotions they let off as I sank my teeth in their soft skin. It tore at me. Fear, loathing, pleading, remorse, anger...It was always the same emotions. Never have I felt joy, lust or anything that could convince me that I was still doing the right thing.

I could sit still for hours, but today I felt the need to fidget. I couldn't blend in with humans. Though, I never tried. The fascination never held any interest for me. Swinging my legs like a small child, I reveled in the feeling of how the breeze moved through my legs, how I felt free doing this. Like running. How I felt free when I did that.

If I ran into another of my kind, I stayed far from them. Most of their emotions were based on finding a human. Blood and hunger. Always those two. Sometimes I felt lust, but it wasn't often. What strange creatures we vampires seem to be. I shrugged at my own indifference. I was just as strange. A vampire with enough scars crisscrossing his body who could read emotions.

I was a mess and part of me will always will be. Looking down at my hands, the sunlight hitting them, making my hands reflect. It shined like diamonds, not very manly if you ask me but I didn't chose how our bodies would become.

My thoughts were deep today. Even sitting alone, I thought about my checkered past. How did I let this go on for so long without breaking down? Maybe that's what I was doing now and refused to believe it. As the sun rose higher, I knew I needed to get down lest I risk exposure. And that wasn't something I wished to do.

Not today, at least.

Leaping from the billboard, my feet landed gracefully on the solid Earth below me. My crimson eyes averting to my surroundings. That was another reason why I stayed far from humans. They couldn't handle the redness of my eyes. An oddity to the multitude of eye colors of humans. Never have I felt like I was so out of place as I was now. Even in Maria's army, I had an inkling of acceptance, but out here in the real world, I was an outcast.

How did humans handle being out in the real world when they were destined for exile? Was it merely a perseverance or acceptance that they wouldn't climb any higher or seek to be more. Being a vampire is infinitely harder, once you're changed, once the human blood is gone, you're _unchanged_. It reminds me of a saying that I've heard or at least I think I've heard. 'Being set in your ways…' makes it harder to change once your mind and body has been made up.

I was unchanged in every sense of the world, but something in me wanted a change. It was ready for a change. _I_ was looking for that change. My boots scuffle along the side of the deserted road. I had no idea how long I've been wandering. It could be days, weeks...hell it could be years for all I know. Taking in an unneeded breath, I sighed softly. Shaking my head at the pain in my throat scorched me like a flame, I shook it off. I knew I would have to hunt again, but I didn't want to push myself into that same hell and feel again. I couldn't escape and it was killing me.

It would be tonight before I would do it. I had too. I don't know how long it's been since I've hunted. I shook my head, if I made it to a town. I didn't know where I was either. Had I really been lost inside my own mind all this time? It felt hilarious but foreboding at the same time. The only sounds around me were the scuffle of my boots as I walked and the occasional bird that flew above me.

This was nice, I suppose.

I stopped in my tracks and took a breath. My senses stretched thin. I was close to a city. What city? I couldn't tell you, but I was close. If that was the case, I had to stay away from it until nightfall. This was fine with me. Around me, I could see houses start to pop up and I cringed. I had to hide. With vampire speed, I sprinted away from civilization. Running further than I realized, I wound up in a forest.

The dense trees blocked the streaming sunlight and I was grateful for the break. Taking a seat at the base of an oak tree, I leaned back and closed my eyes. While it was impossible for me to sleep, I could fall into a meditative state that resembles sleep. Taking a last breath, I lost myself.

When I 'awoke', I heard a noise close by. This wasn't supposed to be. Animals, by nature, steered clear of vampires. We were the predator. It was the same with humans. But whoever, or whatever it was was close. Breathing in, I prepared myself for a hiker. Easy to dispose of; once you make it look like an accident.

This movement had no heartbeat but it had a scent. Taking a deep breath, I stood cautiously to my feet and kept my eyes on the direction the noise came from. My body stilled and it waited to spring into action if needed. I heard a growling sound and crouched down in preparing to attack, but the sound was short lived. What I didn't hear was the fading heartbeat.

When I felt myself safe enough, I stood from my position and watched as a female emerged from the foliage. I tensed again, still preparing myself. Her eyes weren't red, which confused me. The vampires that I've ever known had red eyes. It was a symbol of human blood. Hers were strange…

They were gold.

She spotted me and froze. Her own breath expelling from her body as she watched me cautiously. We stared at each other for several long minutes before she realized that I wasn't going to attack her. I relaxed my stance when I realized the same. She didn't speak but she took a step closer. My body tensed again, but this time it was out of habit. I was faced with another vampire that I didn't know.

As she drew closer, I could get a better eye for her. Vampires have exquisite vision but she was still too far for me. You could see the red bouncing from her dark hair, her dress was typical of a woman of this age. She kept her gold eyes on me but kept walking closer to me. Was this woman insane? Could it hurt to speak to her? Maybe it would..

"Hello…" she said. Her voice lilting, carrying through the passing breeze.

"Hello…" I replied, my voice gruff. It must have been ages since I've spoken. "Where am I?"

She smiled at me but her eyes danced of amusement, "You're outside Little Rock...or more precisely Ouachita National forest."

Arkansas. I was still in the southern states. Last time I checked a map, I was in Michigan. I scoff. I would always find my way back to the south. I was born here, I was changed here. Why wouldn't I come back every time?

"Are you lost?" she asked.

"I might be. What was that noise from earlier?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"My lunch." She said simply taking a seat on a fallen log. She didn't seem upset that she was ruining her dress. Taking a seat beside her, I glanced at her. Unlike myself, I kept still and was every part of a vampire, she fidgeted.

"Your lunch?" I asked as a question.

"Yes, my lunch…Were you a parrot in a former life?" I tensed but I saw her smiling at me. She was teasing me! It had been so long since someone had. Maybe since I was human, perhaps.

"My apologies, ma'am. I wasn't aware I was doing it."

"Apology accepted, but yes, to answer your question. That noise, that lovely bear was my lunch."

"You hunt animals?" My eyes widened at her answer. I tried to keep the incredulity out of my voice, but it seemed to slip out. She raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing.

"I do…."

"Is that why you're eyes are gold?" I interrupted. Excitement finally settling over me for the first time in a long time Wariness and caution was still flooding from her, but it wasn't nothing I could handle. A did sense a hint of amusement. Normally that would irritate me but I was too engrossed to learn something new.

"Yes, my eyes are gold because of that. Animal blood doesn't do the same as human blood, but it keeps me fed. It doesn't keep the burning away, but it does its job." she explained playing with her hands. Her fingers, anything to keep herself fidgeting. Part of me was annoyed about how she played human so well and the other half truly fascinated.

"You used to feed on humans?"

She nodded at me. "I did...long time ago." her voice carried and she looked away from me. _Regret….sadness_

Two emotions I was intensely intimate with.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." I offered trying to break the uneasiness.

"I'm Annlisse Howard." her smile returning realizing that I was changing the subject. "So what brings you to Little Rock?"

"Don't rightly know. I've been wandering for…" I paused, "What year is it?"

"1943." She answered.

"I've been wandering for almost two decades." I clarified and I shook my head slowly realizing I had let that much time slip from me.

"Mighty long time, don't you think?" she asked nudging me. I was caught of guard. This woman, clearly around humans constantly, could almost pass as one.

"Think so." I replied.

"You know, Jasper, if it's any consolation, you could try to take down a bear. It might help the thirst. If I was at my home, I would offer you a bottle of blood-animal of course, but I'm sitting in the middle of the forest talking to you."

I looked at her in astonishment. Take down a bear? The thought intrigued and repulsed me. But she stood up quickly and I followed suit. My mama raised a gentleman, no matter if I was human or vampire.

"I need to get going. I need to pick up supplies." she muttered. "It was lovely to meet you Jasper. It truly was."

"Where can I find you-if I'm in need of company?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm at The Capitol Hotel. I'm not staying long. I'm traveling right now." she replied with a half smile. Something in the way she said 'traveling' caught me off guard. Sadness swept her suddenly but she pushed it down just as quickly.

With that, she left me standing alone in the middle of the forest. Never looking back but I knew I would eventually cave and find her. I knew that she wasn't what I was looking for but something told me that she would help me find what I was looking for.

Days passed and I found myself emerged in the city. I kept close to the outskirts as possible, but the lure of humans was just too much for me. I remembered the conversation, I wouldn't have much time to talk with her again if I wanted to know more about her lifestyle choice. I did find hunting animals was absurd, but the more I thought about it the more I came to an understanding.

Unlike humans, animals didn't carry the same full effect of emotions. It would be quicker, if not much more messy, and there wasn't any pleading. It was the cycle of life. There were millions of humans in the world that had families, jobs, ambitions. Animals had families, but like vampires, tended to roam alone as well.

Would feeding from animals be different than humans? The question lingered in my mind for the following days after I met Annlisse.

After another week passed, I was beyond hungry. I don't remember the last time I fed properly, but I knew I couldn't venture into the city being so hungry. I stayed in the forest, never wandering close to humans or I might lose my sense of mind and go on a small killing spree. How that would raise suspicions. I could be on someone's territory and I was caught, my life would be forfeit. Trust me, I know. I've been there taking lives for that same reason. It was another reason why I ran as fast as I could from Maria's madness.

Taking her advice, I decided to try and hunt an animal. I felt foolish as I stalked a mountain lion.

How was I supposed to do this? Humans were far easier. Seduction, then bite. Animals were...different. I could smell his blood from my perch. It smelled similar to human blood but my mind knew it wasn't the same thing. I was several feet in the air watching him hunt for his own food. Little did he know that I was going to be his demise. If I could figure this out. Relying on instinct alone, it's what I would do during a fight, I lept from my perch and landed softly the ground. The lion turned me and growled but I was already lost. Jumping, I pinned the creature down and snapped its neck. I felt victorious but only for a second, I needed the blood to finally win.

Leaning down, I pressed gently on its neck before lowering my mouth to it. The warm blood gushed into my mouth and I suppressed a moan. Right now, blood was blood. I didn't care how I got it. Soon, too soon, I heard the heart stopping. When it did, I leaned back looking down at the animal. Most of my thirst sated, I thought over what I had done. The blood definitely wasn't the same quality as human. The burn was still there. Reminding I would need more. The taste wasn't perfect. Gritty, not smooth. It was like comparing water with whiskey. Standing up, I brushed my pants off and sighed.

I heard another wet heartbeat close by but once I inhaled, I realized it was another animal. Not human. I was very deep into the forest that I was for sure that humans wouldn't dare try to venture out this far. And if they did, well...there's always an animal attack waiting to cover the story. The animal blood rushed through my veins but I needed more. Creeping toward the next animal it was another mountain lion. This must be its mate.

I didn't think twice before I pounced on her and took her life as well. Feeling full, I rushed through the forest and found myself by the same road that I had traveled on weeks earlier. Little Rock was half hour from me. I would find Annlisse and I would ask her questions about this lifestyle. I didn't know what road I was on but kept a strong pace. The highway was busy so I steered clear of the oncoming traffic. No one stopped or paid attention to a scarred blonde male wandering...I was used to it.

Getting into Little Rock, I was assaulted with an emotional rollercoaster. I nearly dropped to my knees gasping. It was too much. If I had been a human, I wouldn't been able to breathe. It was far more intense when you've abstained for so long. Grasping cool metal, I squeezed tightly. I felt the metal bend under my fingers. Too tight. Letting it go slowly, I closed my eyes and tried my best to block out what emotions I could. I needed to focus.

Finally after several long minutes, I looked around at the small, but busy city. I hadn't been to Little Rock in several decades. The last time I was here, there was barely a population. Now, it was bustling with close to forty thousand humans. Maybe a smattering of vampires. Of course, with my reputation, I needed to hurry and do what I needed to do and leave. No need to have a clan find me and try using me again.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I kept my hands down and strolled down the road. Avoiding humans when I could. I knew I was lost, but as soon as I was about to turn around, I picked up on a scent. I stilled for a mere second, too long and I would become suspicious. It was hers, though it was old. I could still track it.

Weaving through the streets, I headed toward the scent. It became stronger as I got closer to the busier side of town. I looked at a signpost: Markham Street. The hotel should be around here somewhere. Turning my head slightly, it loomed in the distance. The four-story brick building with an elaborately decorated Victorian front facade was still marvelous after all these years. Entering the hotel a minute later, I was nearly knocked down by the busy bellhops that scurried around taking care of the guests.

Finding a desk, I waited patiently while a man checked in. I resisted the urge to tap my foot. These humans were incredibly slow. Finally, after a torturous ten minutes, I was finally able to speak to the luscious human behind the counter.

"Is Annlisse Howard still here?" I asked the girl carefully. She peered at me and I could feel the lust pouring off her. That was something new to me. Being isolated for so long, I had forgotten how humans responded so easily with vampires. She gave me a coy smile and flipped through the register book. She took her time, hardly taking her eyes off me, but when she found the page she was looking for, she smiled at me again.

"She's in room 418. May I ring her room for you?"

"Yes, you can." I said as politely as I could muster. I might be a Texas gentleman but even a gentleman has his limits. She picked up the phone and dialed the room number. Two rings later, I heard Annlisse on the other line.

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother you Miss Howard, but there is a…" She paused and looked at me.

"Jasper Whitlock…" I whispered knowing that she could hear me.

"...Jasper Whitlock, here too see you? Shall I send him up?" she asked Annlisse with false cheerfulness. Nodding, she chewed her lower lip and I felt her dejection rush from her. Humans, I swear….

Putting a false smile, which was a far cry from what she was feeling earlier, "She'll see you. Up the elevators to the fourth floor."

I nodded at her in thanks and walked over to the elevator. I stared at it curiously. Don't get me wrong, I might be out of touch with the world, but I wasn't completely gone. Getting on, I pushed the button for the fourth floor. A man and woman stepped in with me and pressed the second floor. The smell of their blood called to me and I wished, just for once, I would let myself do this. To not care.

I watched as they stepped off the elevator. What a shame. The doors closed on me and I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I could hear the whirring of the machine as it took me higher. When it stopped, I stepped off and paused. Her scent hit like a frieght train. Following it, I didn't have to walk long before I found her room. Knocking carefully, I waited for a mere second before she opened the door.

She gave me a smile but looked around before ushering me into her room. Stepping past her, she closed the door and turned to me. "Have a seat Jasper...I was wondering when you were going to hunt me down.."

I gave her a tight smile and took a seat. This was quite an unusual thing for me. I never sought after anyone. The room was furnished nicely but there was a lack of warmth. Taking a look at her, I could tell she far more curious than she let on. Taking a seat beside me, she and I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I took your...advice." I begin slowly. "I tried animal blood."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, but still smiling. "Oh, how was it for you?"

"Gritty; had a bit of a bitter taste. Not as fulfilling." I answered her truthfully.

"Therein lies the problem, I suppose. It helps to hunt a few times a month. I try for at least three times." she replied nodding her head at me.

Three times a month? Surely not! Human blood could sustain me for two weeks before I hunted again. But three times a month seemed quite excessive. "Those in my family tend to hunt a little more often than that...if they need too." she explained interrupting my train of thought.

"Your family?" Now this I had to hear. Most covens only had one to three in them. To call one a family could be considered laughable. I peered at her closely feeling the pride of her family and the extreme amusement in the conversation. Underlying it was a sense of loyalty and devotion. I couldn't figure her out. Her amusement, I found, wasn't funny at all. I felt like I was being laughed at.

"Yes, my family. Though, I suppose, down here it would be called a coven. I call it a coven when I'm speaking to other vampires, but sometimes I slip." she shrugged her shoulders at me. "We all feed from animals. I can see the burning question in your eyes. So, I'll answer, there are six of us, including myself."

Six was quite a number. The Volturi was the only coven I knew to be bigger than that. And, quite frankly, that thought unsettled me. If the Volturi caught wind of this coven; they would see as a threat to their position of power and they would try to eliminate the competition. I stared in her curiously but with a severe amount of caution. I wondered briefly how old she was and who was the leader of her coven.

"I have several questions…" I begin slowly. What was with me and slow today? Must be the animal blood I've ingested. "I won't be rude and ask about your coven, since I know it's none of my business. I would ask you how old you are, but I know that deserves a slap to the face for asking…" I found the humor in my voice finally. It was something I thought I had lost.

She chuckled and proceeded to stand up. I fought my instinct to stand up as well. Manners and all... I watched as she took a turn about the room. She was quiet as if she was contemplating on how much to reveal to me. This was a different side of her that I hadn't seen yet. Up till now, I've seen amusement and curiosity. Not seriousness.

Glancing at me quickly, she shot me a smile but she didn't lose the seriousness in her eyes. "I don't really trust anyone outside my family Jasper, this is no offense you-I hope you see this." she began. I nodded at her completely understanding where she was coming from. I had my own trust issues.

"But I think I can tell you a few things. We're not some secretive coven that's hiding from the Volturi. In fact, they actually know about us." my eyes widened at her explanation. She gave me a thin smile, nodding. "They do. The co-leader of our coven is friends with Aro. Strange to call them friends. I would actually call them an 'acquaintance that I shouldn't kill…'" she rolled her eyes and took a seat beside me again on the small couch. Her eyes clouded for a second before she turned back to me continuing. "I can't really tell you the inner workings of the coven...it's against our rules, but I can tell you how old I am. I'm almost three hundred and seventy."

"That's quite an age…" I admitted to her. She was far older than I expected. I pegged her to be at least my age, but when I looked at her again, I realized I missed the age in her eyes. That's how you could tell a vampire by their age. It's in our eyes. A dead giveaway. She shifted suddenly, startling me. I didn't startle easily but she continued her human facade quite well. I suppose it was far ingrained into her mind that she did it unconsciously.

"How long have you been feeding on animals?" With her being as old as she is; I wouldn't say for too long, but I was wrong about her age. I could be wrong about this too. It wouldn't be a first for me to be wrong about something. My whole life before I left was wrong.

"Nearly two hundred years.."

"And you've never had a problem?"

"Nope. It gives us an advantage. We can stay longer periods of time without having to move so much. I prefer it this way."

"Interesting." And truly I was. This was an intriguing lifestyle. I was tired of roaming around the country alone. But I had a feeling I was going to roam a little while longer before I found what I was searching for. The sun finally begun to set over the horizon and she and I let out a small sigh of relief. No more dodging the sunlight while being inconspicuous.

"Follow me." she said quietly and leading me out the hotel room. Turning left, I followed her with a curious mind. Pushing through a door, it led up a flight of stairs. She was taking me on the roof. Stepping onto the roof, she took a seat on makeshift seating arrangement. It appears that she did it herself. A hotel as opulent as this wouldn't have this up here. Patting to the spot beside her, she smiled at me. "I don't bite Jasper…" she teased.

Chuckling, I took a seat beside her. We sat there and watched the sun set for another night. Another night of not hiding who we are amongst humans. Of course they would become curious and many of them would steer clear of us because of our predatory presence. Many of them had the sense to stay away while a few decided to challenge their fear.

The sun set and the stars came out. In the city it wasn't so bright. The lights around us illuminated the sky and darkened the stars. Of course, for us, we could see them just fine. Everyone twinkled marvelously tonight and I let out a sigh I didn't realize I was holding. There was something about vampires I enjoyed. We could sit in each other's company and not have to talk. We didn't have to tell each other our life stories. Of course, I'm sure, the woman beside me wouldn't tell hers even if you broke her.

"Are you staying in Little Rock?" I asked quietly.

"No. I'm traveling.. Searching is probably the better word." she replied not looking at me.

"What are you searching?" she could be a tracker for all I know.

"Two things. My mate...and my brother." she said the last word too softly.

I had heard of vampires roaming the earth looking for a mate instead of waiting for them to come to them. They would be gone for years at a time. Different decades, different cities and countries. All in pursuit to find that other half that completes us. That would give us eternal love and happiness. I doubted that I would ever find mine. There were some that would never find theirs.

I didn't want to ask about her 'brother'. I wasn't sure if he was a venom brother or something close to it. I didn't want to intrude but I could tell it was bothering her. The emotions pouring off her were staggering. _Blame, fear, agitation, concern.._ And most importantly, _love._ There was the root of the emotions. Love. Whoever this was; she truly considered them family. Sibling love was truly a wonderful thing. I barely remember my human family. I think I had a brother I cared about, but that was all I remembered.

"Is your brother alright?" I asked far too quietly for humans to hear.

"I-I don't know." she sighed sadly. "I think I did something terrible."

Part of me didn't want to hear this..Part of me was drowning in her sorrow and I wanted to end it for her. I took a shuddering breath hoping she didn't hear me. "What did you do?"

"I let him taste human blood and now he's left. It was a goblet. He wanted more…." she scoffed at the memory. "He tried to seduce me for more… I swear he's lucky I love him as a brother or I would have kicked his ass."

"What was so wrong about letting him taste it?" I asked her carefully. I still drank from them, so I didn't realize why she was feeling horrible.

"Because he's never tasted it until I let him. I know the curiosity is always there. For those of us who choose a different lifestyle, trust me I know, but like my sister and new brother, he never tasted it. I couldn't tell anyone my theory about it. I volunteered to look for him. I found him though, his eyes are red and if everyone finds out what I've done, my ass is toast."

"Is he old enough to know that he could resist temptation if it's presented?" I understood fully that he wasn't a newborn or he would have lost all sense of mind. He had to be far older than that.

"Yea, he was changed a little over two decades ago." she admitted to me. He was old enough to resist the temptation-should he choose too. I didn't see what the problem was. "The problem is his personality. Once he's returned to us-if he can stand it-he's going to be guilt ridden. It's just how my brother is. He's temperamental and I fear he always will be unless he finds his mate."

A depressed soul. Yes, I can see now why she fears for him. If he was dedicated to the life of animal drinking then changed to humans-I can see the guilt following him for decades. No amount of talking would help him understand what he's done isn't something to dread but it's out of curiosity for them. Even Annlisse admitted she used to feed from humans. Did she regret it? I hardly think so now. There was something that forced her to change her diet.

"What about you?" she turned to me. "Any dark secrets you're willing to share?"

Did I want to share my sob story with her? She didn't share much of hers with me, but she did give me something. She got her fear off her chest to someone she probably would never meet again and I could tell she felt better by saying something.

"I'm a wandering spirit. I'm lost. I drift from place to place fearing I'll never find what I'm looking for." I admitted sadly.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. But I think-no, I know -that when I find it, I can finally be at peace." I gave a small smile and looked up at the stars again.

We sat there until the sky began to lighten. Annlisse sighed beside me and stood up. We had been silent for the rest of the night after my confession. I knew my words had affected her deeply. She felt the words sink into her skin, into her soul as I said and I didn't dare disturb her thoughts. I was lost in my own.

As we left the hotel, her bags in her hands, she turned to look at me. A smile ghosted her face and she reached to embrace me. Awkwardly, I returned it. I don't remember the last time I was hugged by anyone.

"Wherever your feet lead you, I'm certain you will find what you're looking for." she whispered in my ear before she let me go. I watched her walk away and that day I left too. Except this time, I left with a sliver of hope that I would find what I was looking for. I just didn't realize that it was going to take me five more years of wandering before I would find it. And I would find it in a diner outside Pennsylvania.

I finally made it out of the south and I swore on my ashes I would never return. It held too many bad memories for me. I ventured into the bigger cities, acclimating myself the onslaught of emotions that came with entering any new city. I found Peter and Charlotte and stayed with them for several months before moving on again. The love they held for each other made me uneasy and incredibly depressed.

I was with them for another few short months before I took my leave. Charlotte was saddened but Peter understood better than I thought he would. It surprised me. In those few years, I let myself enjoy a few human things. Maybe Annlisse rubbed off on me. I went to museums, art shows, movies, listened to music in concert halls, but as I did that I knew I was just avoiding the real issue.

I was still alone. The love that would surround me would eat at my soul. Like a parasite that feasted on its host. It consumed me. I could handle all the other emotions that filtered through humans, but this. I suppose when you long for it, you begin to notice it more. Unlike the past two decades, I had remembered to look at the calendar again.

For the next five years after I had the unusual run in with the animal drinker vampire, I kept to my course of human blood but I would indulge occasionally with animal. I still couldn't fathom doing this for the rest of eternity but it was a challenge on some days for me. And as any vampire will tell you; a challenge is always accepted when you're feeling bored.

I was sitting alone in New York when the ball dropped for the year 1948. Alone in my decrepit apartment. I was nomadic, meaning I had limited funds. I had enough to find me a place to live but it was nothing compared to living under the stars, but to fit in, I had to find 'suitable' housing. Living in Manhattan was a challenge for me. Human congestion was abundance. I could see why many vampires liked this city.

A boom outside forced me to look up and I could see the fireworks dance in the night sky. The colors illuminating the sky brought light into my room. All it had was a bed, a sink, fridge, and a television set that I nicked one day. It was my lifeline to the outside world when I was forced inside. The stack of books were taken from the library. None of which I wanted to ever return. They wouldn't miss them. The books would simply be replaced. Leaning against the wall, I crossed my ankles and stared out through the window.

The sounds of thousands of heartbeats danced like a symphony in my ears and it took everything I had in me to not walk out and find a drunk human. No one would miss them, but my heart wasn't in it. The beast in me controlled me more than I could ever imagine. Broken shards of glass were still strewn on the floor. I had broke it the second I stepped into the apartment. I couldn't stand to see the scars that adorned my body.

Weeks later found me roaming through Pennsylvania. Being part of the Confederate army kept me in the South and this was the first time I've been in Harrisburg. My feet were actually carrying me toward Philadelphia. I didn't know why but something told me to go there. I stopped and learned the history of the war that I lost my human life in from the perspective of Yankees. Once blood became my only source of thought, I had forgotten about the Civil War.

Cars whizzed by me and I stayed far from them. It wasn't unusual to see a hitchhiker. I even stopped long enough to check the paper. The Second World War was over but the devastation lasted even now. Europe was finally rebuilding. It would be slow and laborious. It was a sense of deja vu. Apparently, I was having a lot of that lately. The contrast of what happened a few short years ago reflected to my human years.

When I saw the Philadelphia sign, I sighed in relief. I had made it here. I didn't know why it was so damned important that I stop here. I listened to my instincts far more than most vampires. I knew before I could step into the city, I would have to hunt. Animal blood helped getting into a city and human blood would help keep me focused until I left the city. I never stayed in one city no longer that two weeks. Maybe a month. I had plenty of time to travel.

Plenty of time to learn and focus myself. Once fed, I left the animal for the crows. Even they needed to eat. Entering the city, the city I've never seen before, I was amazed at it. Tall skyscrapers and a feeling of old wrapped around me. I took in the sights but knew I would need to find somewhere to stay. Philadelphia wasn't a deciduous area to begin with. I would have to make due.

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, the humans bumping into me, suddenly and took a slow breath. There was another vampire around here. I had two choices, I could search him out or leave the area quickly. The same old fear of being caught by Maria's army laid in the back of my mind. I think it always would until I was far enough away from her. If I sought him out, I was risking exposure and a confrontation. However, unlike most, I was an expert in fighting. I could handle myself easily.

In that moment, I made a decision. I refused to run. Following the scent, I tracked it for several blocks when it led me to a small diner. Stopping in front of it, I found this odd. Maybe whoever it was snatched a human and left. I needed to use a phonebook to find a hotel to stay in for the night until I found somewhere to live. Places like this were always good for a public telephone. Stepping inside, you could feel the temperature difference. Vampires weren't affected by weather and temperatures but we could detect when it changed.

Looking around the small diner, my vampire eyes searching for what I was looking for, I saw it in the back of the diner close to the restrooms. The scent of the vampire was stronger in here. It was very close to me. Almost as if it was behind me. I tensed ignoring the waitress that had to scoot around me to deliver food. I kept my face calm at the disgusting scent of human food. How they could eat that bewildered me.

My eyes scanned the room again and before I knew it, I saw her. Short, dark hair, even shorter stature, she skipped over to me. Her smile bright like the sun, I had to wince against it but I was in awe of it. If my heart could beat, I'm sure it would have burst from my chest. Her eyes were golden-much like my nomadic animal drinker. She stopped in front of me and I breathed her scent in. It was intoxicating. It was like summer rain. Fresh and delicate but strong. Stronger than me. We stared at each other for a long minute before she took my hands in hers and her smiled at me again.

"Jasper Whitlock, I've been waiting for you…" she said. My fairy spoke to me and my soul soared hearing her finally talk to me. I was at a loss for words. This was something new to me. Leading me out of the diner, I knew that wherever she took me, I would follow forever.

Outside, the clouds covered the sky and she led me to a nearby park. Taking a seat on the bench, I sat stoically beside her. My vampire brain wasn't functioning properly as I stared at this small beauty.

"You can breath, you know." she teased.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask without sounding incompetent.

"Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice." she replied.

"You've been waiting for me?" I asked astonished. She had been waiting for me. How long has she been waiting?

"Yes, I have. When I woke up, I saw you. I saw others. I waited for you to find me. You were far from me for so long." her small hand came to cup the side of my face and I leaned into her touch. "You are no longer lost Jasper. You have found what you've been looking for."

I could have wept at her words. All this time, it was she who I was looking for. What I've spent the past decades looking for. I gave her a watery smile and her smile brightened the darkest corners of my soul. This is what I experienced being around Peter and Charlotte. A mating love that would last me until the end of time. It was a feeling that I would hope never faded.

Wrapping me into her sweet embrace, my soul sighed in relief and I felt that I could finally breathe again. My arms came to wrap around her small frame and I realized how tiny she really was. She was small as a pixie and I knew that would be her pet name for me. She was mine and I was hers.

Tentatively, I leaned down and placed my lips upon hers. Electricity rushed through me and she parted her sweet lips for me. Once I tasted her I knew I was damned to be her slave forever. She moaned in my mouth and I swear I found heaven that day. We stood there in our embraced and kissed like it was our first and our last.

Taking my hand, when she broke the kiss, I followed to the outskirts of the city. Climbing a billboard, we sat there and we talked. I talked more to her in the following days and nights that I ever have in my entire existence. She was a babbling brook of noise that I knew I would never get tired of. I learned that she woke up in a mental hospital not too far from here with no memory of how she arrived there. Her words darkened my soul and I vowed that I would find out what happened to her. But as she talked, it didn't seem to bother her that she couldn't look into her past, but she could see her future.

That in her future, she saw me, she saw a family we were supposed to find, she saw that we would become animal drinkers and knew that I had tried it out. She was impressed that I even thought about trying it without completely dismissing the idea entirely. She also knew about the animal drinker nomad that I learned it from.

"She's from the family we're supposed to find Jasper." she giggled and kissed my stunned mouth. Now that I think of it, it did make sense. "I bet she didn't tell you who everyone was, did she?"

I shook my head at her. "No, she didn't. She said she had…"

"...trust issues." she finished for me smiling. I think I fell more in love with Alice in that moment. Pulling her to me, I kissed her deeply, not giving her a chance to do anything about it. I could hear my animal instincts scream _MINE_ in my head. I needed her...at that moment. It didn't matter if we were on top of a billboard or not. She wasn't shocked when I scooped her up and jumped from the billboard. Whispering directions in my ear, I followed them with ease until we were surrounded by a dense forest.

Laying her down in the grass, I took her as my mate that afternoon. I never felt more happier than I did when she told me that she was mine...all mine and there would never be any other. My life was finally complete with her in it. As we laid in the grass, her body pressed close to mine, I smiled a true smile for the first time in years.

"Jas," her voice was soft. I rolled to look down at her, "we need to find the Cullens.."

"We will….later." I mumbled and took her lips again.

We spent the next two years learning and loving one another. It was by far the best two years of my existence. When we traveled the country, she brought life into the traveling that I never thought possible. She mentioned that she would love to see the Southern States, but I quickly squashed that idea. She didn't have to ask me why, she could see it on my face. When we learned of each other's gifts, she made me swear to never manipulate her emotions unless she asked me too. It was simple enough, so I said yes.

Shortly into the new year, we sat on a bus and traveled to the Pacific Northwest. I had never been here, but for some reason, it felt like another piece of the puzzle was finally falling into place for me. With Alice's help, I ended my human diet and began feeding on animals full time. It was hard-to say the least- to give up something that you been used too all your life for something so strict. Feeding from animals was a strict diet. It was different, didn't satisfy you as much but it would make due and I hoped, that in due time, it would become easier for me.

Arriving at a bus stop in Port Angeles, I surveyed the town and realized it was a small fishing town. The horrid smell of marine life wafted through the town making me ill. Alice looked at me grimacing but told me that we had a ways to go before we found them. Following her, I would follow her to hell if I had too, we raced through the expansive forest that surrounded this area. It was full of wildlife, I noted. Plenty of area to get lost in.

We came upon a large three story house with glass walls. Interesting for people who reflected-Alice says we sparkle-however I refuse to call it that, they seemed quite exposed. Alice didn't bother knocking, she walked in and saw two more vampires sitting in the living room.

Coming to them, she sat down and pulled me to her, "I'm Alice. This is Jasper." she said with exuberance. "And you're Carlisle, and you're Esme." She pointed out much to their shock. "Where's everyone else?"

"The-they are hunting. They should be back shortly." Carlisle said with confusion flooding his senses. I could relate. She still did it to me.

"Good. We'll find our room." Taking my hand again, I shot them an apologetic look before heading up the stairs. Entering a room, that clearly housed someone, she began to move his things. Demanding I help her. Shrugging my shoulders, I helped her move someone else's possessions to another room. Once it was cleared she began talking about decorating it and buying clothes to fill the closet. I took a seat on the bed and shook my head at her.

We were talking in Carlisle's office. Relating our stories and he learned quickly that Alice could see the future and how it explained how she knew everyone. How to find them and knew they would accept the both of us. I was hesitant when she said it but the sincerity in her voice told me I could trust her visions.

"Where in the hell is my damn stuff?" we heard a male voice shout in the hallway. We heard several other snicker at the scene. The door burst open and young male with reddish brown hair stormed in.

"Carlisle! Where are my things?" Alice's giggle broke the silence.

"That would be my doing Edward." he whipped his head around and stared at her. "I like the view from the window. You don't mind, do you?" Before he could answer, with his mouth hanging open like a fish, she answered for him. "No, of course you don't mind. You really don't want to be on the second floor. The third would be the best…"

He stood there flabbergasted. I had to admit it was hilarious. Carlisle held his fist in his hand trying to stifle his own laughter. When this Edward didn't speak but turned around and left the room, I lost it. As well as Carlisle. Everyone came flooding in the room and I saw two more vampires walk in. One was a big burly male who could easily smash trees and the other was a imposing, but beautiful blonde. They must be mated for Esme walked over and stood beside Carlisle.

Then I saw her. My animal drinker nomad. I stood up that she could see me. "Annlisse...Howard?!"

"Jasper Whitlock...surprised to see you here." she beamed at me. I looked around and realized she was talking about her family that day and the same Edward that she spoke was the one I had just met. I could see how she was worried for him as the rest of them were.

"You know each other?" Esme spoke up.

"We do. We met in Little Rock. Though, you seem different now Jasper." she gave me a confused look, then spotted Alice. Her face breaking out into a huge smile. "Ah, you found what you were looking for.."

I looked down at my Alice and smiled at her. "I did." I raised an eyebrow at her but looked around at her family. They all had golden eyes. I supposed I finally found where I belonged.

 _Alice POV Biloxi, MS (1911) Philadelphia, PA (1948)_

"Mary Alice, we're here." I heard my father say in the front seat our 1910 Everitt Four 30 car. I peered around taking in my surroundings and immediately realized I didn't like it. My mother turned around and stared at me with pity in her eyes. What had I done now? Where were we? I took a glance at my sister Cynthia-my little Cynthia and watched her shrug her tiny shoulders.

Father got out of the car quickly and helped my mother out. Then let the both of us out. Cynthia scrambled behind me. I stood on the narrow driveway and looked at the large building before me. It was mostly brick red with large columns that seemed to go on for ages. At the top of the building flew the flag of Mississippi. A cold chill ran down my back and I saw in my mind that I would be staying here for a long time.

Mother took mine and Cynthia's hands and father led us to the front door where a man was waiting on us. He introduced himself as a doctor but he didn't look like a doctor. He dressed like my father when he went to work. Following him in, it was quiet all around us. I didn't like it. We followed him into an office that was on the first floor. Mother told us to sit outside the office and wait on them. The adults went into the room and closed the door. Cynthia and I sat there waiting patiently.

From my dreams at night, I knew that I was going to be sient here because I was bad. The man at church said I was possessed. I didn't know what it meant. But apparently, my parents did. They didn't like that I had such strange dreams. Dreams that came true. They didn't come true all the time but sometimes they did and it scared them.

Like the day I knew that Becky Ross was going to catch Scarlet Fever. Or the time that William Maybey was going to fall out a tree and break his leg. I tried to stop him from getting hurt but the teacher didn't listen to me and as soon as I said something, he fell off the monkey bars and broke his leg. My teacher called my parents that day and I was in trouble. I had one 'dream' that one of our servants was stealing. Mother blamed me for it.

The only person that understood what was wrong was my Grandmother Eugenia. She told me not to worry about my special gift because she had it too. She told me that one day I would meet a blonde scarred man and I would fall in love with him. I laughed at her and said I didn't believe her. Just like I didn't believe that she predicted her own death. And she was right. She told me in secret that she wasn't going to see me that Christmas. She died two months before Christmas. That was the moment I started to believe in her.

Now we were sitting in a foyer with our parents inside talking to the 'doctor'. Cynthia was nervous for me. She was my little sister. My whole world. We always played dress up and borrowed mother's jewelry when she wasn't looking but we always returned them. We had a secret room behind the wall of my room that we kept our treasures in. If I was supposed to stay here then I would never get to go back our secret room again. I would never be able to play with the doll that Grandmother Ida gave me for my last birthday.

Outside, the sky darkened and I knew it was going to rain. It would rain all the way back home to Biloxi. I would miss my home. It was far away from here. I don't know how many hours I sat in the car wishing that father would turn around and take me home. I would try better to behave and keep my 'dreams' to myself. But here I was, sitting here and waiting.

Cynthia and I sat there for hours until the door opened and mother asked us to come inside. Maybe they were done and realized that this wasn't where I was supposed to be! Maybe I would get to go home with them today. As we walked into the room, I sat down on the couch and a lead ball grew in my belly. All the adults looked at me as if I was going to go crazy or speaking gibberish. My eyes widened when I realized this. I wasn't crazy! A bit hyperactive, but definitely not crazy.

The adults talked for a few more minutes when my parents stood up and took Cynthia's hand. They were walking toward the door and I realized they were leaving! My little heart stopped in my chest! No! They couldn't do this to me! I wasn't crazy. Grandmother Eugenia said I wasn't.

"NO! Please don't go! Please! Please! I swear I won't talk about my dreams anymore! Please don't go!" I screamed at them, as my body fell to the floor. Sobbing, I tried to get up and rush toward them, but someone grabbed me and held me still.

I watched through blurry eyes as Cynthia tried to wrench herself from mother's strong grasp. Her wails would haunt me forever. I was losing my only friend. Her cries were loud and I could hear my parents trying to shush her and drag her out the room. The door slammed hard and Cynthia's wails were muffled but I could still hear them. The arms let me go and I sat there and sobbed. The love I had for my parents vanished that day they left me in this place alone.

If there were people in the room, I didn't care if they saw me cry. My heart was broken. I would never be whole again. How did I not see this coming? Eventually, my sobs quietened but I didn't move. I stared at the door willing it to open to reveal my family waiting for me on the other side but it never happened.

"Mary Alice, do you know why your parents have brought you here?" the doctor asked. I turned my head slowly around to look at him.

"I-Because I have special dreams?" I asked as a question. Had I been older, I would have told them I had no clue but I was only ten. Mother always said to tell the truth; never lie. Lying gets you into more trouble.

"What kind of special dreams?" he asked, eyeing me.

"The ones that come true." I said softly. Might as well tell them the truth now. I was alone and without true help.

"What do you see?" he pressed.

"It depends. Maybe those closest to me." I shrugged, not caring. I wish he would shut his mouth and leave me be. He continued to ask me questions but I refused to answer them. What was the point now?

"Mary Alice, we are here to help you…" he said, finally gaining my attention.

"How are you going to help me?"

"By making the 'dreams' go away." he said confidently. "When they go away, you can go home to your family."

I peered at him, not believing his words. I would be here until I died. My family didn't want me anymore. The fight was gone from me. I nodded at his words and he beamed at me like he had won a card game. Helping me up, he led me out of the room and down the hall. Another man with my trunk followed us.

We climbed the long flight of stairs to another hallway that we turned right and further down. I could hear the mumblings of those around me. I could hear the screams of those in locked rooms. I was to live here now...with those that were actually crazy. Through another set of doors, there were children milling around. I gave a little sigh, at least I would be around children.

But those children were disturbed. They talked and acted strangely. It was frightening. I felt normal compared to them. There were a few nurses milling around handing out drinks and I suppose, snacks. My tummy grumbled seeing the food. Steering me to a room, the doctor opened it and I looked inside.

It was plain. Just a bed and a dresser that stood in the corner. No pictures on the walls. No colorful bedspread. No nothing. I frowned as I was ushered into the room.

"I know it's not decorative. Your mother said you like colors. You can paint pictures and hang them up." the doctor said. Had he not left me alone yet? I had a feeling he would be around me for a long time. I didn't know what to expect from here.

When he left me alone, I was sitting on the bed when the man carrying my trunk appeared and sat it down on the floor and walked out. I could hear the clicking of the lock. This was the beginning and end of my life.

The days flowed aimlessly by and I refused to talk with many of the children that were in the same ward as me. I took my meals alone and played alone. I worried constantly about Cynthia. I wondered how she was getting along without me. If someone was playing with her all the time. Taking care of her. Making sure she didn't ruin her dresses.

I had been here nine years when they moved me to the adult wing. It was saddening to have to move to a different wing and the adults terrified me constantly. I didn't know how to act around them. I stayed as far away from the as I possibly could. At night, I locked my door and prayed that I wouldn't be bothered.

My 'dreams' as my doctors continued to call them. They would often ask me if I had one that night while I slept and if I did what was it about. I didn't understand why they kept asking me this. I told them what I knew and every time it came true. Much to the astonishment of my doctors. I drew what I 'dreamed' for them.

Since I've been here, they've left me alone except to talk to me about my 'dreams'...that was all going to change with one incident.

One night, it was late and the screams of the mentally disturbed had finally silenced for the night, I was laying in my bed trying to fall asleep. There was a thin strip of moonlight from my window, making the room glow. I never noticed that someone had snuck into my room with a key and used chloroform to keep me unconscious and when I woke up there was hair lying everywhere! My beautiful black hair had been chopped off! Screaming like a banshee, the doctors rushed in and examined me. Their thoughts were wild and unsupportive.

They would eventually tell me that my hair had been shaved to avoid typhoid. I didn't believe them.

I couldn't read minds but I could read their faces. My 'dreams' never prepared me for this. Of course, I wouldn't remember last nights. Crouching in the corner, I sobbed for the loss of my hair while someone leaned up the mess and the doctors left me alone for a while. When they returned, I was escorted out of my room and down the hall and into a room where I was strapped to a chair.

There were needles and bottles around me on trays. Panicking, I begin to fight my way out of my restraints to no avail. The doctor filled a syringe with a red color liquid. Injecting in me, I wondered what they had done to me. Sending me back to my room, I was kept an eye on. Soon, very soon, I begin to burn with fever. I was hot, so hot. I couldn't breath it was so hot.

Hours, maybe days later, the fever broke. When I finally fell asleep, I 'dreamed' again. This time, I was subjected to the same torture. The doctor asked me again if I had 'dreamed' and I told him yes. Now that I think of it, I should have told him no. They wheeled me back in the room and injected me again.

This was my life for the next few months. I came to learn they were trying to cure me of my dreams and my psychosis. But I was incurable. The damage was already done. After so many 'treatments' I woke up one morning not remembering a thing about my life before I was moved here.

The only indication that I had was the pictures I had drawn of my sister. I knew instinctively that I had parents but a sister? I didn't even know her name. Screaming, I backed myself into a corner and curled myself into a tight ball. The doctors came in looking very worried. As one approached me, I whimpered in fear.

 _Where was I?_

 _Who was I?_

 _What happened to me?_

 _What was I doing here?_

 _Who were these people?_

I cried for days when they moved me to a dark room. There wasn't any windows but a small light that barely illuminated the room. There was a bed that was barely held together. It had dingy sheets and a threadbare blanket. After the loss of my memory, the doctors had to explain to me who I was and why I was here. They told me my name was Mary Alice Brandon and my parents sent me here because I had 'dreams' that came true. They explained to me that my 'dreams' were like visions. I could see when things were going to happen.

At least that's what they told me.

Months went by and I became a favorite of an older doctor. He always had a kind word to say to me and encouraged my 'dreams'. The other doctors had stopped coming to see me. When I asked the older doctor why, he just replied that my treatments were done. I think he felt sorry for me. I could tell by the way he would always look at me. He told me that I had a very special gift and that I shouldn't waste it. I told him I was never getting out of here.

I think that prompted him to want to do something about that. I didn't know if I wanted to go home to a family I didn't remember, but I knew I wanted out of here. I wanted to be far way from my dark room with four walls and dingy sheets.

Sitting alone in the dark one day, I knew it was day by the poor lightening in my room. If it was dark out, you wouldn't be able to see your hands. I was staring at a wall thinking of nothing. I did that alot lately when I had a 'dream' but it wasn't a dream; I wasn't sleeping. It was a vision.

 _There was a man. A blonde man, with red eyes that was coming for me. It was daytime. I was in my room. He had a mean face and he looked pure evil. I saw blood everywhere and heard screams but I couldn't tell if they were mine or someone else's._

Rushing to the door once the vision faded, I pounded on it so hard I was afraid my hands would break. I sobbed and screamed until my throat was raw. Finally, the door unlocked and there stood my doctor.

"Please...please! You have to help me! Someone with red eyes is coming to kill me!" I sobbed as I clung to him. He held me back a bit, like he was scared of me.

"How do you know this?" he asked quietly.

"I saw him in a dream-vision!" I cried, trying to cling to him again. Then he made a split decision, one that I never saw coming.

"I'm getting you out of here." he whispered urgently.

"Ho-how are you going to do that?" I asked, my tears finally subsiding.

"I will come to you at nighttime. When my shift is over. You will have to trust me, Alice." he said with a voice that I couldn't refuse.

So he left, I sat down on my bed and waited. There were no other visions that haunted me for the rest of the day. I watched the light from under the door slowly disappear until it was pitch black. The doorknob turned slowly and I scrambled off my bed to hide. When I peeked out, it was my doctor.

Ushering me close, he lifted me in his arms, and we ran. "Please close your eyes…"

I squeezed my eyes closed and held my breath. Soon, I had to breath and expelled the air from my lungs. I inhaled sweet outdoor air that I haven't tasted since I was admitted here a decade ago. The night sky was riddled with stars. I was sure of it. It had to be. It was night time. Stars didn't go away. We ran for what seem like hours but it might have been only a few minutes. When we reached our destination, my doctor finally slowed down and stopped.

We were in a house. Just a house. Nothing fancy about it. Taking me to a room, he sat me down on the bed and left me there. I looked around, it was nicer than my room a the asylum. Of course, anything would be nicer than my room there. I sat there for hours, alone, but feeling safe for the first time in a long time. I was free. No more doctors. No more tests. No more dark room with no window.

Before dawn arrived, the doctor returned and his eyes were sad. "Alice, I need you to live. You have an interesting future ahead of you and I know your gift will grow if I do this…"

"Do what?"

"Make you like me…"

"Like…?" I got out before he was on me and biting into my neck. Seconds after he released me, the pain began. The searing burning pain that I would remember for a lifetime. Laying me back on the bed, the burning crawled through my veins and on my organs. I felt in my heart. I felt in my brain.

Hours dragged by like this. I was in a constant state of pain. I didn't know then but this is what was supposed to happen to me. Everything in my life had led up to this one moment. I was distraught from the pain, but I refused to scream. I had screamed enough in my life that I couldn't make myself do it now.

When I awoke, I was alone. The house was empty. The world was loud, bright and overwhelming. I had no memories of my life before the burning. I didn't even know how I had gotten here. I felt myself become unfocused and I gasped at what I saw.

 _It was another man, his skin full of scars but his face was pleasant. His eyes were red, but he didn't look evil. He looked desolate. His clothes were from a different era and I knew it would be a long time before I would find him. He was looking for something. Then I see a diner. I don't know where it's at yet. He's there and so am I. I have golden eyes. I see him smile. I know he's mine._

My eyes focus again and I smile. I want to find this lovely scarred man. I want to be in his arms. But first I need to find him. Taking a breath, I gasped again feeling a burning in the back of my throat. I had another vision of animals and myself drinking their blood.

One would think this would bother me, but it doesn't. I can already see myself doing it, so I'm less repulsed. Rushing from the room, I am amazed at how fast I am now. It is dark and I close my eyes and run. I don't hit a tree or trip over a root. I feel amazing. I stop when I smelled something warm calling out to me. Heading toward it, it was several deer.

Not sure what to do, I let go of myself and jump the deer. I tackled one and broke its neck. I couldn't think of nothing but its warm blood beneath the skin. Biting down, the warmth spread through me and down my throat. I think I drained all of them that day.

I made a choice that day. Never would I taste human blood. I would only feed on animals. I wasn't quite sure what I was but I figured it was something wonderful. When I returned back to the house, I washed up and found some clothing that must have been bought for me. Searching the house, I found a letter sitting on a table addressed to a 'Mary Alice Brandon'.

Opening it up, I knew that was my name. It was from another vision I had after I sat in the forest after I killed the three deer. In it, the letter told me who I was and what I was. What gifts I would have and what I needed to avoid. What my body was like now. I giggled. I was a vampire.

In 1948, I found the scarred man. He walked into the diner that I had been waiting in for hours now. He was more perfect than all my visions combined. Prancing over to him, I flashed him a smile.

"Jasper Whitlock, I've been waiting for you…"


	8. Various Locations (1950-2000)

**_(This is a fun chapter. More of a filler, though. It places the Cullens from the '50s to the 2000s. Just fun stuff. As always: I don't own this! Enjoy!)_**

 ** _And thanks to my only reviewer Alora77-she's been a wonderful reviewer who likes the story despite the changes. And she is right that this story is my work and imagination. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!_**

 _Carlisle POV Various locations- 1950-2000_

 _1950s_

When I look around at my family; it seems complete, but it's not. It's far from it. Though, Alice and Jasper were a pleasant surprise. They seem to fill another void that has been staring at us for many years. After their initial move in-which had the whole family laughing-much to Edward's annoyance, they seemed to take a life on their own.

Both of them were animal-drinkers. Though, Jasper was far newer than Alice. I sincerely believed he chose this lifestyle for her. Which is perfectly acceptable to me. Their gifts, on the other hand, were quite amazing. Alice's gift of seeing the future was extraordinary. Though, she constantly reminded us that it was subjective and the future constantly changes. But, she did say that she could help out financial. Something that Annlisse and Edward jumped on.

Jasper, on the other hand, was an empath. He could feel everyone's emotions and manipulate them. Out of all the gifts in the house, his had to be the most trying. The amount of control exercised with this was astonishing. He said it came in handy with his past, but wouldn't divulge much more than that. Ana, apparently, got him curious about changing his diet, but it was Alice who solidified it for him.

Unlike Alice, Jasper was surprised by our gifts. He was quite wary of Edward's mind reading and Annlisse's gifts. Though, she only showed the freezing gift. She once told me she could do the opposite and blast things but refused adamantly that she would never show that gift to us. That comment started an uproar in the family, especially from Emmett, who thought that gift would be the neatest. It took Rose and Edward holding her back from tearing into Emmett about it. Whatever it was, she was determined to never speak of it.

I would never think that my 'children' would have dark pasts. I knew that Emmett, Esme, Rose and even Alice didn't have marks against them. But Annlisse, Jasper and Edward...those were the mysteries. Edward's wasn't as so much since he confessed his "crimes"-as he would call them. Eventually, I knew that Jasper would cave and speak of his life before Alice, but the look on my eldest daughter's face told me that she wouldn't speak of it-ever.

Everyone of the 'children' were different, but they all brought their own special twist to life. Each and everyone of them were changed as teenagers, with Emmett being the exception. However, he did act like one. Our once quiet home was loud and obnoxious now. Edward and Jasper were by far the moodier of the three brothers, but it never deterred Emmett. The three girls seemed to get along quite well. With Alice's ability, our finances soared dramatically and gave them, including Esme, the opportunity to live quite lavish. Like the rest of the boys, I believed it to be quite ostentatious.

The 1950's were quite a swing. Music, fashion and movies changed around us. New things like the credit card, transistor radios-which Emmett professed that we _had_ to have. So we bought three. Then came devastation with the hydrogen bomb and nuclear power. While were uneducated about them; they seemed dangerous. I remember when the bomb dropped on Japan years ago and the sight made me shudder. But in 1957, the first satellite, Sputnik I, was launched into outer space.

Imagine that. Outer space. What a novelty.

Everyone and I were astonished when we heard the news. It felt like if we hadn't been changed, we would never have explored this. Especially Esme, myself, Annlisse and Jasper. I think we were the ones that were fascinated the most. Jasper, however; pointed out that the humans were advancing quickly. Far too quickly and things were likely to change for us. Especially when it came to hiding our identity. We needed help with that, but the resources weren't available yet.

Another thing that I pushed for the 'children' was the facade of looking normal. If we were going to live in the human world, then we needed to blend in. Edward groaned hearing those words. That mean going back to school. While Alice and Jasper were interested in the prospect of mingling with humans and schooling; the rest of the 'children' probably wished death on me.

Except for Annlisse.

Within a few years after Jasper and Alice arrived, she left again. The only person who really understood why she was doing it was Alice. She told us, after Annlisse left, that she wouldn't find him till the turn of the 21st century.

"Then why is she still searching?" Esme asked taking a seat beside me.

"Because, she thinks that if she keeps searching, she'll find him. He's not ready for her." Alice said setting her magazine down.

"What do you mean, 'he's not ready for her'?" I asked intrigued. It was quite fascinating having a seer in the house.

"Just that. He's not actively looking. I know where he's at and I refused to tell her. If she finds him now, they'll bond but he will not want her. He will not want to to change his lifestyle. Annlisse will love him, but she's loyal to us and will refuse to turn back to feeding on humans. I don't know her story about it, but I can tell you that it's tragic." Alice explained.

"It's true. When she and Emmett were on about her second gift, I felt immense pain rolling off her. I don't think she realized it." Jasper added taking a seat beside Alice. He rarely spoke to anyone except Alice, this was quite nice.

It seemed he was finally starting to open up to us and our way of life. He was hesitant about going to school with the rest of the kids, but with Alice's reassurance that he would be fine, he decided to try it. I was proud of him for it.

"I know she's refused to tell me." I added for benefit. I've known her the longest and she's never told me. Taking Esme's hand, I led her outside so we could hunt. We were now living far from Forks. The only place that Jasper refused to move too was the southern states. He said it was where he was from and he swore he'd never move back.

We were in Calgary, AB. This time. I think I've stayed in Canada maybe three times since the 1800s. I had a feeling that we would be spending time in Canada while the 'children' got to know one another.

For our anniversary, Esme and I left for three weeks. Three weeks with no 'children' bothering us and tormenting each other. It was wonderful. We traveled to Brazil where I took us on a boat to a small island, she was curious why.

"This...is for you my love." I smiled presenting her own island. Her eyes lit up in excitement. It held a small cabin but I knew that she would eventually change it. "I've taken to naming it Isle Esme.."

That was the last thought I had for several days. She and I spent those weeks in complete bliss and each other's arms. I didn't want to leave and go back to the real world, but eventually her mother instinct came flaring back and she wanted to go home to the kids. Leaving Calgary a few months later, we moved to Fairbanks, AK.

It was quite different than what we were used too. Thankfully for us, we found somewhere we wouldn't be exposed to humans during the summer months. On a trip to the Denali National Park, we encounter several more of our kind. They introduced themselves as Tanya, Irina, and Katarina.

Inviting us back to their home, we sat and spoke with them for days. Learning they were animal drinkers like us, living in Alaska was far easier than living anywhere else. When an old friend, Eleazer stepped into their parlor, I knew, instantly we would be back. It was fortunate for us that he had found his mate, Carmen. She and Esme became fast friends.

The three ladies, we learned, were the mythical succubus. It intrigued everyone but Edward. Tayna, for years afterward, would try to pursue Edward. I know my son and I knew he politely declined time after time. It irritated Tanya, but she kept trying.

While some of greatly enjoyed living in Alaska, there were some-namely Edward who detested because of Tanya. He found her thoughts to be immoral and tactless. He and I spent several days discussing this. I wanted him to be happy and if she could make him happy-albeit only temporarily- then he should think about it. He adamantly refused and I left him alone about it.

 _1960s_

The Sixties came roaring at us much like the Twenties did. It amazed me how time can change in a minute around us. What was proper in the Fifties were absurd in the Sixties. Music changed even more. In England, came the British Invasion-which sparked joy from the girls in the house. The US branched out with different styles than most humans could keep up with. It was intended to give everyone a variety of music to enjoy.

I don't and still don't know much about fashion but it was a favorite time for Alice and Annlisse who had come home for a few years. Their enthusiasm trickled over to Esme who decided a less 'hippie' look was more her fare. Even Rose enjoyed the "Jackie Kennedy" look. Whatever that means….

I remember what Jasper said in the past decade how humans were advancing and I finally agreed with him. Kevlar, fiber optics, tape cassettes, space docking. Several attempts in space by Russia and the USA. Things were moving rapidly and somehow I found that time was running out to keep hiding. We needed someone who could do dirty work for us and not ask questions. That led to a search to find someone.

A few years into the Sixties, the kids left and traveled the country together. They wanted to 'experience' the world during this time. It was a wonderful, and troubled times for the US. They were gone for three years. It was the quietest and loneliest time for us. The house that we bought seemed empty but they assured us that they would be back. We had decided to move to Northfield, VT and the children would have the option of attending university if they wished.

This sent them running back to us. Including Ana, who decided to join her siblings at Norwich University. Moving into a home close by, the children flourished being around humans that weren't high schoolers. It was a happy time for us. Though, not all times were happy. At least in the world around us.

In 1963, the world watched as a President was assassinated, the US was coming close to a missle crisis with Cuba. And we were still in the middle of the Vietnam War. I was grateful that my boys were never to be drafted. Keeping them in University kept Esme from worrying every day that we would lose them. Times were turbulent, I refused to let any of the 'children' leave the country for fear of what happened in the Second World War.

It only irritated Annlisse. She was desperate to go back to London. I told her that if she wanted to go, we would all go as a family and stay there for a few years. While this news didn't satisfy her, it did keep her home for a few more years. She was biding her time before she would leave us again. Every time she left it was like a stab to the heart. We had finally stopped arguing with her after Alice's revelation. I wanted to tell her that she wouldn't find him yet, but Alice's warning was strong in my head.

This decade was a decade for the race for space. The US and Russia were in a deadlock to see who could land on the moon first. Russia beat us with moon landing and space walk but it would be in 1969 when the US finally made a comeback and a man took his first steps on the moon. What a victory that was for us. Despite my German roots, it made me proud that humans had come so far. That society and a species had advanced as they did.

In 1965, it was several months before Christmas when the 'children' came to Esme and I about how to celebrate this year. It was curious they would ask this because we all celebrated the same. They filed in and took a seat surrounding us. I suddenly felt like a specimen in a petri dish.

"We have a thought about Christmas…" Rose began speaking for the females. I would have thought it would be Ana-being the eldest, but she let Rose take the lead this time. I nodded for her to continue. "We've decided that each decade someone will recieve a big gift. One that will be theirs only. It will be random but we think it would be nice to do this for someone...showing a sort of love."

For Rose to speak this was incredible. She was still suffering from her change and her life now. I know she would give it up in a heartbeat if she could. Part of me hoped that one day that she could forgive me and forgive herself. It strained her mating with Emmett for her own anger against me.

"That sounds lovely!" Esme gushed beside me. For the 'children' to want to do this for each other brought joy to her heart. She always hoped that they would eventually get along that the bonds of siblinghood would never break. "Who have you decided first?" I looked at her lovingly, her eyes bright as her body hummed beside me.

"I think we've picked Jasper to go first…" Edward spoke up speaking for the males. Jasper turned to look at him curiously.

"Are you sure?" he asked shock written all over his face.

"Of course we are." Alice said caressing his face. "We love you and we want you to go first." He nodded lowering his head. I know this hit him quite hard. None of us had to be an empath to know that he was affected by their love. I could only imagine what he would feel like when it was time to unravel his gift.

"I suppose this present is just from all of you and nothing to do with us?" Esme asked. I knew she was itching to help them however they needed. This was a reason why I loved her. Her love and compassion knew no bounds.

"It's from us, but we would love the help for ideas." Ana answered her mother. She was the only one that regarded Esme and I as her parents. Knowing her the longest, everyone understood why she did it. Her words warmed Esme's heart and I knew she would jump in and help where she could.

Christmas that year was a success and I realize that it was by far the best one. After spending weeks trying to figure out what to get Jasper, Esme suggested buying him a sailboat. Everyone nodded enthusiastically and Alice was beyond happy about it. She said that he would love it and would take us sailing whenever we wanted. Even I was excited for Christmas Day.

That morning after the presents had been distributed, we loaded up into two cars that chased each other until we arrived at Champlain Marina. Alice had taken the extra step and blindfolded her mate. Her exuberance was overwhelming. She truly wanted this first gift to be one to remember.

Taking him toward the Marina, he knew we were close to water but wasn't sure what was going on. Esme and I stayed back letting the 'children' do this. While Esme had been a huge help; it was decidedly their gift to him. It was a windy and cloudy, but very cold afternoon as we stood close by and watched them lead him out toward the docks. Snow would be falling before nightfall and I knew they would have an incredible amount of fun in the morning hours.

"I know we're near water...ya'll aren't going to throw me in, are you?" Jasper asked hesitantly. He knew how his new siblings were. They were especially good for a prank and a laugh.

"Now why would we do that, Jasper?" Emmett boomed nearly tackling him like he was going to throw him in the icy water. A shout and laughter followed but I could tell that Jasper was enjoying himself. Emse clung to me and smiled. Leaning down, I softly kissed her lips already wanting more from her.

"Annnndd...here we are!" the light tinkling laughter from Alice surrounded the marina. Untying his blindfold, he looked at everyone then at the sailboat. "Do you like it?" she asked with no concern in her voice. Of course she knew he liked it.

"Th-this is too much ya'll." we heard him say. He was truly stunned.

"No it's not Jasper. It's perfect." we everyone argued with him. Taking Esme's hand, I led her to the dock where the children were arguing with Jasper. It truly was a work of art; the sailboat and I had hoped he wouldn't fight it. He and Alice were still the newest of our family.

"It truly is a lovely sailboat, Jasper." Esme cooed giving him a hug while never letting go of my hand. "You'll have to take all of us on it when it's warmer."

"Why not go now?!" Emmett boomed at us.

"Because it's about to start snowing. I don't think the boat is prepped." I answered my boisterous son calmly.

"Snow?" he looked excited at the prospect. "Really?"

"Of course. We live in Maine, Emmett." Edward said dryly. Emmett shot him a dirty look but said nothing. I could see he was contemplating revenge.

"Alright everyone, let's leave before we are stuck out here." I called trying to gain everyone's attention.

"Carlisle, you know we could always run…" Emmett pleaded.

"Oh no, I'm not." Rose spoke up glaring at her mate. "You really think I'm going to ruin my clothes by _running?"_

"I didn't mean you Rosie," he said sheepishly. "I mean us menfolk will run while the ladies take the cars back."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, but they turned back and walked slowly down the dock to the cars that were waiting on us. Emmett convinced Jasper to run back with him and finally, with enough pressure, Edward joined them. I politely declined. The girls climbed in the second car, a maroon '64 Pontiac Grand Prix. Esme and I were in my luxury car, a Rolls Royce. Esme tried to talk me out of it, but for once, I wanted to splurge on myself.

Once she sat down and rode around with me, she never had a complaint afterwards. Easing back onto the road, the girls following behind me, we drove our way back to our home. We had arrived just minutes before the snow became a blizzard. Getting inside, I started a fire while the girls waited for it to warm up the living room. While we might be somewhat unaffected by the cold, we enjoyed warmth immensely.

The 'children' wanted to go to Woodstock in 1969, but with the crowds of humans that were going, I advised against it. However, that same year, a man landed on the moon. We watched in wonder as he took his first step onto another planet. This was truly a happy day and you could feel the surge of electricity flow through the country as we finally accomplished something beyond what we could do a century ago.

 _1970s_

Another decade upon us. Another town to live in, another hospital and a school to invade. After the beginning of the New Year, Ana left again, but I knew she wasn't going far. While we packed up and moved to Boulder, Colorado. The 'children' laughed at the name, but none complained when they saw it was covered by six different National forests. Six forests that we could successfully hunt in and none would know the difference. Of course we would have to be much more vigilant because we were close to Denver and many liked to visit the state during the cold seasons.

I teased the 'children' that they could go to high school, then follow their classmates to Uni of Colorado at Boulder. I was met with glares from each and everyone of them. I found myself in a nearby hospital and Esme, this time, deciding on actually going to college, enrolled a few weeks after we moved. I encouraged my mate to expand her interests and she started her major in architecture.

It was an unusual subject. One that I figured she wouldn't have much of an interest, but the homes that we seemed to live in had an old style to them that she loved to re-decorate and she hoped to be able to restore them to their former glory. I never said no to her but let her do as she pealsed with it. If it made her happy, then I was happy.

Rose and Emmett begged to start University with Esme and I told them they could but with one year of high school. They agreed and we contacted a man that Jasper had found to do the work for us. With enough money, and the fact that Jasper scared him, he would forge documents, passports, adoption and sponsor paperwork. Really, just about anything we needed. Only Jasper would talk to him about it and only the man would answer to my newest son.

It helped make things easier for all of us. The only thing that he told me was that the man went by Jenks and that was enough for him. It was enough for us. The 'children' rotated out but we normally left Rose and Jasper as twins. Enrolling them was easy enough but they still complained about it. I think they would until they were no longer forced to go to school. It was the price we paid to fit into society.

The 1970s was decade devoted to technology. We have several things like E-mail, floppy disks, laser printer and a personal computer that started to make life easier to be a doctor. It made it easier but someday computers would make it harder for vampires to stay a part of the mainstream society of humans.

What truly worried me was when I was flipping through a medical journal and 'Genetic Engineering' was the main topic of that journal. Reading over it, the first genetically modified animal was a mouse. This intrigued me, but it worried me at the same time. If humans could do this to animals, what would they do to vampires? The thought was slightly absurbed because a human would have to catch and detain a vampire before something like that could ever happen. I kept it to myself. I didn't want to worry Esme. She would understand some of it.

The decade flew by and like the last decade and the one before that, music, movies and fashion changed again. If we were anyone else that didn't crave on change and challenge, it would drive us mad. We intended on joining this decade; even though, the music and fashion were horrible. The girl's' words-not mine. I was still happy with slacks and dress shirts for my day to day attire.

Ana was home for a while. She normally was getting ready for the Christmas season. It was that time of year that I knew my whole family would be together. This year as she breezed through the door she was overjoyed about something. Her joy flooded Jasper and he sent waves of it out to us that would keep us happy for several days.

Calling a family meeting, she was practically bouncing in her seat, much to the amusement of her siblings. She was the eldest and far more serious but she had a child-like streak about her that she couldn't shake. It was becoming more apparent as she got older. She was much more carefree than she was when we first met.

"OK sis, what has you so happy?" Jasper asked trying without effort to send her calming waves. He had been trying for days now with no success.

"I found out something!" she said vaguely.

"For crying out loud, Ana don't leave us in suspense!" Rose snapped lightly at her big sister. Ana rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out.

"Fine…" she sighed dramatically. "So I was tracing my descendents again. I do this a few times a century to keep track of them…."

"They're still around?" Emmett asked.

"Still going strong…" she confirmed, "And I traced back to Victorian England where a woman named Eugenia Brandon was working as a maid in my family's home at Arundel Castle. She and the Duke, at the time, had secret affair two years before he died. She became pregnant and fled the country with only five hundred pounds to her name. Her son was born nine months later and he married years later. They had two daughters. The eldest named Mary Alice and the youngest named Cynthia."

Alice gasped loudly in the living room. Sucking all the air from it. For a moment no one could breathe. Jasper held her close and we could see her visibly tremble from the news. If that was true, then Ana and Alice were related by an illicit affair. Looking at them closely, you couldn't tell if they had been related but it was almost two centuries difference. Genetics, we knew now, played a huge role in determining everything about a human's makeup.

"Ar-are you sure?" Alice whispered softly to her. Her eyes were wide and we could see the unshed tears that threatened to fall but never would.

Ana nodded at her, procuring a paper from a folder that I didn't notice she had on her. Scanning through the list, she found what she was looking for and handed it to Alice. In her trembling hands, the family and I watched as she read over it.

"This is my birth certificate…" Alice said as Ana handed her another paper. "And this is my parents marriage certificate. How did you get those?"

"Enough money and time, I followed Eugenia Brandon's flee to the States. She wrote a letter to Henry Howard, your grandfather, and told him he had another son. He hid it away in a box underneath the floor of the bedroom he died in, but I found it when I went back to Arundel Castle. Sneaky bastard.." Ana explained.

"So you and tiny are related?" Emmett asked clarifying for everyone.

"We are. She's my descendent. From an obscure line though. It's crazy how life works." Ana said shrugging her shoulders, but Esme and I could tell she was pleased. She had given Alice something that she never thought she could have. A glimpse into her past. Even though it was a small one. Of course, we knew that, no one would have all the answers for Alice's past unless she found them out herself. This new knowledge bonded Alice and Ana even closer.

The gift for this decade was for Alice. I know she didn't realize it but I did. The older kids did this to make sure that she and Jasper were indeed part of the family and would always be. It touched mine and Esme's heart when we found out it was Alice's turn.

It was 1976, the Bicentennial year. I felt old when I thought about it. I remember when this country was still quite new and there was only small percentage of the population than it is now. The country had bloomed in the past two hundred years and I couldn't be more amazed. The 'children' were ever the same, but there was a closeness to them that I enjoyed. I had always longed for a family but when a rogue vampire bit my hand and changed me without warning, I knew it was over for me.

Until I met Annlisse in 1801. Then a century later, my family started to grow and it would continue to grow until everyone was mated. There was but Ana and Edward left. I know it was hard on the both of them to be in a house with mated...amorous vampires. Esme agreed with me when I mentioned that it was probably one of the reasons why Ana never stayed for any longer than few years at a time with us.

Getting Alice out of the house, by herself, was almost impossible. The 'children' were looking into every idea possible to get her out of the house for at least fifteen minutes. Emmett had the idea to throw away all the prop food and force her to go and pick up a few items. Esme delivered the blow to her. She pouted and told us she prefer shopping for clothes instead of human food. But Esme was adamant about it. So she left.

"Finally!" Ana sighed flopping down on the couch. Edward taking a seat beside her agreeing.

"You know we love the pixie but damn…" Rose grumbled sitting down with Emmett who always seemed happy no matter what was going on. We could be in the middle of a fight to the death and he would probably skip around singing kid songs while smashing heads.

"Rose...language." Esme warned softly. Rose, at least, had the audacity to look contrite.

"You know she's going to be wondering why we're having a family meeting without her." Jasper spoke up. I know he hated hiding something from his mate, but this was necessary. "I wouldn't be surprised that she's trying to 'see' us."

"I'd love her too right now…." Ana spoke up darkly, but her eyes were full of mischief.

"What did you do to Alice, Ana…?" I asked slowly. I knew her and I knew she was up to something.

"Oh, that." if she could blush, she would have. "I gave her my nullifier. She doesn't know what it's for…."

"A what?" the room gasped.

She looked like she was caught in the cookie jar. "It's, uh," she stuttered. "a charm to nullify a gift. Temporarily, for Alice. I'll take it back when she returns. I told her to wear it and show it off."

"And, where do you find these...nullifiers?" Jasper asked crouching in front of her. Making sure she couldn't escape.

"You have to have them ordered. I know a guy that can make them but it takes ages to make one. It took a few decades and a lot, I mean _a lot_ , of begging before he would do it. They're not cheap either. One can feed a small country for months." She explained looking down at her hands. I knew she felt guilty by never telling anyone this information.

"Why do you have one?" Rose spoke up breaking the overbearing silence. Even Emmett was uncharacteristically quiet.

She looked up at her younger sister and smiled at her. Their relationship was far better than anyone had expected. We expected Rose to keep herself closed off from everyone. Letting us in slightly but not enough to learn anything about her.

"For my second gift." she replied simply. I knew which gift she was talking about. She occasionally used her freezing gift but the other one, she told me, she would never use again. It still bothered me to this day that she refused to tell me. I thought about it for quite a while and every time I came up with something, it seemed absorbed.

"So….anyway.." she glanced around the room feeling like a specimen under a microscope. "About Alice's gift. We need to do that before she decides to come home early."

"Do you have any ideas for her?" Esme spoke up taking a seat on my lap. Running my fingers up and down her spine I ached to be alone with her for a few hours. Jasper mentioned a hunting trip with everyone earlier and I hoped he could talk everyone into going.

"She likes fashion…"

"Fashion…"

"Fashion…."

Everyone spoke at nearly the same time. When they realized they did this the laughter couldn't' be contained for a few minutes. When everyone had settled down, we tried this again. But it was Jasper who spoke up for everyone.

"I've already thought about my gift to her and I think we can make something happen."

"Thank god someone has an idea for tiny. I swear if I have to buy her a pair of shoes, I'm getting the ugliest ones out there." Emmett snorted trying to keep himself from laughing. Rose glared at him and he shrugged.

"What are you thinking about buying her, Jasper?" Esme spoke up softly. She loved the idea that began in the '60s and hoped it would continue for a long time.

"A chateau. I know it sounds extreme but it would be a good idea to buy her a place so we have somewhere to stay when we travel to France." he explained quickly. It was like he had to justify his gift to his mate. Plus, if it was a chateau, it would come with the land needed to hunt. I wholeheartedly approved.

"That sounds lovely Jasper." Esme gushed clasping her hands in front of her chest. She was a hopeless romantic and I loved her for it.

"Then that's settled." Rose said looking around at us. "If Jasper's getting her a chateau, then we can give her a two week trip to the Spring fashion show in Paris."

"But babe, we can do that anytime.." Emmett protested playing with her hair. She smiled lovingly up at him.

"That means, she's going to need an almost unlimited funds for this trip. So expect to clean out your clothes, everyone." she continued leaning into Emmett.

"Maybe we can do something better." Ana spoke up finally. I knew this was more of a female gift than a male.

"Like what sweetie?" Esme asked gently.

I watched as she paused to think for a minute. Edward smiled at her and nodded. I wasn't aware that he was so involved with this gift. These were the times I loved watching the 'children' come together and support each other. "Maybe let her pick three outfits off the runway…"

"Oh, that's a good idea." Rose beamed at her elder sister. "Could you imagine how she'll handle it?"

"We really don't need a demonstration, Rose." Edward said dryly knowing she would do it to annoy him.

Rose glared at him for stealing her moment to pretend to be Alice but said nothing. I almost chuckled at their antics and I knew they would never be truly close like the rest of the siblings but they at least respected one another.

"So it's settled then?" Jasper finally spoke up. Everyone nodded and scattered through the house preparing for the gift that would surely send the pixie to her death. As they left the room, I turned my eyes to my Esme. My mate. Pulling her gently toward me, I kissed her gently but when she deepened it, it seemed she had other plans. Taking my hand, she led us upstairs and closed the door softly.

Christmas came far too early for everyone. I know they 'children' were excited and took the chance to ski when the sky was overcast. It was something that they could laugh at trying to learn. I know by our natural gracefulness that we would never have a problem staying on the ski's but to see Emmett break several ski poles in effort to learn was hilarious.

Keeping the secret from Alice proved to be difficult, but we managed. It was all about keeping our thoughts away from the impending Christmas holiday. Day after day she kept trying to see what we had gotten her for Christmas. We kept in our minds mundane things but kept the big gift out of minds as much as possible. It got so frustrating for her that she told everyone she wouldn't tell us what she gotten us for Christmas. When none of us cared, she threw a small fit and left with a disgruntled Jasper.

Clearly, hiding his thoughts from her was trying.

The day of Christmas, Alice had finally come down from her mountain and skipped around the house in effort to move along the presents. Everyone received either the mundane gifts or extraordinary gifts that could only mean special delivery. After we 'oohed' over the gifts, Alice was nearly on the ceiling from bouncing so much.

"Come on guys! I know that you're up to something. No has said _anything_ in weeks!" she pouted.

Everyone laughed but Jasper stood up and walked over to the desk in the study. Retrieving both gifts, he closed the door and came back into the living room. Taking a seat beside Alice, she looked at him expectantly, but confused. Clearly, she still couldn't see what was about to happen.

"This decade, the big gift was for you, Alice." he said slowly and watched as her eyes widened. If she had been human she would be hyperventilating. "But it's a two-fold gift. I will give you mine first." he said looking around the room getting the go ahead.

Taking an unneeded breath, he handed her a large manila envelope. She raised a delicate eyebrow at her and pursued her lips. Opening it carefully, she turned it upside down and the contents fell out. It took her all of fifteen seconds to scan the first sheet of paper. The squeal that followed caused several of us to wince. It was suddenly cut off when she the true depth of what the gift meant.

"You...bought me a chateau?" she asked, her voice trembling. Her eyes were misted over and she read the rest of the paperwork. Before Jasper could say anything more, she launched herself at him and peppered his face with kisses and promises of more later.

We waited for a few minutes for her to calm down-or as best as Alice _can_ calm down before Rose grabbed her attention. "OK, now it's our turn." she said handing her another manila envelope. She looked at warily liked the manila envelope was beneath her station. That this gift was absurdly wrong for her. Flicking the top open with her nail, she peeked inside and saw more paper.

Frowning, she dumped the contents on her lap. Looking at us, I could see was curious. Her golden eyes shined brightly. Opening the smaller envelope, she glanced over the words before her eyes widened.

"Oh, my god…" she whispered low, thinking no one heard her. "This is unbelievable! Tickets to the Paris Fashion Show and I get to pick three outfits?"

"She acts like she's not wanting this gift.." Rose teased reaching for the stack of papers. Alice narrowed her eyes and growled at her sister which only resulted in a grin from Rose.

"Girls…" Esme chided. They both had the graces to look contrite.

Christmas in this house was special. Every decade to see someone given a special gift that could only come from the heart was incredible. It made me wonder who was going to be gifted in the next decade. The century was slowly coming to a close for us and I was excited to see what the next few decades would bring us. Jasper was still worried that technology was advancing faster than we anticipated.

I wasn't worried. I had my family and I was secure. In life and in love. Glancing at Esme, whose smile lit the dark corners of my nature, I pulled her close and kissed her delicate mouth lightly. She was a priceless gift that I was extraordinarily happy that I had found decades ago. As she leaned into me, we sat back and watched our children tease one another.

 _1980s_

The eighties were worse than the decade before. I'm not sure what was wrong with the humans but the 'children' stayed as far away from them as they possibly could. I think they begged to skip school for the next few years, at least until the nineties began. Maybe then, things would start to look up for the human population.

Emmett won the drawing for the big gift. It wasn't hard to decide what to get him. He, unlike the rest of the 'children' ,embraced the decade and wore the insane clothing that I hoped he would burn. But knowing Emmett he would keep them locked away in a trunk just waiting on the day he could wear them out in public again. Which, I prayed to every deity, that it wouldn't happen. When the children came to us in 1985, they already knew what to get him. Even Rose was in on the gift.

Annlisse was home for a few years, but I knew she was leaving again. Like she did every decade. I think she planned each decade out. After our talk with Alice about Ana finding her mate, we weren't worried anymore. He was alive and she would eventually find him. Like Esme said, once she did find him, she would be home permanently. These few decades of traveling would be nothing compared to Ana and her mate being with the family.

We were sitting in our home in Great Falls, Montana. While we tended to stay close to civilization, this time we preferred to stay away. None of this bothering the children. It was time to hide away for a few years. It gave us time to regroup and learn from one another again. To laugh, to play, to learn, and love. Montana provided us with enough wildlife to sustain us for several years before we would move on. I wasn't sure where we would go next.

"It's going to be easy for Emmett…" Alice piped up taking a seat on Jasper's lap. Esme was curled into mine with a architecture magazine.

"'Easy' is Emmett's middle name." Edward said coming in from his piano room. He took up playing a couple of decades ago and last year dedicated a tune he composed for Esme. It was still her favorite. "What are we getting him?"

To get Emmett out of the house, Ana had convinced him that she could catch the biggest grizzly knowing full well that the bears would be close to hibernation by now. Emmett, like always, rose to the challenge and sprinted from the back door to try and beat her.

"Sending him to tour with his favorite band for at least one tour." Jasper spoke up as he played with the ring on Alice's finger. It had been their turn to remarry and change rings again.

"That sounds lovely. Rose, will you be going with him?" Esme asked setting her magazine down for a moment to look at the group.

Rose sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, I'll go. Only to keep him from doing something stupid. I love him, but he will get into trouble if he goes alone. Unlike Ana, none of can trust him to go do something alone."

"She is the one exception to that rule…." I mused a loud.

"Exactly!" Alice's grin was wide. "I don't see any trouble for either of you, but I know he's going to love it. You guys can meet rockstars, dress and party how you want and listen to the shows for free. How so choice is that?"

Everyone started laughing at her use of the decade's slang. "What did I say this time?"

"Darlin' never change, will you?" Jasper said through light chuckles. We were affected by every decades use of the english language but for those of us that were changed in a different time, such as before the 20th century, talking with a modern twist was hilarious. Emmett and Ana were the only ones that could or should I say, _would_ keep up with the times.

We talked for a little while longer. Arguing over who they should pick. I think it was a tie between Motley Crue and Kiss. Rose argued for Bon Jovi-which she and Ana had tickets to see in a few weeks. Edward, who was still attached to classical music did not voice his opinion. You wouldn't catch Esme or I listening the music of this decade.

In the end, they decided to ask Emmett which band he wanted to travel with. The tickets and everything could be set up afterwards. Of course, when presented with the gift, he chose to see Motley Crue much to Rose's disappointment. It led to a teasing that she thought Bon Jovi was hot and Emmett dragging her upstairs to remind her who was hotter.

We decided to leave on that note. The presents were distributed earlier and everyone left. Alice had found a small pond that froze over during the winter season and suggested we go ice skating. Everyone agreed and let Emmett and Rose have their alone time. Weeks later the tickets were bought and their VIP passes were in.

Rose and Emmett as well as Ana all left together. Ana was off to Portland to spend time close to the Northwest Coast and Rose and Emmett were going to start in Los Angeles. The house was going to be very quiet for the next year until they returned. Unfortunately, I knew we would hear about it for the next several decades if Rose let him.

He did...talk about it a lot when they returned. So much that he was forbidden to do so again or Rose was going to tear off his favorite appendage.

 _1990s_

The nineties, in my opinion, weren't much better. It was becoming harder for the children to fit in during their school stunts. They were, according to Ana, who was staying with us while were living in Portland, OR, extraordinarily beautiful and stood out from all the other students. We had decided to forego traveling extensively and moved closer to her.

It was always a constant battle for them. While Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and occasionally Ana, embraced merging from one school to the next, it was Edward we were worried about. After so many decades he had become forlorn and kept to himself. Earning the nickname "Sullen Cullen" from Emmett, he lived up to his new nickname.

Esme and I were worried that he had been changed too early in life and couldn't push through his human upbringing. To my knowledge he had never been with another woman, vampire or human. He was simply closed off. Unhappy. This affected everyone who wanted him to be happy. It stunned him that Ana could still carry a shred of hope that one day she would find her own happiness while he sunk further into himself.

His music, his way of expressing himself, sunk into melancholy tunes that were fit for funerals. Needless to say it drove everyone mad. Ana had offered to sit with him for 'talk time' but he politely refused. I know that she had therapy sessions with Rose and occasionally Emmett. It was her favorite degree she earned that she could put to good use. Psychology. It helped that she did because, even with my medical background, I wasn't clueless to give advice, it just greatly boosted my own peace of mind.

Some time during the decade we shall never speak of, Esme had found her passion for restoring old houses. I was quite proud of her and pushed to accomplish her dreams. Just like I did with all my children. Alice had found her calling with fashion design, Rose mechanical engineering, Jasper was the conundrum; he had a taste for everything. His military background helped keep us secure and he learned how to do some of the forging for us so that we wouldn't have to turn to our resident lawyer for help. Emmett, found his love of sports. Something, we all knew he would be great at. He found a love in mixed martial arts and something the Japanese called 'Shooto'.

We were quite the diverse family. We kept to ourselves as much as we possibly could with the few exceptions of having colleagues over for dinner that we choked down and regurgitated back up once they had left. It gave Esme the illusion of being a homemaker that she found thrilling. It wasn't often, but when we had company over, she was over the moon.

Esme.

In the century we had been together, my love for had grown. With every look, every caress, every smile and each kiss I fell in love with her even more. She looked to me to protect her and every day I vowed I would. While she wasn't a fighter like her daughters, she was capable of taking care of herself; though I think she preferred when I would do it for her.

As the children graduated, yet again, Ana informed us that she was leaving for London. It had been far too long for her and she needed to 'touch the earth of her homeland' as she put it. Needless to say, she was greatly teased for her words. Rolling her eyes, she left us for Oxford where she would spend the next few years studying.

The Christmas before Ana left, the children decided it was her turn to to be gifted. I joked that we should buy her a plane for all her traveling and surprisingly everyone agreed. But when she was taken to the hanger, she was surprised. Just as Jasper, who claimed his sailboat had been too much, she had done the same. We all teased her and told her that it would help her travel much more discreetly.

She promised that everyone could use the plane when they needed it. Just a phone call away and it was ours. After she left, I wondered to myself why we never thought about buying one ourselves.

Sitting in my office, I was looking over a map of the US, trying to figure out where we would live next. I know we would stay in the States. We always stayed in the States with the impromptu visits to Europe. Like Ana, I kept my family far from Italy. There wasn't a reason to live there with the Volturi always being a threat.

Hmm….Europe. Maybe a few years living in Germany. It would be a wonderful change of scenery. The threat of being found out from American humans would greatly decrease. Standing up, I moseyed my way to my bookshelf and pulled another map out. The one of Europe. I needed to find a town close to a forest but close enough to civilization.

My mother's hometown of Hanover would work. She had a home there but it would need to be renovated-badly. Esme would have a field day redecorating my mother's ancestral home. It had been abandoned after she died during childbirth and I never went back until the late 1700s when I found it practically in rubble. I spent years rebuilding it slowly.

And I mean very slowly. When it was complete, my heart was heavy. When Esme came into my life, it was one of the first things she did. She made a house into a home and while the memories were dark, her light kept the memories at bay.

This is where we would go for a few years. At least while Ana was at Oxford. This would be the first time we would all be close enough to one another while she was gone. A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see Esme standing there in a pale blue afternoon dress. Her smile lit up the room and my human thoughts disappeared instantly.

"What brings you up here my love?" I asked pulling her into my arms. Her small frame was a soothing balm on even the worst and happiest days.

"Do I need an excuse to see my mate?" she asked teasing me a little.

"Of course not." I replied kissing her lips softly.

"What do you have here?" she inquired looking down at my mess of maps.

"Picking a new place to live…."

"Hanover?" she looked up at me, her golden eyes filled with concern. "Are you sure?"

"I think so. It's not my father's house.."

"It's your mother's house, right?" she asked taking a seat on my desk. She was the only one that was allowed to do so.

"It is." I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair. I could hear a low purr come from her as her eyes searched mine. "I think moving to Europe would do everyone some good…"

"It would be different…" she agreed. "You think the kids would agree to it?"

"Damn right we will!" Emmett's voice boomed from somewhere in the house. The sound of elephants pounded up the stairs and they all stood at the doorway looking excited. "So we're going to to Europe?"

I looked at Esme and then looked back to them. "Yes, we're going."

Everyone let out a cheer as Esme and I chuckled. "But that means we're going to be packed in two weeks. Can everyone do that?" Eager heads nodded and they rushed from the room to begin the painstaking process of packing.

We stayed in Hanover for four years. The 'children' loved being in a new country where people didn't stare as much. Going to my mother's home was painful because I never knew her. I learned a bit of her family as time went on but the line died out within decades after I was born. Some sort of battle...may be persecution. I wasn't sure. We visited Ana as much as we could and she visited us as well.

The plane we had bought her came in handy traveling from the UK to Germany. It was easier for us to travel privately. None of were comfortable being inside a pressurized tube filled with beating hearts. At the last year of the 20th century, we packed up and moved back to the States. Moving to our home in Fairbanks, AK, we felt like hiding out for a few years.

We did make one final stop at the turn of the new century to visit Ana and celebrate New Year's with her. The 'children' partied like the rest of the humans, minus the insane amount of alcohol. It was a week long hunting party at her own family home in Kent. The 73 acres full of oxen and deer was perfect for us. The home was over six hundred years old but had been renovated several times.

The packing and the traveling made everyone irritable. No one wanted to move back to the States but I did promise another move to Europe within a decade or so. Everyone argued with me to make it a decade and no more. I chuckled at them but knew that it depended on where we decided to stay.

We were finally settled in Fairbanks, living quietly-well it's never going to be quiet with Emmett. I had decided to not work for a few years but dedicate myself to updating my medical knowledge. Medicine was a constant change with new technology and new procedures. This time, the 'children' chose to go to college instead of sitting around in a high school classroom for three years. Even Esme teased about going with them as well.

Our 'cousins' in Denali were a great comfort and excellent company to be around. Even though Tayna kept her eyes on Edward, who was reduced to hiding from her every chance she found him alone. It was starting to annoy Esme, who threatened to set Tanya straight, but Edward pleaded that she didn't.

Everyone had returned from hunting when Alice squealed from the staircase, jumping up and down like she wished her body to fly. We all looked at each other in confusion. The phone rang a second later and she rushed to grab it. Flipping it open, she barely heard the words before she squealed again. She talked quickly to whoever it was and closed the phone.

"She's found him…Ana's found him…"

And just like that, another piece of our family was found. Now we needed to find Edward's and our family would finally be complete. A day that I hoped was around the corner. It would finally bring the light back into my son's eyes. Esme threw her arms around me and I could feel her small frame wracked with dry sobs. It was a happy day in the house and I couldn't wait to meet him.


	9. Oxford, UK Toronto, CA (1994-2002)

( **We have finally reached the only chapter for Annlisse (Ana). This is her story about how she met her mate. I hope I did her well because I hardly write about her. As always: I don't own this! Enjoy!)**

 _Annlisse's POV Oxford, England-Toronto, Ontario, CA 1994-2000_

My journey began after I met Carlisle Cullen. I was searching for my mate. I know it sounds ridiculous. Searching. Maybe I should have waited like a good girl, stayed at home, and waited for him to fall into my lap. I shook my head. I couldn't do that. I travelled for decades before I met Carlisle and I would continue to roam the world until I found him. Once I did, I would have no problem staying at home.

I was back home in England. It was my home, regardless of where my Cullen family lived. I loved them, I would fight, die, and bleed for them. And they would do the same for me. I was sitting outside, on a cloudy day, at Balliol College. I loved the history that surrounded it. A medieval college founded in 1263. I nearly felt as old as it. I chuckled to myself but surveyed the humans that mulled around the campus.

I shifted my bag on my shoulder and headed into my flat where thankfully I lived alone. A few extra Euros and I had my own place...at least until I was done with undergraduate school. This time I was determined to go to graduate school before heading home to my family. I hadn't been in England for a term and I already missed them.

Dropping my things off, I locked my flat room up and walked down the sidewalk. I, like my siblings, kept to myself and hardly interacted with others unless I was forced too. Unlike them, I think I was the one more practiced at 'being human'-except for dad. He had the human thing down pat. I went to parties, games, and events.

Wrapping my coat around me, I walked briskly toward the Chapel. For being as old as I was and who my human family was, I was still a Catholic. I still went to Mass whenever I had the time. My feet barely graced the steps of the Chapel as I pushed the door open to walk into the sanctuary. I took in an unneeded breath and realized I needed to hunt.

Thankfully, the North Wessex Downs wasn't very far from campus. I could hunt there. Being the only vampire on campus gave me a great advantage on dining. The quietness of the Chapel surrounded me like a warm blanket and I walked quietly down the aisle, trying not to disturb the few humans in the room.

Lighting two candles, I kissed my rosary and turned away to kneel to start my prayers. If I was at home in Kent, I could stay like this for days, but I had to be conscious about my time in here. No more than half an hour before I became to suspicious.

Leaving the chapel, I snuck away. I needed to hunt today before the new week of classes would dominate my time. Slipping into my BMW, I maneuvered onto the A34 to the Downs. This was one the reasons why I chose Oxford. It was just 'luck' that I was accepted at Balliol College studying Art History. It was a topic I hadn't tried yet. I would need to update my psychiatrist license as well. It was almost expired.

While my family chose areas of finance, mechanical engineering, fashion, international business, music, physical training, I kept to my original love. Art. I've been drawing and painting for decades now. It was my way of staying out of the high school loop that my siblings were forced to do. Don't get me wrong, I joined them on their high school adventures when I lived with them. But I couldn't do it like they could. It just wasn't me.

After a successful hunt and burial, I turned back to go to the college. I had an enormous amount of homework that screamed attention. When I arrived back, I parked my car and grabbed my things to hide away in the back of the library where I knew I wouldn't be bothered. I wasn't a recluse, but I was tired of everyone asking me about my eye color. Sunglasses came in handy for that.

The males looked at me hungrily and the females were jealous. I didn't have to have Edward's mind reading or Jasper's empathic abilities to read that. Dear God, if my brother's were here with me. I sighed and opened the first book and my planner.

This was my life for the next few years. It could be considered boring and repetitious, but it's what I wanted. What surprised me more was that my vampire family decided to move to Hanover, Germany for a few years. It made seeing them easier. I would be able to tell everyone-those that asked-that I was going home to visit family. It was a nice touch.

I had been in school for two years, when I begin to think about what to get Rose for her decade gift. She was the next one to get it. Edward would be last. But I already had his in mind, but like everyone else's gifts, it was a family effort. Part of me realized why I helped start this up. It was like my way of paying penance for the years of darkness that clouded my past. A past that I refused to talk about to anyone. Including Edward, who I was close too, and Alice-who in all sense was my sister. Biologically, at least.

I looked around at the students that passed me by and there were days I wished I was human with their fuzzy memories and carefree natures. Unlike the vampire memory-it was as sharp as the day it happened. Photographic memory. It came in handy for everything but your past. If your past was as dark as mine. Jasper nor Edward had anything on me.

I shuddered and shook the horrible thoughts from plaguing my days. It's why I clinged to my art. It helped me express what my mouth wouldn't. Those artworks were buried in a cellar at my home in Kent. One day I would burn them- when I was ready. When I was ready to heal from it. When I had finally told my family of the horrors I had inflicted. Maybe they would forgive me.

In 1997, my unbeating heart stopped hearing that Princess Diana had died in a car crash in Paris. The crying humans around me caused me to choke up and dry sobs escaped me as well. It was overwhelming. This was one of those times I wished for my family here and I wished them not to be. I was British through and through. I had even been to her wedding in the 80s.

I was graduating this year too. While I didn't need the sleep and I had a photographic memory, I could take the maximum amount of credits for each term. I was able to graduate early. There were perks to being a vampire, I suppose. I had the offer from my advisor for graduate school, but after four years of university, I was bored of it already. I scoffed realizing my goal as a freshman was to make it to and through graduate school. I politely declined her.

Graduation was another time I saw my family. Both mum and dad asked if I wanted to move to Hanover for their last couple of years, but I declined. There would be time enough in a year or two to live with them.

Now, I'm sitting in my art room at my home in Kent. I wished I was in London but the call of 73 acres of woodland lured me. If I stayed in London, it would have to be in the southern half of the great island. I would be constantly on bottled blood for my duration in the city. That wasn't something I wanted. It would be hell on me if I ran out and had to take the 2-3 hour drive outside the city walls to hunt.

Not that human blood called to me. It did. Like for any vampire. Even worse for those of us that fed off animals. My mind clearly remembered when I fed from humans and the thoughts lingered with me to this day. I fought my own natural instincts for decades until I found no love for human blood. It was repugnant to me as eating human food.

Part me wished that Alice would tell me where he was so I could go home finally to him and to my family who I missed. It was unusual not having them close by. I missed the loud and boisterous family. But she refused. Alice refusing something-that was a day right there. I shook my head and leaned back admiring my work. I would normally sit here for hours-days even; before I picked up the brush again.

This time it was no different. I spent four days imagining and painting the picture in my head. When I pulled myself from the trance, I needed to hunt before I sat down to paint. I wasn't picky about what I painted. They made money regardless. Half went to my charity and the rest went to my own funds. Can't say I'm that selfish about it. In two days, I would send it to my charity and they would have it auctioned.

When you're a vampire, time passes by quickly and before I knew it, the last year of the 20th century was coming to a close. Knowing my family would be moving back to Fairbanks, I wasn't quite thrilled to live in Alaska again, but it wasn't my decision. Maybe I would stop somewhere for a few more months to wait out the winter season before heading to Fairbanks.

I loved the snow. The cold didn't bother me, but the winter season in Alaska was quite depressing. No matter how festive Alice made it during the Christmas season. The mountains and landscape was breathtaking. The way that the air felt cleaner than it did in the bigger cities. Besides it was about time to for me to move anyway. I would miss home.

Inviting my family to stay at my home in Kent was by far the best idea I had during the nineties. Unlike dad's two family homes, I had just the one that I kept away from my human descendants. No matter, they worked for me and kept me in the loop. The current Duke would always be at my disposable.

My siblings and I spent New Year's in London and partied with the rest of the humans. Mum and dad joined us in London but stayed far from the intense partying that followed. Humans and vampires alike were celebrating a new millennium. The fear of Y2K was terrifying but I knew that nothing would happen. It couldn't. It was just another year. A new beginning.

As the clock chimed to one, we screamed and sang with the humans that crowded the normally busy streets of London. I watched as my siblings-Edward was the exception kiss and hug one another. This did _not_ deter Alice from jumping me and hugging me. Once the New Year had eclipsed into the year, they left and I begun my packing. I packed lightly. I could always shop in Anchorage when I arrived.

My private plane wouldn't be able to make the long trip from the UK to Alaska on one tank of gas so we stopped over in Toronto and while I was waiting for a refuel, I thought about the last time I was here. It was right after Edward left us and I decided to leave to hunt him down. I had no clue where he was going but I found a place in Toronto and took up photography-anonymously to keep myself occupied. I came back in the eighties. It would be nice to stay here for a month or two to let the snow melt around my family. The hunt would be much better during the spring and summer months.

My phone buzzed three times before I heard it. Grabbing it, I didn't even look to see who it was, "Hello Alice…"

"You should definitely stay in Toronto for a few months." she said quickly over the phone.

"And why is that?" I asked curiously. I knew she was up to something. "What did you see?"

"Just stay there! Go to your place and stay close. Start an art class and do something for six months." she ordered me. I fought a smile. My little sister ordering me around. I was the eldest, I normally told everyone else what to do. Even though Emmett still believed he was the eldest.

"What about…?"

"They'll understand. I promise. Now will you listen to me?" she asked again with little patience.

"OK, OK, you win. I never bet against you, Alice."

"Damn right you don't. You're the only one besides Jazzy who doesn't." she confirmed with a smile to her voice.

"I miss you guys…" I said softly looking out the window at the private airstrip. The sky was finally clouding over but the sun didn't bother me as much as it did my siblings. My fingers instantly playing with me ring on my right hand.

"We miss you too, Ana, but you'll be home soon. Don't worry." she tried reassuring me, but that lead ball that humans claim to have during an uneasy time settled in my own stomach.

"I'll try…" I pouted chewing on my lower lip. "Tell everyone I love them."

"I will! Love you Ana!" she chirped into the phone.

"Love you too…" I said closing the phone. Sighing, I knew that if I went against her wishes, I'd hear her tantrum from across the Canadian country. Getting up, I slipped on my heels and walked toward the front of the plane. Poking my head through the door, I told the pilot, I would be staying in Toronto for the time being. Nodding off at me, I grabbed my bag and hailed a taxi. My first stop would be my garage that held three of my cars. I just hoped I wouldn't have to spend the rest of the afternoon tuning one.

When I arrived, I paid the man and knew if I needed another taxi, I could grab one. The air was dry in the city but cold. Pulling my coat closer to me, I was quite a pro at being human. Or at least, pretending. It was a bet to see if our father, Carlisle, or I was better at playing human. Like him, I exposed myself just as much. The overcast kept the humans from staring at me.

Coming to the door that led to my garage, I punched in the code. Happy that none of my family had changed it prior. Pushing the door open, I found the switch close to the door and flipped it. Looking around the garage, I smiled seeing three of my cars still sitting there. Thankfully, I had one that was semi-new. I suppose it was time to buy another car. The '56 Jaguar XK140 Roadster was still my favorite, but the '76 Aston Martin V8 was a choice decision. And last, but not least, my '87 Jaguar XJ6.

Damn, I hadn't been here in ages. My cars were classics. The '87 Jag was the newest one. Sighing, I pondered over my decisions. I could use one of these for a while or buy me something new. The easier choice would be to buy something new. I love my British cars and they were the only ones I would buy. I could change it up. Maybe a nice BMW this time. I've driven a few of them in my day. I knew that Edward had a garage here, maybe I'd nick one of his.

' _Don't even think it. He'll flip his shit._ " my phone buzzed and I smirked reading it. Alice. He was as picky as Rose about the vehicle they drove.

This means I have to buy another car. I had enough room in the garage for three more. It will be parked here when I moved back to Fairbanks. Though, I could buy a Range Rover. Make it four wheel drive; then it would be easier to navigate when I moved. Choices...choices.

Walking over to a box, I opened it and inside was a row of keys. Looking the last key on the left, it was the key to my apartment. Grabbing it, I closed the box. Flipping the light off a minute later, I punched the code in to lock the garage up. Looking around, I found the street slightly empty. Hailing a cab now would be impossible. I would have to walk until I found civilization. I walked two blocks before I found a busier section. My apartment was on Queen St W and I was about six blocks from it. Granted, I could walk the entire way but I would rather sit in the warmth of a cab. No matter how much it smelled.

Hailing a cab, I held my breath and told him where to go. Their crazy driving made vampires look tame behind the wheel. Arriving at my apartment, I fished my keys from my bag and walked over to the desk. Asking to see the manager, I needed them to flip the lights and water back on for me. I routinely paid the utilities for the places I knew I would staying at.

Sitting in the chair facing the manager, he was pleased that the owner had finally returned to the apartment. He had several people wanting to buy it but could never get ahold of the owner. He was pleased that I was alive but curious about my youth and beauty. I told him that it was my aunt's who gave it to me. I just needed the utilities back on-which he quite happy to do so. They would be back on tomorrow.

Great. I'd be living in the dark with no shower. How spoiled I sounded.

Giving him a tight smile, I took the elevator to my floor. Sliding the key into the lock, I twisted the knob carefully ignoring the neighbors that had decidedly to become nosy. Entering the apartment, I saw it was the same as I left it during the eighties. It seriously needed an updated look. It would be on my list of things to do tomorrow. Thank God, I never slept. I would have to call my provider and have him send me my deluxe package of paints. That could get here in three days.

The furniture could go to donations. I didn't need them anymore. The paintings would stay. I had a few Monet, two Picasso, and one Caravaggio that I nicked at an auction. The rarely used kitchen would need to be updated. Maybe I should call mum, she would know best to fix me up. Just then my phone buzzed again.

"Alice…I've told you not to look." I said answering the phone.

"I know! But Esme would love to help you out. She prefers to work from books, but she can set you up with a few websites and movers." she said in a hurry.

She knew I hated when she looked into my future. It's why she rarely did it unless I really needed the help. Like, today when she told me to stay in Toronto. Which reminds me…

"Uh huh...tell mum I said thank you." I replied sincerely. "Why was you looking in my future earlier? You don't do it unless I need help…"

"Yea, that...I'm not allowed to say." she mumbled over the phone. Had I not been a vampire, I wouldn't have heard her.

"Damn it, Alice!" I growled.

"Now listen here big sister, don't go blaming Alice.." a male voice that belonged to Jasper spoke instead.

"Jas, you know I don't like it when she looks. It takes the fun away from life…" I complained but teased anyway. I knew she heard me. I heard her sigh and mutter about 'ungrateful' siblings.

"Yes, I know. And you're the only one she listens too. Besides me, of course."

"Did she tell you why I need to stay here?" I asked. He was quiet on the other line. I sighed heavily. Of course she did. I hated secrets. It's easier when we all live together. There weren't secrets. Living away from them was like cracking the Pentagon. It just wasn't done.

"You know she did. And everyone else knows too Ana." he said softly. He didn't want to upset me.

"Ana, sweetie, do you want me to fly to Toronto and help you out?" my mother, Esme spoke up.

 _What is this? Ring around the telephone?_

"Hi mum. Maybe, if you want too." I looked around the apartment, twisting my hands together. My gift channeled through my hands so I'm always doing something with them. "Then again, it might be easier. Can you be that far away from dad that long?"

"It won't be easy but we can manage." she explained.

"I can start tomorrow and call you when I have the apartment emptied?" I offered to my mother. I know that being far away from dad would hurt the both of them-even if it was for a few days.

"Young lady, it sounds like you don't want your mother around? Is that it?" she said sternly but I could hear the teasing lilt in her voice. While I was centuries older than my mother, there were times she made me feel like the eighteen year old that I was.

"It's not like that mum and you know it." I defended myself. I'm not sure what provoked me to say that but I did. "I know it's hard on mates to be separated from each other. I'm just showing my compassion…"

She sighed on the other end of the line, "I know you are sweetie. Call me when you're ready, OK? I'll catch the plane for you."

"All right. I love you mum."

"I love you too sweetie. Carlisle says the same.." she said softly before hanging up.

Weeks went by and mum did make to her promise to come and help me out. And boy, did she ever. The apartment went from looking like a bad eighties film to something modern in black and white with hints of blue everywhere. I knew she wanted to stay longer, but the way her smile didn't reach her eyes every time we talked, reminded me that she needed to get back to dad. I know he was going out of his mind without her and there was only so much work and reading he could do.

The months blended for me. To pass the time, I begun to teach art twice a week at Story Art Centre. Thanks to Jasper's guy Jenks, I was certified to teach again. It wasn't much and the pay was horrible, but it helped me pass the long months that Alice said I needed to be here. While I wasn't teaching, I was painting again.

This time it was a series of wedding portraits of everyone in my family who had been married. Including my human wedding. It was a very fuzzy memory but I managed to make something out of it. I sat for several days before I found a halfway clear image. These, I wouldn't send to my charity, but sell them outright. I just needed to find an art gallery that would let me host.

It was fun learning about a city that I hadn't been to in a long time. Things change, street names change, buildings are torn down and replaced with a modern look. But art, art always stayed the same. Sure there were different periods of art and creativity but the essence of art stayed the same. The passion was always there. After searching around, I found an art studio in the Entertainment District.

It was barely three blocks from my apartment-which made me happy to no end. Even loading the art into my Range Rover would prove to be easy. Without help, I learned how to do many things myself. I couldn't always run home to have something fixed or use a pair of arms. It just made me much more independent. Though, I'm still not sure if that was a good thing or not. If I found my mate, things would change. He would be the one to protect me and care for me.

It would be very strange, indeed.

After dazzling the owner of the studio, I wanted to call my family to come to the opening but I thought better of it. Flying all the way out here for a night or two in Toronto seemed silly. Not that they would ever mind a change of scenery, but I didn't want to bother them. I could hear my mother's voice in my head telling me that I would _never_ bother them. Scarily enough, it sounded just like her.

My show was that coming Saturday night. The owner, named Dale, wanted it to be during the day hours but when I let my name slip, he was far too eager-overeager for my taste- to accommodate me. I knew he would advertise that Ana Howard would be using his studio to show off her work. To make things better, I added six more paintings that I dug out of storage. Now I had several more paintings to add.

Friday night, I received a call that nearly had me smashing my phone to pieces. The owner told me that he was letting his daughter show a few of her own pieces and asked if it was alright with me. My venom boiled in my veins, but I politely said yes. Not only were we Cullens meticulously responsible, but polite as well.

Slipping into a strapless red cocktail dress, I donned a pair of grey heels that made feel three inches taller. There was a curse in my family. Short stature; just the females only. My human brothers were over six feet tall. As way my father. Though my father had me quickly in 1563, and I was betrothed before he was executed barely a decade later.

Imagine what he would think of me now?

Grabbing my bag, I tossed my keys and phone in it. I had loaded my Range Rover last night and deposited the paintings at the Gallery. I stayed 'late' and hung everything I needed too. I would have stopped by but it was a partly cloudy day and I wasn't in the mood to be around the owner. Climbing in the SUV, I eased my way the few blocks to the studio. Gaping at the sight of many humans, I groaned. I should have hunted better. Holding my breath, it would be until I could find a way to sneak back to my place.

Walking in, after letting the valet park my car, I was ensconced in the room. People were mulling around talking quietly, sipping on drinks and nibbling on human food. I fought to keep my face composed smelling the food. Maybe it's horrible odor would keep me from doing something stupid. Smiling at several strangers, the owner came over with a girl of maybe twenty and introduced us. She was a shy quiet creature that wasn't happy with all the attention. Congratulating her on her paintings, I moved away from them. Her father worried me very much.

The show was a success. I sold six out of eleven of my paintings and I knew I would have to call the foundation tomorrow to deposit money into the account. Bringing art and music to small and impoverished areas warmed me every time.

I was wandering around the room, a glass of champagne dangling gently from my fingers, when I took a breath and watched him walk in. My eyes followed him as he walked with a woman. An older woman. He had dark curly hair that just brushed his shoulders. Angular Roman English facial structure. But his eyes were...dark brown?

I took a breath and I could smell the sweet aroma that told me that he was a vampire. He must be wearing colored contacts to hide his eye color. The woman on his arm seemed disinterested in being here while his eyes swept the room several times, but never spotting me. With our heightened senses, it was only a matter of minutes before he found me.

Pressing myself into a nearby wall, I stopped to catch an unneeded breath. Closing my eyes, I found myself in an unusual amount of fear. I had waited for centuries to find him and here I was hiding from him. It was like finally reaching the end of a long road and wondering where to go next.

My phone buzzed and I scrambled to open my bag. Reaching for it, I didn't even have to flip it open to know who it was. " _Don't panic now! Go and talk to him. It's that simple."_ Alice.

" _Are you sure it's him?"_ Fear and hope swirled in my body and I hoped she said yes.

" _Yes! I saw him when you picked that art gallery. By the way, he's going to buy one of your paintings and Esme says she wants the one of her and Carlisle. Private buyer."_

I had to chuckle. Only mum would buy something I could easily repaint. Closing my phone when I knew she wasn't going to text me back, I put it bag in my bag and took another breath. It wasn't necessary but I had to believe it would help. Escaping my dark corner, I strolled around the room. Maybe I would pass him.

Just my luck, he was alone and staring at the painting of London after the Second World War. I wanted to capture the devastation and loss as well as the heroics that would play to rebuild my favorite city. It was still by far my favorite and I coveted it well. But it was time to let it go. The new century was upon us and I found myself slowly cleaning out my storage.

"Annlisse Howard…" I heard him muse quietly to himself, looking at the artist logo. "It's been a long time since I've seen one of your paintings."

I couldn't help but smile. He was a fan. I fought a small giggle that threatened to erupt. Then again, he might actually like my work. This painting was one of the few that proceeds would go to charity. I had to step in and talk to him before Alice buzzed again. This time she would probably threaten to dismember me if I didn't speak to him. I took another glance at him and felt the same pull that I felt when I laid eyes on him earlier.

My heels clicked quietly against the hardwood flooring as I walked over to him. My facade at playing human was working overtime tonight but I knew he could smell me. I watched as his head cocked to the side as he took a breath. His eyes closed as he tilted his head back. My whole body ignited watching him do it.

"Are you wanting to buy this?" the owner approached him. I watched as his head snapped to the annoying human.

"I might be." he said with a small smile on his lips and my breath caught in my chest. My whole body constricted hearing it finally. Is this what it feels like to find your mate? God, I hoped so. Dale nodded and rushed off to find someone who could help him with the transaction.

Just then, a thought crept in my mind, "Would you like it autographed?" my voice soft so the lingering humans couldn't hear me.

He turned to me, his eyes appraising me like he would a painting or a favorite car. A small smile crept over his face again and I fully looked in his eyes. I felt like I was finally home. Looking at the painting, then back at me, realization dawned on him.

"You're Annlisse Howard?" he asked surprised.

"I am. It's lovely to meet you…" I said feeling a little shy. Shy was not in the Cullen book of traits. Trust me on this. Jasper was reserved and Edward moody, but shy wasn't the word for it.

"It's lovely to meet you too." he replied, still smiling at me. "I'm Henry Brandon." My human traits kicked in and I reached to shake his hand. I half expected him to look at me like I was mad but he shook mine.

"Are you actually going to buy this?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

He nodded, his hand never letting go of mine. "I am. I've collected a few of your pieces over the past few decades."

Decades. So he wasn't young. By his looks, he seemed young. Like myself. I was eighteen when I was changed. Much like the rest of my siblings. Emmett being the oldest, at twenty, but he didn't act it.

"I'm glad you like my work. Do you paint as well?" I asked finally relaxing. We walked to a quiet corner and he leaned against the wall, his eyes still on me.

"I'm a writer for now."

"For now…" I chuckled knowing what he meant. Ah, the joys of being immortal. You could be anyone, do anything, fulfill bucket lists by the dozen.

"Do you live in Toronto?" he asked, finally giving me a moment.

"For now. I was told to stay here for a few months before leaving." I answered, feeling my heart clench.

His face dropped a little, "Where will you be going?"

"Fairbanks, Alaska."

His eyebrows shot to his forehead, "There's nothing there… Is there?" his voice was incredulous. It appeared he didn't have my lifestyle. This would be a problem. My phone buzzed and I shot him an apologetic look.

" _Don't worry about that, he'll be willing to change his diet for you. He can't take his eyes off you. But his date will be pissed…"_ Alice again. Didn't this girl have anything better to do? " _No, I don't. Jas and Em are hunting right now and I'm bored…."_

I chuckled shaking my head. Alice bored. It was a new world, apparently. Glancing at Henry, he waited patiently for me, "I'm sorry. It was my sister."

"Sister?" he asked intrigued. "You have a venom sister?"

I gave him a bright smile, "Something like that. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I've got centuries." he offered.

"I'd rather not talk about it here…" I said quietly, my eyes lingering on his conveying a message that was clearly received.

"Done." he took my hand abruptly and pulled me away from our private corner. We passed by the remaining humans and the owner who tried to stop us. Henry stopped long enough to tell him to keep that painting somewhere safe. He would come back to buy it. The smile he flashed Dale dazzled him and I fought to keep myself from splitting with laughter.

Out the gallery, I followed him till we came up on a '98 Jag. I was impressed. He did have great taste in cars. Seconds later and we were cruising through the streets of Toronto. Turning on Mill St, I realized he wasn't far from my place. I could walk home if I needed too.

That thought unsettled me.

Leaving his keys with the valet, he opened my door quickly and ushered me inside the condo building. It didn't matter what city you lived in, if you lived in a condo; they all look the same. No originality. The artist in me screamed in annoyance. Following him to the elevators, he pushed the button and waited impatiently for one to arrive. I could sense his impatience, I was drowning in it.

As we stepped into the elevator, I was thankful that it was empty. In a blink, he had pushed me into the wall. His hands gripped my hips tightly and my neck tilted to the side for him. I could feel him breathe me in. Long and slow; from my neck to my hair.

"Jesus you smell delicious...Like jasmine and honeysuckle." he groaned, his lips hovering close to my skin.

Just a tiny distance and his lips would be on my skin. It had been years since I've been with anyone else. Just an attraction that never last. A fleeting fancy. This time it would be forever. And forever was going to start tonight. The elevator chimed to his floor and he pulled me off it, my head swimming with a blazing want that began coursing through my veins.

Never letting go of my hand, he fumbled with his keys trying to open his door. He growled and I could see he contemplated kicking the door down. I tugged on his hand and gave him a small smile. He instantly relaxed and pushed the door open seconds later. But like earlier, I was pushed into the door. His hard body pressing into me. His hands were everywhere. Filling my senses with his scent; my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"Fuck...I want to go slow, but I can't..I just can't." he growled low in my ear. My body shivered deliciously hearing his words. Pulling me into his bedroom, he kicked the door closed and took my mouth.

I felt his mouth on my skin hours later, peppering my shoulder. I was rolled onto my side and completely sated. I have never felt a passion like that in all my existence and I prayed that it would last forever. His fingers slid down my arm as he rolled me onto my back. His contacts had dissolved hours ago and I was staring into his crimson eyes. It should have unnerved me, but it didn't. My own contacts dissolved as well. I remember his gasp seeing them golden, instead of red. Pulling him close, I captured his lips with mine and tangled my fingers in his hair. I loved it. The length and the subtle curls that traced his face. He slipped inside me once again and all thoughts ran from my mind.

The sun was peeking into his room when I opened my eyes. I couldn't sleep but it didn't mean that I didn't like to lay down with my eyes closed. I was content for the first time since I was changed. OK, well maybe not the first time, but it had been decades since I've felt true contentment.

The bed sheets rustled beside me and I was very much aware that someone was in bed with me, but I wasn't in my home. The thought alone made me smile. The past two days I had been in complete bliss. Neither Henry nor I have managed to get around to actually talking. The pull between us was magnetic and I think we were connected on a more emotional level than mental or physical.

I would have to ask dad when I moved to Fairbanks. Rubbing my hand over my chest, I quickly dismissed the thought. I wasn't ready to leave Henry. I'm not sure I could. Unshed tears pooled in venom coated eyes and I felt his hand on my arm.

"What's wrong love?" his voice was like silk that caressed every inch of my skin. "I can feel your pain.."

I refused to look at him. I didn't want him to see me so upset. That the thought of leaving him pained me. When I didn't answer, I could feel him grow concerned. Never agitated but concern. "Ana, please look at me?" his voice was pained.

I sighed and rolled to meet his crimson eyes. My hand caressed his cheek and I watched as he shudder in pleasure. A lingering kiss on my forehead gave me enough strength to answer him. "I'm not ready to leave you, but my family is waiting for me in Alaska."

Relief flashed through his eyes realizing that I wasn't going to refuse him. But understanding was evident in his eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't want you to uproot your life here. My family and I always travel as one. Yes, we all separate every so often, but eventually we come back together."

"But you've been traveling for years…" he reminded me.

"Yes, but to never come back would kill Esme."

"Esme?" his forehead furrowed in confusion. We haven't gotten far into tell each other our lives yet.

"My mother...for all intent. She's been there for me since the turn of the 20th. She brought her intense capability to love with her when dad-Carlisle- changed her."

"Carlisle as in Carlisle Cullen?" he asked recognizing my father's name.

"Yes? You know him?"

"Everyone knows him, Ana. I was surprised that you call him 'father'. Do you go by Cullen too?" he asked starting to get excited. His eyes were alight and I found it warming to see a new emotion in him. Passion was always at the forefront.

I sat up a bit more too look at him closely. Our naked bodies touching deliciously that I would need him soon. "Yes, I do. Often. It's how most vampires recognize me. I use 'Howard' when I'm in human public."

"I know this is a rumor, but I've heard you have several members in your coven and they're all talented."

"For once, rumors are true." I smiled and kissed him lightly. I ached for more but we were finally talking. "There are eight of us. Edward is the last of us to find a mate. And as for the talented part, you'd have to come meet them. We're one of the biggest covens besides the Volturi and the Denali coven."

"How do you hunt?" he asked curiously. Feeling his emotions was intense and I knew it would take time to gain control over it. But right now, I reveled in it. Especially during sex.

"Animals. It's why my-our-eyes are golden. Animal blood dilutes the crimson color. Dad has a theory about it. He thinks it's the reason why we can co-exist peacefully and have strong bonds to our mates and members of our coven." I felt that unusual fear thrum in my heart. Alice had said that he would take to our diet because of me, but I was still fearful.

"You're scared to tell me that, why?" he asked frowning.

"Because, I'm afraid that you won't try to take to our diet. I can't go back to human blood, Henry. I made a vow centuries ago that I wouldn't touch it again. Besides, the smell is repugnant to me now. I'm stuck until humans make a synthetic version. Even then, I'm sure I couldn't do it." I explained to him softly. My voice barely above a whisper. He didn't say anything but turned away from me and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

My eyes followed him carefully. I wasn't feeling anything from him. He dropped his head and sighed heavily. God, how I wished I had one of my family here. You never realize how much you need them till they aren't around. I could hear my phone buzzing like something fierce and I immediately knew it was Alice. Reaching for it, I flipped it open.

" _Relax! He's just thinking about it. This is big for him. Finding you, learning that you don't hunt humans and refused to do it. He loves you deeply and I wish I was there to shake him silly."_

Another text pinged seconds after the first one was sent.

" _Everyone's worried about you. They're afraid you won't come home. Esme is already freaking out. When you get the chance, you need to call her."_

I am a horrible daughter.

I set my phone down when I realized that she wasn't going to text me anymore. Just when I needed to hear from one of my family, it was Alice that texts me. Which means she's looking into my future right now. I should be angry. I should be furious at her, but I can't find the strength to do it right now. She gave me words that I needed to hear.

I snuck a glance to Henry realizing he hadn't moved yet. Was he waiting for me to get up? What else was I supposed to say? I told him what he wanted to know and what I feared to tell him. I know dad would never approve of his choice of diet. He would welcome him into the family. Treat him as a son, but that's as far as it would go. I didn't think everyone else would be appalled.

Henry and I were unlike the rest of my family. Both of us fed from humans. I cut myself off two and a half centuries ago and Henry was still going strong. No one in my family knew why I stopped hunting humans. I wasn't ready to tell them. The pain was still to fresh. Imagine that, two hundred and fifty some odd years and the pain is fresh. You would think I have gotten over it, but vampires change slower than humans.

Rose was a bit different story, she had changed enormously over the past two decades. Coming to me crying, I offered to counsel her and we try to talk when she's feeling down. Emmett has been a huge help for her and myself. He's that strong that she needs. I know I've changed over the centuries and I hope for the best. I could feel something change when I met Henry two days ago. I'm sure he felt it too. God, I hope so.

My slowly fading golden eyes were still on Henry who had yet to move. I was going to have to hunt eventually. I was running on almost a week and a half without blood. I had bottles at home, but I would have to ingest a whole bottle to feel satisfied. I normally hunted more when I lived in a city. It, not only made me safer, but safer for the humans.

Finally, after a long ten minutes, he sighed and ran his fingers through the hair I loved so much. Making him much more delectable. Getting up from my 'side' of the bed, I wrapped the sheet around my body and I tiptoed over and stood before him. He didn't look at me for a minute and I could finally feel him and he wasn't weary feeling but something akin to relief?

Pulling me close to him, I stood between his legs and looked down at him. A brief smile flitted his face and I returned it. Running my fingers through his hair, he moaned feeling my nails scratch the skin. I could feel my eyes blacken and I needed him fiercely but we needed to talk this through.

"I'm not trying to be a bastard, but can you tell me why you refuse to go back to human blood?" he asked, his voice strained. I knew he felt my desire for him and he was holding back as much as I was.

"It's a very long and tragic story." I mumbled, my amorous mood shifting quickly to despair. I wouldn't tell my family but he was my mate and I wouldn't deny him anything.

"Please?" he begged.

I took a seat beside him and wished Jasper was here to deadened my emotions. I had too many of them swirling around me to focus, but I had too. Henry wanted to know and I wanted to tell him. Maybe he would understand why. I took a deep breath, immersing myself into those memories that I had buried so deep into my mind. I knew once the words started flowing from my mouth, I would be useless the next few...days? Weeks?

He waited patiently for me to start. His crimson eyes watched me as I tried to form the words that would give away my deepest and horrifying secret. At least to me, it was horrifying. I only did it to save my ass. I wasn't ready to die. I don't think anyone, human or vampire, is every ready to die. There are those of us who are changed at the brink of death and live to regret it for the rest of eternity.

I don't regret being changed. I never have. Sure, I've had my bad days but my good days outweigh them. Looking at the vampire that is now my mate, I sighed heavily. I didn't want to tell him, but he _is_ my mate. Out of everyone, he would be the one to understand why I did it. Why I feel like I have atone to my crimes.

Taking his hand in mine, he squeezed it gently. Letting me know that he was there. I laughed internally, we shouldn't even be having this talk now. Not when were in the early days of our bridal years. This conversation should come later. Much later. Like maybe never.

So, I opened my mouth and I spilled the dark secret that has cast a shadow on my soul since the 18th century. He listened intently and from our bond, I could feel the intensity of his emotions pass through me. Not to say that I wasn't surprised that anger was the loudest of them all. There was grief, astonishment, anger, resentment, but underneath it all was love. That love I felt would have brought me to my knees if I hadn't been sitting this whole time.

Winding down, I wondered if I should tell him my human life as well. I know those emotions would still be there, along with rage being their newest companion. I couldn't look at him. My own sadness enveloped me like a cocoon. If I was human, I would be in the midst of a panic attack. But I wasn't and vampires didn't have panic attacks. Or at least, I assume we didn't. There is always a first.

He was silent for a long moment before he sighed deeply. I almost flinched from the sound. I didn't want to hear his judgment. I wished to pull away from him and walk into another room avoid it. But Cullens don't act like that. At least, we're not supposed too. Edward might be a different leaf on the tree.

"I can see why now you won't hunt humans anymore…" his voice was barely a whisper. I don't think he meant for me to hear it.

"Animal blood works, but it's nothing like human blood." I told him honestly. He looked at me sharply but nodded. "It was the '30s the last time I've truly tasted it. Just a glassful. I finished it, even though it was revolting."

"Henry, I won't force you to change your diet…"

"I want to try it." he simply said, looking at me with unfathomable love in his eyes.

I nodded weakly. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. Alice had said he would take to our diet easily. But I still feared. "You're still scared, aren't you love?" he asked, pulling me into his lap. Cupping the sides of my face, his fingers winding in my hair, I kept my eyes on his.

"I am." I nodded my head slightly. "It's not easy changing. Especially like this. It's about self-control. There are days, that I'm still afraid I'll slip up. This includes everyone in the family, but dad."

"Self-control is something I have plenty of...Just not when it comes to your body." he muttered, his lips dangerously close to mine. Just a few more centimeters and we would finally be connected. Pressing forward, I moaned tasting his lips again. It felt like ages since we had kissed when it only had been a hour or two. His hands tugged the sheet off my body and rolled us over. His mouth and hands playing me like his favorite instrument.

I had taken him hunting. It was odd seeing him hunt. I had the image of him hunting humans but to see him tackle an elk brought forth a feral lusty feeling in me that I immediately tackled him afterwards. Clothes were shredded in seconds. There wasn't any holding back for the both of us and I'm pretty sure we scared the game for a least a mile away. Laying there in the dark, both of us naked and sated, he told me that animal blood would have to grow on him.

He agreed that it wasn't as satisfying as human, but it would do. I was incredibly surprised that he even wanted to try it. It would take some time before he would become accustom to it and I readily agreed. It took me months before I found the urge to keep away from humans and hunt animals. He did like the hunt, though. Said it made the taste of animal blood a bit more thrilling. I'd have to ask Emmett. He's the only one of us that plays with his food. I never tried it but Emmett always pushed us to try it.

Every few months, I'd get a call from one of my family members asking me to bring Henry to Fairbanks. While I wanted too, I knew that the first few years after mating were tumultuous. The desire to mate constant raged war between doing the everyday normal and being in bed all day. And with Jasper being an empath, it would filter throughout the house. He would be hit the hardest with the lust that would pour off of us.

I've declined the past two years, but now Henry was wanting to meet everyone. During the two years we had been together already, neither one of us had given up our own space. Our souls might be woven tightly but I still felt separated from him. I never brought it up and he never asked. I kept to my art and he to his writing. He was surprised that the 'Howard Foundation' was mine. There was another company that Edward and the family would run behind the scenes. It helped fuel our funds and help everyone else out.

It was early September of 2002, and I was at Henry's with a sketch pad working on another idea. He wasn't particularly ecstatic about the smell of paint in his apartment, so I never brought it over. He was hunched over a thick pad of paper dealing out an outline for a future book. The quiet sounds of classical music penetrated the room.

"I think I want to meet your family." he said never looking up from his notebook. My pencil snapped in half hearing him say it. Looking warily at him, I raised an eyebrow at him. He glanced up quickly, smiled, and buried his nose back in the notebook.

"Are you sure?" I asked sitting up and facing him. Placing my sketch pad on the table in front of us, I made sure to not knock over the wineglass.

"Mhm-hmm." he agreed. I couldn't detect any mischief from him. Raising up, I gently pried the notebook from him eliciting a small growl but he turned to me. His golden-yes, I said golden; eyes watched me crawl into his lap. Breathing him in, my arousal spiked dangerously. "Fuck, Ana…"

"What's brought this on?" I asked softly, running my nails through his hair.

"You haven't seen them in years and I want to meet them." he groaned as I rolled my hips into his. "You are driving me mad…" I smirked against his neck. My lips grazing the skin.

"You're doing this for me?" I gasped, seeing him nod. Kissing his mouth, he growled and pulled me tightly to him. Our kiss was slow and demanding but full of want. Standing up, he held me tightly around his hips and walked us back to his room, our work momentarily forgotten.

"Is the last of them?" he asked as I placed the last bag in the trunk of my Range Rover. Kissing his mouth gently, I nodded. "How long are we staying again?"

"At least till the New Year. It's Rose's Christmas gift year. I have to be there for it." It had been two weeks since he asked to see my family. Packing our things took time and I had to shut down my own apartment for a few months. Paying up the bills that would come in. Taking a leave of absence from my art class.

"And this means, I get to drive!" I beamed fishing my keys out of my bag.

He snatched them quickly, "Not on your life, love."

"It's my truck, Henry." I pouted.

"And I know this city better than you do." He pointed out. He did have a point, but it wasn't like I couldn't get to my own airstrip! He held his hand out for my keys with the patience of a monk. Sighing, I handed them over and he grinned happily at me. I could feel his happiness like an infection and it made me smile. While we had gained a bit more control of our emotions, there were times it slipped.

Holding my door for me, I sat down and in seconds he was in the driver seat, "Where are we going?"

"Brampton-Caledon Airport." I said, ignoring the buzzing of my phone. Alice had been texting and calling me for days now.

"You know, if you don't answer her, she's going to tell everyone we're on our way…" he mentioned as we drove down the 401.

I sighed, knowing he was right. Flipping my phone open, it begun to ring. "Alice…"

"It's about damn time you answered your phone! If I didn't see the future, I would be worried about your well-being!" she growled low on the other end of the line. I shot Henry a glare hearing him hide his chuckle.

"Yes, yes...you can yell at me later." I said dismissively.

"Oh, no, I should yell at you now. That way I get it out my system." she threatened.

"Does everyone…?"

"No, they don't. I'm about eight miles out calling you. You know how much of a pain it is to get you a truck set up at the airport?"

"Do tell, Alice…" I shot back with a touch too much sarcasm. Henry squeezed my free hand, calming me down. "I'm sorry Alice. That was uncalled for. We can be there in less than twelve hours."

Henry turned on the 410 quickly avoiding the most of the horrid traffic. It's why we decided to fly at night. Passing Toronto-Pearson would have been a nightmare. Just a while longer and we would be there. I could have park the plane at Toronto-Pearson, but I didn't want the 'celeb' feel they would offer.

"I can't wait!" she squealed loudly, making me wince.

"Us too. Listen, we're about to be there and soon enough you'll be seeing us. We're there until after the New Year." I promised her. A few goodbyes later, and I hung up as we pulled into the airport.

Henry looked around confused. I imagine he was looking for an actual airport. Not this. I chuckled at his confusion. He shot me a dirty look like I hadn't let him in a secret. Telling him where to go, he did so without question. Coming to my private hangar, he parked the truck and got out. Coming quickly to my side, he opened my door. I had called ahead and made sure my plane was refueled for the long trip home.

Seeing my plane, he shook his head at me. "You have your own private plane?"

"We Cullens have enough money to last us all lifetimes. Each of us are worth quite a bit. Thank Edward and Alice. I helped supply the funds and they are the real ones who made us money. Edward and I made plenty during the '20s but when Alice and Jasper came along, I bowed out. Edward and I handle most of the finances." I explained to my bewildered mate. Pointing to my plane, "This toy was my decade gift."

It was a nice plane. A Cessna Citation Jet that was gifted to me around 1994. It was fairly new at the time, but the price wasn't the issue. I've only used it a handful of times since it was given to me. The Howard and Cullen Crest adorned the plane. It gave me great sense of pride to show off both crests.

Shaking his head, he helped me unload the truck and stored it away while we were in flight. Climbing into the plane, he and I took a seat. Minutes later, the pilot showed up introducing himself. Henry looked at me and I shrugged. I could have flown us there but I wanted to relax in his arms. As the plane took off, we settled in the lounge couches that I had installed. I preferred them over the chairs that were in there previously. We didn't talk much but laid there in each other's embrace. Occasionally hearing updates from the pilot, but other than that, it was silent.

Landing a few hours later, I peeked out the window and grimaced. Snow would be falling in a few short weeks. The truck that Alice left us was identical to mine in Toronto. After loading the truck, I begin to drive Henry to meet the family that had been my support system since the beginning.


	10. Fairbanks, AK 2002

_(_ ** _From now on, the chapters may become a bit shorter. I will be going by Carlisle's POV. In this one is Carlisle and Rose. You will get to see what Rose's decade gift is. I hope you like it. I loved it. It brought tears to my eyes. As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!)_**

 _Carlisle POV Fairbanks, AK 2002_

Once Alice's declaration that Ana had found her mate, we expected them to be on a plane heading to meet us, but that wasn't the case. As much as we begged her to bring her mate to meet us, she refused telling us that it wasn't fair to us to have to endure them during their very early bridal years.

Not that any of us cared, but we all understood her reasoning.

It hurt that we couldn't immediately rejoice in her long awaited happiness. But the 'children' kept us occupied. Life continued as if Ana was still searching. Edward, for Esme's birthday, wrote her her own melody and played it when she demanded to hear it. The wildlife was plentiful in Fairbanks and we had constant company with the Denali coven. Bringing with them was an old friend of mine, Eleazer. This was a wonderful opportunity to speak to someone-other than Esme or my 'children'

He and I would sit and talk for days and nights about anything that crossed our minds. His mate, Carmen, was easily taken with Esme. It gave us a chance to actually feel like we were talking with the adults while the 'children' ran off to play.

We were sitting around the fireplace, enjoying the warmth that it provided. Fire might be our enemy but our cold bodies enjoyed the warmth. It's why, with modern technology, hot showers were a gift to us. Rose and Emmett had left earlier to take a long hunting trip. Alice was flipping through a magazine and Jasper and Edward were battling a chess game. Esme and Carmen had gathered around Eleazer and I talking about my time in Volturi.

A loud growl interrupted our discussion and we all turned to look at the cause. "Jas, you know better than to play with Edward." Alice said not looking up from her magazine.

Jasper's eyes narrowed at Edward, who shrugged. "Yes, I know. It's like he's cheating!"

"I swear I'm trying to stay out of your head, Jas, you know how to block me.." Edward replied, his annoyance clear.

"Yea...Yea…" Jas replied taking a seat beside Alice who snuggled close to him.

"Whose turn is it for the decade gift?" Edward asked taking a seat and picking up a random book.

"Rose." Alice replied.

"Oh! Do you guys know what you're going to get her?" Esme asked with love pouring from her. She truly loved this idea.

"We do…" Jas spoke up for everyone. "But Emmett has to sign off on it."

"What about Ana? Doesn't she get a say?" I asked, confused.

"She does, but it was her idea. It's been brewing for a few years." Jas replied.

"Years!" Esme exclaimed, her surprise clearly showing. "Does it really take everyone that long to figure out a gift?"

"No, but she wanted to make sure this was going to work." Edward begin to explain. "She came to me before she left for Oxford and asked me what she thought of it. With help from my company, she and I were able to set up, ' _Hope Forever_ ' foundation."

"I've never heard of it." I said, looking at him then back to Esme. I thought I knew all the companies or foundations the 'children' invested their time in. With our long lives, it was a deep desire to give back to society.

He looked at his siblings, smiling, then turned back to me. "Probably not. It's still in its primary stages. I think it launched five years ago."

"Well what is it?" Esme asked, growing impatient.

"It's a child sponsor agency. It's where infertile couples can sponsor a child from birth till eighteen. They have the option of adopting the child after two years." Edward explained as Jas came back with a package.

I took a glance at Esme, who eyes were brimming with venomous tears. The thought alone, touched her heart and I could hear it breaking and singing. Reaching forward, with a trembling hand, I opened the package and read over the information. Setting it down, I looked at Eleazar and Carmen-who had been quiet for the whole conversation. They looked as stunned as we were.

Esme flipped through the package and I could hear the thoughts in her head. "Whose idea was this?" she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"If you can believe it, Emmett's." Alice spoke up finally. Jas squeezed her tightly to his side and kissed her head. "We were watching TV, when one of those 'sponsor a child in Africa' commercials came on. He made a joke they should do something like that here. We didn't take his idea seriously until we all sat down with Edward and Ana." She looked at her brother, giving him a watery smile. "He broached the subject and a foundation was born that afternoon."

"How successful is it?" I asked intrigued by this notion.

It wasn't often that people did something like this to give back. To give selflessly. I looked at three of my 'children' and I felt a surge of pride come over me. A part of me was incredibly proud at them. How their selfless act gave hope to millions of infertile couples who tried everything to have a child.

Adoption was hard and expensive. It could take years to adopt a child where it took nine months to have one. It never made sense to me. Adopting a child should be an easy and inexpensive process. I looked over at Esme and took her hand. She squeezed it hard trying to keep herself from falling apart.

This was going to be their gift to Rose. A child to sponsor. Knowing Rose, she would want to adopt the child as soon as possible. What worried me was the self-control to resist human blood. I realize it was going to be an infant, that turned into a child that would be an adult in a blink of an eye. I know she would love this child unconditionally. It would give her something back that I took from her when I saved her life.

"It's fairly successful. Not many people know about it. We work through several orphanages. They provide the care and the sponsor parent provides everything else. From clothes to toys, education, dental and medical care. All the way past college-if needed." Jas explained looking at the adults finally. He rarely voiced himself to anyone but Alice and it was still nice to see him helping out like this.

"And that's why you need Emmett's approval?" I asked as they nodded. "This just won't affect Rose, but him as well. Do any of you think he could help raise a child?"

Everyone chuckled thinking my thoughts. I know it sounded ludicrous that Emmett could raise a child since he was such a big child himself. Though, there was times that you could see a serious grown up come out in him. He preferred to cover it up with laughs and jokes. I knew that my youngest had it in him to be a father, but the real question was: did he want it?

"That's the million dollar question. I know Rose will love this gift…"

"Why hasn't it been thought of before?" Carmen spoke up finally.

"Age and self control." Alice replied. "Not that Emmett and Rose have horrible self-control. We just knew that with age comes better control. Rose wasn't ready for this two decades ago."

"She wasn't, why?" Carmen asked.

"She's been in therapy with Ana since the seventies. Healing from her human life. Learning from it. She's been angry and resentful for decades until Ana sat her down and forced her to talk about it." Edward said softly, his head bowed. It was like he was giving away a big secret.

"Rose has been in therapy?" I couldn't keep the incredulity out of my voice.

"Now you know why Ana has her psychiatric degree…" my eldest son said looking up at me finally. I had never realized that Rose had been in therapy. We all knew she was angry and hated everything in the world for everything that happened to her. She's been hiding it well. "Has anyone of you noticed a change in her?" Edward asked looking at all of but Alice.

"No, son we haven't. She's hiding it very well from us."

"Ana and Jasper have a theory. If you can talk about your past, you can start to heal from it. Change is quick with humans. They can easily change overnight, but vampires hardly change and when we do it's profound. Like finding a mate. Or in this case, talking about the horrors that you've faced and come to terms with it to heal. It's a slow painstaking process that has taken almost three decades, but Rose has come a very long way." Edward explained to the room.

It must have hurt him to keep this secret from us knowing that we would support everything and anything our own children did. This included helping one of their own come to terms with their human life. Just the thought they would do this for Rose warmed me immensely. I wondered, why out of all the 'children' did Ana become the psychiatrist. Then it came to me suddenly. Edward was far too moody, Alice too hyper. Emmett would be biased and I think she feared that Jasper would manipulate her emotions.

That left Ana. Ana, with her long life would be able to give her an unbiased and calm answers and let her vent whatever she needed. She never tolerated Rose's animosity and anger. None of us did, but they were too far alike. I know it hurt Esme that Rose couldn't come to her about her anger issues, but Esme was far too soft hearted to be able to help her. I would see things far to clinically.

How did we miss this? We were that far obtuse about our own 'children' that we couldn't even see when one of them was trying to change and successfully doing so? That we were too involved in our human facade. No, I shook my head at that thought. Rose would have done this privately. Imagine knowing that you're in therapy to get past something to be able to heal. Rose loved Emmett, but I know that she was angry that she couldn't do what human women could do. Have children and a family. This gift to her would give her something akin to it. She would be able to love a child-though not hers-and watch them grow up.

Now this made me curious if Esme wanted this. Then my thoughts turned to the Volturi knowing this information. The first rule would be broken. Taking in a human and letting them know the secret without being changed or exterminated. It wouldn't matter if it was an infant or a grown adult. But since this was successful with humans, maybe this one time it could work with a vampire. She never had to adopt the child. To keep the child safe, she could sponsor him till he was out of college.

She'd never have to face the Volturi and be judged. It was risky but it would be worth it. Love and life were always worth it. I knew this. I can sit and look at Esme and know that it was worth it. I can look at my 'children' and see it.

Later on, I asked Edward about and he said Emmett consented to it. Now they were waiting on Ana to come home so they could put their plan into motion. What I didn't know was that she was coming home and she was bringing her mate with her.

The day she came home, Alice could barely be contained. Jasper tried everything imaginable to calm her down but nothing worked. She had been secretive and speaking to someone in the phone for several days but then becoming frustrated when that same person never answered her calls.

She had made me promise to not leave the house or anyone for that matter that morning. The morning was partly cloudy that threatened to cloud up later on. It would bring freezing rain. Freezing rain would run off the wildlife till it cleared up. Most of the animals would be hibernating soon and I know Emmett was itching to get out and hunt enough bears before they disappeared for the long dark winter nights.

I was sitting in the living room, immersed in a medical journal with Esme by my side. She was just as immersed in architect journal. Flipping it quietly, she and I were enjoying the silence before the rest of the house would join us and the noise would commence. The quiet ticking of the clock was the only sound we had heard for over an hour now and I sighed running my fingers through Esme's hair. Her content sigh made me smile.

I heard a truck engine in the distance and my head snapped toward the front door. Esme sensing a change in me, looked up from her spot. She heard it took. There was someone coming. No one knew about this home. It was so far in the woods that was impossible to get her unless you knew how.

A thundering noise came pounding from the stairs and I could hear the wood groaning as Alice and Jasper rushed down them. Her excitement was pouring over on him and he was broadcasting it. I was confused but elated by something. I heard her call for Rose, Emmett and Edward and they all came from their respective rooms wondering what was going on as well.

Throwing the door open, she let a cold wind blow into the living room. Jumping up and down, Jasper held her steady, barely. Setting my journal down, Esme did the same. Taking her hand, I led her to the door where the rest of the 'children' were waiting. In the distance I saw a black SUV coming down the long drive.

Alice turned and looked at us happily but said nothing. We waited with baited breath as it came up to the house and stopped. The door opened and a female hopped down from the driver's side.

Ana.

Alice's squeal scared the wildlife for miles. Wrenching herself from Jasper, she plowed into her sister. The sound like thundering boulders being thrown bounced around us. I looked at the rest of my family and Rose and Esme had unshed tears in their eyes. We were so focused that she was home, that we didn't see the male step of the passenger side.

Letting her sister go, Ana sauntered over to the male and I felt intense love coming from Jasper. Poor guy couldn't block the emotions. This was him. Her mate. Coming down the steps, Esme gripping my arm tightly, I didn't have to look at her to know that she was incredibly happy.

Turning to us, Ana saw Esme and I standing there waiting. She looked like she wanted to sprint to us but decided against it. Taking the hand of the male, she led him toward us. Everyone stood in waiting like we were waiting for an award.

"This is my brother, Edward." she said giving Edward a hug. The male nodded at him, and Edward smiled back.

"This is my sister Alice and brother-in-law, Jasper." she gave them both a hug.

"This is my sister Rose and brother, Emmett." Emmett's goofy self grabbed Ana and swung her around. Rose, a bit more dignified gave her a hug and a watery smile. "Rose?" Ana whispered softly and I watched-truly watched-when Rose nodded her head and Emmett's hold tightened on his mate.

"And finally," she stopped before us. "This is my father, Carlisle and my mother, Esme." I went to shake his hand but Esme opened her arms to him and hugged him. The startled look on his face was priceless and Emmett's laugh broke the silence.

"I'm Henry Brendon. It's an honor to meet everyone." he shot Ana a wary, but amused look. In her own excitement-she glared at Jasper-she forgot to actually introduce her mate. Jasper chuckled and she poked her tongue out at him.

Seems things never change.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you." I said shaking his hand. Catching a glimpse of him finally, I saw the golden hue of his eyes and I knew instantly that he changed his diet for her. The thought that he had changed for her didn't surprise me.

"Let's all go in, shall we?" Esme said, the ever perfect hostess. Leading us into our house, everyone too a seat into the living room. It felt strange to see Ana with someone and I know everyone was brimming with questions. Alice and Edward already sharing a conversation about Henry. Edward must glimpsed into his mind and found out what he was looking for.

"I say, I am surprised that you two came?"

"Henry wanted to meet everyone." Ana said. I nodded at her and watched as the love pouring from Henry floated throughout the room making the mates in the room feel loved. We sat around and talked for hours. Learning about Henry. Everyone was surprised that he was a former Duke in his human life. His father, well not well known, was a friend to the King at the time. He was actually a few decades older than Ana.

When I asked him how he was coping with our diet, he said it was with challenge but he was handling it fine enough. I wonder what was the push to change his diet. It couldn't be all Ana's influence. Something must have been told to him to change his mind. Nearly five centuries of hunting humans and he changes his diet in an instant. The struggle would be harder.

Not to say that she didn't give a compelling argument.

When asked how long they were going to stay, they looked at each other and said till after the New Year. They would be here for Christmas. I wonder if he knew what gift Rose was getting this year, but one look at him when Christmas was mentioned let me know that he knew. Of course he knew, mates told eachother everything. I told Esme everything that happened or what was said.

I never left her in the dark. I couldn't bear to do it. While she and I argued occasionally, we always came back stronger. She and I discussed everything. From my job, her dreams, the 'children', our futures and lives. I look around the room to see all the mated couples and a pang of sadness came over me seeing Edward sitting alone.

Jaspe gave me a curious glance but I shook my head at him. He must have realized what saddened me when he found my gaze lingering on Edward. Nodding his head, he knew what I was feeling. It was the same thought of everyone in the room. We all wanted Edward to be happy. All of us.

A few weeks went by and you could tell the temperature was gradually changing. By being here for so long, Henry became acquainted with his new 'brothers'. They took to him quickly. Inviting him to go hunting but he would turn them down when it came to their new obsession of video games.

Said it wasn't his thing, but would return to his pen. He was a successful writer that stayed anonymous. He traveled infrequently and only endured rare book signings. He would change careers in a few years, killing off the author. The bears had finally hibernated, much to Emmett's chagrin. He was hoping to take Henry bear hunting. Letting him know what it was like to fight the beasts.

Henry was a quiet vampire. I believe it was mostly due to the fact that he was alone for so long that he fell into his own routine and found some sort of contentment. With Ana into his life, she brought light that was previously dark for him. In a way, he reminded me of Edward-minus the intense brooding. Both brilliant, but both alone.

Ana and I sat down to talk about their connection. She believed they connected on an emotional level rather than physical or mental. She wondered if it was possible and I told her from what I knew that it was indeed possible. Esme and myself connected on a physical level. Just as Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper were mentally connected and I was sure Edward, when he found his mate, would connected on a mental level.

Before we knew it, Christmas was sneaking upon us. Alice let us know by decorating the house in Christmas colors and placing mistletoe above each door. It made it awkward when Edward passed through a door but more so when Emmett tried giving him a Christmas kiss. The hilarity that ensued kept us laughing for hours. Packages of all sorts started to arrive at the house. The presents, this year, would be quite abundant. Most of the gifts were addressed to Alice, but everyone snuck a box or two in.

The only gift that couldn't be snuck in was Rose's gift. Esme and I were excited to see how this would play out. I was initially worried but Esme put her foot down and told me to stop. I couldn't help it. Both Emmett and Rose weren't even a century old yet. Yes, they had impeccable control over their hunger and I trusted them, but could they trust themselves?

The morning of Christmas came quickly and Alice was the first one down the stairs calling to everyone. I had to fight a smile, she was so childlike when it came to the things she loved. You could hear the stairs groan from the feet bounding down them. Esme and I were already waiting on everyone. Where the cold didn't bother us, we sat outside watching to see if the sun would try to rise today.

The snow was falling hard around us. Trapping us in the house for several days. I knew this to not be a problem. Emmett would always plow through the snow banks and make a way for us to get through. We always offered to help him but he seemed to like being a bulldozer. The tree that was immaculately decorated stood in a corner of the room looming over us. The lights on the tree were our only light in the room.

I was excited to see how Rose would take to her gift from her siblings. The thought still worried and excited me. Esme had put her foot down again and stamped out my fears. My mate had a way to always calm me down. Kissing the side of her head, she snuggled closer to me as we watched the 'children' pass around presents.

There were the appropriate noises of acceptance of gifts from everyone. Each of the 'children' had a flair to gift giving. Whereas Alice was exuberant, Ana like to give antique gifts, and Rose was more modern in her gifts. The boys normally compiled their lists together and split the list three ways. We never knew who gave what.

Even Henry received a few gifts as well. I think he was quite surprised that he was so accepted into the family so quickly. I think he still felt like an outsider looking into the stability of our lifestyle. Newly changed to the idea of hunting animals, I think he felt like he could slip up anytime. That he only did this to please Ana. Just as Jasper did for Alice. I've seen them talking quite a bit over the past several weeks.

Now it was time to give Rose her gift. I wonder who was going to do the talking, but when Edward stood up, I knew it was going to be him. He looked nervous being the one to do this. Giving him a nod of encouragement, I caught Esme giving him a wink. I noticed that he looked to all his siblings for their support and he received it.

 _Rose POV_

"Rose." I heard my name being called. Looking toward the voice, I saw it was Edward. _What did you want?_ I muttered in my head, but he didn't answer me verbally. While we would never be the best of friends as far as siblings go, I was immediately suspicious of him. "This decade you have been chosen to receive the gift." I heard him tell me.

Me? A gift. Really now..

I nodded at him still a bit wary. If this had been Emmett presenting me the gift, I think I really would have been suspicious. I loved my mate, but he was an eternal prankster. "Well, what is it?" I asked looking around the room. I expected to see something pretty and sparkly waiting for me, but no one pulled a box out. Really, I was simple enough. Everyone had gotten boats, airplanes, homes, etc and all I wanted was something sparkly.

"It's this." he said coming over to me and handing me a thick envelope. Raising a perfect eyebrow, I gave him an incredulous look.

"Open it, Rosie…" Emmett's voice was soft. Looking into his eyes, I saw the love pour from him as well as a healthy dose of concern. What was in this package?

"Alright." I muttered dissatisfied. Flipping the flap open, I reached in and pulled the contents out. Setting it on my lap, I looked at all my family again. Everyone, with the exception of Alice, was calm-giving away nothing. Even when I looked at Emmett, he gave away nothing except a tight smile on his normally happy face.

This was indeed a strange day. First Alice squealed loud enough to shatter all the windows-which annoyed me to no end and now this. If I had a heartbeat, I'm sure I would be panicking right about now.

Opening the folder, I saw it was a lot of paperwork on the inside. Maybe I had been given a house and they needed my signature. Seemed legit to me. Leaning back into the couch, I hid myself from their intense stares. Reading through the paragraphs, my eyes caught words like: _child, adoption, sponsor._ My vampire brain ignored all other words but those three.

What had my family done for me?

I read and re-read the first few paragraphs and I was in a turmoil of emotion. Looking back at the top of the page, it had my name, so I knew this was for me. Flipping through a few more pages, I found another article describing the sponsorship. I don't know what I was feeling but I closed the folder and closed my eyes willing myself not to freak out.

My family had given me my own child. I would become a sponsor to a child.

 _A child._

The one thing that I always wanted. Wished for, prayed for-I would become that child's surrogate mother.

 _A mother._

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I instantly felt vulnerable. I had to get out of the room. My head was swimming with so many emotions that I couldn't categorize them. Setting the folder down like it was made out of the purest gold, I walked out of the room. Up the stairs to mine and Emmett's room, I closed the door and the tears that I wished for never came, but the dry sobs did. I sunk onto the floor and pulled my knees close to me. Burying my head into my arms, I sobbed for all the years that I had been denied what I really wanted.

And now I had it. I was going to become a sponsor to some poor motherless child. A child that deserved love and a home. The sobs wracked my body, shaking me. I'm sure it shook the door as well. I didn't care if everyone knew that I was up here in tears. I'm surprised that Jasper didn't try to keep me calm, but let me ride this emotion out on my own.

I was eternally grateful for that.

I don't know how long I sat up there alone in my room, but I knew everyone was waiting on me. Waiting on me to get a grip on myself and thank them for the gift. Ask my questions. This was the best gift I have ever been given with Emmett being the exception. Finally, I calmed myself down enough and stood up. Taking a glance in the mirror, I was a wreck. Cleaning myself up, I opened the door seconds later.

My steps down the stairs were tentative. As I reached the bottom step, Emmett's strong arms were immediately wrapped around me. I reveled in his strength and love. Burying my head into his body, he held me tightly against him. I held onto him like he was my life-raft. Keeping me afloat when I was starting to sink. I don't think I have even been so grateful for him in all my years.

If my siblings knew about this gift, then Emmett knew. He knew and he didn't tell me. While I should be infuriated with him, I couldn't be. He had to give permission to do this for me. This small gesture meant more to me than anything. Emmett always wanted me happy. He would give me the world and then some if it made me happy. I knew that he would help me and be there for me during this. He would want to be a part of this child's life just as much as I did.

Releasing me, he cupped his hands around my face and I stared into his golden eyes. I remember them when they were baby blues. Kissing me gently, I felt his love pouring over me like a rain shower. It saturated me. I drowned in it. This was all Emmett. Taking my hand, he led me back to the couch where everyone was waiting on me.

No one talked but I glanced around at my siblings and parents. Everyone, including Henry-who was still very new to our family-was a bit misty eyed. This had affected them just as much as it had affected me. Not as deeply but it still affected them.

"I-uh," I began softly. My eyes traveled back toward the folder that was my gift. "Whose idea was this?"

"Everyone's." Emmett said just as quietly.

"What does it mean?"

"That you will become a sponsor to an orphaned child. There is the option to adopt. Normally, it's a two year wait, but for you it's going to be six months. You pay for all the costs of taking care of the child. From birth to eighteen. Even into college if you wish." Edward explained. He face was pained. His hair was wild as if he had been tearing at it again.

"Do-do I get to see the child?"

"You do." Edward spoke up again. Apparently he was chosen to give the gift. "You chose to be as involved as you wish."

The tears that I wanted to come never did. Gripping Emmett's hand in mine tightly, he squeezed back and kissed the side of my head. I felt exposed. Vulnerable. I felt all the eyes on me again. Holding onto Emmett kept me adrift.

"Why now?"

"Because you and Emmett are older now. You have committed yourselves to this lifestyle and while I know it's hard to do so, the self control you exert is strong. I, as well as everyone in this room, have complete faith in you. Whether you decide to keep your distance or adopt." Ana spoke up. Her golden eyes gazed into mine as we conversed silently.

I had always ran to her when I needed someone to talk too. Don't get me wrong, I loved Emmett, but there were times I needed another shoulder to cry on. Ana never put up with my animosity. She finally forced me to sit down and talk things out. Was all the talking and the forgiving lead to this? Lead to me being able to take care of another being as vain as I was.

"Is the baby born yet?"

"Yes." Emmett said reaching for the packet. Opening it up, he flipped to the last page. Pulling out a small square, I realized it was photograph. I held my breath in anticipation. I felt like a human finally seeing a sonogram of their child for the first time.

Giving it to me, I gasped seeing the baby. It was a boy. A tiny human being that I instantly fell in love with. He had dark hair and I could tell he was going to have blue eyes. Gripping Emmett's hand again, I pulled strength from him or I would truly drift away. God, how I wish I could really cry. It would be therapeutic.

"Rosie, say something." Emmett pleaded. I glanced quickly at him, not daring to keep my eyes off the picture for too long lest this be a dream.

"Th-thank you…." I whispered, my voice thick with emotion. "Everyone...I don't know how to ever repay you.

"Rose," Carlisle said coming toward me and Emmett. Crouching down, he was eye level with us. "You never have to repay any of us. This a gift to _you_. Your siblings came to Esme and I and explained what they were going to do and I have to admit, I had some doubts but seeing your reaction was worth it."

I merely nodded my head at him. He gave me a small smile and stood up to sit beside Esme again. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears and I had the sudden urge to hug her. She was my mother in every sense of the word.

Once the shock wore off that I was going to be a sponsor mother, I threw myself into buying everything I could think of to send to my new baby. I even had the option to name him. He would be a part of me and Emmett forever-if we wished. Everyone suggested a name, but it was Emmett who chose Connor William McCarty-once he was adopted.

Yes, I was going to adopt him. I've wanted this forever and now I've got it. Everyone, including Jasper-who was touchy about a human being in the house-finally agreed. I learned that Emmett had paid for the first month and left me to take care of the rest of the next five months. I loved my family, but if we were going to bring home Connor, we wanted to live away from them. Esme, who wasn't thrilled that we were going to leave, dove into building us a cabin several miles away. We would be far enough away but close enough to visit.

The first time I held Connor in my arms, my world finally fell into place.I finally felt complete. I know that sounds selfish for someone who has their eternal mate standing beside them. His tiny eyes stared at me like he was trying to figure me out. I held my breath the whole time, but found I didn't need too. I was already in love with him. Emmett, who was emotional, found that he was in love with Connor too.

The rest of the family had a difficult time the first few weeks holding Connor until they were desensitized from his scent didn't lust for his blood. He brought joy and life into our family. Ana and Henry left soon after the New Year promising to come back. I think Henry begin to like living here surrounded by people who cared for him. It was a nice change.

Holding my son in my arms, I looked out the window of our cabin and sighed contently. He was sleeping in my arms. The first few nights he was home, it was the most difficult for us. Neither Emmett nor I knew anything about how to take care of a baby-let alone a _human_ baby. We were learning and struggling but we figured things out. Alice told us that we would do fine. I had to believe her because no one bets against Alice.


	11. Fairbanks, AK 2002 Chicago, IL 2014

_Carlisle POV_

The joy of having Connor living with us was extraordinary. Occasionally, I would see Esme looking longingly at him and I wondered if she was wanting her own child. While my bloodlust for humans was nil, I knew she would struggle but only for a few weeks. Luckily, she was the only one who did act like she wanted a child. Alice and Ana kept to themselves about it. I think Alice refused children-knowing that she wasn't a motherly figure and Ana, though she loved Connor, shrieked from any duties that involved daily care.

It was strange indeed and I knew if we were caught things would escalate quickly into something we couldn't control or talk our way out of. Every time the Denali clan came over- with Eleazar and Carmen being the exception-Rose and Emmett would stay at their cabin. We had strategically placed it where we couldn't hear Connor's tiny heartbeat. Being his 'grandfather' I was honored to be his physician. He was an unusually healthy baby. Rose smugly said it was because he had exceptional care.

I had to admit, Connor looked similar to what Emmett used to look like. He had his same blue eyes and dark hair. Maybe it was a coincidence; maybe it wasn't. With my 'children' you never know. Ana and Henry left shortly after the New Year, but they promised to return.

Esme and I had hope. On a few walks with Henry I learned more about him and how his life before he met Ana. How he was stuck in a routine that living and being around us was refreshing and kept life interesting. He found that he preferred life this way. It wasn't a hard life, but it wasn't easy. Being who we are compared to our other vampire brethren kept things difficult with control. From what he told me, he had exceptional control and hadn't taken a human life in centuries.

This meant that he could easily adjust to our way of life. He seemed happier living here. He had always kept to big cities but found living in the woods, like we were, refreshing. It was as close as he could be to living at home in England.

On Connor's first birthday, we celebrated. The last birthday party we had was Emmett's and it wasn't as fun as celebrating a human birthday. Little Connor shoved his face into the cake that Rose and Esme made for him. Rose was becoming the mother she had always wanted. She was learning things that she dreaded she would never learn. Especially cooking. She and Esme spent an inordinate amount of time in the kitchen relearning how to cook.

This child, was by far, the most spoiled child in the history of humans. He received everything he ever wanted, but he would have to be taught to actually be grateful for the things he received. No one talked about what to do when he got older. What we would tell him, what we would tell his friends and what to do for schooling. No one wanted to talk about it yet. We pushed it on the back burner and forgot about it. We would deal with it when the time came. For now we were enjoying little Connor.

As promised, Ana and Henry returned to Fairbanks just a few days before Connor's birthday. With them, they brought their entire studio that we hurried to make room for. Both of them were independent enough that they would continue to work. Ana was the artist and Henry was a writer-for at least another decade or two. While we Cullens try to keep as far under the radar as we could, Henry didn't.

He was well known and had been on several book tours, but lately as he 'aged' he declined more and more. Stating that he was a recluse that didn't wish to be bothered. It had worried me for a short time, but he promised that only his editor knew anything about him. It was the same as Ana's foundation knowing about her but nothing more.

The 'children' were out hunting, leaving Connor with Esme and I. We were enjoying our time being 'grandparents'. Connor was past crawling and was moving around the room with swift ease. He was into everything but tiger Rose, we had baby proofed the living room. It was the only room that we had baby proofed. He couldn't get upstairs to the main rooms. Though, he tried climbing the stairs several times.

Rose and Emmett had slowly come to breakaway from the hovering new parents that they were. From what we could tell, Rose was the one that had the most trouble. Emmett, like with everything, took things in stride. I believe it had something to do with her trying to make things perfect when no child raising is perfect.

Soon enough, the doors burst open and everyone came striding back inside. A warm Alaskan wind blew into the house, but Edward firmly shut the door preventing Connor from wandering off. The poor child had escaped his parent's eye more than once and we all knew better than to leave a door opened. Esme and I smiled seeing the 'children' coming back in fresh from a hunt. They seemed relaxed and shoving each other.

Before I could ask, Alice shrieked startling Connor who was trying to climb onto Edward's piano. He was fascinated with the keys and Edward often played for him; even letting him bang on the keys. Which is something I thought I'd never see him do. Just as I predicted, the banging of keys drowned out whatever Alice was going to say.

"What is it darlin'?" Jasper asked helping her to sit down.

"I saw her." she breathed.

"Saw who?" he pressed, taking her hand gently.

"Edward's mate."

The music stopped abruptly and Edward rushed in carrying Connor. Handing him over to his parents, he crouched down in front of Alice and looked in her eyes. I could tell she was playing back the vision she had. Seconds later, he crumpled on to the ground. Pushing back the coffee table and knocking over several toys.

"What? What is it?" Emmett demanded twirling Connor.

"I saw her too. She's alive…" Edward gasped tearing at his hair.

"Dude...that's freaking awesome! Where is she?" Emmett boomed from across the room. Rose made a 'shushing' noise to remind him of his vocal level. He gave her an apologetic smile and made a funny face at his son.

"She's...little. Maybe two or three." Alice spoke up looking around at all of us. Her eyes were worried but I knew why. She was worried for her brother. The one that had been alone for so long that he knew his mate was finally alive. I could see the concern in the eyes of all of my family. Esme's grip on my hand reminded me that I needed to try and reassure Edward.

He stood up abruptly and walked out the room. Jasper and Henry stood up to chase him down. Emmett handed Connor to Rose and followed them. It was wonderful that all my 'sons' stuck together like they did. Supporting each other like the girls did.

We watched as the room emptied but the girls and Esme and I. It was silent for a few minutes before I turned to Alice, "Did you see where she was?"

She closed her eyes and thought back on the vision, "Not really. She is very young. Things can change as she grows up." she shrugged and leaned her head on Anna's shoulder. "It wouldn't matter now, we couldn't go to her anyway…"

"It would torture Edward to be around her at such a small age. It would be best to wait this out, Carlisle." Ana said looking at me. _I was Carlisle for this conversation._ Ana had given up her co-leadership when she found Henry, but she was far older than I and so her opinion counted.

"She's right, Carlisle." Esme spoke up looking softly at me. "Edward's waited this long...A few more years won't hurt him. He knows she's alive. I'm sure Alice will keep an eye on her."

Alice nodded vigorously. "I can. It won't be every day but I can keep track of her when I think of it."

"She's human...You know this can't turn out well." Rose said taking a seat and letting Connor loose.

"We have no choice, Rose. If this human is truly Edward's mate, then we have to prepare to support him however and whatever happens." I said firmly. Her lips were in a thin line but she nodded anyway.

A while later, the boys came back with a forlorn Edward in tow. They must have talked to him, telling him the same thing we had talked about with the girls. He didn't look happy. He look like he wanted to leave to find her and keep a close eye on her. I was worried that it would be too much for him to deal with. While he would listen to me, he would also listen to reason with his brothers. Even Henry, being the newest, but the oldest in our family could give him insight that no one thought to give him.

The years would fly by for us and Edward's mate would grow just as Connor would grow before us. He would soon start school, make friends, and being to learn about life and they ways of the world in the best way that his parents could teach him. Esme never spoke about wanting a child, but I knew it was there. Bothering her in the back of her mind. I would give her anything she ever wanted-including this.

The years did fly by and we watched as Connor grew. Ana and Henry's 'bridal years' were finally waning and things were going by smoothly. Except Edward. Every year, he would ask about his mate and every year Alice would give him the same answer. He would have to wait. She was growing quickly and would soon blossom into the woman that he would have in his life.

 _Fairbanks, AK-Chicago, IL 2014_

Another decade was upon us. We were slowly working our way of the early part of the 21st century when Ana made a mention about Edward being the last one to receive the decade gift. I know that everyone enjoyed the gifts but I knew they would think of something else to do. Edward had volunteered to retrieve Connor from school and the 'children' and Esme and I gathered around the unused dining room table.

"So, this is the last decade we're doing this. I asked Henry if he wanted a gift, but he told me that being mated to Ana was enough." Rose said tapping her nails against the table. "And it's Edward's turn. Anyone have an idea?"

"I do." Ana said tentatively, never looking at any of us. Everyone turned to look at her. She was sitting close to Henry, her face buried in a sketchbook. "Edward's human home in Chicago."

Alice gasped and nodded excitedly. Apparently, this was the gift to give. "I thought he owned it?"

"Nope! While he came into his part of his inheritance, he lost the house to an auction while he was spending that first year as a newborn." Alice said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"So how do we get it back?" Esme asked excited at the prospect of renovating the home if we could acquire it.

"Find out who owns it now and buy it back." Jasper said trying unsuccessfully to calm his mate down. "If it was left alone, it's going to need a lot of work."

"Well it is summertime and I'm sure we can have the whole house redone before Christmas." Esme said. I could see her mind calculating the work and time needed to have this ready for Edward. It would be a wonderful surprise for him. Right after finding his mate, that is.

It was decided. Now to find out who was going with Esme to check out the house. It couldn't be Edward, it _was_ his gift. Ana, was the only other person that handled ht finances. She would have to sign off on it or go with Esme. Henry didn't like the idea much that she would be leaving for a few days, but she promised that it wouldn't take long. All she needed to be there for was to sign her name endlessly.

I wasn't much of a fan of letting Esme go as well. The thought of the distance made my chest ache. I know Henry felt it as well as the girls were discussing trip details. Jasper volunteered to find out who owned the property and Esme and Ana would go to make an offer. Alice volunteered herself and Rose to help furnish the home once Esme had to renovated.

When Emmett asked what he, Jasper, and Henry would be doing; Alice grinned and told them they would help restore anything that could be saved. Ana was in charge of restoring all the artwork-if any was found. The only person that was left out was me. Part of me was elated that I wouldn't but the other half saddened until Alice had an idea.

"You know what would make it better?" she asked, stopping all the trip planning. "Returning it to it's original state."

"Meaning that we keep as much original detail as possible and make it look it was when he was a human?" Henry asked, frowning.

"Yes!"

"Is that possible?" Emmett spoke up from the computer. He was busy trying to order material to restore furniture. Everyone looked at Esme who was our deciding factor.

"It is. As long as I know what it looked it before Edward was changed." she confirmed. Then everyone looked at me. I was the only one who knew what his human home looked like. Well there was my part.

"Carlisle, you were the only one that was ever inside the house. I know you remember what it looked like. Show me what it looked like and I can sketch the rooms."

"I'll give them a finer detail." Ana quipped. "It won't be hard."

"Can you manage to do both?" Henry asked her softly. She gave him a kiss and nodded.

"I can. The artwork-if there is any will be the hardest to do. I'll have to order an art restoration kit."

"On it!" Emmett said smugly, never looking up from the laptop. "I'm ordering the best one out there."

"We need to move funds to a private account so that Edward doesn't know about it."

"If he asks, we can blame Alice.." Rose snickered at her hyper-active sister.

"Yea...she wants a new wardrobe!" Emmett laughed and kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Fine...fine…" Alice grumbled, smiling. "Blame it on me. How much do you think we need?"

"Maybe a million?" Esme surmised. "That's for everything. You know what would be nicer? Opening the Chicago house for Christmas this year. That way, we don't have to fly down there to surprise him."

"That's a great idea love." I beamed at her. I was already on the phone calling the local utility district and cleaning services to open the house. "You and Ana can open it up while you are there."

"Why not have Jasper and Alice do it? It's not hard and won't take but a few hours." Esme offered.

Alice and Jasper silently communicated but nodded at us, "We can. Does it have enough rooms for everyone? You know this family _has_ grown since you guys have lived there?"

Esme gasped, furrowing her eyebrows and thinking quickly. "You know I hadn't thought of that. I hope we have enough. I know we didn't spend long living there."

"That should be enough." I added remembering the inner workings of the house. It was large four story brownstone in the center of Chicago. Everyone would have enough room. Jasper pulled out his laptop and pulled the blueprints for the house.

"Well good news is that everyone will have a room. The bottom floor has a private room. The second floor has a bedroom and a-" he raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "make up room."

"No way...A makeup room….how posh." Rose remarked looking excitedly at her sisters.

"The third floor." Jasper continued, "has two bedrooms and the fourth has a bedroom and a home office."

"The home office can be turned into a temporary bedroom for Connor. Since I know that you and Emmett will want the fourth floor." Jasper said nodding to Rose.

"We'll take the second floor!" Ana said peering over his shoulder. "It has a fireplace." she cast Henry a lusty eye. Pulling her close to him, we ignored the tender moment and whisperings.

"So that means, that Alice and I will take the third floor with Edward. I take it that you and Esme want the garden floor bedroom?" Jasper asked, looking at a smiling Esme who was already planning to redecorate.

"That works for us. We'll be far enough away from everyone that it will be like a vacation." I said before nuzzling into Esme.

"Hmm...a vacation." she mused, breathing me in. "That does sound like a good idea."

Everyone continued to ignore Esme and I. The talk around us continued but we were lost in a vacation that we could be planning shortly. I was happy to take her back to Isle Esme and spend a few weeks alone with her. We could trust the 'children' for a few weeks to not burn down any houses.

"Now, this is imperative. We _have have have_ to keep this from Edward. So everyone try not to think about it. Don't tell Connor about the gift. You can make a mention about Christmas in Chicago, but that's it!" Alice implored, her heated gaze directed at everyone.

We all nodded and set out to take care of what we needed. Taking Esme's hand, I led her outside for a very private hunt.

Just as predicted, the trip to Chicago for Esme and Ana proved to be painful for Henry and I. He and I tried our best to stay occupied but wound up wandering around the property and causally hunting. It was difficult to keep our thoughts away from the gift and away from Edward, but we prevailed. Instantly, he was suspicious about what we were up to o when he arrived home with Connor that afternoon, but said nothing.

His eyes would wander to everyone occasionally, hoping to glean information out of us. But no one gave him anything. He questioned us a few times, but we diverted his interrogation as much as we could.

Alice and Jasper left a week after Ana and Esme-who had returned safely to happy arms and relieved mates-to open up the house in Chicago. Removing the sheets and updating each room according to Esme's specific instructions. Everyone had sent a list of what they wanted for their own personal rooms. I knew they could handle it and be back within two weeks. Modern furniture with an outdated-much to Esme's dismay-scheme. She would rectify it once Edward's present was underway.

That was a challenge in itself. Finding out who owned it took Jasper a few days to track down. Once he did, a man named Malcolm Blackstone-age 65, was all too happy to sell it to us. A mere $450,000-according to Esme, a steal. The house was worth over two million but she said that it would take more to renovate it than it would be to sell it for that price. The man agreed and the deal was set with the house being in Edward's name.

The house wasn't in ruins but it had a clear state of disuse. Esme, already knowing that it would take an ample amount of construction, had already called a company and within a day they were out there putting holes in the walls. She told them she wanted to keep as much of the original woodwork as possible.

Shifting through the storage, they found art, furniture, chairs, lamps, etc-all dating back to the early 20th. Much of it ruined but several pieces could be saved. Shipping the woodwork furniture as well as the paintings back to Fairbanks, the girls returned. Ana, with her part already done by signing all the necessary paperwork, she hand delivered it to Jasper who mailed it to Jenks.

Esme would have to travel back and forth to make sure they were doing the house justice. I would go with her each time. I wanted to see the house and how it was going to turn out under my mate's careful eye. I knew she was going to make it extraordinary. When asked, Esme told Edward that she was restoring a house in the lower half of the country. It seemed plausible to everyone and he didn't question her further.

At the beginning of December the construction was done and all the furnishings were bought. It needed one last cleaning before we could move everything in. Ana had restored four of the six paintings and would try to finish the last two before Christmas. With Alice's and Rose's help, the rooms would be furnished in the style of the early twentieth century. It took days of hunting down the appropriate furniture but when they came upon an antique store in Chicago, they flew out to purchase.

The boys had the broken furniture repaired and shipped it back to Chicago to be added. Our own house was open and waiting for us to arrive. Once Edward's house was restored, Esme took to our home like a hurricane. In days, she had every single room repainted and the flooring replaced. As well as all the water pipes and electrical wiring. When enough money was thrown at someone; things tended to get done quickly.

Finally, as Edward's house was completed, Alice threw herself into shipping all our Christmas decorations to Chicago and decorating the house that we would be staying at. She and Jasper flew back and had the whole house decorated in two days. Keeping this a secret was becoming tiresome and for once I wished the holidays were already over.

"Everyone pack!" Alice shouted as she and Jasper returned from Chicago.

We were all sitting around the living room enjoying the quietness of the house without Alice's hyper-active energy. All the females were curled into their mates. Connor was in my office finishing last minute homework before we would leave and Edward was at his piano playing softly.

Looking up at them as they walked in, I set my journal down and turned to everyone. They were sitting up looking at Alice as well. "Alice, we're already packed."

"Oh, well that was easy. I figured I would have trouble on my hands." she mused skipping over to a vacant chair. Taking a seat, Jasper sat on the arm of the chair and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Where are we going again?" Edward asked coming in from his piano room.

"To a vacation home. It's going to be a bit warmer than it is here and I know that Esme is tired of the mountains of snow." I replied, lying easily. It helped that Esme nodded to confirm my story.

"I know everyone is hiding something and I don't like it." he said frowning at us. "You never hide anything from me."

"Well maybe this time we have a reason to hide something, Edward." Rose snipped, her eyes narrowing at him. Out of everyone here, she was the one that refused to deal with his moodiness.

"Fine! I'll finish packing." he yelled from his room. He had moved quickly that no one saw him leave. The door slammed shut and we heard the door snap from the sudden slam. Esme growled at him and we heard him muttering an apology.

"Are we taking one plane or two?" Ana asked lifting her head from Henry's chest. "Mine can hold seven people. As long as someone flies, we should be fine."

"Ours holds seven too." I replied, giving her a shrug.

"I can fly, if you want me too." Rose vocalized from the downstairs study. She had gotten up to check on Connor after Edward stormed out of the room. "I don't mind. My pilot license is still activated."

"That'll work! Come on people! We have a plane to stock!" Alice said jumping up from her seat. Her whole body buzzed with excitement and I saw Jasper shaking his head at her.

Everyone groaned, but got up anyway. Retreating to our rooms, we grabbed our luggage and met back downstairs. There were varying degree of luggage in the living room. The girls had the most luggage but it seemed that they boys could rival them.

"Everyone, we're only going away for a few weeks…" I reminded them eyeing the luggage.

"We know, but that place doesn't have my Xbox and it's games." Emmett complained.

"Or my sound system.." Edward added.

"Or…." Jasper started.

"OK, we get it!" I chuckled throwing my hands up at them. "Let's pack the trucks and leave."

Packing the truck would have taken ages had it not been for Alice already seeing how to organize them. In mere minutes, we were packed and I was locking up the house. Arriving at the airport, we loaded the cargo hold until it was going to burst. All Christmas presents had been sent along with Jasper and Alice earlier, so there wasn't a need to fight for space.

Hours later, we were landing in Chicago. Edward's gasp at where we were made me smile. Had he figured out what we were doing for him, I wasn't sure. He just knew that we were here for Christmas. There was plenty of things to do but the hunting would be less. There were plenty of nature reserves, but Chicago and the surrounding areas were all urban.

"Don't worry about hunting…" Alice whispered to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, Rose and I packed plenty of bottled blood to bring with us. There's enough to keep us satisfied until we get back."

Well that was one less thing to worry about…

We had learned that while bottled blood would work, it left us hungry for the hunt. The thrill, the chase and the pure dominance over another species. Rose jokingly said it was akin to a Formula 1 racer being designated to a sedan instead of his race car. The analogy was correct in so many ways.

It took a moment to unpack the plane and leave instruction for it to be refueled. Climbing into the SUV's that were rented, we traveled from the airport to our home on N Orleans St. It was located in the East Lincoln Park area. The house was built in 1876 and with Esme's renovating, it would price for over two million-if we ever decided to sell it. The city passed us by and thankfully it was a cloudy day. It had been a long time since we've lived in Chicago and I was excited to be back here. The last time I was here was when Edward had been changed. Had it been a century already?

My how time flies….

Parking the row of SUV's, everyone exited the vehicles and stood before our Chicago home. Maybe we could move back here for a few years. Those that haven't been here yet was impressed with the home.

"You know, I've been part of this family for almost two decades and I still can't get over how lavish your homes are…" Henry muttered, holding Ana close to him. She smiled and kissed him but nodded in agreement.

"If you think it looks lavish outside, you have to see the inside.." Esme said smugly. Oh, now I know we're in for a treat. Following her up the salted stairs, she opened the door to the entrance. The house was painted in a cream color with hints of brown that bordered the ceiling. On the first floor, was the master bedroom for Esme and I. A living room adjoined our bedroom; creating a larger space.

The next floor held another living room with a large fireplace and a dining room that separated the room with the pristine modernized kitchen that normally no one would ever use but Connor. It was in shades of white with a black and white backsplash. It was every human cook's dream kitchen. From the living room was a small deck that I knew Esme and I would enjoy.

The 'third floor' held the makeup room and a bedroom that Henry and Ana had claimed in Alaska. Whoever took care of the house cleaned out the fireplaces. I had noticed a large stack of wood on the deck from the living room. The bathrooms were spectacularly modernized and spacious for every mated couple.

The 'fourth' and 'fifth' floors held the last three rooms and the home office that was converted into a bedroom for Connor. Every bedroom was white or an off-white color with hints of blues, reds, browns. All the earth tones that Esme loved to have in her homes.

"Mum, you have seriously outdone yourself…." Ana muttered in awe. Esme looked at us smugly and I pulled her close to me. I kissed the top of her head and chuckled at my mate's smugness.

We all broke apart to retrieve our things and unpack. The whole house seemed to groan underneath the mass hysteria of the 'children' running up and down the stairs to their rooms. Once Emmett and Rose were unpacked, he was in 'children's' living room to set up the Xbox.

Christmas came fast for us. We were spending an inordinate amount of time having fun and exploring the city during the dark days of winter. If we were in Alaska, still, it would be completely dark by now, but here; it was still cloudy with only a touch of sun. The weather called for massive amounts of snow and I feared that we would be stuck here for a long time but Alice saw us being able to leave right after the New Year.

None of us wanted to go back to Alaska. We had spent almost two decades living there and the 'children' were ready to interact with humans again. Be apart of life once more. I had to agree with them. I missed practicing medicine. All it would take would Jenks forging more documents for us. But we needed to have a place to live. We had multiple homes across the Northern half of the US, but it was Rose who mentioned to move back to Forks.

Had it been that long since we've lived there too? We left about the time that Alice and Jasper joind our family. It was amazing how fast time flies when you live an existence like we do.

Forks would be ideal for us. It was cloudy over two hundred days a year and rained for the most of it. The 'children' would go back to school. Though, Rose and Emmett were exempt this time. They would enroll Connor and stay at home to pursue...whatever they pursued.

Connor had found out about us when he turned ten and realized that his parents weren't aging like his friends. For a few days, he was constantly asking questions, but eventually stopped. He wanted to tell his friends but a firm word from Emmett and myself; he promised to never speak of our secret. Now we were waiting on the day that he wanted to join our family indefinitely.

"If we're going to school, I'm definitely going!" Ana said plopping down in the dining room chair. I had called a meeting to discuss our next home. This would be a first for Henry, who hadn't the pleasure of moving around like we did.

"Really, Ana…" he drawled, rolling his eyes at her. Apparently, going to high school was _not_ on his list of things to do. He understood why we did it, but it didn't mean he liked it.

"Yes, really. I haven't done a round of high school since the nineties. It was right before I left for Oxford." she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. She could understand his discord, but he didn't have to take it out on her. She could feel his emotions and almost rolled her eyes at his own immaturity.

"I'm in." Alice chirped taking a seat beside her sister.

"I suppose I can follow…" Jasper added taking another seat.

"You better!" Alice smiled at her mate, then looked at Ana-she nodded as if they were having a conversation.

"Forks, Washington is where Rose suggested. It's cloudy almost eighty percent of the time and it rains...a lot." I frowned, but continued. "It's a small town, we have a home out there. I don't know how well it is…" I trailed off looking at Esme.

"It will be fine. It just needs a quick furniture change. I had it repainted two years ago. The rooms are fine, but the basement is open…"

"I call part of the room!" Ana interrupted. "For my studio and a work space for Henry. Maybe a small ballet studio?"

"And I call the rest. It can be used as my at home lab…" I added to finish the rest of the room before anyone else could snatch it.

"It can work. There's enough space. Whatever we can't fit into storage, we have an attic. Now the garage has enough room for four cars." Esme continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "And, no, we are not expanding it…" she said sternly much to Edward's and Rose's chagrin.

They begin to protest to try and convince her of its uses, but was immediately cut off by her low growl. Both became quiet much to everyone's amusement. Looking around the room, the only one that hadn't talked was Connor. To him, it didn't matter where he lived. Edward would go where we went and Emmett would follow his small family.

"So is it settled? We are going to Forks?" I asked the room. Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"If we're going to pick what grade we start, I want to graduate first. Maybe start off as a Junior?" Ana asked hesitantly.

"I'm with Ana…" Henry spoke up, taking her hand, "I've never done this so the first go around I want to do as little time as possible." Ana raised an eyebrow at him, and cocked her head to the side; her eyes questioning him. "No, it's not that I'm afraid I'll slip up, it's just I'll be surrounded by teenagers."

"We all will brother…" Jasper said. "At least you don't have to feel their emotions." he shuddered remembering how teengers really acted.

"Henry," I said gaining his attention, "I think I get how you feel and I know Ana does. Being nearly five centuries old, teenagers aren't what you used to be. It's going to be a huge change, but everyone here-I mean everyone with the exception of myself and Esme have done this before. You could always choose to venture the collegiate route, but I don't think you could be that far from Ana…"

His face pained and I knew he was remembering how she left for four days to buy the present for Edward. It had been difficult for him to function without her. Grasping his mate's hand, she nodded at him. He looked around the room at his family, who all nodded to him. He sighed a little and sat back.

"If that's the case," I said returning to the original concern. "Alice and Edward can start a sophomore year while Ana, Henry and Jasper take the Junior route. I really don't want to split Alice and Jasper up, but he looks told old to be a sophomore."

"OK people…" Alice started impatiently "tomorrow is Christmas...and everyone needs to get in the Christmassy mood." Everyone groaned her over-cheerfulness of the situation. Of course, we all couldn't dread tomorrow. We had worked hard to get Edward's gift ready in time. There are times I was grateful that we didn't sleep and this was one of those times.

Everyone departed the room to spend quiet time with their mates except Edward and Connor who dragged him to the Xbox. Esme and I disappeared downstairs to our private area where we spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, we heard the familiar thundering of feet down the stairs indicating that it was time to get up and face the music. The day had begun and there was almost a foot of snow on the ground. Taking Esme's hand, I led her upstairs to the living room. Every room was adorned with Christmas decor and mistletoe. Taking a seat on the couch, Emmett came in behind us and started a fire.

"Just in case we need to burn gifts…" he muttered co-conspiratorially with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Chuckling, I pulled Emse close to me and inhaled her lovely scent. The room soon filled with the rest of the family and I smiled as everyone took a seat. The presents were soon passed around with Emmett pretending to throw his gifts from Alice in the fire which resulted in a smack to the back of the head from Rose. The laughter that floated through the room made life wonderful. Everyone was happy; even Edward who was perpetually moody.

Finally it was for the last gift. For it being the last time we would do this, Alice had suggested that Esme and I present the gift. I was touched that she suggested and everyone agreed. Edward was my firstborn and the son that Esme wished had lived. So, in all, it seemed appropriate.

"Edward," I said grabbing his attention. He, like Rose from her gift, snapped his head toward me and frowned. I kept my thoughts to myself and gave him a smile. "The rest of your siblings have decided to end the decade's gifting. You are the last one to receive the gift."

"And it took everyone in this family to have your gift ready by Christmas." Esme continued for me.

He looked at everyone but no one gave anything away. How to do this? The package was sitting behind the pillow beside me. Inside it held a key to the house. It seemed the easiest. Reaching behind the pillow, I pulled the package out. I watched him curiously as I handed the thick envelope to him.

Raising an eyebrow at everyone, he shrugged and proceeded to open it. Pulling the few sheets out, he peeked in again and saw a key. Tipping the envelope over, he caught it deftly in his hands and examined it. It was an antique brass key with a blue ribbon attached.

Reading over the first paper, his eyes widened and looked at all of us. A smiling splitting over his face. Just as Alice predicted, he would love it. Astonishment crossed his face, but he quickly recovered and smiled again.

"You're serious? This is what everyone has been hiding from me?"

"We are. It's been renovated to be livable. Do you wish to see it?"

"Yes!" his smile lit up the room and everyone scurried to put on coats and scarves. Rushing out the door, we piled together against the cold. It was only a twenty minute walk for us and I knew our steps would be brisk.

There were few people out on this cloudy Christmas morning. Stomping through snow, we walked down Sedgwick St. The lights and trees from the homes made the season much more cheerful. Esme huddled close to me as we watched Edward lead the pack of us. Alice was just as excited as he was. The only one I worried about was Connor, but he assured me that this cold wasn't anything like Alaskan cold.

Turning onto North Hudson St. Edward was a blur till he reached the front of the house. Waiting impatiently for us to catch up, he paced back and forth. Behind me, Jasper chuckled at Edward's impatience. I couldn't blame him. It had been almost a century since he's been inside his childhood home. Finally, everyone was surrounding him. His hand gripping the antique key before he slipped it in the keyhole.

With baited breath, we stayed back and let him walk in first. We watched from a distance as he darted from room to room inspecting. Then he rushed up the stairs and we heard the subtle sound of doors opening and closing. This took all of five minutes before he was standing before us smiling.

"It looks the same as it used too!" he exclaimed happily. Motioning for us to come inside, we left the chill of the outdoors and embraced the less cold of the house. Leading us to a parlor, everyone found a seat to take.

"It was Alice's idea to decorate it from your childhood." I explained to him taking a seat and pulling Esme with me.

"Everyone...and I mean _everyone_ had a part in this." Alice chirped, giving him a huge smile.

"Where did you find everything?" he asked, looking around at us.

"There's a storage room underneath the house and we scoured the rooms to find things that needed repairing. Your brothers took care of repairing things, Ana restored the artwork that wasn't completely destroyed. Rose and Alice hunted down the correct furniture-with a bit of Carlisle's help." Esme explained for all of us. "I'm sure you can guess what I did." she teased gently.

We sat there and talked for several hours before we left. Edward took one more look around the house before locking it up. I knew he would be back here to re-explore it without us poking around. Heading back toward our home, the snow drifted around us and the 'children' wanted to go ice skating. Millennium Park was close by and, even though, it was going to be full of humans; they wanted to go.

Esme and I decided to join them but we were not going to ice skate until Esme talked me into it. We had to be very careful. Vampires are far more graceful than humans and we had to pretend to mess up occasionally.

As we arrived, the Ice Rink was full of humans, but we would stick close to each other. It was the plan at least. I had hope that everyone would follow it. Edward and Connor paired up while the mate's coupled off. Emmett and Rose still kept an eye on their son, but knew he was in safe hands with his uncle.

We skated, laughed, and just enjoyed the cloudy afternoon. Being the last ones to leave, we headed back to the house and do nothing for the rest of the day. It was Christmas day, after all. Crowding around the flat screen in the living room, we spent the evening lazing about and watching Christmas movies.

New Years was different. The 'children' had different ideas on how they were spending the night with their mates. Alice and Jasper decided to spend their night at The Breakfast Club where they could indulge in mock gambling. It wouldn't be fun for everyone else if Alice kept winning. Emmett and Rose were going to the NYE Hard Rock Hotel. Partying like they did in the eighties, they would spend their time there. Plus, they had a DJ that played 80s music-much to Emmett's delight.

Ana and Henry took a different route. They were spending their night at The Drake Hotel where they would be attending a black-tie affair at Palm Court. Ana was in a dark blue evening gown and Henry in tux-they looked amazing. I knew that-they being the oldest-they had no intention of partying like their siblings.

Edward was the only one that I worried for. He kept trying to push Esme and I off to travel with Ana and Henry but I was adamant. Esme and I would spend the New Year at home together. We would keep an eye on Connor. IT was hard for him to be the unmated one in the family, but everyone tried to convince him to go with them. Henry told him that where they would be going would be quieter than the rambunctious venues that the other four would be going too.

They had even gotten him a ticket just in case he said yes. With enough persuasion, he caved and dressed in a tux to go with them. I know it saddened Ana that he would be going alone, but she promised that she would force him to dance with her.

As the 'children' left, I turned to look at Esme and sighed. Silence. For the first time in ages, a house was quiet. Connor was up in his room and wouldn't bother us unless he needed something. I know he was a bit disgruntled that he was spending New Years with his 'grandparents', but a firm word from Emmett hushed him up.

She and I laid in bed for several hours before we went into our private living room to watch the ball drop. It was 2015. A new year of discoveries, life, and love. Kissing her deeply, I pulled her back to our room to really celebrate.

(end chpater)

Soon enough, we were packing up the house to leave. Esme had spent the past few weeks getting the house in Forks ready. It was easy considering that she didn't have to update the house. Just a mere redecorating. Whatever was bought in Chicago, was packed up and shipped to Forks. Alice had wanted to go on a shopping spree here, but Rose and Ana talked her into waiting until they could go to Seattle.

Plus, everyone was on edge. We were ready to hunt. Truly hunt the way that we had been denying ourselves for the past few weeks. Bottled blood did it's job but it took so much from drinking blood. With the amount of bottles that we brought, Henry and Jasper donated all the glass to a recycling center-once the blood was washed out.

The Olympic Peninsula would give us the hunting grounds that we longed for. Give us our sense of being vampires back. Plus our house led into the forest. It couldn't be better. Leaving ahead with Esme, we took a commercial plane, leaving the family plane with the 'children' who would follow us a few days later.

Arriving at Sea-Tac, I took a breath smelling the heavily sedated rain that threatened to pour in a few short hours. Esme and I would already be home and finished hunting before the rain came into Forks. Grabbing our things, we loaded them into the rental.

A couple of hours later, we saw the welcome sign to Forks, and I squeezed Esme's hand. She was thrilled to be back as well. It had been a very long time since we've been here. Pulling into the long drive to our house, I took a look around as we stepped out of the rental. Nothing had changed-much.

Esme had cleared out several walls and turned them into large windows. In fact, there were more windows than there was walls. It would let natural light in and this is a place that we could be ourselves without prying eyes. Her eyes were alight with excitement, but realizing that we were finally alone, she came close to me and wrapped her arms around me. Holding me close, I breathed her in and my eyes blacken knowing what she was thinking. Taking my hand, she led me inside for a very private tour.

A few days later, we were interrupted by the loud sounds of engines and laughter. The 'children' had finally arrived. While they were gone, I had enrolled the five of them at Forks High School. I know that Jasper and Henry weren't looking forward to it, but we needed to blend in. I found myself working in the ER at Forks Community Hospital. While I being hired on, Dr Gerandy and I heard a loud commotion. Apparently, there were several nurses quitting on the spot. While he didn't realize what was going on-I did. These women were of the Quileute Nation.

They wouldn't be caught working in a place where a vampire was working. I was a threat to them and to their way of life. As they passed us, each and every one of them glared at me and I could hear their whispers of 'cold ones' returning to Forks. I kept my face pleasant but the anger that was rolling off me was something new.

I wouldn't normally let this bother me, but this was a hospital where the sick came to be treated and five of the nurses were walking away from that. Of course, they didn't realize who I was. How the smell of human blood didn't affect me. How I had no thirst for it. I would be calling a family meeting tonight. My family must know about this.

When I arrived home, the house was in a quiet uproar. Sounds were coming from every part of the house it seemed. Jasper, Connor, and Emmett were in the living room playing video games. Edward was at his piano. Alice and Rose were upstairs tearing through Alice's closet. Ana and Henry were nowhere to be found.

Esme had found a small cottage on the property and turned it into a separate home for Emmett, Rose and Connor. If Rose was here, it meant their cottage was up and running and now she was here helping her sisters out. Though, I'm not sure how much help she could be with meager luggage that was brought with them.

In a voice no louder than a whisper, "Family meeting, now!"

The entire house went quiet and everyone stopped what they were doing and I heard the soft footfalls of Rose and Alice coming down the stairs. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper moved swiftly and were already in the unused dining room before Connor could get up. While I waited for everyone to arrive, I looked for the missing two.

"They went hunting, I texted Ana. They will be back in 30 seconds." Alice answered my unasked question.

As she finished her sentence, they entered in from the back porch and took a seat. They didn't look to confused, but I could see the questions in their eyes. I must have interrupted a fruitful hunt. They could get back to it afterwards.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Esme asked placing her hand on my arm, taking me from my thoughts.

"There was a problem at the hospital today." I begun. Edward, already hearing my thoughts frowned and looked at Alice who confirmed it.

"Should we be worried?" Jasper asked evenly.

"Not yet. While I was getting ready to have my tour, several Quileute nurses quit. As they were leaving, they whispered about 'cold ones' coming back to Forks. They will be telling their tribal Elders about this."

I watched the faces of my family and I could see the concern written on their faces. Henry and Connor were the only two that held confusion. "I'm sorry for my ignorance, but who are they?" Henry asked quietly, his hand in Ana's.

"They are the local Native American tribe in this area. We have a longstanding treaty with them. We don't harm them or the locals. We aren't allowed on the Reservation and we are to never bite a human." I begun to explain to my still newest son. "They are supposedly descended from werewolves."

His face paled at my words. "Ar- are you sure it's safe to be here? I've seen werewolves in action and they can easily shred us."

"Be calm, Henry. These Natives are shapeshifters. They are not true Children of the Moon." I looked at him evenly, giving him a sense of trust. "I understand your concern, but since we've been gone, I'm sure the gene had become recessive. The last time we were here, there were three of them."

"That's three too many!" Emmett snarled. He wasn't allowed to be around the Quileutes when we were first here. He was still a newborn. Ready to fight and kill.

"What if the gene becomes active again? What will we do then?" Jasper asked, looking at me with alarm.

"Young, volatile werewolves close to the human population is dangerous dad." Ana added.

"We will deal with that if it happens, Jasper and I understand Ana, I do. But I don't think they will become werewolves as soon as we arrive. There has to be a catalyst." I tried to keep a calm face, but I was just as worried as my family was. It didn't help that Jasper's gift was pushing out the fear to everyone.

"So for now, I'm going to try and contact the Pack leader and see if we can come to an agreement and reenact the treaty. They need to know that none of us hunt humans. I remember where the treaty line and I'm sure it won't be long before we're contacted anyway." I told them, trying to ease everyone.

"They won't like our numbers. When you first encountered them, there was only four of you. Now our family has added six people." Jasper said, his strategic mind working overtime. "They must, for no reason whatsoever know about Connor."

"Why not?" my grandson protested loudly.

"Because you're human, Connor. They won't take lightly to a human living in the house with us." Edward explained to him.

"Then change me before this meeting is set up."

"Absolutely not, young man!" Rose growled at her son. Connor looked at his father, but he backed down when he saw that he wasn't going to defend him.

"I have to agree with Rose on this Connor. Sorry, but you're far too young to be changed and that's a talk you have with your parents then us before a decision like that is made." I said, agreeing with Rose for once. She looked at me sharply, but nodded her head at me.

"Everyone here does just fine…"

"We are controlled, but you don't know the ways of a newborn." Jasper said angrily. His eyes darkened and his own past coming to the surface to haunt him. Alice stood quickly to calm him down. It wasn't exactly a tender moment, but as she wrapped her arms around him, he began to calm down.

Connor paled at his uncle's words, "What's that like?" he asked in a small voice. He was truly hurt by Jasper's tone. I agreed with Jasper, but he could have been in more control.

"Uncontrollable thirst. Frenzied. You have to relearn how to do many things again. You're stronger, your emotions are all over the place. You will have no patience to learn control for several months afterward. Your friends won't be your friends, you'll see them as food." Edward answered him in a dull voice.

"You could kill your best friend and not think twice about it…" Henry added quietly, his eyes downcast. Ana reached over and kissed him gently, giving him a soft smile.

"You won't think of nothing but blood…" Ana added just as quietly.

"It's a very trying time to be a vampire, Connor." Jasper finished for the family. The ones that spoke were the ones that had hunted humans. "Do you think you could handle that at thirteen? Fourteen, fifteen?"

"Alice and I were changed at nineteen…"

"Eighteen," Ana and Rose said simultaneously.

"Seventeen…" Henry and Edward said.

"I was twenty…" Emmett said looking at his son. "I'm the oldest biologically, but Henry is the oldest out of everyone here. Ana is the second. Henry beats her by maybe forty years. Honestly, kiddo, I don't think any of were actually ready at the ages we were changed. Not that we would change anything about it." Rose huffed, but said nothing.

"So that's why our answer is a definite no, Connor." I said, giving my grandson a sad smile. Connor didn't say anything but he let the information sink in.

"None of you act like teenagers, though. I mean aunt Ana & Alice has her moments and so does Dad, but the rest of you act like adults." Connor said looking at all of them.

"Years of living through human history. Learning from our mistakes and making sure we don't make them again." Jasper said.

"Learning to pick your battles." Henry added.

I was surprised by how my 'children' explained what it was like to be one of us. At least in our first few years. I remember clearly everyone that I had changed and Iremember how they were in the first few years. It wasn't exciting. It wasn't as romantic as the movies portrayed. It was trying and exhausting.

"Now that's covered, school starts for everyone on Monday. You have the weekend too…"

"SHOP!" Alice exclaimed loudly, as she began to thrum with excitement.

Everyone eyed Jasper pitifully, but I chuckled, "Yes, well. Shop is one of them but you have the weekend to hunt and gather yourselves before you start on Monday. I am starting Monday as well. Now, I have everyone enrolled and I'm sure Rose and Emmett have taken care of Connor," they nodded at my assessment.

Monday rolled around quickly. True to her word, Alice dragged Ana and Rose to Seattle to shop. The boys, not wanting to be left behind, traveled with them. I immediately felt sorry for them. Alice and shopping was hectic and it would take the apocalypse to stop her-even then I don't' think it would. She would just walk over the dead humans and tsk about their lack of style.

Saturday night, everyone went on a long hunting trip. No one returned until Sunday afternoon with the exception of Rose and Emmett who returned Sunday morning as Connor was getting up. He had told them before that they didn't' have to hurry back, but they refused to listen to him. It was great to be back home. Emmett had his bears back and Edward was grateful for the surplus of mountain lions.

The 'children' left for school on Monday and I, for the hospital. I was shown around the hospital again and a tour of the ER. Having operating experience helped tremendously. I would be a welcomed set of hands. My job was the same as ever. Nothing changed about a doctor's routine, I just received great pleasure of helping others. It's why I decided to become a doctor.

That night when I returned home, I was barely three steps in the house, when Alice screamed from her room. Feet thundering up the stairs, we came to a stop when we found her wrapped in Jasper's arms, in dry sobs. The rest of the family was in turmoil. Everyone was asking questions and demanding answers. It was chaos.

"What's happened?" I raised my voice over everyone, diminishing the noise.

"She says our futures went black. She wasn't sure what's wrong with her visions…" Jasper said gravelly. The silence in the room was deafening. Nothing like this had ever happened to us. We had no clue what it meant.

"What do you mean, 'went black'?" I asked the obvious.

"I-I don't know! I was scanning our future for the rest of the year, when my visions went black. Something's coming, I think." Alice whimpered from Jasper's shirt.

"Volturi?" Ana asked, panicking. Henry grabbed her tightly to himself. She turned and buried herself into her chest. I tried to keep my eyes on Alice, but I saw Ana trembling.

"I don't think so. I believe I would see them." Alice confirmed, easing some of the tension in the room.

"Then what?" Rose asked, impatiently.

"Someone's here!" Edward hissed, rushing from the room. Everyone followed him down the stairs and through the house until we were on the porch. "They will come through the trees in a minute."

We wait patiently. I could sense that Jasper's mind was working overtime just in case we were ambushed. He was standing close to Henry-they were furiously discussing strategy. Edward and Emmett were preparing to fight, if necessary. Esme ushered Connor in the house and turn up the radio. Loudly. Hopefully it would drown out his heartbeat.

Three men walked into our backyard from the trees. They were of various ages. One was in a wheelchair. Two of them were elderly, had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. The last was younger, with short cropped hair that was also black with dark eyes. These were the Quileutes. I could have breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe they weren't here to fight us.

My family was edge, but I unreleased Esme's hand and quickly went down the stairs. Emmett, Jasper, Henry and Edward following me. Leaving the girls alone on the porch. Stopping about a room's length from them, we stood there staring at each other. No one wanting to make the first word.

I had eternity and I could stand in the same spot forever, if I needed too. I didn't even have to breathe. My sons behind me were ready to fight. Edward was listening to their thoughts, I was sure of. I felt a wave of calm pass through me and it was a smart move on Jasper's part. I dared not look around at Esme, but my heart wanted too. I could hear the quiet thumping of the stereo in Edward's room, but couldn't hear Connor's heartbeat.

We waited for a few more minutes, I could tell that they were assessing us. Trying to figure out if we were the legends their people told about. Finally, I couldn't stand it. Relaxing my stance, "I'm Carlisle Cullen. Behind me are my sons, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Henry. The ladies on the porch are our mates."

"I'm Billy Black. Elder of the Quileute Nation. WE heard that you have returned to Forks. We want to know why." he said gruffly.

"We're here to live for a few years. Several of my children are at Forks High and I'm at the hospital." I explained.

"To live! Ha!" he scoffed. I instinctively knew what he was really thinking. "You must be the same Cullen my father met in the 1930s."

"Yes, I am. Myself, Emmett and our mates were with us at the time. Jasper and his mate joined us before we left."

"And these two?" he indicated toward Henry and Edward.

"Edward left for a few years and returned to us. Henry is mated to my daughter, Annlisse." I explained calmly to him. I didn't want to start a war with these gentlemen.

"What about humans? I know your…. _kind_ hunt humans." he lowered his eyes at us.

"We don't. None of do. We hunt animals. The vampires your ancestors met had red eyes. Ours are golden." I indicated to everyone that was present. He nodded his head at us, remembering the stories that his father and grandfather had told him.

"There is an issue of the treaty…" I began slowly.

"You want to reenact it." It wasn't a question, but a clear statement.

"Yes, we do. We are peaceful and would like to keep it that way."

He quietly looked at the other two and sighed. They began whispering about reenacting the treaty with us and if it was worth it. We had been here for several weeks and hadn't harmed a human. One would say we're in the clear, but you never know about humans. Would I even consider them actually humans?

Glancing at Edward from the corner of my eye, he nodded his head perceptively. They were going to leave the treaty valid. I took another risk and caught Esme's eye. Her eyes were hard but when she caught mine, they softened. I could see the other two girls, readying themselves in case things turned to worse. I know they were hearing the conversation, but none of them could read the Quileutes minds.

My thoughts went back to the earlier conversation when Ana brought up the Volturi and how she trembled in Henry's arms. It was another puzzle piece of my daughter's life that was shining like a neon light that I couldn't figure out. Had she had a run in with the Volturi before she met me? Had they harmed her in anyway? The thought made my stomach churn and I felt sick.

The Volturi were harsh in judgement, never gave second chances, kept our species in order but they weren't sadists, were they? Aro and I found a kinship, but he kept his distance from me. Preferring to study us from a distance instead of forcing us to live in Volterra. At least, Aro wanted to study us. Marcus didn't voice his opinion but Caius wanted us dead for denying ourselves for what we were.

"We will keep the treaty with you Carlisle Cullen, but remember what the treaty states." Billy Black threatened lightly. "You're still not allowed on the Reservation, nor cross the treaty line. And you _will not_ bite a human. Is that clear?" he voice was low with malice. Talking to me like I was a child.

"Yes, things are clear. My family and I intend on keeping our half of the treaty." I said without trying to be petty. Really, it was hard sometimes!

He nodded and they turned to leave our property. No one breathed until Edward let us know they were out of hearing range. In quick flashes, the girls had wrapped themselves around their mates. Kissing their mates quickly, Alice and Ana then turned on Edward and hugged him. I chuckled at their antics but I know it meant something to him.

"Ohhhh _Edward!_ " Emmett squealed like a fangirl. His eyes were wide and full of mischief. "Let me love on you baby!"

"Emmett…" Edward growled, slowly backing away. "If you value your life, you won't!"

Emmett attempted to lunge at him, much to everyone's amusement and Edward's displeasure. In a blink of an eye, Edward had disappeared from his spot and was standing on the porch away from Emmett's reach. Emmett squealed once more and jumped on the porch and commenced to chase Edward around the house. Our laughter drowned out Edward's vile threats on Emmett's life. Henry and Jasper were on the ground and the girls were barely holding it together.

This was the reason why I wanted a family like this. The lightness of their laughter brought a deep warmth to me. Esme took my hand and led me back into the house. I would be working for the next few days and I wanted plenty of alone time with her while I could.

The rest of the school year passed fairly quickly for the children. Soon it was summer break for them. I knew they were ready to spend time away from the humans for a while. Jasper and Alice decided to take a vacation. Rose and Emmett were taking Connor to Cedar Point in Sandusky, OH for some ''killer coasters' as Emmett described it.

Even Henry and Ana were leaving to spend time in London for a couple of weeks. It was going to be cloudy for the two weeks they were going to spend in London and then they were headed to Kent. Ana wanted to go to Ascot this year, since she said she's missed the past few years. Henry, like every mate wanting to please, agreed they should go. Alice was ecstatic and tried to push Jasper to go as well. I could see Rose eyeing Emmett, but I knew she wouldn't be able to push past the thrill of roller coasters. Jasper, always wishing to please Alice, finally said yes. Alice commented that it would give her a chance to learn about part of her heritage.

Ana was on the phone for several hours making sure they had a post there. She said with her human family's connections, it wasn't necessary to have tickets. After some persuasion-they agreed to let her use their box. It would be more convenient than running around the inspection rings, track rail, betting places or restaurants. Since none of ate human food, it would be suspicious if they didn't order anything.

In order for her to be able to be admitted to the Howard box, she would have to take on an extinct title. The man she was talking too would have to pull some strings to have it reactivated. Once she hung up with them, it gave Emmett ample teasing ammunition. She retaliated by threatening to destroy his Xbox. He relented quickly and profusely apologized.

The family was separating for a few weeks. It hurt Esme, but I knew they would be back. Everyone would come back with tales of their time away before a new school year would start. We had finally established ourselves in the community. Alice, Jasper and Edward kept to themselves at school, but I know that Ana wouldn't be able to resist integrating herself with the human population.

She took an art class on the side and encouraged everyone to do something productive, but they all declined-including Henry. Refusing to interact didn't appeal to everyone at the high school, but I know they needed a break. A few weeks alone with their mate would do everyone some good.

Esme and I decided to stay in Forks. I would continue working and she found a new house to work on. It was 17the century home that was in desperate need of remodeling. Once it was done, Esme concluded that it would be part of a historical home society.

When the 'children' returned six weeks later-Rose, Emmett and Connor arrived earlier-they were full of tales from their trip. The only alarm they had was that someone said they recognized Ana and Henry from their frequent trips to London. Alice talked about the 'incredible' shopping London had to offer before she and Jasper went to Paris. The girl brought home more clothes than her closet could fit.

When Edward was asked what he had done, he said he rented a cabin and hid away from the world for a few weeks. He said it was the quietest the world has ever been for him. I think he planned on going again next summer. While it saddened us that he went on a vacation alone, he never seemed more relaxed around us. He spent the rest of the summer in laughter.

Esme asked Ana to paint a mural on the living room wall-which prompted everyone to ask her to do something for their own rooms. Overwhelmed with demands, she promised to do one room at a time, but Esme asked first. My mate gave everyone a smug smile and they sat down at the laptop to find something she liked. Once found, Ana ordered the paints and Emmett and Henry moved the furniture away from the wall and laid down the protective covering for the floors. It was a summer project. Henry went back to writing on his book and everyone scattered to work on various projects.

Before we knew it, school was starting in a week. It was going to be Ana and Henry's senior year. Alice, Jasper, and Edward would be juniors. They hoped it would be an uneventful year. Something that would pass the time until we could leave again for somewhere else. Maybe we would and maybe we wouldn't leave. Alice kept saying that something was coming but couldn't pinpoint it. She had finally given up looking at Edward's mate a few years ago. She had gone too far for Alice to keep an eye on.

She never told Edward; she knew it would anger him. And I knew it would. She confided in me, feeling like she had let him down. I reassured her that was the case. We know the girl was alive and well. I think Alice would know if something tragic happened to the dark haired girl. But nothing had happened as of yet, so we stopped looking for her. Knowing that when the time was ready, she would come looking for Edward.


	12. Forks, WA 2014--

_(Last Chapter for "A Journey"! To everyone that has read this, I sincerely thank you. Eventually, there will be a sequel "A Journey: Dark Paradise" but it will have to wait. I desperately need to finish my Hunger Games story, then work on my Harry Potter story. When they are done, I will have the next chapter of the Cullens. Until then! As always: I don't own this! Enjoy!)_

 _Edward POV_

The first few months living in Forks moved by quickly. It was the same routine that we all endured for Carlisle hope of co-existing with the humans. Of blending it. Quite frankly, I was tired of blending in. I enjoyed my time in Alaska immensely and I wished to go back. I preferred the peace and quiet and that's why I rented a cabin to hide away from the voices that I constantly had to hear.

Summer in Forks was the same as I remember it. Wet, cloudy and humid. The humidity didn't bother us as much as humans, but it was still there. Once everyone, myself included, returned from their vacations; I spent my time composing music. Or at least, I tried. I would get half way done and then stop. I had half a dozen already staring at me, begging me to finish but I couldn't find the energy to do it.

I was falling. My spiral that was my life was going by faster than I wanted it too. I tried to keep myself away from the happy mated couples in the house by taking long hunting trips or spending time with Connor. Yes, I know...he's all of fourteen but what else was I supposed to do? I loved my family but I couldn't handle the images that came from them. Each of them tried to hide it the best they could-with Emmett being the exception.

Occasionally, I could feel the stares of my family. They never spoke their minds but I could see they were worried for me. Worried about how alone I was and how it was affecting me. Ana had tried to talk us into doing something outside the home, but like everyone else, I refused. I didn't want to be around humans. I didn't want to hear their petty thoughts. Or feel their stares upon me. It made me uncomfortable anyway.

Like each time Tayna showed her mind to me. The things she said she would do to me. The ways that she could 'have me'. It disturbed me. I could see the way she looked at my brothers and it made me ill every time. I never said anything. If they didn't notice it, the better off they were. The better off their mates were for not knowing. I knew one day it would come back to bite all of us. She would show her colors.

Before I knew it, another school year was upon us. I dreaded going but at least the 'new kid' feel was gone. People still stared at us, but it wasn't going to be as bad as it was when we first walked through the doors. The constant stares drove me to madness and I threatened Carlisle that I would quit, but I had the support of my siblings.

Jasper wasn't faring much better. The onslaught of human emotions, coupled with his family's and his own, wore on him. Out of all of us, he had to be the strongest one. The one that had to maintain control at all times. I think I was a bit jealous of him. He faltered occasionally when the motion was far too great. Alice and Ana took to the new school life with vigor. I think it was Ana's excitement that made the first few weeks bearable, but like all of us, that new excitement finally begun to fade.

I stressed that we needed to keep to ourselves. To ride out the last couple of years until we could ' go to college' like every parent's dream. Ana wasn't having it and she was very close to convincing Alice as well. Alice saw nothing bad happening if we integrated ourselves a bit more, but I was still hesitant. Even Henry was hesitant. It took a lot of support to make him try the high school thing once. Almost five centuries old, and he was reluctant to try this. He gave up human blood for my sister, but try to fit in like a human, was a new ballpark.

We even talked him into playing baseball. With all new things, vampires tended to be slow on the change. He watched us play but after some pushing, he tried it. For us, it was fun. Even though, he had been with us for almost two decades, it still took some getting used to us. But it was the happiest I have seen my sister.

And what kind of selfish monster didn't want to see his family happy?

Two weeks into the school year, we were sitting around the lunch table, promptly ignoring the students around us, when Alice suddenly had a vision-one that she blocked me from. Apparently she wanted to tell us.

"We're throwing a Halloween party this year!" she announced, bouncing in her seat.

"We're what?" Jasper and I asked. Ana looked just as excited but Henry seemed wary about the idea.

"We're throwing a party this year. It's going to be so much fun!" she reiterated for us.

"Who are we inviting, Alice?" I asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

She narrowed her eyes at me but said nothing, "People from school, of course!"

"Alice, darlin' do you think that's a good idea?" Jasper asked, looking into her eyes. IT was one of those tender moments that I tried to not watch.

"Well, yes." her eyes unfocused again replaying the vision. "I don't see anything going wrong with it. I know Emmett's going to turn the forest into something haunted."

"Scaring the humans? This should be interesting…" Henry said quietly. I could see he was trying to keep a smile from forming but he was unsuccessful.

Just then, the bell rang dismissing us from the cafeteria. We all separated to our individual classes. I knew we would be discussing this when we got home. Hours seem to pass slowly when you're staring at the clock wishing it would go by faster. This was me all day today. I wanted to be out of this school but I didn't want to be at home. I knew if I wasn't home for the party talk, Alice would have my head.

School let out and I was the first to arrive at my Volvo. Alice and Jasper normally rode with me. Ana had her '56 Jaguar shipped to Forks. Ostentatious, isn't she? We were trying to lay low and she has this shipped. She told me smugly that it could be worse, she could have shipped her '76 Aston Martin V8 instead.

I gave up trying to argue with her.

When we arrived home, Alice eagerly skipped into the house and called a meeting. Esme would fill Carlisle in later. We waited patiently for Rose and Emmett to pick Connor up from school. It was weird that he was a freshman this year. Ana and I had offered to drive him, but Rose said no. Which surprised me. Come to find out, they were teaching him how to drive. As everyone was accounted for Alice sprung her vision.

"Hell yea!" Emmett exclaimed pounding the table with his fist. "Scaring the humans!"

"Emmett!" Esme admonished, but smiled at him. "You don't see anything going wrong do you?" Esme reiterated the same questions we had earlier.

"Nope. Everything seems to be going fine. I don't see any mishaps…"

"So can I make the woods haunted?" Emmett asked, his eyes full of mischief.

"As long as you clean your mess, I don't care." Esme replied narrowing her eyes at him, but giving him a smile.

To say that Carlisle wasn't hesitant was the sum of the idea. He was perfectly confident that everyone could handle their thirst around humans. We would be sure to hunt extensively the night before. I wasn't thrilled that Carlisle indulged Alice this was. I thought it was lunacy. We didn't need to be noticed anymore than we already were. Needless to say, everyone ganged up on me and begged to say yes to the party.

A party. In our house. Full of humans.

"Edward, you know you don't have to stay for the party…." a familiar voice said. I was sitting outside, the darkness surrounding me in peace. No one was around, even the wildlife had scattered a while ago. The moon was hiding behind the drifting clouds, occasionally illuminating the back yard. I wasn't in the mood for company, but here it was.

"Yes, Ana, I know." I stressed, sighing heavily.

"We would like you too. You know, enjoy spending time with us." she said softly taking a seat beside me. Glancing briefly at her, I already knew she was telling the truth without reading into her mind. Her golden eyes stared back at me and I shook my head at her.

"It's not that…."

"Then what is it?" she asked carefully, hoping to not upset me. "Is it because we came back to Forks?"

"Some of it...but not all of it." I replied vaguely.

"What a way to spill your dark secrets there Edward…." she mused.

I shot her a dark look, but said nothing. What would she know about dark secrets? What would she know the pain of hiding a secret from everyone? I know she had lived a longer life than I, but what would she know?

"More that you think…." she said quietly refusing to look me in the eye. I gazed her wide-eyed. She hadn't read my mind, but it was like she knew what I was thinking. Sometimes, not all the time, but sometimes people have a way of reading a person. Was I that easy to read?

"It's a lot of things. Returning to school, the humans constant chatter in my mind, wondering where my mate is…"

"Ah, the crux of your intense moodiness." she replied, "Your mate."

"I know Alice has stopped looking for her."

"Most likely, but it's not her fault. If she can't see, then she can't see. Besides, I have a good feeling about next year." she confirmed happily.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Sometimes, she got a feeling and sometimes it was legit. It was rare when she felt one. Sitting in the dark with my sister was nice. She never pushed me to talk, but there was something about her that made you want to talk. Alice would push me to talk and Rose would rather have a few colorful words with me than actually listen.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, but she finally stood up and squeezed my shoulder before leaving me alone to my thoughts. I watched as the sky lightened, indicating another dawn had arrived. Another day at school for us. Mornings like this made me jealous of Rose and Emmett. They weren't punished to do the high school thing again.

Coming to my feet, I slowly walked back into the house and up to the third floor to change clothes and meet everyone downstairs to leave for school. Piling into the Volvo, if Alice or Jasper heard anything, they didn't mention it. While there weren't in secrets in this house, everyone tried to give a decorum of privacy. Maybe that's why I didn't hear anyone while Ana and I were talking.

The school day passed quickly and Alice's energy about the party was infectious. I wasn't trying to be interested, but she kept asking everyone what they wanted. I didn't know why she kept asking, she could see the party in a vision.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because, a party has so many decisions…" she complained, ignoring the stares from the humans.

"Not really it doesn't. It's a Halloween party. There will be a haunted woods. Food, music, dancing…" I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, man...you're not helping." Jasper stated glaring at me.

I couldn't help it. I didn't want any part of it. I supposed I carried the belief that if I wasn't happy then no one could be. I know I was taking my moodiness out on everyone and I know it was finally starting to get to them.

"You know this means we need to go shopping…" Ana said, not lifting her head from Henry's shoulder.

"I know! I've seen what all the girls are wearing!" Alice chirped.

Ana narrowed her eyes, "You seriously didn't look in my future, did you?"

"Of course not. You're in a picture with us.." Alice scoffed with mock hurt.

Oh that. Still after sixty years, Ana refused to let Alice check her future. It was ridiculous, but Alice agreed after some coercion. No one else had a problem letting Alice keep an eye on the future for them. What she didn't know, was that Alice looked into her future often; she just didn't tell her. Like typical sisters.

It was mid September and the sun was doing one of its rare days of showing itself to the world in this part of the country. My siblings and I were planning on being busy today. Rose and Emmett were out hunting. Alice was upstairs designing a costume for Esme who had decided to not shop for a costume; it thrilled Alice to be able to work on something new for once. Henry and Ana were at Mass in Port Angeles-where it was cloudy; then spending the rest of the day doing their monthly community work.

I was in my piano room trying to finish one of the half composed compositions that stared at me. My mind still wasn't there. I had been sitting here since the sun rose today and I had a sinking feeling I wasn't going to get anything done. I wasn't in the mood to read, or listen to music either. I wasn't in the mood for anything at all here lately.

It wasn't my family's fault that I had fallen into this 'funk' as my nephew called it. Life was without meaning anymore. I was bored, tired, and ready to hide away from the world again. We had only been in the public eye for less than a year and I was ready to run. Not back to Alaska where I would have chance encounter with Tanya, but somewhere where no one could find me. The still thought of Tanya anywhere close to me made me shudder violently.

How someone as ancient as she be so demented in thought? She knew I could read minds, so she let her overly sexualized mind do the 'talking' for her. Every time I was around, her I saw the most pervasive things. Some of which, I wasn't sure could even be accomplished. I wasn't sure what her obsession with me was, but I tried to keep myself far from her.

Just as I was closing my piano for the day, I saw the vision from Alice's mind pop up in my own head. The whole Denali clan was coming this late this afternoon. Lucky for Ana and Henry, they would be gone all day. Their monthly and sometimes bi-monthly community work kept them busy. I'm not sure why they did it, but I think-from gleaning from their minds; it gave them a sense of purpose and my redemption?

Pardon my language, but fuck.

I sighed and closed my piano. As I was leaving the room, I ran into Carlisle who must have just talked to Alice. _Edward, did you see?_

I nodded at him. Using our long time way of communication. Everyone liked using it with me when they wanted to keep a conversation private.

 _We won't mention Alice's party. I have a feeling they would like to join us. How are you feeling?_

"I'm….here." I replied vaguely. Carlisle nodded giving me a sad look. He was unhappy for me knowing that I was drifting through time.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he left me to my thoughts. Being like this made conversations short. It was either too much of a nuisance or too painful to talk to me. The vampire version of depression.

Taking the stairs slowly, I passed the bedrooms of all my siblings until I came to my room on the third floor. In here the sun shined brightly. The light cascading into the room. Sunbeams bouncing off the rows of CD's on the shelf. Laying on my black leather couch, I sighed and closed my eyes wishing for sleep. Sleeping I could run from my problems-if only temporarily.

The sun was starting to set when I opened my eyes again. The hum of the thoughts of my family were everywhere but they were low. I refused to listen to them when I would hear my name. It meant they were talking about me and I wasn't going to listen to their worry. But today, there was excitement that the Denali's were coming. I'm sure Rose and Emmett had whisked Connor to a friends' house for the day. I wasn't sure how long they were going to stay this time.

Normally it was for a few days to a week but Connor had school and so did we. I wasn't sure how it was going to work since the Denali's still didn't know about Connor. I'm sure we could lie and say he was a close friend of mine or Jasper's but I highly doubt they would believe that. Things usually became tricky when you involved a human in your life.

 _Edward,_ I heard Carlisle's voice. _They've arrived…._

I groaned quietly, but sat up anyway. If I didn't show my face, I'm sure I would be mentally assaulted by Tanya. There wasn't any use of changing my clothes but I still heard Alice telling me too. Ignoring my little sister, I opened my door and cautiously walked down the stairs to the main living room. Before my feet hit the bottom step, I felt Tanya sending pervase images. I had to close my eyes and try to block her.

Stepping into the living room, I ignored the stares of my family but took a seat close by. I would say that everyone looked good, but vampires never change their appearance. Our clothes, our speech, yes. Our physical looks, never. Tanya's eyes were already on me and I fought to shudder. How has no one ever noticed her delusions was beyond me.

I noticed everyone was there but Ana and Henry. Carlisle didn't look pleased that his whole family wasn't here but I'm sure Ana told him that they weren't returning until after dark. It would be too risky to travel with the sun shining in Forks.

Ignoring Tayna, I casually watched her as she floated around the room talking to every male that wasn't preoccupied. I saw her shamelessly try to flirt with Emmett when Rose wasn't looking. It was subtle but Emmett would never notice it. She would eventually move onto Jasper and then when Henry showed up, she would try it with him.

She was bitter that she was still unmated. I think that's why she thought she and I would be a good match. Both of were unmated and though she was interested in me, I wasn't in her. I couldn't stand her personally. I put up with her because she was family. The sky darkened immensely and I wished I had hunted earlier when Rose and Emmett were out.

A car coming up the long drive pulled me away from hiding from Tanya. Ana and Henry had returned. They would have stayed in Port Angeles for nighttime Mass, but family had arrived so they came back early. The entire room stopped hearing them come up the drive and waited until the engine stopped.

Minutes later, the door opened revealing my sister and her husband. They stopped short of their conversation which had something to do with a bake sale for something. _Great_ , means she'll be cooking in the house again. Their hands were clasped as they look a long look around the room. I could hear in their minds they were itching to get to work and escape from this 'social gathering'.

I shook my head at her when she found my eyes, letting her know that if I was to be here, she was too. Her eyes narrowed at me, but she said nothing. Like with Alice, I could communicate silently with her. Of course, Alice and I shared visions, not non-verbal communication.

Forcing a smile on their faces, they dropped their things off before returning to us. I occasionally had someone sitting with me to keep Tanya away. I could tell she was getting desperate to be by me, but her focus was already on Henry. Ana was talking quietly with Esme about the bake sale that their church was wanting to do. I wonder why neither Alice nor Jasper picked up on Tanya's mood.

The conversation floated around me and I made the small talk as best as I could. The evening turned into nighttime and I wished I could leave. I could make the excuse to go hunting. I needed to hunt before morning anyway. No one followed me while I made my escape to hunt.

When I came down for the next morning to go to school, I learned that the Denali's would be here for three days before heading back. They were in North Cascades National Park and though to stop by to say hello. Esme must have kept them distracted long enough for Connor to leave for school because their minds didn't speak of him. Only Eleazar and Carmen had an idea about him, but they didn't know that Rose and Emmett had adopted him all those years ago.

Rushing Alice and Jasper out the door, I heard in Henry's mind that he and Ana would be skipping today to catch up on work they missed out on last night. Lucky them, but then again, not so lucky. Arriving at school, Alice kept her eyes on me but said nothing. She was trying to read me but I wasn't letting her.

School went by slowly, almost too slowly for my taste. At lunch, we sat together, but another vision crept on Alice. I wasn't paying attention but her gasp let Jasper and I know something had happened. Or will happen.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, leaning close to her.

"Oh, my...Nothing good." she breathed. "Ana caught Tanya trying to flirt with Henry."

If my face could pale further, it would. She grabbed her phone and text Esme to let us out of school early. Five minutes later, all three of us were called to the office to go home. I don't think I've drove so fast in my life. I broke all the human speeding law that Forks had to offer. Arriving at home a few minutes later, I barely turned off the engine before sprinting into the house. I didn't even see Carlisle's car in the driveway.

Pushing the door open, chaos ensued. Rose and Esme were holding an irate Annlisse back. I could see her fingers twitching madly from my spot at the door. Her own gifts were threatening to escape. Irina and Kate were holding a smug Tanya back and Carlisle stood between them. Trying to mediate. Alice and Jasper took their place beside Emmett and Henry who was trying to calm down his mate without much success since he was feeling her emotions. Jasper was hit with her roaring anger that spread through the house.

"What happened here?" Carlisle asked the obvious question.

The hissing and growling from Ana confirmed what Alice saw, but Tanya looked at her smugly like she had enjoyed what she was doing to Ana. My sister was irate. I think I've only seen her this angry maybe once. It was truly frightening.

"That...fucking cunt was putting the moves on Henry!" Ana roared. Carlisle looked at her shocked by her words, but said nothing yet. Esme was going to have her head for this.

"Pul-leaze...he was about to start enjoying himself when you walked in." Tanya taunted. This only fueled Ana's rage.

From what I gathered from Esme, Rose, and Emmett's mind, Ana had left to pick up supplies for her baking when she arrived home, she saw that Tanya had Henry pressed up against the downstairs wall and doing her best to seduce him. Henry, being the gentleman, told her to back off and reminded her that he was mated to Annlisse. We hardly used her full name anymore.

"Tanya," Henry spoke up, his eyes black as night, "I've told you repeatedly for years that I wasn't interested in you. I am happy with Annlisse. She is my mate."

"I can give you what you need Henry…" Tanya said flippantly.

"For years!" Esme exclaimed. The truth finally coming out.

"Apparently that hussy has been flirting with all the males in this house for years! The worst it's been is on Edward." Ana hissed.

"Edward knows there's something between us, don't you Edward?" Tanya gave me a seductive smile; I kept myself from shuddering.

"No, I don't Tanya." I said firmly gazing at her.

"But Edward?!" Tanya protested weakly.

"So you mean to tell me, that this whore has been flirting with Emmett for decades now?" Rose seethed, her own anger multiplying.

I nodded at Rose who tried launching herself at Tanya but was held back by Emmett who was struggling to keep Rose in his grip. Jasper placed a firm hand on Alice, who was itching to add her own mark on Tanya's body. She understood that if Tanya had been flirting with Emmett and Henry, then she was chasing Jasper. This didn't not thrill my pixie sister.

"Tanya," Carlisle said resigned, "I think it's time for you and your family to leave. You have tried to interfere with several matings and now you've been caught…."

"It's against the law…" Jasper growled.

"Yes, it is." Eleazer agreed, looking solemnly at Tanya and the scene unfolding. I could hear the deep shame from Eleazar and Carmen. Kate was shocked that her own sister had been doing this for decades knowing that Emmett and Jasper were mated, then to do it to Henry. Irina was furious that we would be so callous to her sister. She truly believed that what Tanya had done was harmless. She was foolish to believe that Tanya was innocent.

Tanya glared angrily at us, hoping that we would change our minds about her leaving, but she met the hard gaze of seven pairs of golden eyes and two sets of black eyes. Realizing that no one was going to help her, not even her own family; she rushed from the house, slamming the door and shattering the large wall window.

Esme growled loudly as she watched her window shattered before her. I could tell she wanted to tear Tanya's hair out for that. Even Emmett, who was always breaking something, never did this. He let out a low whistle and shook his head thanking God that it wasn't him who was in trouble. The rest of the family watched in amazement and horror as Irina fled as well. Kate, much more dignified, walked out of the house with a whispered " _I'm sorry…"_

Eleazar and Carmen stood there, their faces saddened by the news. "Carlisle, I truly apologize for Tanya's behavior. We did not know how deep her mind ran. We did not know she was flirting with mated males." Carmen, who was silent, just nodded her head in agreement.

"I would say it's nothing, Eleazar, but this is against Ana. Tanya was after her mate today." Carlisle said sadly.

Eleazar turned to my sister, his own golden eyes watching her with remorse, "Annlisse, I am truly sorry for this."

"Please, Eleazar, don't apologize for Tanya. Sh-she knew what she was doing…" my sister said brokenly. Her words pierced the room and Henry loosened his grip on her, moaning in quiet agony. He was feeling her emotions through their bond and he was desperately trying to hide them from Jasper, who would unintentionally broadcast them.

Excusing herself, my sister left the room and walked down the hallway to a hidden doorway that led down to the basement where the lab and the workshop was. She would stay down their, hiding away, until she was ready to see everyone again. Another one of those things that she repressed from us. I took a glance at Henry and his face was in agony. Esme wrapped an arm around him and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Even Rose, who was never known for her comfort, squeezed his arm.

 _What did my sister and mother know?_

I was so wrapped in watching the scene unfold that I didn't realize that Eleazar and Carmen had left. They would be returning back to Denali for who knows how long. No one had an issue with them, just Tanya. I was even appalled at Irina's actions. No one understood them better than I because I could read her mind.

The room had begun to empty when I finally came back to my own mind. Shrugging, I walked up the stairs to my room. Carlisle was in his office, Alice was in her room and Emmett was outside throwing a football with his son. Jasper and Henry had disappeared outside. But where was Rose and Esme? Clearing my mind, I could faintly hear them in the basement talking with Ana. When we moved back, Esme had soundproofed the ceiling of the basement. It kept the noise from upstairs to a minimal so Ana and Henry could work.

Turning on the music, I let the classical sounds of dead composers float through my room. Maybe it would help drown out what happened earlier. I knew that Tanya's actions would finally be caught but I had a sinking feeling that it wasn't over. She was thrilled for the hunt of the seduction. It ignited something in her.

 _Edward…_ I heard my father's voice in my head. _Can you come to my office?_

Getting up, I walked out of my room and down the stairs to Carlisle's office. Opening the door, he ushered me in. Taking a seat after closing the door, he gave me a resigned smile. _Is what Ana said about Tanya, true?_

"It is. She's been flirting with all the males in the family; myself included. It wouldn't have been so bad, but the images she sends me…" I trailed off knowing he would understand my meaning.

 _How have we missed this?_

"She's quite subtle. Only doing it when the girls are distracted and one of the guys are alone. I don't know what she says to them; quite frankly I don't want to know."

He sighed heavily and shook his head. He truly thought the best of Tanya and the Denali Clan. We had been friends with them for years and he never thought any of them could stoop so low to try and come between a mated pair. _What about Irina and Kate? What do they think of this?_

"Irina believes that what Tanya has done is harmless. It's in their 'nature'. She wasn't happy that we were so callous toward Tanya. Kate was furious that her sister would do this. It's different to tempt married human man, but a mated vampire-it's inexcusable."

 _It might be a long time before Tanya is welcomed back here. I don't think she has an issue with Eleazar or Carmen. Maybe not even Kate._ his voice was indescribably sad.

"I know. I always enjoyed Eleazar's company as do you and I know Esme loves having Carmen around."

He sighed again and forced himself to think of other things. We sat in his office for several hours talking before Esme, who kept her mind shut off from me, knocked on the door and playful demanded her mate back. I was all too happy to acquiesce to my mother. I wanted to ask her what she knew about Ana's past, but I had a feeling I wouldn't get anything from her.

The next few weeks passed quietly-well almost quietly. Alice still saw a vision of her party and Ana threw herself into it trying to help where she could. She did wind up baking in the house that ran most of us out that day. She grumbled the whole time about us leaving her. Only Esme, stayed close and helped out. Rose, even helped ice a cake. Since the day that Tanya had shown her true colors, Rose and Esme had stayed close to my sister. Henry stayed even closer. Whatever had been said, triggered something and they were all determined to help her move past it.

The night of the party was upon us and Alice, the mini party dictator was ordering everyone around and I wished the night was already over. Finally, the decorations were to her liking and the haunted woods were finalized. Escaping back to my room, with strict instructions to dress appropriately, I sat down on my couch and looked out the window. Emmett had truly outdone himself. He had hired men to come help scare the humans and the entire area was a scarefest.

Throwing on my baseball jersey, I figured this was 'appropriate' enough for someone who didn't want to have this insane party. Leaving my room, I came down the stairs meeting with the other guys. Carlisle was working that night but he went as a 'doctor' as a joke. Esme was dressed from her own time.

Emmett was truly frightening. Fake blood and deep gashes covered his body. Alice and Rose must have worked on him for ages. Jasper, ironically, dressed as a Confederate soldier and Henry, a mobster?

The girls descended the stairs and I shook my head at how they were all coordinated. Rose, with the exception. I had a feeling that she wouldn't dare have her own features 'scarred' for a night of horror. She was doing something interesting. She looked like a scantily clad biker. Emmett growled pulling her close to him and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

Alice was a miniature female version of Jasper's costume. It was perfect for her. It was a deep burgundy color that showed a bit of skin on her arms and neck. From what I could tell, it looked to be close to authentic. No one but Ana would have that dress in her closet.

Ana came down the stairs last, she was also dressed in burgundy. It was a flapper style dress that was probably altered for a slight modern look. Much the same to Alice's dress. A favorite deep color of Henry's. He growled and pulled her close to him, much like Emmett, and soundly kissed her. This dress, like Alice's, looked authentic. This was one of those times, I truly felt left out.

Carlisle left soon after and the party commenced. The cars slowly pulled up to the house and an assortment of party-goers arrived. Alice turned on the music and Emmett disappeared with the crew that had arrived earlier. I couldn't leave, but I could stay out of the way. So I did. I watched the party go on and could hear the screams of the humans who passed through our 'haunted woods' the house was jammed pack with people who had never seen the house.

My family understood why I kept to myself and didn't push me to join them. I mostly stayed outside and had my fill of laughter from the screaming humans. Emmett's mind was hilarious to listen too and it kept me entertained. Soon, the party begun to wind down and everyone started leaving. Esme demanded that the house be cleaned before we all scattered. Everyone nodded reluctantly but we hurried, with vampire speed, and it was back in order in no time.

Retreating to my room, I ignored the sounds coming from my siblings rooms. Connor was spending the night with a friend so Emmett and Rose had their cottage to themselves tonight. Thank God for small favors. They were the worst out of everyone. Putting headphones over my ears, I drowned them out for a few hours.

School wasn't till Monday and we spent a long weekend hunting. Or at least, everyone but Ana and Henry. They were dedicated to going to church every Sunday. Carlisle, being raised Protestant, approved of their going, but had a few 'objections'-which he never voiced. Ana and Henry were raised Catholic and the Protestants had issues with Catholics for decades, if not centuries.

The school week rolled around once more and the party was the talk of the school for nearly two weeks after. Most people asked if we were going to throw another party. I hoped not, but Alice said that the future always changed. Thanksgiving came and went and it was one of those times we hardly saw Ana and Henry. Even Rose and Esme joined in this year for charity work. Sometimes, the vampires in this house worried me. So involved into playing human, they were dedicated to helping. I was quite good at playing human, but only for appearances sake.

Christmas was coming and you could tell by the mounting excitement that was coming from Alice. She was all over the place. This was her favorite holiday. Besides her human birthday. She began decorating the house as soon as December started. Christmas music played almost non-stop. Either classical or traditional Christmas music. The shopping was enough to make a vampire hide away in a cave until it was over, but I did my best to buy things without Alice seeing. The only one that she didn't peek with was Ana. Of course, Ana had threatened to send Alice's gift to donations if she peeked.

It was enough to keep the min hyperactive elf sized dictator in line. This made Jasper and Emmett hysterical that someone could make Alice listen.

The morning of Christmas came quickly. When I came downstairs, I was greeted with a huge pile of presents. Looks like my family out did themselves this year. I shook my head in amazement. Taking a seat at my piano, I begin to play Christmas tunes that Alice instructed me to play for a while before we opened gifts. The soft sounds of the notes floated through the house and we could hear Ana singing quietly in the original translations. She was truly a weird vampire sometimes.

Once the mini dictator arranged the gifts to everyone, we opened our gifts and each thanked one another for them. My pile was my normal stuff, with a few interesting things thrown in. Like this year, I recieved an old recording of my favorite song as a human. It touched me that someone would give me such a sentimental gift. The only gift I didn't receive was from Ana.

She must be waiting for everyone to finish before it was her turn. She had something big to give everyone but she kept blocking me out. In her lap was a large mahogany box that held something dear to her.

"Annlisse Cullen Brendon! Where is your gift?" Alice glowered at her sister, but Ana smiled at her serenely.

Opening the box, after a few intensive stares, she pulled two small boxes out. Getting a closer look it was filled with small boxes and two long boxes. I looked at her but said nothing. Holding the boxes in her hands, she handed them to Henry who gave them to Carlisle and Esme. "Please don't open until I give out all the gifts.." she said, taking the next two out. Henry handed them to Rose and Emmett, who stared at them curiously.

She continued this for Jasper and Alice, then myself and Henry. I looked at my box. It was small and had my full initials on it. But she wasn't done. Handing me one of the long boxes and one to Jasper, she closed the bo.

"YOu can open them now." she said. Eagerly, everyone opened their boxes and gasps filled the room.

"What are these, Ana?" Carlisle asked, confused.

Ana raised her hand and showed her ring off. It was the same ring that she wore to protect her from the sun's rays. The ones that kept us locked inside the house when the sun shined. Lest we be noticed by humans.

"When did these come in?" Esme asked. "I never saw a box being sent here."

"I picked it up at a UPS store in Seattle." Ana said sheepishly. "I didn't need prying eyes."

It was silver ring, with a blue stone in the center. It wasn't over huge but you could feel its impact on you even before you put it on your finger. There wasn't anything fancy to it. The only difference to it was that the girls rings were much more feminine. Slipping mine on, I felt a surge of power rush over me. An invisible curtain draped itself over my body. I looked at everyone and apparently the felt the same thing. I knew this would work since it's been working for Ana for decades.

"What's in the other boxes?" Alice asked curiously.

I had forgotten that Jasper and I received an extra gift. Opening it, it was a necklace with an red orange stone attached to it. I picked it up to examine it. I wasn't sure what it was and I never noticed that I couldn't hear everyone's thoughts. Jasper, doing the same, examined his. His was the same chain with a turquoise and black stone entwined.

"Edward, the stone that you have is called the carnelian. It's to help you block the thoughts of others. It's why you can't hear us right now. No one is blocking you." She explained simply to me. Turning to Jasper, "Jasper, yours is a mix of the amazonite-which helps balance emotions and hematite-which helps to align, balance, ground, and to reduce energy overload. You won't completely block everyone but it will help you."

This was a relief. Slipping the necklace on, I couldn't hear anyone but taking it off, I could hear my family's thoughts buzzing in my head. Giving her a smile, I finally felt some relief. Watching Jasper, I saw he felt relief for the first time since he was changed.

"Why now?" Rose asked, playing with her ring.

"Remember how I said these gifts take years and a ridiculous amount of money?" she said. Everyone nodded at her. "Well I put in the order for everyone when Jasper and Alice came to us in the fifties. I ordered Henry's after we mated."

"You mean, that every ring took almost sixty years?" Carlisle asked, astonished.

"The star sapphire can only be found in Australia, Thailand, Sri Lanka, Myanmar etc. You have to dig for these and they are very hard to find. They are ridiculously pricey. One carat is priced at over $200. The bigger, the more money you pay. The Carnelian is found in India, Brazil etc. Hematite is found in Brazil, England, Italy. And the Amazonite, strangely enough, is found in Colorado. But remember, people have to dig for these gemstones." she explained to us. Suddenly, I felt like I was in school, but this was much more interesting.

"So that means, we can do the normal human stuff without the sun reflecting off us?" Emmett asked.

"Yep. Have fun playing around…" she said setting the box down. I remember her talking about them a long time ago. How Carlisle noticed it when they first met. She barely explained it to him then but now she was freely giving us all one and telling us what they do. Like Rose asked, why now, but I had a feeling there was more to it than just making the rings and digging for stones.

 _You're right, Edward. The stones are imbued with magic. It's something I would NEVER tell Henry. His aversion to all magicks is reflected on our religion. That's why it takes so long. Each ring has to be specially made, then imbued with magic that only a shaman can do. I've had my ring since the late 18th century and the cost of it was far cheaper. I don't know how they make them, I never asked, so please don't make a mention of it to Henry._ I heard her explain in my mind.

That's why. Magic. If we existed, why not magic? I know this isn't a Harry Potter kind of magic but something different. My curious mind almost wanted to explore this kind of magic to see what was used, but her tone pushed me away from it. Only I would know anything about the rings.

We spent the rest of Christmas break actually spending time with each other. Surprisingly, no one was leaving. No trips to a major city to ring in the New Year. When I asked, they claimed they wished to stay here and hunt. Emmett was the one that rounded a hunting trip for a couple of days while Connor was spending the night with a friend. We would be in Mount Rainier for a couple of days.

Once we reached it, I took a breath letting all the scents of the forest surround me. Here, in the woods, I felt peace. It was similar to playing my piano. I could lose myself and if I was alone, I could truly be at peace. The gifts that Ana gave us worked wonders. We were finally able to move about the world without being noticed. Like Jasper, I wore my amulet as often as possible. But only when I was in public or in less than a week, at school.

I was curious how it would hold up in a building full of teenagers. Would I be able to block all of them or just specific groups at a time. I tried to ask, but Ana didn't have the information I needed. She said that I would have to test that out. Just as Jasper would have too. My once stringent brother seemed much more relaxed around us. He didn't have to fight the almost constant bloodlust that came from each member of the family.

Of course, Alice and Rose would take full advantage of shopping in the daytime when the sun was shining. Alice already had major plans to go to LA during the summer months. You could imagine the trips that Emmett was planning for the summer. He had a wild idea that we all could go to Venice Beach, but everyone vetoed the idea. Vampires with pale skin surrounded by humans. The rings worked fine keeping us from being noticed in sunlight, it wasn't a hunger suppressor.

Scanning the woods, I watched as my family disappeared in twos. Esme and Carlisle wanted to stay behind for me, but I pushed them away. I would be hunting mountain lion today. We had heard Emmett whine all the way here that all bears were in hibernation. Knowing him, he would try to wake one up, just to fight it before killing it.

It was a two day trip. I suppose you could call it our late Christmas dinner. I shook my head hearing the cheers of Emmett finding a bear in hibernation. Sprinting, I bypassed them and ran for several miles before I finally picked up the scent of mountain lion. Tracking it for another mile, I was finally able to corner it. In one felled swoop, I had it pinned beneath me. Biting down, the warm blood rushed down my throat instantly soothing the everlasting burn. It wouldn't take it away but it was enough.

Dropping the animal, I sensed another one nearby. Tracking it, I left him just like the one before. I already felt better. Carnivore always tasted better than herbivore to me. Maybe it's a preference like humans deciding what drink they preferred. Collapsing into a sitting position, I closed my eyes and just let myself be. No one was around. My depressive mood lately was taking a toil on me and I knew my family was suffering for it. I tried hiding it as best as I could.

My phone buzzed a few minutes later, breaking my silence. It was Alice telling me that everyone was gathering back up. Closing my phone, I stood up, brushed my pants off and raced back toward my family who were waiting for me. We stayed there another day before heading back to Forks. School was starting on Monday and I wanted to be full fed to ready to avoid my classmates. I was eager, for once, to try the amulet out to see if it worked like I wished it would.

The week rolled by and I discovered that the amulet worked just fine. I didn't completely tune everyone out but it left a buzz in my mind. Like a white noise that I could learn to ignore. The relief was evident in me. Jasper was having similar results. Though, Alice promised that things would be fine for us.

After the events with Tanya, who we haven't heard from since, I was hoping things would finally become uneventful. We still skipped school on the sunny days, just to keep up pretense. Those days were nice to escape the monotony of school life. Music was finally coming back to me. In pieces. Very small pieces. I was able to finish one of the compositions that I was working on last year.

Eleazar had called Carlisle once since October and from what I overheard, Tanya wasn't speaking to any of them. He was worried about her, but wouldn't say much more. Apparently, she was still thinking that there was something between us. I shuddered to think of what she was thinking and how her reaction would be when I couldn't read her mind anymore.

It was two weeks after the new term started and I had, for the first time in a long time, lost track of time. I had been inside my mind composing something new and actually writing it down. Perfect vampire memory and all, and I still wrote them down. Glancing at the clock, I realized I had twenty minutes to be at school. I wonder why my siblings never called my attention. Rushing upstairs, I stripped down and pulled the amulet off. Laying it down on the sink, I climbed in the shower and was done in minutes.

In my closet, I grabbed the first thing my hands touched and threw them on. There were times I was grateful for vampire speed. I could get around a lot faster than humans and save time. Other times, being what I am was a burden. A burden, that to this day, I still didn't want. Like Rose, I detested this half-life. I felt incomplete.

Halfway to the high school, I laughed realizing I was rushing to school. I had been in numerous high schools in my ninety years. Instinct told me to skip, but I was determined to keep the facade going. It was for Carlisle and Esme. Not myself. There were times, I did things for others and not for myself. Maybe I needed another trip. I had my home in Chicago that I could stay at. The hunting was horrible in the cities but it would do. Just thinking about it, brought warmth to me. I had my childhood home back in my possession.

Parking, I stepped out my Volvo and growled when the onslaught of human minds hit me all at once. Damn it, in my hurry, I had forgotten my amulet. I turned and glanced at my car, it was too late to rush back to the house and grab it. I would have to endure today. I couldn't even skip out if I wanted. Unless I called Esme and had her call me out.

Having my mind protected for almost a month now, the sounds of humans in my head was overwhelming. I was spoiled, I knew it, but it helped my own peace of mind. Walking into the school, I sensed Alice and Jasper close by. Finding them a few minutes later, I narrowed my eyes and jerked on Alice's arm. Jasper growled in warning, I instantly let go.

"You could have told me that you guys were leaving.." I seethed, closing my eyes.

"We tried. Several times, but Alice said that you wouldn't hear us." Jasper defended them.

"It's true. You were so far gone that even Emmett could get your attention." Alice added, looking at me curiously. I winced hearing someone shout in their head. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my amulet this morning. In my hurry, I left it on the sink of my bathroom. Now I can hear everyone again. It's enough to give me a headache."

"We don't get headaches…" Jasper said confused.

"Yea, well, I might be the first one to do so." I snapped. "Who's this new girl everyone is talking about?"

"Don't know. This means that everyone will finally stop staring at us for a while. Or at least until the new kid smell has left." Jasper replied ignoring my attitude. Alice didn't look at me. I knew she was hiding something from me because she was translating the Bill of Rights in Chinese.

The bell rang loudly and I sighed. "I'll see you two later…" I turned and left for my first class. Slipping in, I took my seat and closed my eyes. I had the urge to lay my head down on the desk, but that would cause questions. I didn't want to draw more attention to myself.

Class rolled by slowly. The only time I had a tiny bit of peace was when the teacher was talking and most students paid attention, taking notes instead of thinking. There _were_ a few that kept their minds busy. Most was about the new girl that had arrived this morning. It's all the boys talked about. I briefly saw her in Mike Newton's mind but it wasn't enough to give me a full picture. The next two classes were the same. Semi quiet except for a few wandering minds.

Meeting my siblings in the cafeteria, I nodded toward Henry and Ana who were discussing a plot for his book. Alice and Jasper were cozying to each other. Alice was still avoiding me, but occasionally I caught her eyeing Ana who returned her gaze and nodded. Something was going on.

I could hear the thoughts around me and none were so loud as Mike Newton. The insipid asinine boy that couldn't get a girlfriend to save his life. He thought he had charm and smooth moves. I laughed to myself. If only he really knew how to get a girl's attention. Just then, I heard my sibling's name. Then mine.

Looking around the cafeteria, I spotted Jessica Stanley sitting with the new girl. When she brushed her hair from her face, her scent plowed me over like a freight train. It was….mouthwatering. Gripping the table tightly, I strained against standing up, walking over to her and seducing her away from the room. Then having my way with her throat. My body was taut and I refused to look at my siblings who had stopped talking to each other.

" _Edward, don't get up.."_

" _Don't breathe, please."_

" _You know you got this. You're in control, you know you are."_

" _Think of something else, I know she's tempting, but it's not worth it."_

The encouraging words of my siblings helped only slightly. Gripping my hair, I tugged viciously on the strands hoping the pain would distract me. I heard them talking again. About my family and how the 'children' dated one another, but myself. Jessica Stanley's mind was bitter that I had turned her down.

The bell rang and I was out of the cafeteria in minutes. As fast as I was allowing myself to go without calling attention to myself. I wanted out of for the day. It didn't help that I hadn't hunted much since our return from Mount Rainier. I was heading to biology where I would be safe from the temptation..

My luck is about as tragic as a flower dying in the sunlight.

Sitting in my seat, alone, I was waiting for class to start when she walked in. Catching her scent again, I gripped the table before me tightly. I held my breath. I did everything I could to not leap over my desk and whisk her out of here. Just as my luck would have it, she was to sit beside me. The teacher thought I would be best to have her caught up for the few weeks she had missed. No chance in hell.

I tried to ignore her, but she would occasionally glance my way. Play with her hair then hide her face from me. I knew she was beautiful. The dark locks with auburn highlights, the brown doe eyes that any man could fall into and stare for days. Forgetting everything in life just to waste away.

My control was amazing. It had to be. Almost a century old, I had to be in control, but having her sit beside me was testing that. Is this what it's like to want to give into temptation? Real temptation. Nothing like chasing down the vile creatures of the earth and killing them. I wanted out of this room. I wanted to be as far away from her as possible. I ignored the constant buzzing of my phone knowing that it was Alice or Ana trying to give me the encouragement they thought I needed.

The bell finally rang and I swiftly stood up to leave the room. Hell had come to my life and it was in the form of Isabella Swan.


End file.
